


The Substitute

by GrrrrsRandomness



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: 18-year-old Santana Lopez, Adult Content, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual, Creampie, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Futanari, G!P, G!P Brittany, Girl Penis, Hot Sex, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez Friendship, Rating: NC17, Sex, Sex Tape, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smart Brittany S. Pierce, Swallowing, Teacher Brittany, Underage Sex, Yuri, dominant Santana, erotic romance, hot for teacher, secret, someone’s cocky, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrrrsRandomness/pseuds/GrrrrsRandomness
Summary: Santana is a high school senior. She's co-captain of the Cheerios with her best friend, Quinn. She’s been keeping a big secret from everyone. What truths and secrets will be revealed when Mrs. M has a substitute?





	1. I Don't Even Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Substitute](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524966) by PullingSunflowers. 

* * *

The students of William McKinley High School rushed to their classrooms after the bell rung indicating that their lunch had finished. Santana an 18-year-old senior was among the first to enter the classroom. She waited patiently for her best friend and co-captain, Quinn.

One by one, the students of Mrs. Margaret's math class sat down. One minute before the tardy bell rang, Quinn finally made her way next to the young Latina.

"About time Q. Did Puck occupy your time with some tonsil hockey?"

"Shut it, Lopez."

Just then Sam, a friend of theirs, whispered to them.

"I heard that Mrs.M broke her hip and she's going to be out for the rest of the year."

Before either Santana or Quinn could respond their attention turned to the blonde at the front of the classroom as she wrote her name on the board.

"Damn. The substitute is hot."

Hot she was. The substitute was tall, blonde, and had a smoking body. Santana's eyes wandered all over the substitute body. The substitute had a body on her and from what Santana could see had a butt that she couldn't take her eyes off of. What Santana wouldn't do to squeeze that ass.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the name of the teacher; Miss. Pierce.

Without looking at the class, the substitute teacher opened her folder and quickly looked at the agenda the teacher had left before speaking to the class.

Brittany glances around the room quickly, before letting her eyes settle on the student in the front. "Good afternoon, class. As you can see my name is Miss. Pierce. You can call me Miss. P if you'd like. I'll be your substitute for this math class and her science classes until the end of the year because Mrs. Margaret has a broken hip. I'm going to start with attendance. When I call your name, please say here."

She pulls out the list of names and begins taking attendance. She licks her lips and starts.

Santana can feel her heart beating fast. In front of the class was a blonde that was just too perfect.

"Abraham, Artie?"

"Here."

"Berry, Rachel?"

"Here"

"Chang, Mike?"

"Here."

The list of names continued until Santana's name was called.

"Lopez, Santana?"

"Here."

Brittany froze. She knew that voice. That husky, raspy voice. It haunted her dreams ever since that night.

* * *

_A 15-year-old Santana Lopez was standing in line to get into the Love Shack which was the newest bar for gay women in Ohio over the age of 21._

_"May I see your ID ma'am?" The bouncer at the door asked._

_"Of course," Santana responded while handing him her ID with a smirk._  
_ Sure, Santana wasn't 21, but her fake ID said otherwise. So what if she had to be Rosario Cruz for one night. Santana was game for alcohol and hot chicks._

_"Thank you. Enjoy your night."_

_The eager teenager made her way through the doors where flashy lights were seen and loud music could be heard._

_Santana had never seen this many gay girls in once place at any given time. Fresh out of the closet, Santana feared she was the only gay person in all of the little-old town Lima. Being here made her realize things do get better. She needed to be a part of a community that accepted her and understood her struggles in society._

_She made her way through the crowd earning the attention of several of the women there. Many offered her drinks in exchange for a dance to which she refused until a tall, blue-eyed-blonde offered the same. Maybe it was the blue eyes that got her or the confidence the young woman possessed whatever it was, Santana was into it. Into her._

_"Hi, I'm Brittany. You've denied just about every other woman who's offered you a drink but something tells me that I'm going to be lucky. What do you say to a drink?"_

_"I'd say that your egotistical attitude is such a turn-off. Lucky for you, the whole innocent look kind of works for you. Saying no to you would be like kicking a sweet little puppy and that's just wrong. My name's Rosario." She said before offering her hand for the beautiful stranger to shake her hand._

_Be it the way Rosario responded to her advances, her very good looks, or her confidence, Brittany was attracted to her like a moth to a flame._  
_ Brittany brought her a drink and the two sat down to talk about for a long time._

_Santana learned that Brittany was a college student from MIT visiting home for winter break. She mentioned she was a math major and some sort of genius._

_Santana made her part up saying she too was a college student visiting her parents. She mentioned she was getting a law degree. Something she hoped would come true soon. Sure Santana bent the truth slightly, but Brittany didn't need to know that part though. She kept the details of her nonexistent college life a secret._

_They hit it off. Brittany wasn't as egotistical as she appeared and was sweet and Santana wasn't as bitchy and rude as she appeared. Santana noticed she hadn't ever smiled or giggled so much in her life. Brittany hadn't met anyone who understood her humor. It was a great feeling._  
_ They both found that their personalities complimented each other. It was evident in the comfort they shared just talking to one another and in the laughs they shared._

_"So," Brittany started, "what's a girl have to do to get a dance with you?"_

_"Surprisingly enough, all they have to do is ask."_

_"Well then, Beautiful, may I have this dance?" She asked standing up and offering her hand to the tan girl._

_"This dance and the next," Santana replied as she took the hand and let herself be guided to the dance floor._

_Brittany placed her hands on Santana's waist and turn her around so that her front was almost flush against Santana's back. They moved against each other. Bumping and grinding as the music continues. The minimal space separating the two bodies diminished long ago._

_They're both sweaty and breathing hard. Neither is aware of the many onlookers drooling at the sight of two very attractive women practically fucking on the dance floor._

_Somewhere in the middle of the moment, Santana felt something hard against her backside. Her eyes widened in shock. Brittany felt her stiffen._

_"What is that?" She questioned in confusion. Young Santana hadn't ever seen a guy get hard but she'd heard about it and her mind was confused. Brittany was a girl, wasn't she?_

_Their heated dance slowing down until they were completely still. Brittany created some space between them but kept her close so she could whisper into her ear. The music was way too loud._

_"I'm sorry. I should have told you, I was intersexed." She whispered apologetically into Santana's ear. She gently squeezes her hips as a thank you gesture having spent a great portion of her night with her. "I had fun tonight," Brittany added before she pulled away. It wasn't much longer before the blonde felt someone, Santana as she quickly noticed, holding her arm and pulling her into her arms. Santana rested her forehead onto Brittany's. Her blue eyes locked with brown ones. She tried to read her but Santana was quick to shut her eyes._

_Santana's body reacted before Santana's mind could stop her. Her actions shocked Santana too. She couldn't explain this pull Brittany had in her. When she realized the blonde was leaving, she automatically missed her. It happened so fast. She closed her eyes because everything was too much. It took a second for Santana to let Brittany's confession sink in and a millisecond to realize she was okay with it. "Don't apologize for something natural. I mean," she rolled her eyes playfully, "I am one hot piece of ass." She said it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll take it as a compliment." She teased with a wink before giving a girl a smirk. Had it been anyone else, she would have reacted differently. There was just something about this girl._

_"You're amazing," Brittany muttered softly into Santana's ear before kissing her cheek._

_The heat spread quickly throughout her face sending shock waves through both their bodies._

_They danced more only this time they faced each other. Their foreheads rested on each other's as their bodies continued their earlier rhythm._  
_ Brittany overwhelmed with how easily Rosario accepted her condition, kissed her. It was slow at first but when Rosario kissed back, she could no longer contain her need for the other girl._

_So they kissed. Softly at first but their kisses growing hungry by the second. Santana brought her hands to Brittany's face while Brittany brought her hands to Rosario's glorious ass and squeezed it before pushing her further into her body. This action caused Santana to moan into Brittany's mouth._

_Santana could no longer control her urges. Brittany's hard-on could be felt through her clothes. It made her wet._

_"You're driving me absolutely crazy." She whispered seductively in Brittany's ears._

_"Do you want to get out of here?" Brittany asked biting her lip._  
_ "You don't even have to ask. Let's go."_

_They got into one of the many Lyft cars available and Brittany let them know which hotel she was staying at while Santana lovingly kissed her neck now and then until Brittany's mouth was once again on hers._  
_ Hurriedly, they made their way out of the hotel and into the elevator where Brittany and Santana were once again in a heavy make-out session. Santana's hands cupped Brittany's front. There was a barrier over her hard one but she could still feel it. The heat radiating between her legs growing with anticipation. Santana moaned into the kiss when Brittany's hand squeezed her right breast over her shirt. They both pulled apart as their lungs were desperate for air._

_"You're making me so fucking hard," Brittany grunted out quietly as Rosario sucked on her neck as she pushed her against the elevator wall. Brittany was usually the one in control but Santana was dominating her and she seriously had never been so turned on._

_Santana's assault on her neck stopped when the elevator dinged. She pulled away worth a smile on her lips as she pulled Brittany off the wall and out of the elevator. She quickly crashed her lips with Brittany's feeling it had been too long since they were kissing._

_Never pulling apart, Brittany guided them to her hotel room. Brittany was having a hard time unlocking the door with her key. Santana smirked before lending a hand. The blonde girl made her feel so good about herself. She felt so comfortable and confident with herself. Brittany was like the best drug she'd ever had. Something inside her felt so complete._  
_ "Here, let me get it."_

_It took Santana one try to get it to open. She pulled Brittany into the room and threw her into the bed._

_Brittany's eyes locked with hers as the Latina let her dress drop to the floor. There she stood in a matching red lingerie set. She had a perfect set of boobs, a six-pack, and beautiful tan skin. Her body had been something that she had been ashamed for being that she was one of the few girls to have matured before the rest of the girls her age. She'd had older guys check her out all the time and that made her feel so wrong but Brittany was different. The way Brittany was looking at her, she wanted Brittany to keep looking at her like that. Like she was the best thing she had ever seen because at that moment, the most beautiful set of blue eyes she'd ever seen now so darn with desire, she felt the most beautiful. Weird considering she'd always dressed to feel beautiful and confident but here she was, nearly naked and completely exposed and yet, she'd never felt so safe._

_"You look so damn beautiful, Rosario." Brittany complemented._  
_ There was hesitation. Brittany had said it with so much sincerity. Like magic, all Santana's inner issues with her matured body were gone. Brittany had just told her she was beautiful. The young teenager had no other option but to accept it as fact. Rather than smirking, she smiled as she took in the sight in front of her._

_Brittany was on the bed looking at her. Her eyes dying to see her naked. Here she was, in her underwear, wet and ready but Brittany still had her clothes on._

_"You've got too many clothes on for my liking."_

_Brittany moaned at the sound of Rosario's voice. It was raspier and a bit deeper. Rosario's voice was her favorite. Rosario was her favorite. This was the hottest person Brittany has ever seen. She was breathtakingly beautiful and so, so sexy._

_Brittany's eyes never left then brunette's as her hands unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her zipper. Her hand immediately went into her compression shorts and pushed them down so her hand could grip her cock. Her long fingers wrapping around her thick, heavy cock. She needed to give it some relief. She smiled as Santana bit her lip and watched her attentively. Biting her lower lip, she pushed down her pants and underwear. Her very erect penis spring free and hit her on her clothed stomach._

_She sighed in content after finally letting her cock free._

_Santana could see that Brittany's hands could barely grip her shaft as she pumped up and down._

_Santana moaned at the sight of the fleshy pole in Brittany's hand. Her left hand finding its way into her red panties where she rubbed herself. she gasped at the wetness she found there. Her wet underwear was even wetter than before and the want was too much. She rubbed her juices all around her pussy as she watched Brittany._

_Their eyes were glued to each other's hand movements._

_"Fuck" Brittany muttered._

_"So hot." Santana breathed out._

_Thank god for front bra clasp because Santana was able to use her free hand to unclasp her bra and show Brittany her boobs. Her dark, hard nipples becoming more erect with the cold air. She momentarily took her hand out of her underwear to completely rid the bra from her body._  
_ Brittany kicked off her pants feeling way too hot. She moved her shirt upward with her bra before squeezing her breast and pinching her pink nipples. Things she wishes she could do to Rosario's perfectly round breasts at this very moment. Her left hand went to her balls where she massaged them._

_Santana kneeled in the bed end before crawling up so that she was now resting in Brittany's thighs. Brittany's thick hard cock was within reach. Santana grabbed Brittany's shirt and pulled her into a heated kiss before pulling her shirt and bra over her head._

_"I want to watch you fuck yourself," Santana admitted as she between wet sloppy kisses._

_Brittany was so turned on. Her precum offered the necessary lubrication. Her hand continued to pump up and down this time harder._

_Santana's hand matched Brittany's hand manipulation. When Brittany want fast and hard, she went fast and hard. When Brittany. went slow, she went slow when she went up, Santana's hands went up and vise Versa._

_The red panties a few inches from her were soaked through and it was driving Brittany insane. Her cock ached to be surrounded by the wet, velvety warmth of the tan girl's inner walls. She was so wet that her hand was making delicious wet noises._

_Needing to see more of her, Brittany's hand reaches out and pulled down the lacy underwear down. She smelled so good and she was so wet. Brittany just wanted to dive her head in and devour her. Her eyes glazed over at the sight of three tan fingers fucking herself._

_"Oh shit," Brittany grunted out._

_"Fuuuck. You're so thick, baby." Santana hadn't meant to call her that but she didn't regret it._

_"I'm g-gonna...ughh cummm." Brittany moaned. Her hands moved faster as she neared her orgasm._

_"Ooh, mme too."_

_With a few more strokes, and Brittany's cum shot out in long ropes across the tan abdomen and lower region prompting the other girl's orgasm._

_15-year-old Santana was a horny teenager for Brittany. She had imagined her first time to be slow and romantic but here she was. She just had an orgasm in from of another person and she wasn't done yet._

_She took Brittany's still hard cock into her hot mouth._  
_ Both moaned at the feeling._

_"Roo-oh-Rosario" Brittany moaned while her hands landed on her head and got lost in brown locks. "Sucking my cock sss so oh mmm good oh fuuuck baby."_

_Santana's hand worked her cock while her tongue licked and sucked Brittany's beautiful cut tip. Brittany tasted so damn delicious she could give her head all day._

_Santana's mouth left Brittany. Her hand pumped the meaty pole fast before taking one of her balls, sucking, and twirling her tongue around it. She released it with a loud pop before doing the same to the other one. She then kicked from the base to the tip where she enveloped it anew in her mouth. She sucked and sucked taking more and more into her mouth._

_Brittany's thickness gaped her mouth open. She had about 6 inches in her mouth before Brittany hit the back of her throat causing her throat to tighten in reflex._

_"Oh shit." Brittany wanted nothing more than to fuck the mouth that was on her but she couldn't._

_Sensing Brittany's inner turmoil and bobbed her head harder and more forcefully letting her know that she wanted Brittany to fuck her mouth._  
_ Brittany did. She got a good grip on Santana's head and began to hammer into her mouth and throat. God damn did it feel fucking good._

_"You like my fucking cock don't you little slut?" Brittany grunted out while looking into brown eyes._

_Santana just moaned as her hand continued rubbing her hard and engorged clit as her right hand squeezed Brittany's ass. her movements never slowing. She was so turned on._

_"Ugh...fuck...you feel so fn good babe."_

_She continued to thrust in and out of Santana's hot mouth._

_"So fn close." Breathing hard as her movements became even more frantic. "Ugh...here it comes. Pull away if you don't want to swallow."_  
_ Santana didn't move and Brittany shot her load deep into her throat. Santana swallowed it all. Brittany quickly sat up and grabbed her by her face and pulled her down with her and kissed her. Her kisses were hungry and heavy with want. Her tongue being welcomed into Santana's hot mouth where she's met with Santana's own. She moaned at the taste of her seed on the sweet lips of her companion._

_Santana smiled into the kiss. This girl did things to her. She didn't know her but something in her heart and body was awakening. It feels as if she's been asleep this whole time until now. She wonders if it's just the amazing sex she's having._

_Brittany flips them over so that she is on top. She removed the red underwear allowing the long, tan legs open wider for her so she's able to rest between them. They're both sweaty and Santana's stomach still has her seed all over. It's such a turn on and just like that she's hard again._  
_ This beautiful, sexy woman is making her hormones crazy. She hasn't had a problem with stamina ever in her 22 years of life but she's having one of her best nights._

_Brittany grinds slowly and softly as her kisses move to her jawline, nipping and sucking her way to Santana's earlobe which she bites on softly before sucking it into her mouth. Santana can feel the thick, long cock in her center. Santana's a moaning mess._

_"You are so damn sexy, do you know that?" She whispered as she continues to grind on the other girl's very wet center as one hand was in her shoulder blades and the other was on her huge, toned butt._

_"Well, I did make you come two times already." Santana teased as she playfully slapped the blonde's ass."_

_Brittany chuckled softly. "Someone's cocky."_

_"There's only one cocky person here and let me tell you, it ain't me." She said looking into blue eyes with a smirk as her left hand traveled between their two bodies and cupped Brittany's privates. "I know someone who is though and she's damn hot."_

_"Oh yeah?" She questioned closing her eyes as Santana's small hand gripped her member that was resting between their bodies between both their abdomen._

_"Yup. She's got blonde hair, blue eyes, a body to die for and a thick," she said as she tightened her hands grip. "long" she added as she grips pumps the length slowly "cock" she finishes her ministrations that made Brittany moan loudly by placing Brittany's erect penis between her folds._  
_ "I want you to fuck me, Britt. Can you do that?"_

_Brittany swallowed loudly. She was sure that the brunette under her was some sort of sex goddess because god damn. This woman was just oozing confidence and Brittany liked it. Sure she was on top but the brunette was still so bossy._

_"I-I-I y-yes." Brittanys stuttered out._

_Brittany kissed her as her hand reached down to her crotch and together they aligned Brittany's cock with Santana's entrance. They both gasped as soon as the tip was between the wet lips of her juicy cunt. Brittany placed Santana's hand around her shoulder where it had previously been and kissed her again. She knew she was thick and that some girls needed some time to adjust so she gave Santana enough time to do that before adding a few more inches._

_Brittany wasn't nearly halfway in but Santana's walls were tightly enveloping her cock with such a delicious warmth._

_"So fucking tight, baby." Brittany moaned looking into brown hooded eyes. She kissed her lips hungrily before pulling away and closing her eyes. "S...Soo you feel s-soo good."_

_Santana's body was on fire. The want and need for this beautiful blonde woman were on a rise. Her hips began to grind needing more of Brittany._

_"You're so thick, Baby." She moaned as Brittany pushed more of herself almost all in._

_Brittany felt some sort of barrier. She wondered if for a second she was Rosario's first but then shrug the idea off. There was no way this sex goddess was a virgin. She showed so much confidence and control to be a virgin but then there was this barrier within her walls. Perhaps Rosario had only been with other women. That had to be it._

_"This might hurt. Tell me if you want to stop okay?"_

_Santana just nodded. She could not talk. Brittany was filling her up so good._

_Brittany kissed her while she pushed passed the barrier and as expected, she noticed Santana's eyes shut tight. Her breathing hardened and as promised, Brittany gave her a moment to adjust._

_It didn't hurt nearly as much as Santana had heard about from the other girls who had been sexually active. The pain was small and passed quickly. To be honest, it was more the fear of pain she had heard about from her friends than what she felt. She didn't know if it was normal for it not to hurt but she didn't think too much of it. Brittany was had been turning her on endlessly and she couldn't stop her hips from taking the last two inches of Brittany's cock so that their hips were flush against each other's._

_Once again Brittany thought that there was no way Rosario was a virgin. Her entire length was surrounded by a velvety warmth. A tightness suffocated her cock in the best way. Her eyes shut tight and her breathing labored. She needed a minute or she'd cum on the spot. Cumming early was just a no-no but Rosario made it hard. Figuratively and literally speaking._

_"Fuuuck," Santana muttered breathlessly. "You feel so gooood." She moaned aloud not caring if she was a bit loud. The feeling of Brittany deep within her walls was amazing._

_Brittany began to thrust in and out slowly eliciting moans from both of them. She placed kisses around Santana's neck, sucking and marking her whenever and wherever she could._

_Santana's hips thrust up to meet Brittany's movements. They started slow but their rhythm grew faster and faster. Brittany had lost all control and at some point began to pound hard into Santana. The bed rocked making the headboard bump into the wall and the mattress springs squeaked. The added noise along with their moans and gasped accompanied the slapping sound that was created by Brittany's balls slapping against Santana. Her cock created a wet squishy sound as she thrust in and out of Santana. They made beautiful sounds together that just drive them mad._

_In and out. In and out. Hard and fast. Hard and fast. Brittany sometimes just kept her length buried in Santana as she grounded against her or sometimes she would do a circular motion with her hips. These motions drove Santana particularly wild because it caused Brittany to penetrate a little deeper inside her._

_"So fucking good baby." She said aloud. "You feel so fucking good. I could fuck you all night."_

_"Please...please keep fucking me." Santana pleaded._

_"You like my big cock don't you?"_

_"Yes, yes yes" she changed as the body moved with each thrust._

_"Harder" she demanded as Brittany forcefully thrust into her. "Oh...Don't stop" she whispered in pure satisfaction at the feeling of the blonde plowing into her._

_They were both sweating. Everything was wet and warm and slippery._  
_ "Say it." She said stopping for a moment._

_Santana grunted in frustration. Why the hell was Brittany stopping? She thrust her hips making Brittany's dick thrust with her. Brittany gripped her hips to still them with a smirk._

_"Say it." She ordered looking into Santana's dark, lust-filled eyes. There was something else in those brown eyes but didn't think much of it. She didn't know this girl and right now they both needed release. "Say it." Demanded through gritted teeth. Her release was quickly approaching._  
_ Santana felt her heart race. Never in a million years did she think that tonight she'd find the person she was looking for._

_"I like your long, thick cock." She said as she squeezed her ass again._

_"Now, please just fuck me." She brought her lips to Brittany's ears and whispered "fuck me so good with your big cock, baby" before running her tongue on her ear's outer shell._

_Whatever control Brittany had for the moment vanished. She gripped Santana's legs and threw them over her shoulder allowing her more access to go deeper. Deeper and harder she went._

_"Ooooh, fuck..." Santana moaned. "I think I'm gonna...oh-ooooh fuck..oh fuck yes...yeah right there baby...yeah...OH YEAH!" she was so close. She felt so full. So good. "FUCK YEAH!" the bed moved with their thrusting banging against the wall. "HARDER"_

_"Fuck Rosario...so fucking good. Take it baby...take my cock.."_

_"I'm gonna...ugh ugh ugh" her breast moved with every thrust as the bed continued to move. Brittany was pounding into her harder than before at a rapid pace._

_"I need to pull out." She grunted into her neck._

_"NO! Cum inside me," she demanded with a whisper as her hand moved from her upper back to the back of Brittany's head as she kept her close to her neck._

_Brittany bit her neck at the words. "But...ugh...no condom." She reasoned slowing down her movements._

_"Plan B." She said simply._

_Brittany kissed her hard and quickly regained their speed. Louder moans accompanied slapping noises and the tapping of the bed against the wall. She plowed into her with fairy and force unlike ever before burying her cock deep with her and releasing her cum. Long ropes shot deep into Santana causing her to orgasm at the feeling._

_Kissing her sloppily, Brittany continued her movements as they rode out their intense orgasm. Brittany thrust once more emptying every last drop of her semen. Brittany collapsed into the tan body. The room was filled with heavy breathing and the smell of their sex._

_"You drive me crazy, Rosario." She said as she kissed Santana softly around her face._

_"Good. I like your crazy." Santana admitted through sleepy eyes. She was exhausted and completely sedated._

_Her first time wasn't slow and as romantic as she had imagined it but she was so okay with that. Her first time with a girl she just met was perfect._

_They fell asleep that night with Brittany in the same position still buried in Santana._

_Santana wouldn't change a damn thing._

* * *

Brittany's heart was beating rapidly at the memory. Thank god she was wearing her compression shorts. Remembering the best night of her life was always got her incredibly hard.

She shook her head and continued to take attendance. "Okay so everyone's here. That's great."

Whatever emotions Brittany was feelings, she did a great job at hiding them.

"Today we're going to review last week's lesson because about half of you failed. Luckily for you all, I have a better way of teaching that tends to stick. Trust me, I was just as confused as some of you when it came to the long formulas we had to use."

Some of the class chuckled while Santana's heart skipped a beat. She was still the same person from 3 years ago.

The class went on as scheduled and before they knew it, the class was over.

"The new substitute is so awesome," Quinn commented to her friends who were walking out the door.

"Yeah who knew there was an easier formula that even I could remember," Sam added.

"You guys go ahead I need to clarify some of the notes," Santana said.

Her friends nodded and said they'd save a spot for her at the table.  
Santana waited until everyone was gone. It was just her and Brittany in the classroom and Brittany was doing her best not to notice.

"Brittany? I have-"

She was cut off by the blonde. "It's Miss. Pierce or Miss. P."

"So, it's like that?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow crossing her arms across her chest.

"How else did you expect me to react to the fact that you're-" Brittany lowers her voice. "You're underaged."

"I'm 18. Not under-aged." She said proudly and with a smirk.

"18!" Brittany whisper yelled. "Oh god! You were-" She did some quick math in her head before her eyes bulged. "I don't even know you! You lied to me!"

"I-" There was no way she could justify what she did. She had lied. She lied about everything.

"You need to go. I don't ever want to talk about..about what happened."

"But-" She attempted anew.

"Just go." said the teacher sternly.


	2. The Secret

Santana looked to the front of the class as the blonde substitute teacher went over the quiz from the previous week. The test scores were much better than they had been the week prior and Brittany had bought all the passing students donuts just as she had promised. Only five students failed the test. A huge improvement for those who didn't get an A.

Santana was one of the students that got 100% so, she passed the period doodling an S, a plus sign, and a B in a heart all over her notebook. She'd stare at the blonde now and again. Being ever so careful with her leering.

Her mind, like various times in the past few days, her mind wandered off to the brief but passionate meeting with the blonde several years ago.

* * *

_Santana woke up to find a rose and a note on the pillow where Brittany had rested. They'd fallen asleep with Brittany still buried in her. In the middle of the night, Brittany had woken up and placed light kisses all over her face. Brittany had woken her up with a kiss in the early hours of the morning whispering that she dreamt about her lips before succumbing to sleep once again. She's a little unsure if she dreamt that. _

_ Santana smiles dreamily as she read the note. Brittany had gotten up to get some breakfast for them at a local restaurant. Brittany had left her number just in case she wanted to request something specific. Santana's smile faded as her phone alarm went off. _

_ She needed to get home before her parents found out she had snuck out at night and hadn't returned. She quickly dressed up and grabbed the note on her way out. _

_ On her way home, she stopped by the pharmacy and picked an emergency contraceptive kit. She took the two pills with some water and made her way home. _

* * *

The bell rang ending the class period and shaking Santana from her little trip down memory lane. She quickly gathers her things before making her way over to Quinn who was flirting with Puck.

She snuck one last glance at Brittany who was writing a brain teaser for her next class. She sighed. Santana didn't know what to do. Brittany had refused to talk about their past, time and time again. She'd tried numerous times but to no avail.

Brittany had been substituting for Mrs. Margaret's class for three months and Santana and Brittany yet had to talk about what happened 3 years ago. Santana needed advice.

She thinks that maybe she needed to talk to her best friend about it. She sighed again. Only now realizing she'd been ignoring whatever Quinn was talking about. She's sure it was something about Puckerman anyway.

"Seriously Satan, I'm going to assume you're going through some sort of depression because you've just been moody lately."

"Quinn just...please leave me alone." Her voice sounded tired and weak.

"Wow! No snarky comment at all. Something must be wrong. 

Come on, Santana. I know I always try to make your life a living hell but it's no fun if you don't react. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know."

Quinn lifted her eyebrow almost as if to say that she was full of shit but she knows Santana will tell her when she's ready if she wants to tell her. She grabs her friend's hand and guides them out to the parking lot. Math was their last class and so now, they were on their way home.

Once arriving there, they made their way upstairs to the Fabray home. They made their way into Quinn's room where Santana sat in the bed and Quinn sat at her desk.

Several minutes passed and Santana still hadn't spoken. Quinn knew her best friend. The silent treatment meant something was bothering her.

"Okay. You're going to make this hard. Did something happen?"

"You could say that."

"You really are going to make me bomber you with questions, aren't you?"

Santana nodded. She wasn't exactly sure how to bring up the topic. Santana had sex with an older woman at the age of 15. Said older woman was now their substitute teacher and she still had a thing for her.

"Did this happen to your parents?"

Santana shook her head no with a look on her face. That wasn't it at all. 

They both knew that.

"At school?

Santana nodded.

"Is this about a girl?"

Again Santana nodded.

"Did someone reject you?"

Santana nodded.

"Who is stupid to deny you?" She questioned with a look of disbelief. "I mean I'm not gay or anything but even I can see how smoking hot you are."

"Thank you, Quinn. If I ever want to turn someone gay, I'll try you first." She chuckled.

"I'd be honored," Quinn added chuckling. "Now, who's the idiot who rejected you?"

"She's not an idiot," Santana said snapped feeling the urge to defend her long lost lover. She blushed at her sudden outburst before continuing, "She didn't reject me initially." Santana admitted before pausing to think of her next words. "I did something that I should've have done and she kind of hates me now."

"Ooh. This is so gossip-worthy."

"You can't tell anyone. Not a soul. Even Puck."

"Whoa! Soo uber gossip-worthy." She teased again which earned her a serious glare from Santana. She signed out. "Okay, fine. Fine. I promise not to tell anyone."

Santana got up and locked the bedroom door. Quinn was a little nervous. She had been best friends with Santana since they were little and only once has she acted like this and that was three years ago when Santana told her something that changed her life forever. Her eyes followed a nervous Santana who sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I had a fake ID when I was 15 and went to a gay club. I met this woman who was so damn perfect." She says with a smile recalling the night she first met the blonde. "We got to know each other. She was just so mesmerizing. I made some stuff up and so, I had to lie to her. She didn't know my real age, my real name, or anything about me. I lied to her about every detail about me. She was honest, sweet, and fun. We danced. She was an amazing dancer. If I recall correctly, she had a minor in dance." She but her lip remembering the blonde dancer. She was still all those things and she's sure she was still the best dancer she'd ever seen. "We clicked. I may have lied about my age and stuff but I was me. You know?"

Quinn nodded a bit unsure of what to expect from her best friend. The two times Santana had acted in this similar manner, Quinn had received life-changing information.

"We had a connection. I can't even explain it to this day."

She sighed. "If I were to try to put it best into words, I'd say there was a very strong urge to be with her. Like I just needed to surround myself in all that she was. I feel that we were meant to be. Whatever it was, we ended up in a hotel room." She but her lip and closed her eyes. "She was amazing. Perfect." She opened her eyes and with a sad smile continues, " The following day I got out of there as fast and as I could before she could return from a breakfast run. I haven't seen her since then. Not until-" She paused. She was about to tell her best friend something she hoped she would keep to herself. "Not until a few months ago."

Quinn sat there silently wondering who Santana could be talking about. It could be anyone. She went over the clues in her head. This person was older, it was a female, and Santana had seen her again for the first time months ago. Her brain thought of every possible person until it sunk in. Her eyes open ring widely along with her mouth as she came to a realization. "Oh my god!" She explained out loud before her hands quickly went to cover her mouth. "Miss. P!" She whisper yelled.

Santana smiled at the mention of her last love before nodding in affirmation. "Brittany Pierce."

"Blue-eyed bombshell. Total hottie." The blonde said with approval.

"Definitely." Her smile grew only to falter moments later. "She was my first."

Quinn's eyes squinted in confusion. "Wait that means-"

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"¿Si, mi amorcito?" Santana called out

"Mamí, can I come in?" A little voice called out.

Santana opened the door lifting a little brown-haired blue-eyed girl into her arms. The little girl had light brown hair, sun-kissed skin a shade lighter than Santana's, Santana's lips and a cute little nose. The little girl also had blue eyes.

The little girl clung onto Santana and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Mamí."

"I love you too, baby." She kissed her little girl in the forehead. "Say hi to Tía Quinn, Becca."

"Hi, Tía Quinn." The toddler shyly greeted.

"H-Hey Becca." Quinn stuttered out. Her mind was still processing the fact that Santana's daughter, Rebecca, was Brittany's. That wasn't possible, Brittany was a woman.

The two women change the subject as the toddler talks about her day at the daycare. It wasn't long until Becca nuzzled her little head into Santana's neck before falling asleep.

Quinn quietly walks to the door and closes it before locking it anew providing privacy once again.

"She's Brittany's isn't she?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"She's Brittany's." Confirmed the Latina as she lovingly ran her hands up and down the toddlers back.

"Wha-how is that even possible?"

"Don't forget that you're still sworn to secrecy." She continued once Quinn nodded. "Brittany is intersexed. She was born with male genitalia."

Quinn's mind went back to the time Santana told her about being pregnant at 15 years old.

* * *

_ Santana was vomiting once again. The vomiting had been occurring only in the morning for the past week. She wiped her tears and brushed her teeth. _

_ "I hope this stomach flu passes before our next game." _

_ Santana began to panic the following week when the sickness still hadn't gone away. To make matters worse, she was late. _

_ Remembering her actions from the previous weeks, she purchased a couple of pregnancy tests. _

_ "Santana, what are you doing?" Quinn questioned noticing Santana in the check-out line at the pharmacy. Her eyes widened at Santana's purchase. _

_ "Quinn, I'm so scared." She said just as she broke down. _

_ Quinn wrapped her friend in a tight hug and promised her everything would be alright. She hopes that it would be. _

_ They drive to Quinn's house. Her parents were out of town and there was no chance of anyone finding out what was about to go down. _

_ Santana took both pregnancy tests and prayed for negatives she was only 15 years old. What was she going to do if it came out positive? Was she going to keep it or give it up for adoption? Raise it? Would she tell Brittany? _

_ "I don't know what I'm going to do?" _

_ "We'll figure it once we know what the tests say." _

_ Minutes later Santana found out that she was pregnant. She cried and Quinn just held her. Hours passed before Santana spoke up. _

_ "I don't understand how this is possible. I took Plan B pills after it happened and I still got pregnant." _

_ "Plan B isn't 100% effective, San." She held Santana tighter as she cried harder. "Do you know who the father is?" _

_ Santana nodded but didn't say the name. "They can't know." _

_ "Santana, they have to know." _

_ "Someday I will tell you why but right now just let that go." _

_ "Okay. Are you going to keep it? Raise it on your own? Give it up for adoption?" _

_ "I'm going to keep it. I can't abort my baby and there's no way I could give it up for adoption." _

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ "I made the decision to sleep with someone and not use protection and so I must face the consequences." _

_ "I'll be there for you every step of the way." _

_ "Thanks." _

* * *

Brittany woke up sweating from her dream. She once again had a dream about Santana and the tightness of her briefs was a reminder of just what kind of dream it was.

She reached down under the elastic if her light blue duck briefs. She pulled out her hard cock and squeezed the base with her hands. She closes her eyes as she began to move her hands along her thick shaft.

This was so wrong. Santana was her student. She was her teacher. To make matters worse, she had been a minor when they met years ago. That new information made her stomach turn. She sighed in frustration and let her penis go and slammed her hands in the mattress. She lay in bed thinking about it.

It happened three years ago and she could still be legally liable.

But Santana. God Santana was everything she's ever wanted in a person.

"But Santana lied. She lied about everything." She muttered angrily into the air.

Her mind was made up but her heart and soul yearned to be with the younger girl. The girl that accepted her without question.

With the feelings of guilt far in the back of her mind, she closed her eyes and imagined Santana's toned legs, her tan skin, her perky breast, and her voluptuous ass that was barely hidden in that cheer uniform skirt.

She closed her eyes and imagined the Latina coming into her class. She always the first one to enter her class. She'd smile at her before walking to her desk. Brittany is so sure that Santana adds a little bit more sway every time she has her back turned. She always does it and Brittany knows the Latina knows she stares. She always smirks when she catches her.

That girl is such a tease. The way she moves her fingers alone her pencil and the way she sucks her lollipops in class. No matter how many times she's told her to stop eating them in class, she won't. She's pretty sure she does it just so she can ask her to throw it away so she can suck the lollipop suggestively before throwing it away.

Her hand gripped her throbbing erection and she moaned imagining it was Santana's hand gripping her member.

"Fuck" she moaned as she pumped her thick cock.

The up and down motion her closed fist provided the necessary release she craved. She imagined Santana's naked body on her knees giving her a handjob.

"Santana" she muttered the name. As pre-cum coated her hot cock. "Fuck. You're so damn sexy." She moaned out. "Soo b-beautiful, baby."

Santana was all she saw. That wasn't new. She'd picture the Latina every time she got herself off and even when she fucked random girls. None of them ever measured up to her beautiful lost lover.

Her pumps were rapid. She knew she was close.

"Ooh, b-baby I'm gonna cum." She said furiously pumping her dick. A few more thrusts and she was a goner. Her load shot up in the air in several thick ropes. Her softening cock twitching on its own as it released the last bit of cum.

She sighed. The high her orgasm made her feel was quickly replaced with feelings of guilt.

Santana was just 18 years old. She was 25 years old. Santana was her student and she was her teacher.

It just wouldn't be right.

She got up and turned in the shower. She removed her clothing and stepped in. She takes her time showering.

It's Saturday today. She doesn't have much to do. She's got tests to review and homework to correct.

When she's done dressing, she goes down to make breakfast. Her phone goes off indicating she's got a text. She'd welcome any distraction this morning.

She looks at her phone and instantly regrets what she just said. She wanted a distraction but not this. It' was an ex-girlfriend texting her back. She replies to the text. A moment later she received another.

Brittany realizes leading an old girlfriend on is a terrible idea but it wasn't like every girl was accepting of her extra appendage. She needed to get the teenage brunette that occupied her mind out of her head and the blonde thought of no other way then to fuck someone else.

She texts her ex and they arrange to meet a Breadstix later that night. She looks around her house and notes that it is pretty clean. It's pretty big and spacious and it's just her so keeping it clean isn't an issue.

She sighed and got back eating her breakfast before working on grading some homework from both subjects. She had a lot of science reports to grade. She made herself a coffee and got started.

* * *

Santana had an early morning. This was nothing new. Years of Cheerios practice made her body wake up without the need of an alarm. Thankfully her daughter was still sound asleep. She always slept in on weekends. She decided to take a shower.

Once in the bathroom, she locked it and turned in the water before she relieved her body of her shorts and tank top. She didn't sleep with undergarments. Once completely naked, she opened the shower door and slipped under the warm winning water.

She sighed as the water hit her skin. She took a moment and just let the water pour down on her as she thought about what has happened in the last few days at school. Particularly, in science and math. She had Mrs. Margaret for both of those classes and thus, she had both classes with a Brittany now.

The blonde was so beautiful. All the students liked her. She was a great teacher.

"She's so hot." She whispers as she pictures her in her from the classroom with one of her elegant outfits. That girl had style and she hid her cock so damn well. If it weren't for the memory of that passionate night, she would have never thought she was packing.

"But she is." She smirks before biting her lower lip.

Her hand trails down her body until she cups her core. She's not surprised at the different wetness she finds there. She had a hot ass sex dream with Brittany once again.

She closes her eyes and tries to remember the dream she had as she teases herself. It's a reoccurring fantasy of hers. One of many reoccurring fantasies. She rubs herself harder as she pictures herself bent over her blonde teacher's legs. Her ass full-on display and her panties in her mouth so she doesn't yelp. Brittany's hand coming up to spank her hard.

She moans as she imagines being spank repeatedly by the blonde until the blonde forces her to stand up with her ass facing her.

Santana gasps as she imagines Brittany biting her buttocks rather harshly only to lick and kiss the wound before slowly kissing and lightly sucking on the flesh on her spine and up her shoulders where she bites again and licking the wound once more.

She gulps as she imagines the blonde whispering how she'd like to fuck her. She imagines her mouth sucking and tucking on her earlobe as her hand is slowly teasing her.

Santana nods and slowly enters herself with one finger. She whimpers because it's not enough but Brittany loves teasing her. She loves getting Santana so wet that she just slips in when she can't take it anymore.

"More" she whispers out desperately before she adds another finger into her hot, wet pussy.

She thrust into herself slowly as her free hand draws circles over her clit.

"more Britt" she begs her imaginary blonde.

She entered a third finger inter herself. She likes the feeling of being stretched and filled. "Fuck me hard baby" she croaks out before both her hands move at a rapid pace.

"Fuuuuck I…cumming"

Her movements never stop until she lets out a loud gasp followed by a faint mention of Brittany's name.

She stands still against the shower tiles as she tries to get her breathing under control. After a few moments, she decides to finish her shower.

She poured her coconut-scented shampoo into her palm before rubbing her palms together and massaging the shampoo into her hair. She closes her eyes to not get soap into her eyes. She took a minute to wash it before rinsing her hair. She repeated the previous motions but with conditioner. She shaved her legs and armpits. After washing her face with her facial cleanser, she used the loofa to wash her body. She stood once more under the running water and washed away the renaming soap before turning the knob to shut the water off. She slid the shower door and grabbed a towel from the towel hanger and dried her body before wrapping it around her body and another around her hair. She quickly brushed her teeth and as she finished she heard a faint knock on the door. She smiled as she heard her little girl.

"Mamí, I need to go potty."

Santana opened the door and her daughter rose her arms gesturing for her mother to pick her up. She did so and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek before carrying her over to the bathroom where she helped her still sleepy daughter lower her pajama pants and her underwear and sat her on the toilet holding her. a moment later, when her daughter was finished, she wiped her and pulled up her bottoms. She sat her on the counter as she washed her hands and then prepped her toothbrush with her bubble gum toothpaste and handed her daughter, her toothbrush.

"Brush your teeth Mija."

"We have a lot to do today."

"Si, si. We have a Mamí and daughter date."

"Yes, we do." She said placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.


	3. Watch Me

Santana was enjoying her mother-daughter date on Saturday. It was a tradition for them. They made breakfast together. Becca helped her mom cut up some ham and cooked it before mixing some eggs with it. She helped mix the pancake batter. Santana even let her help flip her pancake albeit with some assistance. They'd gone to the park and hung out with some local kids there. For lunch, they went to Chuck E Cheese.

The evening quickly approached and they were now at the theatre trying to select a movie. Becca couldn't decide. Santana waits patiently as her daughter looks at both posters trying to make her choice. She's taking her time but Santana doesn't rush her.

Her eyes wander to the surrounding buildings on the street. She looks over at Breadstix and starts to consider it for dinner after the movie when her eyes furrow as they land on a particular blonde. Her heart drops as she realizes the flirty touches and looks the girl across from her is giving her.

"Shit"

She hadn't meant to say it. She knows it wasn't loud but she knows her daughter heard it when she hears a little gasp.

"Mamí, you said a bad word."

"Oopsie. Lo siento. I won't do it again."

"I want to watch that one." She says pointing to the movie poster.

Santana nods and stands in line to pay for the tickets.

Her eyes find themselves on the couple again. It never crossed her mind that Brittany would have someone else. That she was too late.

She shakes her head. No there is no way she is gonna let any of that ruin her mood. Her mother-daughter date is her main focus right now.

"Two tickets for Secret Life of Pets."

* * *

Brittany smiles at her brunette in front of her. She laughs when the girl tells her story about a mutual friend and a disaster date she had some days ago.

"The poor guy was so embarrassed he blocked her on all social media platforms."

"Yikes. I feel bad for him. Hopefully, he's laughing about himself now."

"Brittany, you have no idea how happy I am that you came on this date with me."

"Stacey," she says in a soft voice and a sweet smile.

"It means a lot to me."

Brittany gives her a smile with her pearly white teeth on display. "You're so sweet." She says as she places her hands on the other girls.

"I never thought you'd come back to Lima. When I found out you were back, I knew I had to try and reach you."

"I think it's funny how when we were kids, every one of us couldn't wait to get out of this shitty town. We went off to college and while most of us could strive anywhere, some of us found our way back. This small town sucks still but it's where I grew up. You're here too." She said with a smile.

"New York was too busy for me. People are angry all the time and always in a rush. It was too much."

"Do you ever think you'll go back?"

"Never. Lima is where my heart is."

Brittany nodded. Something about that statement resonated with her on so many levels. She internally scolds herself at the thought. Tonight was about getting her mind off of a certain brunette.

"So, tell me what you've been up to here in Lima?" Stacey asks once the waiter takes their order.

"Well, I currently am a substitute teacher at a high school. Math and Science. It's not my permanent job but it's okay for now. The kids are great."

"You always were good at explaining things. I'm pretty sure I graduated thanks to your help."

"You are so right. You so owe me." She joked.

"I've got a few ways I can pay you back." She says with a smirk as she fluttered her eyelashes at the blonde.

Brittany flashes the girl with a flirty smile. The brunette blushes and Brittany knows just how tonight is going to end.

* * *

Santana and Becca walk out of the movie theaters hand in hand. They dispose of their 3D glasses in the bucket and throw away their leftover popcorn and their shared drink.

"That was a funny movie."

"The bunny was so funny."

"Are you hungry or do you want to go home, Becca?"

"Home. I so tired." She says as her arms lift gesturing for her mother to carry her.

Santana lifts her with ease and she makes her way to her parked car. She buckles her into her seat and checks to ensure that she's buckled well before making her way to the driver seat of her used Honda Civic. She'd worked every summer and saved every dime just to be able to afford it. It was well within her budget.

She buckled herself and looks at her daughter through the rearview mirror. She smiles at her already sleeping, daughter. Shaking her head at how adorable she looks as she sleeps.

* * *

She takes one last look at Breadsticks and regrets her decision as Brittany and the brunette she's with walk out hand in hand.

She sighed and started her car before she begins driving herself home. Once she arrives, she carefully carries her daughter indoors and changes her into her pajamas. She lays her down on the bed next to her side. She quickly she also changes into her pajamas as well. She brushes her teeth and shuts off the bedside lamp before she gets into bed.

She lays there thinking of the blonde and the person she was with for some time until she is overcome by sleep.

Brittany is the first to wake up the next morning. The two had fallen asleep sometimes in the early morning and she hates to admit but she was anxious about how awkward the morning would be.

She's always been the first to wake up when two of them were an item. That morning, it was no different. Brittany quietly grabs some sweatpants and a t-shirt and makes her way to the living room and gets two mugs out and turns her coffee machine one. She pops the machine open and pops in a pod. It takes only a few minutes for it to be made. She decides to not make Stacey's coffee until she wakes up. Instead, she grabs her laptop and finishes the last few essays she's got left to grade.

At around 7:45 in the morning, she can hear movement from her bedroom. She tries to rehearse what she's going to say to her ex when she sees her but that prepared speech leaves her mind when she notices Stacey, who has yet to notice she's at the dining room watching her, trying to sneak out.

Brittany concludes that perhaps Stacey was also looking for a one night stand free of any promises. She decides to speak up.

"You know, that walk of shame thing doesn't have to be us. We were friends once upon a time. Make yourself a coffee, have a seat, and let's catch up."

Stacey turns around and smiles. Sitting down and taking a sip of her morning joe, she smiles.

"I've really missed you, Britt."

"I know, I'm awesome."

"Thanks for not making this awkward."

"Truth is I need more friends. I've been here for a little over 3 months because of this job and I haven't been out much. I am 25 and I feel like I've been living like a widowed woman. "

"Well, lucky for you, Marley is having a little get together at her house. You should come. You've been avoiding her since you've moved back."

"Yeah," she said with an awkward smile. "She's your best friend. She and I became friends because we were dating and eventually became an item. I just didn't want to make her choose between us."

"Well, since we're friends again, you should come. It'll be fun. The three of us will have a blast."

"You know what, count me in," she said give their friendship another go.

"She's going to be so excited when she sees you."

Brittany chuckles. "If she doesn't kill me for breaking my promise to her to not break up with you."

"She was our biggest fan," Stacey said rolling her eyes. "The poor girl's heart was crushed when I told her we broke up. I had to explain that we ended it mutually and she got over it."

"So, we're okay," she questioned hopefully. The three of them were the best of friends.

"For sure," she said before going through Brittany's fridge. "Britt, you need to go grocery shopping. There's practically no food." She says to Brittany with a look of disbelief. "I'm starving." She says dramatically.

Brittany laughs forgetting how much of an appetite Stacey had in the morning.

"Let's go down to dinner by Burt's auto repair shop."

"Yesssss. Can I shower first?"

"Of course. You can borrow some clothes, too. You shower downstairs and I'll shower in my room. Feel free to pick anything to want to wear. I am going to finish this paper and then I'll start getting ready."

"Awesome." The brunette says before she walks off.

* * *

Santana hates Sundays. She hates that she can't have lazy Sunday mornings. When she was 16, she got her first job as a waiter. The job sucks, but it helps cover the expenses and the diner is flexible with school and cheerios practice. As much as she hates it, she considers it a blessing that she's even got a job. So, as much as she'd rather be at home with her daughter watching cartoons, she got up at 5 am to clock in at 6 am. Sundays are the busiest day if the week. She looks at the clock on the back wall. 8:35 am. She's got almost a half hour until her first break. She hears the bell by the door ring indicating she's got to make her way to the front to seat the newest customers. She's already waiting for 5 tables and she motions to Jane, a middle-aged woman with glasses, that she can handle one more table.

As the front door come into her line of vision, she regrets her decision. Regardless of her inner turmoil, Santana Lopez always prided herself on her level of professionalism. She smiles and greets the blonde and brunette with a smile.

"Good morning, my name is Santana and I will be your waiter for today. How many will be at your table?"

Santana feels weird having to tell the blonde woman her name since the woman is very familiar with her.

"2" She hears the brunette with Brittany respond.

Santana ignores the feeling of jealousy in her entire being as she gathers two menus from the bin. She tells herself to not let her emotions get in the way of doing her job. The clothes the brunette has on that they are a little too big for her. A clear indicator that Brittany didn't go home alone last night. She nods and tells the two women to follow her as she begins to lead them to their table.

"I will give you a moment to look over the menu. Are you ready for your drinks?"

"Orange juice for me" She hers the brunette say

Santana writes it down on her pad before turning to look at the blonde. Their eyes instantly meet.

"I"ll have an orange juice as well. Thank you, Santana."

Santana nods. "I'll be back with those drinks and I will take your orders then." She says before she smiles and walks to the back to get their drinks.

* * *

Brittany looks at the menu as soon as Santana walks away. She pretends to not know Stacey is looking at her. She knows if she acknowledges her, she'll ask questions.

"What was that?"

Stacey isn't taking her shit.

"What was that?" She asks again.

Brittany turns her head to look at the next page of the menu. Her attention is focused solely on the menu. "What was what?" She says pretending to not know what Stacey is referring to.

To her relief, Stacey stops asking questions as Santana approaches the table with their drinks and straws. They order their food before Santana collects their menus and they are once again left alone.

"_That_. What was that? I could feel the sexual tension between you two. It's intense."

Brittany raises her eyebrows at her as if to say "you can't be serious" though she knows that there is definitely something between her and Santana.

"She is a student of mine. That is all. The sexual tension you so speak of is just the awkwardness of the two of us being in the same place outside of school. Nothing more."

Stacey mutters something under her breath.

"Say it out loud or don't say it at all."

"If I were her teacher, I'd teach her a few things." She said with a smirk.

"Don't say shit like that about her." She says with spite.

"Hold the 'tude for someone who deserves it. I am just sayin' she's hot is all. Anyone with eyes can see it."

Brittany kicks her shin under the table which causes the brunette to yelp out in pain. Everyone looks at them with a questioning look.

"Burned my tongue," Stacey says taking the attention away from them but still rubbing her shin.

* * *

Quinn is Santana's best friend. Santana loves that girl to death. She'd met in the 9th grade when they both tried out for Cheerios. Their mutual understanding of needing to be on the top of the social pyramid lead them to become the best of friends. Quinn had told her about transferring to McKinley because of bullying and her incredible transformation. Santana had opened up to her about being gay. They were inseparable after that.

Quinn was the keeper of her biggest secrets. She'd been there when she got pregnant when she gave birth to her daughter, and she was the only person that knew about Brittany. She's the best.

"Quinn, you're the best." She says as she hugs her friend.

Her attention turns to the little girl holding Quinn's hand. She smiles and kneels to hug her and kisses her on the cheek. "I've missed you, amorcito."

"Me too, Mamí"

She stands up and turns to look at the table with Brittany and the brunette. There happily eating their food. A sting of jealousy hit her again as she bites her lip.

"I have my break in 15 more minutes. Follow me"

Santana strategically places them at a table out of sight of Brittany and the brunette that she believes named Stacey.

"I'll get you both the usual. Extra bacon for you, Q, I know."

'You know me so well, S."

"Sure do."

She kisses Becca on the cheek once more and rushes back to the other side of the restaurant to collect her tips, removed empty trays, and refill drinks.

She notices that Brittany and Stacey are almost done with their breakfast. She walks over to them once more.

"Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"I am stuffed. Everything was delicious."

She notices how Brittany smile at her. She hates it. Still, her professionalism doesn't falter.

"I'd like the bill, please." The blonde says to her.

Santana makes her way once last time to the back to retrieve the bill for the couple before placing it in the little sleeve with a pen and setting that on the table.

"I hope you're breakfast was delicious. Barney's would love to have you back."

* * *

"Say what you want Britt, but it's a miracle I am still alive. Did you see the look she gave me? She so wishes I was dead."

Brittany shakes her head. She thinks its best to not respond because Stacey has come up with her conclusions.

She slides her card in the slot and writes on the receipt the total with the additional tip. She looks up to see Stacey with her mouth agape.

"I know she's a student and all but," she says as she grabs the receipt to point at the tip amount, "That's quite a tip."

"That's what she said," Brittany says with a smirk.

Stacey chuckled at her friend's joke. "$1,000" she questioned.

"If she's working while being a student and a Cheerio's captain, she must need it."

Stacey nods. She has no say in how Brittany chooses to spend her money. It is none of her business.

They make their way to the counter where there is a line to pay. Brittany uses the opportunity to use the restroom.

Her hair is dry and she decides to fix it into a messy bun before she washes her hands.

She is about to exit when the door opens nearly hitting her in the face. She backs up to give room for the person entering and is surprised to see Santana locking the door.

"I can't take this." She says referring to the tip amount written on the receipt in her hand. " Jane told me about it after she finished the transaction."

"I just thought.."

Santana cuts her off as she stuffs the piece of paper into her back pocket. "No," she says sternly. "You don't get to keep telling me to leave the past in the past and then do something like this."

"Keep-"

"I am doing perfectly fine doing things for myself. I can make my own money. I don't need you to give it to me."

"That's not why I did it." She explains.

Brittany's blue eyes haven't left brown ones. The air is thick. Suffocating. Bodies craving something more than oxygen. Tongues tingling for another taste. Their breathing heavy.

"You fucked her," Santana says through gritted teeth.

Brittany can feel it. The anger. The betrayal. Her brown eyes claiming ownership. She knows Santana owns her. Completely and wholly. Regardless of what space she's put between themselves.

Brittany doesn't move as the brunette nears her. The brown eyes staring her down hypnotizing her. Paralyzing her body. Her arms stuck to her sides. All she can do is stare at her. Inch by inch as her heart beats more erratically with each step she takes. Closer and closer until their nose touch. Their mouths agape as hot breaths tease each other lips. Closer, Santana gets. Their lips grazing but just barely. Her hand holding her chin up so her look does not falter from hers. The fingertips of her left-hand gliding on the skin above the waist of her jeans line.

"Was she better than me?" She questions with undeniable confidence like knows the answer but still, she asks with her lips grazing Brittanys with each word she spoke.

Brittany swallows her arousal.

"Did she make feel the way I did?" Brittany closes her eyes at the familiar raspy tone.

"Did she take your cock into her mouth as I did?"

Brittany moans. She's losing control. She can't.

"No" she groans out.

Brittany's eyes close as Santana's lips crash into hers and the hand in her chin moving into her head pulling her deeper into the kiss. Brittany's hands find solace on Santana's hips. They moan at sensory overload. This kiss was months in the making. Santana tilts her head allowing Brittany's tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues glide as they battle for dominance. Tasting, sucking, devouring as much as they could. Santana pulls away from the kiss when breathing becomes an issue but quickly gives Brittany a chaste kiss. Her kisses move along her jaw until she gets to her ear. She feels Santana pull back a little just to be able to look into her blue eyes. Brittany notices how her eyes travel between her deep blues and her lips.

"I'm jealous of her. She got to go home with you."

Chocolate eyes dance from side to side as they look into ocean blues. Asking, wondering if this is okay. If she has permission to touch her. To tell her to stop now before she gives in to their scorching passion. Brittany can see that Santana's a slave to it, too.

"Please," Brittany begs with a pained whisper. "Please," she begs again.

Brittany gasps as Santana cups her over her clothes. It twitches a couple of times. Dancing inside her underwear. It's begging to be touched by its ravishing mistress. She pants harder as Santana's hand roams over the entirety of her cock. She licks her lips. She can practically taste the release she's been craving.

Santana kisses her hungrily. Brittany desperately kisses her back wanting to make out more intensely but Santana pulls away pulling her bottom lip between her own before releasing it. She runs her tongue on her bottom lip before sucking sucks it.

"She got to fuck you." A raspy voice whispers onto her lips.

She needs more. She needs so much more. She needs Santana so bad. She takes her right hand and finds Santana's left hand. She squeezes it tenderly as her other hand unbuttons her jeans and slowly unzipping her jeans. She places Santana's hand so that it rests in her ass. She moans when she feels Santana squeeze it urgently. She uses her now free hands to push her jeans down to mid-thigh. Santana's right-hand movies under her shirt higher and higher to find her bare right breast. She squeezes it effectively making her nipple react to her touch.

Brittany's left-hand cups her hard appendage and squeezes it. She's about to expose herself when Santana's hand is no longer in her bubbly butt but instead, stopping her.

Brittany is about to question her but eyes full of lust find hers and Santana shakes her head.

"You are not going to take this from me." She says with a voice laced with desire.

Brittany's eyes follow Santana's line of view until they're both staring at the outline of her cock covered by black lacy underwear. Her eyes shut tightly as Santana's hand gropes her again.

"Watch me." She hears Santana say as the Latina rests her forehead on hers. "Watch me as I show you what you taught me our first night."

Her eyes open. Watching, memorizing, and taking it all in.

She watches as Santana pulls down her underwear and lets it rests under her perfect set of balls.

"Beautiful," Santana says before biting her lip at the sight.

Brittany uses her free hand to pull Santana into a kiss. Feeling something more emotional. The same feeling from that night. Magnetic. Intense. Unlike anything, she's ever experienced.

Brittany tilts her head and takes Santana's invitation to enter her mouth. She explores the depths of her mouths savoring the sweet taste of her kiss. The strength of her tongues, the tingling feeling her plump lips have her. Santana pulls away with a chaste kiss before she tells her again.

"Watch." her voice an octave lower. Sexy. Raspy.

So she does.

Her eyes stayed on Santana's as left-hand embraces her exposed cock. She squeezes it. Giving it some much-needed relief before she moves her hand to the mushroomed head. Her thumb rubs the slit spreading her wetness around it. Her clench fist spreading the wetness down her length.

She continues to watch with lidded eyes as Santana's hand goes down the base of her cock and tightening her grasp just a bit before she flicks her wrists a few times and then back up to her top to gather more wetness.

Brittany can't care about how pathetic she sounds. This feels too good. Santana makes her feel so good.

"Ooh fuck," she says a bit louder than the previous sounds she's made.

"You need to be quiet." The Latina says.

Brittany brings one of her own hands and bites down hard. Her hips move to meet her hand but Santana stills then with her free hand.

"Don't take this from me." The Latina reminds her again.

Brittany swallows. She remembers this Santana. The bossy one.

Her loud moans turned to muffles as she watches Santana's hand move faster and faster.

She's so close. Santana must be able to tell because she smiles. Blue eyes widen as Santana drops to her knees. She opens her mouth and waits for her load.

Brittany is muffling non-stop. Her balls and abs tighten and her face distorts as her orgasm shoots through her.

She bites down harder when she sees and feels Santana's mouth wrap around the top of her cock swallowing her cum.

Her hand keeps moving as her lungs work to take in much-needed air. As much as she doesn't want to, she can't help how her head titles back when Santana sucks her hard to ensure she's got every last drop.

She brings her up with both of her hands and kisses her passionately. Unlike their previous kisses, this one is slow. Brittany wishes she could stop time and be trapped in this moment forever. She knows it's ending. Their little bubble is going to pop and they'll go back to reality.

Santana doesn't pull away. she breathes harder through her nose just so she can taste Brittany's lips longer. Without pulling apart, Santana brings Brittany's underwear to cover her now softened penis. She pulls up her jeans and buttons them before she zips the zipper.

She pulls away with a smile.

"Thank you." She says. She gives her one last kiss before she turns around and making sure she's presentable. She nears the sink and washes her hands.

"I'll go out first." She says as she looks at Brittany one last time and walks out.

* * *

Brittany rinses her face with cold water to remove the blushing of her cheeks. She waits a little while longer to not cause suspicion.

She checks herself and is satisfied that she looks like she didn't just get sexed you're by one of her Santana, her student, inside a public bathroom. She opens the door and walks out. She catches Santana talking to Judy.

"Thanks for waiting." She tells Stacey when she nears her.

"What took you so long?" Stacey questioned as she gets up from her seat in the waiting area.

"One of the stalls is broken. There was an old lady in there." She says walking out.

"Here's your card," Stacey says as she hand sit to her.

Brittany looks through the diner window and spots Santana laughing. There is a blonde and a little girl sitting. She can't tell who they are or what they look like as their backs are facing the window.

"Sexual tension is off the charts," Stacey says shaking her head.

Brittany reverses her car and makes her way out of the parking lot.

* * *

Santana sits down at the table with Quinn and Becca. Who are both eating their breakfast still.

"How was breakfast, amorcito?"

"¡Muy rico!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Did you get the happy face again?"

"Si, it had extra hair this time."

"Good. I told the cook what you said last time. He laughed and said he'd give it extra hair today. I'm glad he did that."

"The hair was delicious."

Santana smiles at her daughter. She had whipped cream in her chin. "You've got a little bit of hair on your chin, baby."

Becca giggles and wipes her mouth.

"I get it?"

"Sure did."

"Thanks for bringing her Quinn. I really appreciate it." She said earnestly

"Just keep giving me free breakfast with extra bacon and I'll always bring her."

Santana smiles. Today turned out to be pretty damn good. She licks her lips and smiles wider at the traces of the blonde.


	4. I Need You

Santana could not stop thinking about her and Brittany's sexual encounter in the bathroom at the restaurant all weekend. She had a restless sleep wondering things would Brittany would go wants they saw each other at school.

She had approached the blonde early Monday morning in her classroom but the blonde had other students in her classroom as well. Later that day, while in her classes, the blonde didn't even look at her though she was the only one that had the answer to some of the questions in both classes. To make things worse, she could talk to her that evening because she had to go to work right after Cheerios.

No matter how many times Santana tried to talk to her, she couldn't. She was starting to think Sunday was just a fragment of her imagination.

Today was Thursday and Santana had a plan. She was determined to make Brittany listen to her. Three years ago, they couldn't have been together. Things were different now. This was her second chance.

"Don't forget that there is math tutoring in my room after school. It starts when school ends at is over at 3:30. If anyone needs help please, please don't hesitate to show up. We have finals coming up."

* * *

Room 21 is exactly where Santana found herself at 4:30 in the evening. Cheerios practice is over and she doesn't have work today. By this time, all the other students were gone from school including all of the teachers. Luckily for Santana, the janitor was out sick. There wasn't a soul on site except for Brittany and her. She showed up at the perfect time because Brittany was already packing up.

"I know you said to forget our past but the thing is, ever since I've seen you, I can't remember anything else. Sunday happened. I can't even pretend anymore."

"Santana..." Brittany knew it was her the moment she heard her voice. She sets her bag to the side now that she had packed everything up.

"You like to pretend not to check me out but you do. I always catch you staring. Everyone else might not notice but I do."

* * *

Brittany swallowed. She didn't even bother denying it. Santana was a sex goddess for crying out loud. Everyone checked her out. It was impossible not to notice such a beautiful being.

She watches as the Latina unzipped her Cheerios skirt and let it drop. A sense of deja vu rushed through Brittany as memories of Santana doing the same with her dress 3 years prior popped into her head. Her decision to take off her compression shorts was a bad idea because she can feel herself growing.

Santana removes her Cheerio's top exposing her perky breast as she opted not to wear a bra after showering in the locker room. There she stood in her black lacy panties walking towards Brittany who was moving back away from her. There was no denying her turned on the state as her hard cock could be seen.

"Look at you. So hard and ready for me. You can't even deny that you don't want me." She was in front of Brittany now as her back was pressed against the wall.

"What happened on Sunday, Santana, can't happen again. I could lose my job and my teaching credentials."

"No one has to know."

"You're my student." Brittany reasoned again.

"I'm well aware of that fact." She kissed Brittany softly making them both moan at the soft contact that they both missed.

* * *

Their soft kisses grew hungry and needy. Brittany's hands squeeze Santana's panty covered ass before picks her up and Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist allowing Brittany to turn them around so Santana is against the wall. Brittany's right hand comes up to grope and squeeze her bare left breast. Santana moans as Brittany's hands grope her. Squeeze ger. Hold her.

"I've missed you." Santana murmured through kisses.

"Mmme too. God me too." She said through kisses.

They kissed for a while longer getting lost in each other's lips before Brittany's mind took control. She gently placed the last kiss on Santana's plump lips before putting her down on two feet.

"We can't." She removes her dark blue blazer and covers Santana with it. She begins buttoning it up to hide her body. Due to the height difference, it was a little longer in Santana's smaller frame and provided the necessary coverage.

"You don't have to be scared, Britt," Santana said placing her hands on Brittany's as she buttoned the last button.

"I don't have a choice." She says before she pulls away from the seductress and looks for a distraction.

She helped Santana pick up her discarded Cheerio's uniform. She walks back to her and handed them to her. Unable to resist, she caressed her face and saying "You look so beautiful." She finalized her goodbye placing a kiss on Santana's forehead before pulling away once more. Turning her body, she makes her way to her desk and gets her bag before walking to the door. She turns to look at Santana's beautiful face. She wants nothing more than to give in to the magnetic force pulling her towards the Latina but her mind is made up. She sighs as she turns away for the last time.

* * *

"I'm sorry I never called," Santana says as Brittany is about to exit to the room stopping her in her tracks. She shoves her uniform quickly into her backpack before she continues. She is afraid she won't ever get the chance to explain why she had done what she had done. "I was 15 and had just come to terms after being in denial. I was so depressed. So depressed I thought about suicide. I couldn't handle being gay." She swallowed harshly at the admission. Quinn didn't even know about that. "I was so lonely. I was so scared. I just needed to feel connected to a community. I never imagined I would have met you. You took me by surprise. We just clicked. Everything just happened so fast but it felt so right. it changed my whole life. it even gave me the courage to tell my best friend I was gay. "

"I was 22. You were in a 21 and older club." Brittany growled without turning around."You lied to every person in that club but especially me." She looks at Santana with her angry eyes beginning to turn the doorknob.

"I am sorry, okay!" She yelled out desperately not wanting the woman to walk out the door. She needed to tell her the truth.

* * *

Brittany was angry. She was sad. She was feeling too many emotions at once. She turned around.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say for yourself?" She lashed out. She angrily blinked away her tears only to have them fall from her face.

Santana stood still. Unable to speak.

"You say sorry when you bump into someone." She starts calmly but her anger can be heard in her voice. "You say sorry when you are late for a meeting." She says a bit louder. "You say sorry when you spill a drink on someone." She doesn't get angry but when she does, she gets livid. "You do not get to say sorry for lying about your age." She shouted. " You should've of been there. I shouldn't have met you and you damn well know you had no business letting me sleep with a 15-year-old girl!" She finishes louder than when she had started.

Brittany's eyes were dark and her voice was angry. This girl fucked up her life so bad. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts and breathes heavily through her nose to try to calm her anger that had built since she found out 3 months ago that Santana had lied to her.

With a calm but sad voice, she continued. "I had the most amazing night with the most amazing girl. I had a connection with a girl that I had never had before. That girl never even bothered to call me." She wipes her tears angrily. "Up until three months ago, I thought your name was Rosario Cruz and you're sorry?" She chuckled bitterly. "Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it."

* * *

Santana can fell Brittany's anger. It's fierce and like her passion, intense. Santana fluttered her eyes and looked up. Trying but failing miserably to not cry. She shuts her eyes before opening them and looking at Brittany. "I felt the connection, too. Everything else didn't matter." She swallows trying to moisten her throat. "It was just me and you and it was amazing." She says with a sad smile. She could never say that last part without smiling.

"You were 15. You had should not have been there."

"I know but I was. I can't change that."

"Why didn't you call?" Brittany's voice just sounded sad. It broke Santana's heart to hear her like this.

"I didn't know how to tell you the truth and you were here only visiting for winter break. It was better for you to forget about me."

"Better for whom because it certainly wasn't better for me. You came into my life, gave me the best night of my life, and disappeared before I even got a chance to" she stops herself and considering her words carefully, "To decide if I wanted you to have my heart." Tears fell from her eyes as the hurt became unbearable. She spent years trying to forget her.

"You stole my heart, too," Santana whispered walking up to Brittany and wiping her tears from her face before enveloping Brittany in a hug.

"You hurt me," Brittany whispered into Santana's hair.

"I hurt me, too." She sighed. "I have to tell you something that might change everything." She said pulling apart of me to rest her forehead on Brittany's to look into Brittany's eyes.

"What is it?" She whispered. Santana could feel her warm breath on her lips. It sent goosebumps down her back.

"I'm not sure how or where to start."

"Take your time," Brittany said as her hold on Santana's waist tighten momentarily letting her know she was here.

"You were my first."

"Oh." She tensed. "You mean like your first person with a penis...right?"

"No, I mean like my first." She said emphasizing the word first. "Brittany, I gave you my virginity." She added to make it perfectly clear.

* * *

Brittany froze. Her mind traveling back to that night. She hadn't been particularly slow or gentle with Santana. Had she known she was her first she would have treated her differently. She hates herself. She pulled apart needing space to process the information.

"So, you lied about your age and about every detail in your life regarding what you were doing at the time. Not only that, but you let me take your virginity that night?"  
Santana nodded. Brittany wasn't yelling but she could feel the fire rising in her anew.

"I was rough with you. I fucked you. I was needy and horny. I wasn't-" Her voice cracked. "I wasn't gentle with you. Had I known I would've-"

"I wouldn't change anything from that night," Santana said interrupting the blonde woman. "You seem to forget that I was equally as needy and horny. I lost control that night just like you." She closed the small gap between them once more.

"It was your first time. It should've been different." Her voice was so soft. "We shouldn't have done that in the restroom. You deserved better."

"It was amazing and perfect because it was with you and yeah maybe I didn't know you but I knew I wanted to be with you in that way. Plus, I thought it was totally hot. Best night of my life." A sexy smirk made its way into her face. "And Sunday was totally hot." She admitted with an airy chuckle.

Brittany relaxed after hearing that. "You mean that?"

Santana kissed her softly before replying. "I really, really do. You totally rock my world, Baby."

Brittany's heart soared at the pet name. "I'm so scared of what could happen. You make me want to just forget everything and be with you but I could lose my job, I could get arrested. This could end so bad." Brittany could feel her anxiety about the situation returning.

Sensing this, Santana was quick to calm her."Graduation is in 3 months. We could keep this between us. I spent years hoping I'd see you again and you're finally here."

"I-" she had no other reasons and her heart was winning. "Ok."

Santana's heart skipped a beat and her eyes sparkled. "Is that a yes?" She asked with a big smile.

Brittany kissed her hard and passionately. "It's a yes." She said as her smile matched Santana's.

"Before we make this official, I still have to finish telling you what I have to say."  
Brittany's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Wait, I thought you already did."

"I didn't know how to start to remember?" She continued once Brittany nodded. "That had something to do with what I'm going to tell you."

She walked over and sat on Brittany's desk before motions Brittany to sit in her chair. Once Brittany sat down, she took Brittany's hands and held them with her own bringing them up to her lips and kissing them tenderly. She took a deep breath and gathered the courage to say her next words.

"What is it, baby?" The soft, sweet voice brought Santana out of her thoughts.

"I let my want and passion take control that night. I was feeling a connection unlike any other and I know it was stupid now but I wouldn't have changed anything about that night, Brittany. Please, please don't hate me." Her eyes were already getting watery.

"I tried hating you for what you did but I can't. You weren't the only one feeling a connection, San. I felt it, too." Brittany held her hands and did her best to reassure Santana and herself. She was starting to worry about what Santana needed to tell her.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hands for extra courage. "I let you cum inside me and baby, you have to know that I don't regret it. Not one bit. I loved it. It made me feel amazing."

* * *

Brittany's throat and mouth dry. Santana couldn't possibly be telling her what she thinks she's telling her.

"I took some emergency contraceptive pills like I had said I would but they didn't work." Santana swallowed hard as her tears fell. She was about to tell Brittany that she and she had created something so beautiful that night. Her heart would fall apart if things don't go as planned. "Britt, Baby, I got pregnant."

Brittany pulled her hands from Santana's and ran them through her hair nervously. "Oh shit." She breathes out. She feels like she can't breathe.

Santana waited. It took several minutes for Brittany to process the information.

"Is the baby-" Tears streamed down her face. "Did you keep it?"

"I did." She nodded. "You are a mother to a beautiful 3-year-old girl."

Brittany gasps as her hands start to shake. "oh fuck." Her breathing is deep. It feels like she isn't breathing enough air.

Santana watches carefully, afraid. Still, she continued, "Her name is Rebecca. She loves to be called Becca." Santana breathes for the first time after having told Brittany the truth. Her shoulders don't feel as heavy. It's out there. Come what may, Brittany finally knows of Rebecca's existence. She nervously plays with her fingers as she waits. The only thing she can hear is her own beating heart and Brittany who's breathing deeply and slowly.

* * *

After a long pause, Brittany finally speaks up. "Is she.." she stops herself because she's unsure if she can handle the answer. She needs to know. "Is she normal?" It was one of Brittany's biggest fears. She hadn't particularly had an easy life. She had been bullied her whole life. She would never forgive herself if she learned her baby girl would have to go through the same struggles.

Santana can feel her heartbreaking at the question. She isn't sure how to answer. Does Brittany not consider herself normal? "She is." She answers despite wanting to use another word besides normal. "She's perfect as you, her mommy." She adds wanting to express how she feels about both of them.

Unsure if that Santana understands her question, she asks again. This time the question is more direct. "Did she inherit my trait?"

"Does that matter?" Santana asked with a tone laced in anger, sadness.

"Please. I just need to know." Brittany asks in a broken voice. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she ends up having to struggle like me. So, please. Please tell me."

Santana wants to take all of Brittany's sadness away. She wants to tell let Brittany know that even if Rebecca did inherit her trait, that, that wouldn't have changed how much she loves them both. It's too soon to say that, isn't it?

"She didn't."

Brittany sighs in relief.

"Do you have a picture?" Her heart was beating fast. There was a little human in this world that she helped create.

Brittany watched as Santana got up to get her gym bag from the side of Brittany's desk where she had placed it along with her backpack when she walked into the room a half-hour ago. She pulled out her phone and handed it to Brittany before sitting on the desk anew. Her hands nervously playing with each other. Nervous still.

Brittany's hands were shaking as she began to look at the first image on the screen. Her heart stopped. Becca looked just like Santana but there was no denying that those blue eyes came from Brittany herself. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she scrolled through the pictures. Her daughter was perfect. She didn't even realize the big smile on her face. She quickly got up and crashed her lips with Santana's giving her a slow passionate kiss.  
Santana widens her legs allowing Brittany to get closer. Brittany kissed her passionately again. She hadn't expected the contact but accepted the heat and passion with a surprised moan.

"I love you so much," Brittany said between kisses. They hadn't exchanged the three words, 'I love you' but finding out they had made a baby together intensified every good feeling inside Brittany. It might have been impulsive but it didn't make it any less true.

* * *

They were breathing hard through their noses not wanting to pull away but could not fight it anymore. They pulled away. Their foreheads resting on each other as they gasped for air.

"I love you, too." Santana managed to say through heavy breathing.

Santana's lips found Brittany's again. Her tongue begging for entrance into Brittany's mouth as she licked her bottom lip. Brittany's opened her mouth and let Santana's tongue stroke her own. Santana's tongue swirled around her own making her moan aloud and her causing her dick to twitch in excitement. With her legs wide and because she only hands in a blazer, Santana felt it.

Santana smirked at this. She has had several daydreams and fantasies of Brittany taking her on the very desk she was sitting on. The thought alone made her so wet. That and the fact that she could feel Brittany's pressing against her wet, covered center.

"I need you." She said between kisses.

"No condom," Brittany replied without pulling away.

"On birth control since I saw you." She said unzipping Brittany's mid-thigh length pencil skirt and moving it down her hips before it dropped to the grown. "I knew we couldn't keep up the facade." Her hands landed on her perfect round ass inside Brittany's lacy boy shorts. She squeezes her ass pushing her closer towards her still closed center.

"Fuck, baby." She said through kisses quickly unbuttoning the blazer she covered Santana's body with. She pulled back and admired Santana in her sexy panties finally being able to appreciate the view. Her eyes took her time traveling from her legs, to her now soaked panties, her defined abdomen, her perfectly shaped breast that had grown since the last time probably due to her motherhood, and finally her beautiful face. Her eyes locked with the chocolate orbs that had haunted her dreams. "You're so beautiful."

"You too," Santana whispered out not trusting her voice.

"Are you sure about this?" Brittany asked. She wanted to do nothing more than to be inside Santana. She'd dreamt and imagined it too much but if Santana was ready she could wait.

"You're the only thing I've always been so sure about." She said before pulling Brittany's blouse off. Santana kissed and sucked hard on her neck making sure to leave a mark. Brittany was hers and she wanted to leave her mark on her beautiful lover. Her kisses moved to her right shoulder which was now free of her bra strap. Her tongue left a wet trail as it slid across her collarbone and onto her other shoulder was it to had now been free from the other bra strap. She placed a kiss on her shoulder, sucking, and marking it as she unclipped her bra strap and let it fall. It was her turn to pull away and admire the beauty before her.

* * *

Brittany stood in front of Santana wearing nothing but her lacy blue boyshorts. She looked down at the visible hardness in her underwear. Only Santana made her this hard. The outline of her cock could be easily seen. Santana's hands cupped her erection moaning at the feel as Brittany's breath labored.

Memories of Sunday's interaction reentered Santana's mind. This was different. They weren't pretending anymore. She moaned as the cock she loved so much twitched in her hand. "So big."

"Just for you baby." She said putting Santana's hand in her I swear so she could feel how hard she was. Not that Santana hadn't noticed but just because she wanted her warm hands to feel it. She pulled her underwear down mid-thigh and moaned not just at the feeling of Santana's fondling but the contrast of Santana's beautiful tan hands in her creamy skin. It looked beautiful.

Santana continued to stroke the meaty pole in her hands loving how hard she made Brittany the wetness in her panties growing. Brittany could see and smell Santana's arousal. She pulled Santana's panties and the younger girl wrapped her free arm around the strong shoulders as Brittany lifted her to remove her panties. Brittany moaned once more at how they stuck to her wet lips as she pulled them off. She dropped them to the side and sat Santana back down on her desk. The scent was so strong and overpowering that she didn't notice how deeply she was breathing. She noticed Santana pussy was glistening at how wet and ready she was.

The sight and delicious smell nearly made her cum on the spot. She kissed her desperately. Needing to feel her mouth on hers. Her kisses moved from her ear to her chin then her jawline down her neck where she sucked on her pulse. She felt her pulse with her tongue before biting it. Santana hissed and tightened her grip causing her to moan. She licks the new bite wound and kisses it before once again moving her lips along her clavicle and then her shoulder. She felt intoxicated and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Santana" she moans unable to find any other word to say to describe the powerful onset of feelings she was experiencing.

Santana rubbed the precum up and down her shaft preparing her lover. She squeezed her shaft at the base now and then for good measure. This caused Brittany to kiss her feverishly.

She kissed her way Brittany's right ear and whispered with her voice full of seduction and lust, "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me so good."

"Oh my god" she moaned in response to the husky demand in her ear. Brittany missed this side of Santana. Her bossy, sexy, and unbelievably horny Santana. She nodded before kissing her.

* * *

Brittany alighted her hard cock and slowly entered her. Their first eyes shut tight at the feeling they'd missed for three years. Brittany moans into the kiss as her cock gets enveloped in a tight, wet, and hot tightness inside the girl she loved so much.  
Santana breaks the kiss to gasps into Brittany's mouth. She can feel her insides being stretched so well. So much and so good that she can feel the veins of her heavy cock on her insides. The mushroomed head touching places she's never been close to touching.

Santana licks her lips. She wishes Brittany could make herself into two. She wishes she could take Brittany in her mouth while she fucks here so deliciously.

"So thick." Santana moaned. "So mmm ssoo good."

Brittany's hands landed on Santana's face. "Open your eyes baby. Look at me." Santana did as she was told. Brown eyes locked with blue. "I love you."

She nodded. "I love you, too."

* * *

Brittany slowly pushed more of herself in Santana's tight pussy. Her eyes would shut for small moments. Santana's tight walls were like heaven to her. Their breathing thickened for different reasons. Santana was getting adjusted to the heavy intrusion and Brittany was focusing on not cumming too soon. No one would blame her if she did. She'd jerked off to this exact scenario since she became Santana's substitute teacher.  
She opened her legs even wider and pulled Brittany even closer to her by grabbing her ass. "More baby. Put it all the way in."

Brittany did just that. She thrust the remaining inches all at once until their hips touched and flush against one another.

"Ooooh yeah. You fill me up so damn good baby."

"So fucking tight, San"

Brittany brought her hands to Santana's large breast and massaged them. She loved the feel of Santana's brown, erect nipples in her palms. She pinched both nipples with her index and thumb fingers making Santana squirm out. She placed her wet warm mouth on Santana's right nipples and twirled her tongue over it before she sucked it hard and moved her head more into her chest.

This made Santana's hands go to Brittany's head. Her fingers tangled in blonde locks as she threw her head back in pleasure. Brittany's tongue licked across her chest where she took dedicated as much attention to her left nipple as she had its right twin.

* * *

Santana brought Brittany's head up and her plump lips crashed into thinner ones. This woman drives her mad with want. Her tongue twirled around Brittany's before she sucked it. Brittana penis twitched on its own deep within her.

"I need you to start moving baby," She said between kisses.

Brittany smiled into the kiss. Her hands moved to push Santana's upper body to lay flat on her desk. She untangled Santana's ankles from behind her and placed her legs on her shoulders. This new position allowed her to be even deeper in Santana.

She began to thrust slowly. In and out she went slowly. Santana's body moved with her. Brittany loved how Santana's hands were placed on hers that was placed on Santana's thighs.

"You're so fucking wet for me." She husked out.

* * *

Santana could only nod. She could feel Brittany's so deep in her and it took everything not to cum. Brittany was long and thick. Her insides pulsing because her insides were being stretched more than she had in a while. It hurt so fucking good.

"You're so fucking big, Babe. So, so ugh so fucking thick, too."

"You love my cock, baby?" Part of her need to hear we've brunette declare it. It's been so long since that night.

"Yessssss." She whispered. She gasps and lost her breath as Brittany pulled nearly her whole length out leaving only her tip inside before slowly thrusting back in. She repeated the action but this time thrust faster. "God yes."

"Say it"

"I love your" Brittany once again pulled slowly nearly all the way out before quickly ramming her cock deep into Santana. "C-cooock." She whispered.

"Say it louder," Brittany demanded pounding harder after every word.

"I love your ooh fuck baby fuuuuuuuck mmhm cock." She said louder. "Fuck baby. Harder. Fuck me harder."

* * *

Brittany thrust harder, her balls creating amazing slapping sounds against Santana's skin. Her cock glistened every time she thrust out. She can hear Santana wetness as she thrust in and out. Her scent surrounds them and Brittney swears it's her favorite. She loves this. She loves fucking Santana.

"Say it louder baby."

"I FUCKING LOVE YOUR LONG, THICK COCK MISS. PIERCE!" She yelled out louder. It echoed through the halls.

Being called Miss. Pierce while fucking Santana on her desk at school did something to

Brittany. It felt like a rubber band had snapped inside her. An animal has just been released.

"OH FUCK! Call me that again." She said thrusting harder than before. The desk moved and Santana's breast bounced up and down. Brittany was putting everything into her powerful thrusts. Santana was so wet that her wetness was running between her ass cheeks and now on her desk.

"OOH FUCK MISS. PIERCE. FUCK ME SO HARD. FUCK ME UGH UGH UGH YEAAH OHH FUCK. HARDER!"

"FUCK! MMMMHMM! Fuck, San." Brittany brought her hand to Santana's clit and rubbed furiously as she continued to fuck Santana into oblivion. The tip of her cock kept hitting the rough spongy tissue every time she re-entered here.

"OOOH OOHH YEAH FUCK ME. FUCK ME. FUCK ME. FUCK ME. OOOOH GOD."

"UGH pussy so fucking good."

"Ooh oh shit... don't stop... don't stop. Don't. Fuuuck."

"I'm gonna cum, Baby. Ugh, fucking love fucking you. I love you." Brittany said. She knew Santana was close. She could feel her walls calming on her dick making it harder for her to thrust out.

"Me too, Baby. I love you. Ugh."

* * *

Brittany's hand rubbed her clit harder as she continued to thrust hard and fast. Her orgasm was close. She knew Santana was right there with her.

"Ooh ooh"

"Ugh I-I oh god oh god oooh" her voice kept getting raspier and raspier until a high pitched version of Brittany's name escaped her lips.

A few more thrusts and Santana came squirting hard on Brittany's abdomen and cock.

Brittany continued to thrust, but Santana's powerful orgasm prompted Brittany's own. Long, thick, and hot ropes of cum shot inside Santana's walls. Just when she thought she'd been milked, she'd feel the flesh inside her switch and release more. Santana moaned at the feeling of Brittany's seed being released inside her. There was so, so much.

Again, she wishes Brittany could split herself into to because she would have loved to swallow all of Brittany into her mouth while she felt it deep inside her. She could still feel it coming out of her blonde lover. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and pulled her down with her so that she could kiss her. They're both sweaty and hot but it doesn't matter. Once their breathing normalizes, they kissed slowly and lazily. Brittany was still inside Santana when she looked at the clock on the opposite wall.

"Baby, it's 5:30 what time do you need to get home? Schools have been out since 2:30." It was just above a whisper.

"Quinn's babysitting Becca today. She knew I had some important things to discuss with you." Santana hadn't opened her eyes. She still feels the room is spinning and the stars haven't faded yet.

"She knows. What if she tells someone?"

"She won't Baby, trust me." She said placing a kiss in Brittany's bare shoulder. "That was amazing."

Brittany nodded as she kissed Santana between her breasts.

"We should go. As sexy as you look on my desk with no clothes on, I want to get out of here. It's a four day weekend after all." She places a soft kiss on Santana's lips missing the sweet taste.

"Mhm. Good idea." She allowed Brittany to pull her up so that she was sitting and Brittany was in front of her.

* * *

They kissed one more time, exchanging 'I love yous' before Brittany removed her now flaccid penis. Both of them moaned at the sight of their cum spilling out of Santana and into the floor.

"So damn sexy," Brittany whispered to herself before she bit her lip.

Santana's pussy looked so good. it was glistening and cum was coming out. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of it. Her breathing deepens as the smell made it all to enticing. she drops to her needs and immediately her mouth latches onto Santana provoking a high pitched squeal surprise. She laps up all the cum and swallows it before stretching her tongue straight and sticking it as far as she can. Her nose bumping against Santana's swollen clit. She shakes her head and nuzzles it. Her tongue stimulating Santana.

Santana sits up and placing her elbow appropriately so she can maintain her half laying half-sitting position. Her left hand automatically finding Brittany's head and pushing her deeper into her as she grinds into her.  
"OOO FUUCK" she moans out.

Brittany's hands wrap around her parted legs and pull her closer. Her cock already hard and twitching on its own. It demands attention but Santana's delicious pussy has her in a trance.

"Eat me up," she says just above a whisper.

Brittany moans in response and her hips thrust into the air. Santana drives her absolutely mad. She straightens her tongue, creates a little space, and begins to thrust in and out of Santana.

"OOOHH Shit. OOhh Shiiiit.

Santana's legs tighten around her head. Trapping her. She's in between Santana's legs surrounded in her taste and smells good. So good that it is intoxicating her. Enslaving her. Making her want more. Her movements quicken. Faster and faster they become.

"S-sss-S-OH Go-OH Fuuuck"

Brittany can tell before Santana announces that she is close. Santana's walls are tightening around her tongue.

Santana can feel herself nearing the edge. It is overwhelming and intense.

"UUUUGHHH YESSSSSS C-c-l-Ohhh-sssss-e" she moans out.

Her breathing is deep. Rapid. Her movements are more erratic.

Brittany shakes her head when she thrust into Santana. Her movements causing vibrations that can be felt in Santana's pussy thanks to her tongue and on her clit as her nose nuzzles it. She thrust out and back in with her tongue and then again shaking her head when she thrust into her again. Her thrust is replaced more and more with her head shaking until it is all that she is doing.

Santana's body is trembling. Santana's head is thrown back, mouth agape as her entire body rolls to assist as grinds her pussy into Brittany. She's trembling.

"I-I MMMM C-C-UUGH MMMM BRITT!"

Brittany moans into her. Her hard dick already having ejaculated on its own. She felt her cum shoot out of her in ropes.

Her muscles tighten as her movements and breathing stop. She's shaking and a moment later she squirts on Brittany's tongue, in her mouth, in her face. Her breathing returns as she breathes hard. Her arm gives out and she falls back onto the desk. It doesn't hurt. She can't feel anything but the erratic beating of her heart, her lungs as she tries to catch her breathe, and Brittany's tongue as she's lapping up all her juices.

Brittany makes sure to clean her up as best as she could before she comes up and bends over and kisses Santana. She feels Santana kiss her lips slowly. Still feeling the effects of her orgasm. Her tongue comes out to lick the wetness around her mouth before kissing her. They both moan into the kiss. They kiss each other for a moment, enjoying the closeness they're in. The school bell goes off and they pull apart.

Brittany gives her a chaste kiss before she's standing upright. She offers Santana a hand and sits her up.

Santana chuckled. "Let's get out of here before you start to get hard." Santana's legs are shaky. If Brittany wasn't there, she wouldn't have fallen when she got up.

"Too late," Brittany said while chuckling. Deciding it was best to start another round, she thought of something very unpleasing. It worked.

Santana walked up to Brittany and hugged her and kissed her lips passionately. "Want to meet your baby girl?" She asked while staring into Brittany's eyes.

"I would love to." Her voice was soft.

"You're going to love her."

"I already do."


	5. Blue Eyes Like Me

_ Santana had gone into labor at 9 p.m. Her best friend Quinn had driven her to the hospital from Regions because her parents had kicked her out of their home after finding out their 15-year-old daughter was pregnant from a person she refused to name. _

_ "I'm calling your parents to inform them that you're in labor. I know you said not to but they deserve to know." Quinn said holding Santana's hand. _

_ Santana nodded. Her contractions were painful. _

_ "Are you sure you don't want me to call the father?" _

_ Santana nodded her head. "Don't." _

_ "Okay. Mr. Shue said that he would bring the glee club over after the competition. _

_ Santana didn't reply but instead shouted in pain. A nurse came up to her and asked questions regarding her contractions. Soon enough, Santana was given a room and was being monitored. She was waiting for her body to be dilated. She was 6 inches the last time D _r. Tran checked.

_ Santana rested her hands on her belly. "Baby girl, I can't wait to bring you into the world. I love you so much." _

_ Quinn smiled. Santana was a strong person. She had watched her young friend change so much in the past 9 months. Her parents had abandoned their daughter when she needed them the most, rumors spread around school about her being a whore, and she studied harder than anyone to ensure she'd get into a good college. _

_ Another half-hour passed before Dr. Tran informed Santana that she was ready to give birth. _

_ "Okay, Miss Lopez. Everything looks good. The process is going to be smooth. When I say push, I need you to push with all your strength. Ready?" _

_ Santana nodded. _

_ "Okay, push." _

_ It was painful beyond words but Santana gave birth in 8 minutes. Rebecca Lopez-Pierce was born at 9:38 pm on September 22nd. She requested the other parent not be listed. Only she and her daughter would know her last name. _

_ When her daughter rested on her chest, Santana fell even more in love with her daughter when Becca's blue eyes locked with hers. Her lips broke out into a smile. Fuck all the rumors about her in school. Especially the ones where she supposedly got a summer boob job. This. This was all worth it. _

_ "Te quiero mucho, mi amorcito. Por ti, intentaré darte el mundo." _

* * *

Santana bit her lip as she watched Brittany dress in her closet. Encounter repeating in her head.

"My plan worked." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Your plan?" Brittany asked

"Yup. It went much better than expected."

Brittany looks at her with squinted eyes and a smirk as she went to a shelf in the back and retrieved some Clorox wipes and proceeded to hand on to the Latina and gestured her to tidy up the desk. She bent down and cleaned her mess.

"Explain."

"I planned to come in here, undress in front of you, and basically make you turn to putty."

Brittany let out a chuckle. "Isn't that what happened?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect it to feel so damn primal. We totally turned into screamers. Like, we were loud." she says blushing and chuckling.

Brittany blushes. They both got carried away. She swallows and in a stern voice said, "Yeah. Let's not do that here. I am serious about keeping us under wraps."

"I will try. I just- you drive me crazy. Plus, knowing nobody was here, I couldn't help but be very vocal."

Brittany tosses the wipes into the trash and kisses her.

"I understand completely."

Santana just smiled widely. She was pretty sure that Brittany could see her heart eyes.

* * *

After cleaning all the evidence of their sexcapade, Brittany and Santana made their way to Brittany's dark blue BMW M6 in the school parking lot. Santana had let Quinn take her car since she always gives her best friend rides. Santana had decided to wear Brittany's blazer once more but opted not to wear her ruined underwear. Brittany was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray shirt that Santana let her borrow since, in the process of cleaning up naked, cum had spilled onto the floor where her clothes had been.

Santana was waiting for Brittany in the passenger seat as she placed Santana's cheerio bag and her messenger bag in the trunk. She has already unbuttoned the button of the blazer. Thank god Brittany had tilted windows because the only she had on was her blondes blazer. Her underwear ruined from moments ago and her bra still stored away with her Cheerios uniform in her gym bag.

She'd have to ask Brittany if she could borrow it the blazer. it would go great with a tube too and some shorts. She didn't know she looked so good in an oversize blazer but she rocked the look. Her mind got sidetracked but smirked when she saw Brittany approaching the driver's side. Brittany got in and closed the door only to have Santana climb over the throttle and arms rest and straddled her. Santana was such a sex goddess.

Santana wasted no time in grinding her hips over Brittany's groin. Her hands caressed her face as she admires every detail of Brittany's face.

"I dream about you at night. I have since that night. It was love at first sight for me." Her thumb traced Brittany's bottom lip. Her hips never stopping from moving. "I know we love each other but I want to ask you something I'd never thought I'd get to. Brittany Pierce, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Brittany smiled at Santana's adorable actions. "My girlfriend is the only person that can pull off adorable while getting me incredibly hard at the same time."

The next thing she knew, Santana's lips crashed onto her own giving her a fierce kiss. Santana had successfully(without much effort because seriously this is Santana) gotten her hard as a rock and was pushing down the sweatpants that blocked access to what she craved and needed. She gripped the meaty pole and rubbed it between her very wet pussy lips.

"Holy fuck Santana. You're so wet."

Santana's hand rubbed her wetness over the length of her cock making sure she was well lubricated and aligned it with her entrance. Brittany watched as her mushroomed tip was swallowed by wet, warm heat. She moaned but didn't dare close her eyes. Santana's head was thrown back as she let out a lengthy and throaty moan. She slides down inch by inch until she was completely in. Santana's wet pussy lips moistened her testicles.

"Oh, Santana." She groaned

"Feels so damn good to have you in me, baby."

* * *

She feels so full. She feels complete as Brittany's thick, veiny cock reaches the places so deep, deep in her once again.

Brittany kisses Santana. She loved this girl so much. This beautiful angel of hers walked back into her life. This beautiful goddess gave her another little angel of her own. Her animalistic side wants to impregnate the brunette lover again but she knows right now isn't the time. She's oh so thankful Santana's on the pill.

Santana's hips began to create figure eights. Brittany's hands massaged Santana's breast. She took turns sucking, licking, and lightly biting each nipple. Her hard nipples poke her tongue. She loves Santana's boobs. They are perfect.

Santana moved her girlfriend's hands and placed them on her hips. She kissed her slowly and passionately. When breathing became an issue she pulled away and rested her forehead on Brittany's looking into the pair of blue eyes she's missed.

"Do you know that you're the only person who I've ever slept with?" She whispered out with her husky, smokey voice.

"No."

"You are. This pussy-" she says as she grinds slow but hard. "Iiiiiiiis all your baby."

Brittany lets out a grunt. She likes the sound of that a lot.

"Do you know why?" She's breathless and moaning. The feeling makes it hard to formulate proper sentences but she needs Brittany to know.

"Because we love each other," Brittany said whispers our sweetly. She feels like she's got the best drug in her system.

Santana chuckled lightly. "Cute and true buuuut that's not why." She uses her knees to lift herself until on the tip is inside of her before her thick cock is once again in her pussy. "Because you fuck me sssssso good." She repeats the action several times.

"Fuck me." Brittany whimpered with her eyes closed. No one else could make her whimper. She'd never begged. She was always dominating. She was different from Santana. She liked submitting herself to Santana. The animal deep within her had a willingness to submit to her mistress. "Santana" she moans out hotly.

Santana can hear how desperate Brittany is for her. She was in charge right now and she loved it. Her lover was aching for release. "What was that babe?" She said with her bossy, dominating attitude. It drove Brittany mad just like all those years ago.

"Ride my big cock." She croaked out. Santana was loving this way too much. She will forever feel the most confident she's ever felt with Brittany.

"Mhm what was that? I still didn't get it." She teased her hips continued moving in figure eights. She reaches down to the side of the seat to recline it. The movement causes her body to sink deeper into the blonde. she shivered at the feeling the movement caused in her.

* * *

"Ride my fucking cock Santana," She said beginning to move Santana's hips up and down on her cock. Santana took both Brittany's hands, intertwined their hands, and forces Brittany to lay down and take it. To let the Latina dominate her. To let her have her way with her. Their hands were on either side of Brittany headrest intertwined. "fuck me, baby. fuck me" she says weakly as she looks into Santana's brown eyes.

Santana kissed her hard before using her knees to thrust. Up. Down. Grinding forward. Grinding backward. Making figures eights and repeating her actions again and again. Her perky full breast bounced as the car moved.

"Who does this cock belong to?" Santana moaned out.

"You"

"Louder"

"You," she said louder.

"Louder baby or I'll stop."

* * *

"YOU!" she says loudly. "Santana fuuuuck baby," the blonde says as she helped Santana thrust faster. "Please don't stop, San. Ugh oh my god, you feel so good."

"Mmm yeah."

"Fuck. I'm gonna- ugh" Brittany moans loudly in surprise as she came hard shooting her load up into Santana's pussy. She hadn't expected to cum so soon but she's all too aware that Santana hadn't orgasmed yet, she put her hand on Santana's clit and rubbed furiously as Santana still rode her cock.

"Shit baby..." she stopped thrusting and moved her hips in a circular motion. She went harder and harder as Brittany's hard cock seemed to rub her g-spot better this way. "I'm gonna cum." Her hips ground harder and harder until she squirted.

* * *

The blonde came for a second time because of Santana riding her cock hard and because she squirted for a second time that day.

Brittany held onto Santana while her breathe normalized. She shimmied her sweatpants up. She kissed Santana before lovingly helping her move to the passenger side once again and covering her naked body with her blazer and holding her hand.

"We'll go to my house and shower and then to pick up Becca from Quinn's. I trust her. I do but I don't want her parents to suspect anything."

Santana agreed. They kissed and Brittany began to drive. Brittany and Santana held hands the whole way to Brittany's house. Her iPod connected to her car playing songs that seem to fit them perfectly. Everything feels so damn good right now. Neither girl can believe how lucky they were to have found each other not once, but twice.

Brittany is nervous. The good kind of nervous. The kind that makes her want to dance just so she can take the extra energy out. She is so happy. So happy she could die right now and be okay with it. Only, she doesn't want to die. Not yet. She still has so much to live for and now she has her soulmate and a new love of her life.

* * *

Santana is feeling a bit more anxious. She's so happy to have Brittany back but she's nervous about how Becca will react. She wishes she would have reached out to Brittany sooner but that was not an option. There was so much at risk with their age difference. Even now, they were still taking a risk with her being a student and Brittany being a teacher but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help herself then and she couldn't now. Becca is her baby. She puts her first now. If things don't go well, If Becca doesn't accept Brittany, her world will shatter.

Brittany squeezes Santana's hand. It gives her the hope she needs.

Brittany pulled up to a decent mansion. It was as big some of the biggest mansions in Lima but it certainly wasn't one of the smallest.

"Okay I know I'm just a teenager but I'm pretty sure being a substitute teacher doesn't pay that much."

Brittany powered off the car's engine and smiled at Santana.

"The pay is decent but your right. You remember what I studied at school?"

Santana nodded. "You were a math major at MIT my beautiful mathematical genius."

Brittany shyly smiled. Santana being proud of her and her accomplishments made her pride soar a tenfold.

"Yeah. Well, since college I've solved quite a few math problems and introduced new math formulas. I'm also responsible for what mathematicians have dubbed "The Brittany Code." The world of math pays well babe."

"I'm so proud of you," Santana said giving her a sweet kiss. She put on and buttoned Brittany's blazer. "Are you going to give me a tour?"

Brittany smiled before exiting the door and opening the door for her lady love. They left the bags in the trunk and made their way into Brittany's home. Santana was beyond impressed. The house was very big and spacious and she could see why Brittany chose to purchase the home.

"You have a very nice home Britt," Santana commented as she followed Brittany into her room and say in the king-size bed waiting for Brittany picked out something to wear. She checked her phone and quickly sent out a text to her best friend telling her they'd be on their way soon.

* * *

"Thank you." She responded taking the moment to look out of her walk-in closet and face Santana before turning again to look for any outfit. She was excited and nervous to meet her baby girl.

She decided to go casual yet comfort opting for some aqua blue shorts, a white shirt, and a jean jacket. She'd finish the outfit with some white vans and a brown leather belt.

"Do you think this would look okay?" She asked nervously as she came out of the walk-in closet and set her outfit on the bed. "I don't want Becca to feel intimidated by me looking overdressed with something else."

Santana smiled warmly. "You've got nothing to worry about and this outfit is the perfect baby."

Brittany visibly relaxed. She sat next to Santana and rested her hands on the smaller girl's shoulder. "I'm scared Becca won't like me or that she'll be angry for not being around."

Santana laced their fingers together and rested them in her lap. "Honey," she says waiting for Brittany to look at her. "She knows that I'm gay and that she has another mommy. I've told her about you and she asks about you."

"How have you explained my absence?"

"I told her you're working hard but that you love her." Santana again feels guilty for not having called Brittany when she should have. "I'm sorry for not-" she was cut off with a soft kiss.

"Shhh. The past doesn't matter. We're here. I'm here now." She kissed Santana lips once more before standing up and pulling Santana along. "Let's shower because I so want to meet her." She said leading them into her master bathroom.

* * *

They both stripped down and got into the spacious shower. They wanted to shower faster. While one was washing her hair, the other was washing her body. They exchanged soft kisses whenever the opportunity arose.

Santana was washing her backside with her back turned to Brittany when she felt a slap on her ass. She let out a squeak in surprise.

"Hey now." she turned around and through the loofah at Brittany. "Don't start something you won't finish."

Brittany grabs Santana's hips and brings their bodies to close. Her hands move to Santana's ass and she kneads it. She gives her a passionate kiss letting her tongue taste the sweetness of her mouth. Pulling Santana's bottom lip with her teeth before letting it go she adds. "Who says I can't?"

* * *

Santana could feel Brittany dick hardening against her and she loved it. She loved just how easily Brittany got hard for her. It was like magic. Just a minute ago her dick was flaccid and resting on its balls and now it was hardening to its full length.

She watches as Brittany grabs a silicone lube container from her shower rack and squirts a generous among on her hands. Her lined up hands grip her cock and she squeezes it moaning at the contact. She thrust her cock up and down but Santana removes her hand and replaces it with one of her own. Her hands helped work Brittany's cock until it's at its tallest length. Santana's hand couldn't even grip the entire girth. She turned around, placed her hands on the tile for support, and stuck her butt out. She turned her head around and teased Brittany. "Well come on then _ Miss. Pierce." _Her voice thick and husky. Taunting her. Inviting her. "We wouldn't want the entire school to know you're fucking one of your students in the girl's locker room now would we." She shot Brittany a wink when she noticed how hard she swallowed. Brittany's been jerking off to her and she was okay with that because she's done the same. She gyrated her hips.

* * *

Brittany closed her jaw shut and made her way over the tan woman. Her hips were flush with Santana's ass. Her hands reached towards Santana's breast where she pinched the nipples until they were erect and then kneaded her breast. She grabbed her fully erect cock and placed it on Santana's ass before she grounded into her. Her long, hard cock rested between both of Santana's ass cheeks with her penis's mushroomed head hitting Santana's dimpled lower back every time.

* * *

Santana felt her lover's length along her backside and bit her lower lip. Brittany knew how to turn her on so bad.

"Your ass is so thick baby," Brittany said slapping her ass. The loud smack echoed through the shower stall. Santana moaned out. She turned Santana's head and kissed her. Santana's hands reached behind her and pulled Brittany by her neck to deepen their kiss. "Do you trust me?" Brittany asked between kisses.

"With my life." She responded breathlessly as she pulled away.

* * *

Brittany wanted to try anal with Santana but she knew that Santana probably wasn't ready for it. Plus, she didn't want to overwhelm the younger girl who's never tried it. She also didn't want to rush the process of preparing Santana for anal because she wasn't a small size and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt the love of her life. She gave Santana another long, soft kiss before she aligned her cock and slowly entered Santana's pussy from behind. She loved how Santana curved her back and stuck her ass out more. Moaning and humming until her balls were touching Santana's ass. Her hand lifted again and slapped Santana's ass before she started thrusting in and out slowly. Santana yelped.

"Do you really think you can get away with daydreaming about having sex with me when you zone out in my class young lady?" She said. Brittany's breathing was hard.

"Ugh fuck Miss. Pierce." Santana could feel Brittany all over her. This position felt amazing. Better than her dreams. She could feel Brittany in her pussy but also along her ass. She screamed as Brittany's hand slapped her ass once more.

* * *

"Answer me!" She grunted out as she slapped her ass again. She moaned at the feel of Santana's ass cheeks clenching momentarily over her cock.

"No, Miss. Pierce." She notices how her love thrusts harder into her when calling her Miss. Pierce. "Fuck this feels so good, Miss. Pierce." She said in her raspy. smokey voice. Her hard breathing only making her sound that much sexier. She moans louder when her lover thrust harder into her.

"You're a naughty girl who thinks naughty thoughts aren't you, Santana?" Brittany said slapping her other butt cheek. Santana lets out another moan.

"Yes, Miss. Pierce ugh fuck" she let out. "I'm a very naughty girl who thinks dirty thought about you all the-" she yelps again feeling another slap on her ass. "Harder baby. Mmm soo good." She sticks her butt out to meet Brittany's hard thrust. "I have naughty thoughts about you all the time. I-I shiiiit I have a toy that I use to get off with."

Brittany bit into her shoulder upon hearing this.

"OHH MISS. PIERCE!" The Latina grunted out in pain. Brittany made her hurt so good. "So fucking good" she whispered out.

Brittany kisses her shoulder. Her dominant hand finds her way to Santana's clit where she begins to rub.

"Tell me what you think about you naughty girl." She uses her free hand to slap her ass again.

* * *

"Faster baby. Fuck me faster" she mutters breaking their role play for a moment. "I love you." She adds reaching behind for Brittany's head and pulling her into a kiss. Due to their position, their kiss is a little sloppy.

Brittany places a kiss on Santana's shoulder again. "I love you, too," Brittany says sweetly before returning to their role play. "Now, tell me what you think about."

"I-I think about fucking you, Miss. Pierce. I ugh fuck I-I I think about hiding under your desk and giving you a blow job in the middle of class." She shuts her eyes. Brittany is moaning and grunting as she thrust rapidly into her and harder than before. She loves it when Brittany loses control. "I think about you taking me from behind. Just like this or fucking me in the ass." She moans as Brittany thrust all the way in hard before grinding her hips in a circular motion as the fingers in her clit move in a circular motion as well. "I think about you eating me out. Ugh! I'm so close. Fuck my pussy. OH FUCK YESS!"

Brittany pounds hard and fast into Santana's tight pussy as she continues to rub furiously on Santana's clit.

"FUCK ME MISS. PIERCE. FUCK THIS PUSSY. FUCK ME. FUCK ME. FUCK ME!"

"Don't stop shouting baby. Don't stop begging me to fuck you." She said kissing Santana's lips hungrily. Her balls are making that slapping sound. Her pussy soaking so much she can hear it. They're both panting.

"FUCK ME SO GOOOOD WITH YOUR THICK COCK BAABY OOOH SHIIT." Her nails dig into Brittany's neck. "DON'T STOP. DON'T STOOOP OOOH YEAH."

"I'm so close, San." She says before kissing Santana's shoulder tenderly.

"Me too. God me too."

"SHIT SAN!"

Brittany's muscles burn and her arm feels like it's cramping as she continues to rub Santana's clit but she doesn't stop. She can't even if she wanted to. She thrust hard and fast a few more times before both of them come at the same time screaming each other's name.

"SANTANA!" Brittany let's out as she thrust in deep and emoting her load into Santana.

"BRITTANY!" Santana screams as she comes hard.

Brittany's thrust and touches gradually slow down. Brittany and Santana exchange sloppy, slow kisses as their bodies come down from their high.

* * *

Brittany pulls out making Santana moan at the emptiness but turns her around and closes the gap between them. She puts her arms around Santana's waist and pulls her close. Santana's arms naturally find their way around Brittany's shoulder and they kiss slowly under the water allowing the water to rinse them off. After a few moments, Brittany grabs the loofah, soaps it up, and continues by washing Santana's body before her own. Santana let's her loving how careful Brittany is with her.

When she's rinsed of anew and both of them are washed, Brittany turns off the water and retrieve a towel. She opens her arms inviting Santana in. Santana hugs Brittany under the towel and they both make their way of the bathroom getting an extra towel.

After drying off, they get ready. Brittany changed into the outfit she picked out and Santana borrows some of Brittany's clothes.

"God baby. Your closet is like a fashion institution." Santana calls out from Brittany's walk-in closet. "Your clothes are a little bigger but I'm sure I can wear some of these. YES! Your shoes fit me!"

Brittany smiles at how adorable Santana is. "Hurry up babe it's already 7:50"

Ten minutes later, Santana stepped out looking gorgeous as ever. She had borrowed one of Brittany's grey yoga pants and a black t-shirt. Her hair was put up in a messy bun.

"Wow," Brittany said checking her out. "You look beautiful."

Santana blushed and pecked her lips. "You too."

Brittany intertwined their fingers and guided them out of the room and house. Brittany made sure to wipe down her seats from their earlier activities. Their hands quickly found their way to each other's again once they got into the car.

* * *

Later, Brittany pulled up to Quinn's house where Santana had mentioned she had lived for the past 3 years and 7 months. Brittany turned off the engine but didn't open the door. She needed some moments to calm her nerve but more importantly her heart. She would be meeting Rebecca, her and Santana's daughter, in just a few minutes since Quinn's parents weren't home.

"Ready?" Santana asked moments later. "I texted Quinn awhile ago and she's been expecting us."

Brittany glanced at the clock that now read 8:20. It was getting late and she didn't want her baby girl to fall asleep. "Yeah, I'm ready."

They made their way out of the car and to the front door hand in hand. Santana let Brittany take a deep breath and kissed her before open ending the door.

"I'm home," Santana yelled out and letting go of Brittany's hand to set their bags on the couch. Brittany followed closely behind Santana.

There was a high pitched squeal and a bunch of giggles before small footsteps could be heard running down some stairs into the living room where the front door was located. Brittany's heart stopped as a little light light tanned skinned toddler. Her hair was a honey brown color. She had pouty lips, vivid blue eyes, and a small nose. The little girl was wearing a white shirt, a small-faded-jean jacket with the sleeves folded to her elbows, a dark-blue-floral skirt, tan Saltwater sandals, and a messy bun came running into Santana's legs that she hugged tightly.

"MAMÍ!" The little girl squealed out in pure delight at seeing her mother.

Santana picked Rebecca up and hugged her tightly before resting the girl on her hip. "Give me a besito." Santana said before she turned her cheek. The little toddler kissed her mom and turned her cheek so Santana could kiss it.

"I miss you."

"I missed you too, amorcito."

Brittany's heart throbbed. This little girl was hers. She created this beautiful little person with Santana. She blinked hard to fight the tears and but her lip but it was no use. Some tears fall from her eyes as she smiled at the interaction between her daughter and Santana. She listened as the little toddler told her mom that her Tía Quinn was in her bedroom. The little toddler turned to look at Brittany and pouted.

"Mamí...your pwetty friend is crying." She heard Becca say.

"You should hug her as I hug you when you're sad."

* * *

Santana smiled. Her little girl was always so sympathetic. She knew it was best if she told her daughter now who her pretty friend was. She stuck out her hand behind her back where Brittany had been standing and once Brittany grabbed it, motioned for her to stand next to her so that Becca could see her face to face.

She whispered in Becca's ear behind her hand as if she was telling her the best secret. Becca smiled and nodded.

* * *

Brittany didn't know what was whispered but the next thing she knew was that Rebecca was reaching her arms out asking for Brittany to hold her. Brittany hugged the little girl as tightly as she could without squeezing too hard. The little girl hugged her just as hard. It lasted for a few moments before the little girl wanted to pull apart. Her heart skipped a beat when the little toddler wiped her tears and asked her to please close her eyes. As soon as she did she felt little butterfly kisses on her eyes lids. A little voice whispered for her to stop crying. She nodded and opened her eyes. Her heart skipped another beat when two little hands touched her cheeks and a small forehead rested on her own.

"You have blue eyes like me." She said in a whisper voice.

"Yeah." She said whispering back.

The little girl smiles at Brittany and Brittany has no choice but to smile back. Santana's own heart grew in size at the interaction she just witnessed between her baby girl and her other mother. Her smile matching theirs. They both turned to look at Santana when she spoke.

"Amorcito, Brittany and I need to tell you something. You know how you have two mommies right?" The little girl nodded at this saying that she knows both her mommies love her very much and that she hasn't met her other mommy because she was always working. "Becca, Brittany's your other mommy."

They waited for a reaction from the little toddler who was looking at Brittany as if she was looking at her in a new light.

"You're my mommy?" The toddler shyly asked looking at Brittany in her matching blue eyes.

"I'm your mommy Becca."


	6. Becca

The little toddler smiled and hugged her mommy tighter than she did before. "I missed you a lots mommy."

"I missed you a lot too, Becca," Brittany said kissing the top of her baby girl's head.

"You not go to work no more?" Becca mumbled into her mommy's neck.

"No, Honey. Mommy is going to stay. Mommy loves you so much. So much Becca."

"I love you so much too, Mommy. You and Mamí." She pulled away and kissed Brittany on her lips.

Santana didn't realize the tears that fell from her face. She closed the gap separating her from her two loves and kissed Becca's cheek before pecking Brittany on the lips. Brittany ended up going for seconds and they pulled away when their little girl giggled.

The trio turned their attention to a sniffle that was heard by the TV. Quinn was also crying.

"Don't mind me. You lovely ladies continue with your beautiful reunion. Me, I'm gonna die from a ruined heart. You guys are just too cute."

"Thanks, Q," Santana said.

"I'm glad you're here. Becca helped me pick out an outfit for my date with Puck tonight. How to do look?" She said before turning in a circle. "I want your honest opinion, lovely ladies."

"You look very pretty, Quinn" Brittany commented.

Santana tilts her head and looks at Brittany and Becca. "Now that I think of it, my little girl has her mommy's taste in fashion." She turns to face Quinn. "Puckerman will be drooling over you."

"Mommy likes fashion like me?" Becca asked Brittany in wonderment as she turned Brittany's head with her hands.

The blonde looked at her daughter with a smile. "Mommy likes fashion like you Becca," Brittany responded and then nuzzled her nose into Becca's cheek. The toddler giggled at the ticklish sensation.

* * *

After Quinn left for her date with Puck, the remaining girls in the house decided to have a little date of their own. Santana was upstairs changing into something casual while Brittany and Rebecca sat on the couch watching cartoons cuddling.

"Mamí says you can make magic with numbers." The little girl said looking at up her mother.

"Your mamí is right, Baby. I can do a lot of cool stuff with numbers. I'll show you a trick later when we buy some ice cream. How's that sound?"

"Can I get any flavor I want?" She happily asked.

"You can get as many flavored as you want. We can even add rainbow sprinkles if you want."

"Rainbow sprinkles!" She squealed excitedly.

"That's right, Becca." She says with a smile.

"Don't go away, mommy." The toddler said quietly as she hugged Brittany tightly. "I misses you every day."

Brittany felt her heart tighten. She held onto her tightly promising that she wasn't going anywhere. The cartoon was forgotten for the remainder of the time as the two hugged waiting for Santana to come down. When she did, she came down wearing a mid-thigh blue skirt, a sleeveless top with thin horizontal white and black lines that had a gold zipper between her breast, and some black socks and loosely tied combat boots. Her hair was straighter and her make up was light.

"You look pwetty, Mamí. Muy Bonita."

"You look amazing as always."

Santana smiled and thanked her loves before telling them that they were ready to go. Santana moved Becca's car seat from her car to Brittany's. They had packed a whole extra bag of clothing for the four day weekend because Brittany didn't want to be too far away from her little girl and who was Santana to deny her the simple request.

After Brittany opened the door for Santana, Brittany buckled Becca in her seat and gave her, her stuffed yellow duck. She kissed her on the forehead and quickly jogged over to the driver's side and got in.

Her eyes caught sight of her daughter thought the rearview mirror and she smiled before kissing Santana sweetly on the lips. She powered the car on, intertwined her fingers with Santana, and the made her way to a Breadstix just outside of Lima. The blonde had heard through eavesdropping that it was the Latina's favorite.

* * *

They asked for a booth and a high chair and ordered their meals. Santana asks for her usual order of chicken alfredo, Brittany ordered shrimp scampi, and Becca ordered spaghetti and meatballs. They were enjoying their meal with some small talk.

"...and Mamí and me looked like twins at the football game. We cheereded with Quinn and the Cheewios when Puck scored a toushdown."

"You and your Mamí were probably the prettiest cheerleaders." She voiced with enthusiasm.

The little girl giggled. "That's what Mamí said."

"Yes I did baby and what else didn't say that night?" She said with a pointed finger and a raised eyebrow and a smile upon her lips.

"To not tell Quinn caush she be sad." She said as before slurping a long spaghetti into her mouth.

"Tell your mommy about your friends in daycare, amorcito."

"How many friends do you have, Baby?" Brittany asked absorbing every bit of information her little angel shared.

"I have 5." She said showing four fingers. "There's Katy, Yessica, Maggie, Stephanie." She had counted on her fingers as she went giggling when she noticed she had shown the wrong amount. "I mess up, mommy. This is five." She said showing the correct amount on her hand. "and Lupita." She says counted the added finger.

"So many friends Becca. Any boys?"

Becca blushed and shook her head. "This boy named Josh. He follows me. Katy says boys are icky and have germs."

* * *

The trio continued to talk about all things related to their daughter, Rebecca. Santana knew everything about her daughter but she knew Brittany was enjoying the talk. She'd dreamt of this moment many times before but even her best dreams could never beat reality. The mother of her child and their daughter clicked as easily as she and Brittany had.

Visions of her future flashed before her eyes and each one of them included the two people sitting at the table. She was smiling like an idiot and she didn't care that her cheeks were killing her. She couldn't and wouldn't get this grin off her face if her life depended on it.

When they were finished, they walked over to an ice cream shop across a park next to the restaurant of their choosing. Rebecca wanted to hold both of their hands as they walked so she stood in the middle.

This feeling was indescribable. The feel of Rebecca's small hand clutching onto her pale hand calmed her heart. This little being stole her heart in a matter of seconds just like her mother.

"I wanna see a magic trick, mommy." Said the little girl as she tucked in her jean jacket.

Brittany picked the girl up and settled her onto her hip. "Okay. So the magic trick is simple. I can predict how much money it'll cost me before that machine does and I'll do it all in my head." She said pointing to the cash register.

They picked out their ice cream. As promised, Rebecca got to choose her flavor and whatever toppings she wanted. Luckily, she only picked chocolate-flavored ice cream with pink sprinkles. She was worried she'd go all out and she didn't need Rebecca to be hyper before bedtime. Something Santana had told her she avoided by not giving her too many sugary foods.

"Okay Mommy, how much it cost?"

"It's going to cost exactly $12.53."

The cashier rang up all the items and sure enough, Brittany's mental math was correct. The total was exactly $12.53. Her little girl was amazed her mommy could do that.

"How you do that?"

"Your mommy is a mathematical genius, honey. She can do large calculations in her head and even bigger ones without a calculator." Santana answered as she held onto her daughter's hand.

"Mommy is a supo hewo." She whispered to herself before she licked her ice cream cone. The outside world would have to wait for her attention as she ate her ice cream cone.

* * *

The little family made their way to the park and sat on a bench just in front of the ice cream parlor. Brittany and Santana exchanged soft pecks here and there enjoying each other's company. Neither said a word. It was comfortable. Perfect. There they say eating their ice cream with Becca sitting on Brittany's lap, Santana sitting next to her with her head in Brittany's shoulder, and Brittany's head resting on top of Santana's.

"I really like this." She said in a soft voice. She didn't want to wake up their now sleeping daughter. "I never pictured myself having kids because you know, but being here with you and her-" she kissed Becca's head before turning to kiss Santana passionately on the lips with all the love and happiness she was feeling. "I can't picture myself not having you two in my life.." Tears fell from her eyes. "I could never thank you enough for sacrificing so much, so young. For keeping her and raising her to be this amazing little person that she is. God, Santana, I-thank you so, so much. "

Santana's hand came up to her face and wiped her tears away as she kissed her softly. "We made her together baby. I have just as much to be thankful for as you."

They kissed for a few more moments before deciding to head her car since it was now close to 11 o'clock. Rebecca was cuddled into her mommy while Santana and Brittany held hands.

"...and then my dad kicked me out. I didn't know where else to go but Quinn talked to her mom and luckily I was told I was welcome to stay."

* * *

_Santana cried as she sat in front of her mother. Her father wasn't home yet but she'd figured her mother would be a safer person to tell first. _

_ " Mi amor, dime que sucede. ¿Fallaste un examen? ¿Te peleaste con Quinn? / My love, tell me what has happened. Did you fail a test? Did you fight with Quinn?" Her mother asked with a voice full of concern. _

_ Santana wishes it where something as simple as the things her mother suggested. It wasn't. She was 15 and she was 3 months pregnant. She had hidden the pregnancy so far but she was now beginning to show and it was a lot harder to hide. _

_ "No mamá! Es algo mas grande. / No mother. It's something much bigger than that." Santana said grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. _

_ "Pero dime ya Santana. Me estas asustando. / Just tell already Santana. You're scaring me." _

_ " Fui irresponsable y cometí un error. / I was irresponsible and commited an error." _

_ " Dime cual fue tu error. Ya veras que todos los errores tienen remedio. / Tell me what your error was. You'll see that all mistakes have remedies." She reached out and held her daughter's hand. _

_ "No hay remedio para este error que ha cometido. Estoy embarazada. / There is no remedy for the error I have committed. I'm pregnant." Santana said crying harder and using her hands to cover her tear stricken face. _

_ " Ay Santana. / Oh Santana." Her mother said as she hugged her daughter close. _

_ "No puedo creer que tu, mi unica hija, ya esta embarazada a los quince años. Lo peor de todo es que no me quieres decir cual cobarde es el papá¡./ I can't believe that you, my only daughter, is already pregnant at 15 years old. What's worst is that you don't want to tell me what coward fathered the baby." Her mother said through tears. _

_ "Lo siento. / I'm sorry." Santana muttered out. _

_ "¿Pero como sucedió esto? Ya me veías dicho que eras lesbiana. ¿Cómo es que ahorra estas embarazada? ¿Hay algien que se provecho de ti? Santana dime si te violo un muchacho ahorita mismo. / How could this have happened? You have already told me you were a lesbian. Now you are pregnant? Did someone take advantage of you? You tell me right now if someone raped, Santana." Her mother was concerned. She was sick to her stomach thinking of what could have happened to her daughter. _

_ Their private conversation was interrupted by a door slamming. Santana's father was home. By the looks of it, he had heard every word. He was furious, red from the anger he felt, and praying he had heard wrong. _

_ " Dime que es mentira. Dime que no estas embarazada. ¡DIMELO SANTANA! / Tell me it's a lie. Tell me that you aren't pregnant. TELL ME SANTANA!" Her dad yelled as he smacked his hands on the island counter to where his wife and daughter say. _

_ The loud sound of her father's hands smacking into the counter made Santana flinched. Her mom put her hand on her husband's shoulder. _

_ "Marcos, por favor calmate. / Marcos please calm down." _

_ "¿Como quieres que me calme, Maribel? Nuestra hija esta embarazada. / How can you ask me to calm down, Maribel? Our daughter is pregnant." _

_ "Exacto. Nuestra hija necesita nuestro apoyo. / Exactly. Our daughter is pregnant and needs our support." _

_ Santana knew her mother was disappointed in her but at least her mother was sticking up for her when she couldn't even speak. _

_ "¿Donde esta ese cabron con el que te dormiste? Dime donde esta para romperle el hocico a ese puto de su chingada madre. / Where is the asshole who slept with you? Tell me where he is so I can break that little puto's (short for prostituto/male prostitute) son of a bitch's nose." _

_ "No puedo y no lo hare. / I can't and I won't." _

_ "¿Como chingados no? Me trais a ese bueno para nada. / what do you mean no? You're going to bring me that good for nothing boy." _

_ "No. No lo hare. / No. I won't do it." She said shaking her head and wiping her nose. _

_ "Pero Santana, nos tienes que decir quien es el padre. / But Santana, you have to tell us who the father is." _

_ "No puedo. / I can't." _

_ "San-" her mother was cut off by her father. _

_ "Dejala. Si Santana no nos quiere decir entonces se tendra que ir de esta casa. / Leave her. If Santana doesn't want to tell us then she has to leave this house." _

_ "¡Por el amor de Dios Marcos! Es nuestra hija y el bebe es nuestra familia. / For the love of god Marcos! She's our daughter and the baby is our family." Her mother pleaded to try to change her husband's mind. _

_ Santana's stomach dropped. She was expecting her father to get mad but she never saw this coming. Where was she going to go? She was pregnant and as of a minute again homeless? She couldn't tell her parents that she slept with a girl who was intersexed, had gone to a club with a fake ID, had unprotected sex, and had sex with someone 6 years older than her. She couldn't. _

_ "Si ella no quiere el apoyo de ese el padre entonces ella cree que puede hacerlo sola. Ella se va de esta casa inmediatamente. Puede regresar cuando para de comportarse como una niña y empieza a comportarse como la mujer que es ahora que esta esperando un hijo. / If she doesn't want the father to help support the baby then she must think that she can do it on her own. She leaves this house immediately. She can return whenever she's ready to stop being so childish and be the woman she is now that she is expecting a baby." _

* * *

Brittany had tears running down her eyes as Santana did. Hearing what Santana had to go through just to be able to keep her daughter. The struggle she went through. The alienation that she faced from her peers. They'd started a rumor about her being promiscuous and even getting a boob job. How she was forced off the Cheerios because of her pregnancy. How her popularity fell to the bottom but that being friend with Quinn was her saving grace. She'd also been able to focus on her studies.

The blonde was so proud of the Latina for having gone through all that just to be at her best Senior year. She was once again co-captain, she had a 4.0, and she was able to do all this while keeping a job.

They wiped their tears and kissed one more time before deciding to finally their way home.

Brittany made a mental note to get herself a car seat so she and Santana didn't have to share and keep moving it from Santana's cars to hers.

Brittany had tried to put it in her car but she had grown impatient while doing so. She watched as Santana effortlessly fastened the car seat without difficulty,

Brittany was a little jealous but understood that the Latina had years of practice.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were in Brittany's room with Becca resting on Brittany's bed. Brittany changed into her pajamas that consisted of light gray boxers and a white t-shirt. Santana had brought her pajamas but opted to wear a red pair of boxers and a blank tank top.

"Can I change Becca into her pajamas?" Brittany asked as she noticed Santana pulling out some cream-colored thermal pajama bottoms with a tribal pattern in pink, blue, and gray with a cream-colored a long thermal top.

"Sure baby," Santana said handing her Rebecca's pajamas and pecking her lips on her tippy toes now that she was barefoot. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. I love you."

"I love you too."

Brittany carefully took off her little girl's shoes off and then her skirt before slipping on the thermal bottoms. She then carefully sat her up and slipped her jean jacket off. Brittany felt her little girl move when she tried to take off her shirt.

"It's okay Becca. Just need to change your shirt."

Becca shook her head with her eyes closed. "No, mommy."

"Yes, Becca." She whispered with a smile. Her little girl was just so cute.

"Besito first." She said puckering her lips.

Brittany smiled and pecked her daughter's lips. Her daughter sat up allowing Brittany to change her top. She untied her hair. Just when she was about to lay her daughter down anew, but her daughter wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs soon followed. Brittany smiled and held her close as she made her way to the bathroom. Her daughter was fast asleep.

"She's such a cutie." She whispered to Santana who was drying of her face.

"She is, baby. The cutest. Want me to hold her while you wash up?"

"No, I got her." Brittany pecked Santana's lips. "I'll be there in a few."

* * *

Santana walked out of the master bathroom and Brittany grabbed a makeup removing towelette and wiped her face. She processed to brush her teeth and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash before making her way back into the room. Santana was fixing the pillows in Brittany's bed. She had already pulled the sheets to the center of the bed. Having Santana in her home, with their daughter in her arms, and seeing Santana fixing up her bed felt so domestic to Brittany.

She watched her from the doorway with so much love. Santana felt her staring and smiled. "Enjoying the view?" She called out without turning to face her.

"Very much so. You're much more beautiful without makeup on and those sexy outfits." She comes walks into the room and turned Santana so that they were face to face. She bought her hand up to her face and caressed her face softly. "I love you whether you're all dolled up or just like this."

Santana can see the sincerity and love that Brittany has for her. She was about to say something when Brittany put her finger on her lips shushing her.

* * *

The blonde's hand moved so that thumb caressed Santana's tan cheek as she looked into her eyes.

"I know we're moving too fast." She says admittedly.

Brittany had realized this since the moment they had exchanged those three little words in the overflow of their reunion. They had seen each other for 3 months but hadn't spoken at all outside of their classes because of her guilt but she knew it in her heart that those words, the feelings she felt for the other girl were the real thing.

"We're moving too fast." She repeats. Thinking of the right words to say. "We're doing everything so out of order. We had sex, have a baby, and we just had our first date tonight."

She kisses her lips needing to feel them on hers once more.

" I don't want to scare you, but I need to be honest with you"

She notices Santana take a hard swallow and take a deep breath. She can tell she's nervous.

Santana nods after releasing the deep breath she took.

"I'm going to marry you. Not today, or tomorrow, or this year, but I am. I'm not asking you now because you're still in high school and not anytime soon because I want you to focus on college. I plan to marry you and I hope you know that. This isn't a proposal. I plan to go all out for that when you least expect it but I do plan on marrying you. Are you okay with that?"

* * *

Unable to say words, Santana could only nod. "I would love to marry you someday." She kisses Brittany passionately. "I didn't know it that night but you're my soulmate."

"You too." She said kissing Santana again.

Becca moves her head so that her right cheek now rested against Brittany's shoulder.

"I want her to sleep with us," Brittany whispers out shyly.

"Whatever you want, Baby. Let's get into bed."

They fell asleep cuddled together. Becca wouldn't let Brittany put her down on the bed so she slept on top of her mommy and Santana cuddled close to Brittany with her leg over intertwined with Brittany's free arm around her waist pulling her closer. Santana's arm wrapped around Brittany and Becca. They slept soundly through the night. In the crack of dawn, Becca had made her way off of Brittany. Brittany woke up when this happened and smiled as her daughter rolled into her side and Santana cuddled into her other side. She reached for her phone and snapped a picture of the three of them.

Santana woke up catching the love of her life smiling at the picture she had taken and snuggled closer to let her blonde lover know she was awake placing a kiss into her neck.

"We're perfect," Santana said speaking Brittany's thoughts.

Brittany smiled. "We are. I'm so in love with you and her, with our family." Each one of her arms was wrapped around her love.

Santana moved her head and gave Brittany a loving kiss. "I'm in love with you and Becca..." She pauses and looks at her mini-me turning smiling in her sleep. "She's in love with her Mommy being home."

"Which reminds me, I don't want you staying at Quinn's. Yesterday was so amazing. I really liked going out as a family and having you here is just all sorts of amazing. I know we have to be careful but I want you here. I want you and Becca here with me."

Santana smiled and pecked Brittany's lips. "Sleep on it. I'm not saying no or yes. I want us to sleep on the idea. It's nearly 5 in the morning and the idea sounds perfect but I want us to sit down and have a serious talk about this okay? There are many things to consider. Your job is the number one thing."

* * *

The blonde had been on cloud 9 that she totally forgot about her job and secrecy being their main priority aside from Becca. Brittany smiled and pecked Santana's lips. "Okay. Sounds fair."

"Good. Is that all?" She asked sleepily.

"There's one more thing. I want you to quit your job at the diner. You're not alone in this anymore I want to support you and have you focus on school."

Santana tiredly mumbles, "I'll tell my boss. Now," She kisses Brittany one last time. "go to sleep, Babe. Love you."

"Goodnight, I love you," Brittany said as Santana's eyes closed. She knows Santana's fast asleep when she heats light little snores that come out of Santana's cute nose. "You broke my heart years ago. It took me years to fully recover. That's why I was able to finally come back here. I knew I wasn't over you the moment I saw you again." She chuckled softly. "Little did I know that you would be the one to fix it."

She finished her private conversation and ever so lightly kissed Santana's nose before she succumbed to sleep.


	7. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of anal sex but the scene is not written. When it is, there will be a note.

Brittany, Santana, and Rebecca had spent the whole weekend as a family.

On Saturday, Santana and Becca told Brittany about their traditional mother-daughter dates. It was Brittany's first.

The small family woke up and made breakfast together. While Santana bathed Becca, Brittany made a quick run to the store to get a new car seat and some things for her daughter to have at her place.

When she got back, they spent the morning watching some of Rebecca's favorite cartoons before spending most of the later afternoon at the zoo. They pointed out some of her favorite animals and Brittany brought the entire family matching animal hats. They took pictures of the outing and decided to eat at one of Brittany's favorite places in town.

Sunday morning, Santana had quit her job at the diner. She tried to get some sleep but Rebecca had a different idea. There wasn't much she good do as a 3-year-old so their breakfast consisted of Fruit loops from her zip-lock bag poured all over the breakfast bed table and two bottled milk with a flower on the tray. A cute drawing with, what her mothers had gathered were the three of them. The child's drawing had two big-headed stick figures. there was one with yellow hair and blue eyes. The other figure in the drawing had brown hair and brown eyes. Between the two big-headed figures, there was a smaller head figure. Its brown hair and blue eyes. There was a big heart around the entire family.

"Becca," Brittany said as she smiled at her daughter who was smiling at them from the foot of the bed. "Come here baby," she said patting in the spot next to her.

Rebecca climbed into her mothers' bed and Brittany carefully placed her in her lap. "You're very special do you know that?"

Rebecca nodded happily. "Mamí and Tia Rachel tell me that being part of sometin speshol makes you speshol."

"Good job, Becca. You remembered every word." Santana said kissing her cheek.

"You gotsa eat breafas. You said we gonna watch the Minions movie today."

"That's right, baby and what else did you want to do?" Brittany asked eating her cereal.

"Mmmmhm." She said taking a bite of her cereal her mama offered her. "I want to go swimming in your pool and make a pizza."

"A pizza?" Brittany asked enthusiastically loving how excited her daughter was.

"Yes! I want to make a pepperoni and cheese pizza."

"I have and idea Becca. What if we make it in the shape of a happy face?"

Becca's eyes sparkled at the idea. "We can do that?"

"You can do whatever you want to. Do you want to make a smiley face pizza?"

Becca smiled and nodded happily.

Brittany smiles. "I am going to go to the store real quick and get all the ingredients. How about you and mamí watch cartoons?"

Becca frowns at this. "But I want to watch cartoons with you, mommy." Her mouth from into a big pout. Her head looks down but her beautiful blues stay on Santana.

Brittany bites her lip at her daughter's pout and puppy dog eyes before looking at Santana with a knowing look. She's a sucker for that look already even though its the first time she's seen this type of expression from her daughter.

Santana rolls her eyes and brings up her hand in false annoyance at Brittany for breaking so fast. Santana is so the dominant person in their relationship more often than not. "How about I go get the ingredients and you and your mommy cuddle on the couch and watch cartoons?"

Becca squeals before she jumps off the bed and tucks Brittany's arm. "Let's go. Paw Patrols is on!"

Brittany gets off the bed and kisses Santana before she lets her little girl drag her to the living room.

All Santana can do is chuckle as her two loves exit the room before she changes.

* * *

When Santana returned, they got ready. Becca wanted everyone to wear matching colors so they all wore khaki short-shorts with the yellow Minion Disney shirts and royal blue Converse that Brittany had brought the three of them the previous day when she went to buy the car seat. They were absolutely adorable that Brittany had to take a picture of them as a family. She did that a lot. She took lots of pictures with and of her little family. She was so proud. So grateful.

Before they left, Becca needed to use the restroom. Santana helped Becca onto the toilet and turned to face Brittany, who was finishing applying her eye liner and checked her out. The booty shorts showed off Brittany's long legs and made her ass look amazing. The shorts were sexy but still so damn cute. Santana bit her lip as she checked her out wondering just how Brittany was able to hide her penis so well.

Brittany turned around and chuckled when she saw Santana's eyes on her crotch. She walked over to her. "I don't always hide it. If the clothes are loose-fitting or if I'm wearing a top the covers that area, I just wear regular undies. If I want something tight or short on, I tuck and also use compressions shorts. It helps hide everything really well. " Brittany's says pecking Santana's lips.

Santana blushes because she's been figured out. She leans in and whispers into Brittany's ears. "I'm gonna want all up on that later." She hisses her cheek and lets her lips linger on the flushed skin.

* * *

The family of three had to drive a little out of town to watch the movie but Becca seemed to enjoy listening to her two moms singing. Once unbuckled and carried out of the car, She quickly latches her little hands into her moms' hands. As they walk, Santana and Brittany lifted her up and swung her just like Becca wanted. She giggled every time she was in the air.

They make their way into the theatre having already having purchased their tickets. Brittany buys them snacks at the concession counter making sure to grab a box of Dots candy. They manage to find seats in the center of the movie theatre. Rebecca sits on Brittany's lap resting her back into her mother. Brittany wraps her left arm around her baby girl's waists and the right hand is holding Santana left hand. Fingers intertwine. Her head resting on top of Santana which is resting on her shoulder. Santana easily found comfort snuggling into her love. They watched the movie, laughing at several parts.

Brittany's heart skipped a beat every time she heard Becca giggle at some funny part in the movie. It was one of the most adorable sounds she's ever heard.

They ate a sandwich at subway before making their way to the grocery store to purchase the necessary ingredients for their pizza and other groceries before finally making their way home. To their surprise, their energetic daughter had fallen asleep. Brittany got all the bags down while Santana carried their daughter and placed her on the couch.

Brittany was putting all the groceries away in their respective areas. She was putting the last of the groceries, Rebecca's breakfast cereals, up in the cabinet when she felt Santana's arms come around her stomach and her body pressed against her back. She felt a light kiss on the back of her exposed neck.

"We finally have a moment to ourselves. Becca is out like a light." Brittany smiled and turned around to face Santana. "I'm surprised. She's been super energetic this whole weekend." Santana concluded before pecking her lips.

"She doesn't usually take naps?" Brittany questioned.

"The contrary. She takes naps every day. I think she's really happy and excited to have you in her life that she kind of didn't want to take one and well her little body had other plans today."

Brittany smiled at this. Her hands squeezed Santana's waist lovingly. "I'm really happy and excited to be in her and yours. This weekend has been amazing." She said before kissing Santana on the lips.

Slow languid kisses quickly changed into hungry passionate kisses as things got heated. Brittany had lifted Santana onto her kitchen counter. Her tucked penis was hardening and making it very uncomfortable for her.

"Fuck" she grunted in pain quietly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Santana question with a face full of concern as she watched Brittany unbutton her shorts.

"It starts to get painful and uncomfortable when I start to get hard. I'll be right back. Let me go take these off. "

* * *

On her way to re-enter the kitchen, she peaks at her daughter still sleeping soundly. She can't help but smile at the sight. Her smile only grows as she re-enters the kitchen. Santana's eyes land on her. Brittany kisses her when she's in front of her anew.

"Do you do all the time?" She enquirer as she hated the thought of Brittany going through great lengths to hide her appendage.

"Not all the time. Around my friends and family, I usually don't tuck because they know but when I want to wear something short or sexy, then yes. I do it almost always when I wear tight clothes."

Brown eyes locked with the blue irises that Santana loves so much. "Don't." She brought up her hands to her mouth and kissed them. "When you're with me, I don't want you to feel that you have to. I love you the way you are."

Brittany kisses Santana with everything she's got. Brittany knows that Santana loves her for who she is as a person. Completely. Wholeheartedly. Hearing her say it aloud always sends her over the moon. Between hungry kisses, Brittany whispers, "If we don't cool down in going to take you right here in this kitchen." Her hard cock making her short-shorts feel tight.

Santana unbuttoned Brittany's shorts and pulled down her zipper and stuck her hand into her underwear. Her hand enjoyed the warmth her lover's lengthy, thick cock before the fingers of her left hand wrapped around the meaty shaft enjoying how hard she had made her girlfriend."That better be a promise."

Brittany groaned as she lowered her shorts and moved her underwear under her cock to exposer herself more so the Latina feel her cock.

Santana hopped off the kitchen counter and removes all her clothes. Her eyes taking in the sight if Brittany's very hard erection. She licked her lips at the sight. She felt her mouth water. She squeezed her thighs together for some relief. She wasn't surprised at the wetness she felt there.

They stood in front of each other smirking before their lips met in a heated kiss. Their tongues met and caressed each other. Muffled moans and gasp could be heard between them as they kissed.

Santana could feel Brittany's excitement between the space of her thighs. She loved feeling Brittany between her legs, or anywhere for that matter.

Brittany grabbed Santana's waist and lifted her onto the island of her kitchen once more. She could smell Santana's arousal and she could almost taste it on the tip of her tongue. She kissed down Santana's neck leaving love marks with her mouth. She gently settled Santana down on her back as her kisses moved south. Her warm tongue slowly licked down from her navel to her belly button where she circled it before diving the tip of her tongue in Santana's belly button.

Santana quietly begged. "Please, Baby."

"What do need?" She asked as she licked and sucked Santana's inner thighs. She was hungry for Santana but she wanted Santana to tell her what she needed.

"I need you."

Brittany inhaled Santana's arousal deeply and slowly. Santana's smell was addicting. She lifted the thighs that were handing off the counter and put them over her shoulders before her hands wrapped around Santana's smaller thighs and pulling her closer.

Brittany licked her hard and slow enjoying the slick warm liquid that covered Santana's pussy.

Santana's hips lifted into the air at the feeling of Brittany's long tongue. Her movements caused Brittany's nose to rub against her clit. The feeling elicited an embarrassingly loud moan from Santana.

Brittany pulled away. She licked her lips to savor the taste she loved. The taste that was making her cock leak more pre-cum. "What do you need me to do San?" She asked with her voice that was thick with want.

"Eat me out. Just eat me out, baby." She whispered in her raspy, sexy voice. It was a desperate plea to get Brittany to do what she needed her to do.

Brittany wasn't about to deny her.

Brittany dove in and licked Santana's center once again. Santana moaned loud just as she had done moments prior. The loud moan caused Brittany to moan into Santana causing vibrations. She entered Santana's pussy deep enough that her nose nuzzled into Santana's clit.

Santana moaned loud once more. "Britt-Brittany. Fuuuuuck."

Brittany pulled away and pulled Santana into a needy kiss. "You need to be quiet, Baby." She said between kisses

"Can't. You feel so good." She responded onto her lips.

Brittany kissed Santana once more before she grabbed Santana's panties from the barstool and balling them up. "Open your pretty mouth" she commanded sweetly before stuffing it into Santana's mouth. Santana really liked Brittany the most when the older woman was in control. She wondered for a moment if being intimate with Brittany would always feel this good.

* * *

After Brittny had put Santana's panties into her mouth to quiet the teenager's cries of pleasure, she plunged her tongue into Santana in one quick movement. Santana's hip's lifted off the counter with Brittany's support. Santana's hands tangled into Brittany's hair as she pushed the blonde hair woman further into her. Brittany thrust her tongue in and out. Sometimes she'd swirl her tongue, other times she moved her tongue in circles before shaking her head vigorously sending vibrations all along her pussy.

Brittany was eating Santana's pussy like it was her last meal. She sucked and licked and continued to thrust her tongue into Santana's tight pussy. Brittany rested Santana's lifted hips on the counter and moves her mouth to Santana's swollen clit and thrust two fingers into her soaking wet push. She wastes no time in thrusting hard and fast. Her longer licking the delicious wetness, circling her clit. She'd suck her click and let it go with a pop. Every time she moaned, Santana would feel the vibrations against her pussy. She moves harder to meet Brittany's hands.

Brittany tongue ran up and along her abdomen, between her breast, up her neck."You're so fucking beautiful fucking my fingers like that, Baby."

Brittany felt Santana's walls becoming tighter. Santana's moans got louder and louder albeit still muffled. Brittany knew Santana was close and he tight feeling in her lower stomach told her that she was close too. She stuck her tongue out as much as she could stilling all her movements of her tongue before she shook her head as fast and hard as she could. Her tongue so far in that her nose rubbed against Santana's clit.

She held her breath as she rapidly continued to nuzzle into her. She tasted so good. She kept her movements going for a few seconds more until Santana's thighs tightened on the sides of her face. Brittany moaned hard into Santana as ropes of her cum shot out of her and as a gush of Santana's cum went into Brittany's mouth and she swallowed. Brittany's mouth doesn't stop until she's done riding her wave. She makes her like her clean.

* * *

Santana sat up after and took the panties out of her mouth and crashed her lips onto Brittany's, moaning into Brittany's mouth when she tasted herself. The eagerness of the kiss served its purpose because Brittany's cock was rock hard again. She wrapped her hand and tightened her grip slightly making Brittany close her eyes and thrust into her hand.

"You get me so turned on, San," she said before crashing her lips into Santana. "You taste so good, baby. So fucking good." She got out between kisses.

The brunette smiles and kisses Brittany tenderly while working the blonde's cock, hardening it to its full length. She hops off the counter and reaches into her handbag. With her bareback turned, she pulls out something she purchased when Brittany wasn't looking. It was a bottle of lubricant. Brittany closes the gap between them and rests her body against Santana's back. Their bodies were flush against each other. Brittany's hands kneaded Santana's breasts as she kissed the back of Santana's exposed neck and shoulder area.

The younger girl stuck her butt out a little, pushing herself into Brittany's front. She moaned at her actions. Santana took one of Brittany's hands and placed the bottle of lubricant inside it before turning her head and pulling kissing her briefly and turning to face forward and tilting her head to the side exposing her neck to the blonde.

The blonde paused her ministrations and look at the bottle. "What's this?" Brittany asked while she read it. "Lube? I'm pretty sure you don't need it, baby. You're always so wet for me." She couldn't help licking her lips.

"Yeah but," she said beginning to move her perfect bottom. " I want you to take me from behind."

Brittany gulped. "Oh." She hadn't quite expected that. "A-are y-you s-sure?"

Santana couldn't handle Brittany's behavior. Her blonde had to be the only person who could be so adorable stuttering while she's naked. She found it even more adorable that Brittany, the person who Santana herself had already admitted fucks her better than anyone else would ever be based on the experiences her friends have shared, was nervous. She turns around and lets her arms rest on Brittany's shoulders. She gets on her toes to kissed her slow and passionately.

She pulls away with a smile. "So, I have a toy that I use." She admitted but was unable to continue as blood rush to her face. She was about to confess something really private.

Brittany kissed her. She could tell Santana was nervous. " It's just me. Ask me, tell me anything."

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I get off to thoughts of you. I have. I do. I probably always will. If I physically can't be with you or I can't have you, you still are the only one I see when I take care of things myself. " She pecked Brittany's lips. "While I was pregnant, my hormones were crazy wild. I mean, my libido is high all the time but it was just so out of control then. I was so fucking horny. Needy. I had gotten off to you. It was much easier without the baby bump in the way. Eventually, as I've said, the hormones were driving me bananas. Point is, I've gotten off to you giving me anal with a toy. We don't have to do it right at this very moment but I got this because I want to. From experience, I know it's going to be so much better than anything I've ever imagined. Plus. my toy is tiny. So, yea."

"I will always want you any way you want me to have you. Always." She kissed her with everything she had moving her kisses down her neck and then up to the ear and sucked on her earlobe before whispering that she loved her with her entire being. She turns lifts her by the ass and carries her upstarts to their room where she locks the door.

* * *

Beautiful. The way Santana looks down at her like she's the best thing in the world makes her feel beautiful. She smiles at her taking her in. They had been making out on her bed for 10 minutes after they decided to not try anal because Brittany wanted to take her time. She explained that she wanted to make sure Santana was prepared enough so that it wouldn't be too painful and she didn't feel like rushing it. Plus, their daughter was downstairs and they couldn't be locked up in their room for too long. Santana had no problems making out and getting them into the mood again but she had needed to go use the restroom.

Now the brunette was eyeing her as she walks and she had this mischievous look in her eyes. The smile she had let Brittany know she was up to something. Brittany's suspicions were proven right when Santana shows her what she was hiding behind her back.

"What is that?" Brittany asked in a playful tone. She knows exactly what it is.

"It's a Clone-A-Willy kit."

Brittany chuckled as Santana wiggles her eyebrows at her. "I see that. When did you get this?" She question once she had the item in her hands.

She inspected the kit and read the instructions as Santana explained to her that while in her morning run, she had stopped by an adult sex shop to pick up a few things.

"A few things?" She questioned looking up and into brown eyes. "What else did you get?"

Santana just smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now come on, Becca will probably wake up soon."

"Such a tease" she calls out watching Santana's hips sway as the Latina walks to the bathroom.

* * *

The two women work together to mix the necessary mixtures by following the steps explained in the instructional guide. The process had been easy and to be honest, a bit messy. Still, with sweet kisses shared and the fits of laughter, they were having a great time.

"Now, I get you hard, you stick your cock in here, leave it for two minutes, and then you pull out."

Santana smirks. Getting Brittany hard is possibly her favorite thing to do. She tells Brittany to remover her clothes and motions for her to sit on the bathroom counter. She kisses the older woman. Loving the way her mouth feels when it kisses hers. Brittany is, without a doubt, the best kisser she's had.

She pulls away with a smile that only gets bigger when blue eyes open up and she sees Brittany's pupil's enlarged with excitement. Her eyes leave Brittany's to look down at the blonde's crotch.

"You really do have a beautiful penis." She says as her hand comes up to fondle the flaccid appendage she loved so much.

"I love how it looks when it is resting on your balls like this." Her hand moves to cup her balls. "The other Cheerios always talk about their boyfriends' private parts and say they are too hairy. I am so, so lucky because yours look so, so clean and well cared for. She continues her speech by using her pointer and middle finger as well as her thumb and holds the pink but slightly tan penis between her fingers and moves them from the base to the mushroomed head. "They say penises look scary but yours" Santana brings her lips to Brittanys and whispers onto her lips, "yours looks so damn cute."

She lets Brittany pull her into a fiery kiss. She really, really loves the way Brittany makes her feel. It doesn't matter what they are doing, she just loves how the older blonde makes her feel.

She smirks and licks her lips as Brittany pulls away and breathes in deeply. She wraps her arms around Brittany's hardening length and movies her hand up and down. She looks deep into dark blue eyes.

"I love feeling and seeing you grow in size just for me."

* * *

Brittany moans at Santana's actions. Her breathing is hard and Santana is the reason why. Santana is always the reason why. Her young Latina girlfriend is has been giving her a handjob while telling her how much she loves Brittany's cock. It's really sweet but also extremely sexy.

"Fuck" She whispers into the air.

Santana lets her rock hard cock go. It sticks out on its own. She hears Santana whisper the word as beautiful as her brown eyes stare at her private area.

Brittny lets out a moan as Santana's finger traces the more prominent vein on her cock. "I really love this vein. I love that I can feel it it's inside me. "

The feeling of wanting to be inside Santana is overwhelming. She closes her eyes and focuses on breathing. She wishes they were done because she's not sure she can stop herself from jumping down the bathroom counter, being Santana over it, and fucking her senseless. Her cock twitched at that very thought.

Santana's hand comes up and pumps her length provoking a moan to release on its own. "I love when it twitches like it can't wait for me to do something."

Her breathe hitches as the brunette bends over and takes her entire length into her mouth. Brittany feels the throat tighten around her length as Santana gags. Santana sucks her before bopping up and sucking her mushroomed head that was oozing some pre-cum.

" I love that you can make me gag and make me want to keep going." She repeats her action.

"ugh God" She grunts out.

"I could drink you up all day." She heard the Latina say.

Brittany's headshot back with closed eyes. Her hands landed on the Brunette and her fingers tangled with dark tresses. Her hips moved into Santana's mouth as she pushed Santana into her.

"ugh"

Her orgasm is approaching quick. Her breathing is hard.

* * *

Santana knows that Brittany is close. She stands up and kisses her passionately. She hates not letting Brittany have her release. She brings her hand to grasps the erection that is wet with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum. Her movements are slower.

She smiles apologetically at her girlfriend. With her free hand, she grabs the kit.

"We need to finish this." She says innocently as she gestures to the cylinder in her hand.

She smiles as Brittany, flushed and still breathing hard, just nods before taking the cylinder and sticking her erection into the mixture.

Santana sets a timer and leans in to whisper into Brittany's ear. "Tonight. I want you to take me from behind, tonight. I want to finish what we started. I want you to fuck my pussy, then my ass, then my mouth." She then places a tender kiss right under her ear and pulls back and proceeds to mix the other mixture.

She bites her lip to help calm the nerves she's feeling. She can feel Brittany staring at her naked body.

"Fucking tease." She heats Brittany say.

Santana just giggles to herself. "I love you, too."

Santana finishes the mixture just as the timer goes off. Brittany removes the cylinder and hands it to Santana before letting her know she is going to take a cold shower.

Santana finishes making the replica of her most favorite cock in the world.

* * *

The couple, now dressed in tank tops and sweat pants after having taken a shower. Santana was reading a book for an assignment she had and Brittany was brushing her hair.

Brittany thought it was the perfect chance to bring up the conversation she had brought up days before.

"So, have you given it any thought?"

Santana knew exactly what she was thinking. "I have." She said placing her hands on Brittany's which were holding a cup of water she was drinking.

"And?"

Santana bit her lip. She wasn't sure. She had thought about it a lot when she got the chance. She was honestly conflicted. On one hand, Quinn's family has sort of became hers. Judy and Quinn Fabray had become like her second mother and sister. They were there in the most difficult time of her life and didn't judge her as her parents had. On the other hand, there was Brittany. The woman she dreamt of every night and prayed would find her way back to her and her family she didn't know she had. This was what she had hoped for years.

"What are you thinking?"

The sound of Brittany's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I honestly don't know. This weekend has been the most amazing few days I have spent with you and Becca." The big smile makes it's way instantly onto her face at the thought of their daughter. "Becca has been over the moon now that her mommy is here."

"But?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Quinn and Judy have been there for me. Yes, my mom supported me behind my father's back, but Quinn and Judy opened their arms to me when my mom couldn't convince my dad to let me stay. I don't want them to feel unappreciative by me leaving them."

* * *

_Maribel Lopez was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Fabray home where her daughter was staying. She looked at her daughter in distress over the situation she found herself in. _

_ Her husband, Santana's father, had kicked their pregnant daughter out of the house. Anger still boiled in her. _

_ "I'm sorry honey. Your father refused to change his mind." _

_ Santana wiped her eyes refusing to cry anymore. "I understand." _

_ She did. She understood completely. She was 15, pregnant, and refusing to give up the identity of the baby's father. _

_ "I tried." _

_ Santana knows her mother tried. She had tried the night he kicked her out and had tried numerous times in the days that followed but it was to no avail. _

_ "Don't try anymore. I don't want my actions to come between you and the man you love." _

_ She meant that. Santana didn't want her mother to choose between her daughter and her husband so she made the choice for her. _

_ Maribel, despite Judy's protest, reimbursed her every month for food and other expenses. She and Quinn accompanied Santana to every appointment. _

_ Santana's dad had no idea about the funds and secret visits. the absence of her father's support was replaced with support from the Fabray's. _

_ They were her second family. _

* * *

"And there's your job. I love you and I know you love teaching. I would never do anything to jeopardize that."

"You've given me reasons why you shouldn't baby, but the only one that's so clear to me is the reason why you should. Forget my job, forget about the Fabray's." She moved their hands so that she was holding both of Santana's hands in her own. "What do you want?"

Santana's brown eyes looked deep into Brittany's blue ones. "I'd do anything to have the rest of my life be like the past few days." Brittany's face broke out into a smile and Santana's quickly marched hers. "Seeing you first thing in the morning and then you being the last person I see before I close my eyes-"

Brittany brought Santana's hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "It's the best feeling in the world." She finished for Santana.

"It is. So, you'll move in with me?" Brittany asked with a hopeful voice.

"I would love to but I think its best if I stay at the Fabray house. I know that that isn't what you want to hear but it's the smart thing to do. We can stay here some weekends."

Brittany gives her a sad smile but she understands. It is the wise thing to do given their current predicament. "I can live with that."

"One condition though?"

"What is it?"

"Becca's needs her own room. I love that you two have connected instantly and that you love having her cuddled up to you but Baby, she's a cock block."

They laugh before kissing each other. The sound of steps coming down the stairs lets them know their baby girl is awake and reenergized. They unlock the door and open it.

"Ready to make that pizza Becca?" Brittany asked the toddler with bed hair who is rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Britt I don't think she's ready. Maybe we should put everything away."

"NO, I'M READY!" She yells out in excitement.

* * *

A few hours later after two pizzas had been made. The family had decided to make it a movie night. They cuddled up with a big bowl up popcorn. It wasn't until 9:00 that Becca fell asleep.

Santana begged Brittany to leave their daughter sleeping comfortably on the couch before making their way into what was now their bedroom.

"I'm going to get rid of one of the guest rooms in the house and turn it into Becca's room. I feel really bad about leaving her on the couch." Brittany said as she and Santana were brushing their teeth.

"Baby, she's sleeping soundly. Your couch is so damn comfy."

They made their way out of the master bathroom and into their bedroom."I know it is but that's my baby girl and she should be sleeping in a bed."

"It's not the first time she's slept on a couch babe. Besides, I will not let this weekend end without us having sex again. We can do that thing we talked about earlier. I want to feel you for the next couple of days."

"What have I done." The blonde woman chuckled pecking Santana's lips. "I've created a little sex fiend."

Santana's mouth opened in fake shock as she playfully shoved the older woman. "I am not a sex fiend." She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany's hands wrapped around Santana's waist. Their foreheads rested on each other. "I am a Brittany S. Pierce fiend."


	8. This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes anal sex

****Santana can't wait to get her mack on. Brittany and she had been teasing each other and now they Becca was sound asleep and they were in Brittany's room, she couldn't help but push the blonde against the wall. 

"You're fucking hot. You dancing earlier with Becca. Fucking adorable and sexy," She says while kissing her hungrily.

She's quick to unbutton and unzipped Brittany's pants but separating her lips from the blondes to remove her shirt first.

"Someone's eager," Brittany says with a smile.

"If you know how wet I was, you'd be just as eager, too." The Latina's chastised.

Once she pulls off Brittany's shirt, she pulls off her pants. She bites her lip as she notices Brittany rubbing her appendage as she watches Santana undress. She purposefully leaves on her underwear and bra.

She wastes no time in crashing their lips together once more. She yelps in surprise as Brittany lifts her Her legs unstintingly wrap around her waist.

* * *

Brittany carries them to the bed laying Santana down first. She motions for her to crawl up the bed so that her head is resting on the pillows. Brittany crawls above her on all fours.

Brittany lowers her head as she nears Santana's vagina, sniffing her scent. She closes her eyes as she breathes it in. She digs her face in it. Noticing her panties soaked through. Her tongue comes out to lick her covered center. Her pointer finger comes up to remove her underwear. She kisses the skin as it becomes exposed.

Once her underwear is fully removed, she takes a moment to look at the glistening center. She looks up to see Santana looking down at her with darker eyes. Brittany sticks her tongue out and flattens it and lowers her tongue to lick Santana. Her eyes never leaving Santana's.

She hears Santana moan and she smirks. Her tongue devours her. Tasting her. Teasing her.

She feels Santana pulling her up. She licks as much as Santana's juices around her mouth as she can, allowing herself to be pulled up. She runs her tongue from her belly button, alone the visible muscle of her abdomen, between the valley of her breast and up her neck. She lets herself be pulled into a searing kiss.

Her hands to cup Santana's breast under the lacy bra. Before squeezing the sizable chest. She feels Santana's nipples hardening in her palm before she pinches them with her thumb and index fingers.

She departs from her lips and moves her mouth to Santana's welcoming neck. Her hands work smoothly to remove her bra. She starts with the straps, lowering them down her arm. She lifts Santana a bit and unclamps her bra before throwing the item across the room in a random direction.

"So beautiful." She whispers as she comes down to take one of her dark, erect nipples into her mouth while playing with the other with her hand. She bites down gently making Santana's body arch and hiss in response.

"Fuck" she hears breathlessly.

Brittany hard cock twitches. Santana moans at this. She must have felt it too.

"Inside, get inside." She hears the brunette beg.

Brittany rests her forehead on Santana's. Her eyes never leave Santana's as she grabs her cock and aligns it with Santana's entrance. The Latina's legs wrap around her hips allowing her more access between her legs.

"I love you" She whispers before she enters her slowly, kissing her, loving her.

* * *

Santana pulls away from the passionate kiss to control her breathing. Her arms coming up along Brittany's back. One rest on her should blade and the other on the small of her back.

She's all too aware that Brittany is being super gentle and soft with her.

"I want to make love to you." The blonde whispers. The hot air from Brittany's mouth teasing her moistened and swollen lips.

Santana feels her heart quicken at the words. Her eyes finding nothing but pure emotion in Brittany's beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay," she says despite not trusting her voice.

She's almost sure Brittany didn't hear her but when the older woman smiles down at her and bops her nose with her pale one, she knows she did.

Her eyes close as Brittany is now fully inside her. She relishes the feeling of Brittany stretching her insides. She absolutely loves it.

"I love feeling my muscles stretch to their limits only to completely relax moments later. It's my favorite part." She confesses to the blonde.

"I can feel it." The blonde reveals to her huskily.

Santana enjoys the kisses Brittany places all over her face as she starts to move now that Santana's body is ready. The older woman raises herself a little to allow space for her to move. Her lips kissing Santana slowly, passionately

Her hops move to meet Brittany's slow rhythm. Sex with Brittany always feels good. No matter if it's a quickie, hard and needy, or soft and slow how they are doing it now, Santana loves sex with Brittany. It's Brittany she loves.

She moans and gasps as Brittany whispers sweet nothings into her ear while thrusting into her.

"Brittany" The name escapes her lips.  
Her eyes are heavily lidded as she feels like she's being carried away by the butteries forming into her stomach.

Their breathing hardens and their movements quicken. Moan, groaning, and gasp can be heard. Grunting and the sound of their mattress and bed moving as well as wet slapping can be heard. The smell of sex filling the air. These sounds and smells only carrying closer to her release.

This feels different. It feels more special. More amazing.

"I'm so close, Brittany." She whispers into the blonde's ear.

"Me too." She hears the blonde respond. "Let's cum together."

Santana nods.

It takes them a few more thrusts before Santana feels her muscles squeezing Brittany internally.

"BRI-" She starts to yell as her orgasms hit her but Brittany kisses her and it resulted in a loud muffled moan.

They separate to catch their breath but continue their movements as they ride out their orgasms.

Heavy lidded, Santana opens once she's sure Brittany's cock shoots its last bit of cum inside her. A large smile comes to her face Brittany collapses onto her. Despite her smile, tears fall from her eyes. Brittny is quick to look at her but Santana shakes her head before she gets asked the question she knows is coming.

"Happy tears, Baby." She says before she pulls Brittany into a kiss.

They rest cuddling for some time before Brittany pulls out and both of them moan.

* * *

Brittny whispered into Santana's ear to get on all fours before Brittany kneeled between tan feet. Brittany spread the perfectly round ass cheeks and squeezed them before moving her hands in a circular motion. Santana's ass was a work of art. Her whole body was but her ass, it Brittany loved it. She bit her lip as she massaged her ass cheeks. She bent down and kissed her cheek all over.

"Such a fantastic ass." She whispers between kisses.

She bites her ass and Santana moans.

"I bet you taste delicious." She whispers.

"Taste it then." She hears Santana say with her raspy, sexy voice.

She's never been able to deny Santana especially when she uses that voice she loves so much.

She smiles at herself and spreads her cheeks before sticking her tongue out and running it between Santana's voluptuous ass cheeks.

* * *

Santana moaned at the feeling she was feeling for the first time. This was already better than all the times she did it alone. Her eyes closed as she hugged her pillow while she sticks her ass up for Brittany to devour. Sighing into it as she stayed relaxed and enjoyed Brittany's very skilled tongue on her anus.

She could feel Brittany's tongue circling her anus with her tongue and sighs.

The temperature in her body rising as Brittany continues to lose her up. She moans as Brittany shakes her head slowly as she as her face pushes deeper into her. Her tongue moving in the same direction as her head bit her strong tongue entering her tight asshole.

Her breathing deepens at the familiar sensation of something entering her from behind. It'd been a while since she'd done anything with her ass but she quickly relaxed again knowing that Brittany would not hurt her or be too forceful until she was ready.

"Fuck" she lets out.

* * *

Brittany's strong tongue pushes through the tight muscles. Santana moans again once enters her. She was right. Santana tastes so god damn delicious. She opens her mouth more to allow her tongue to go in deeper before she moves it in a circular motion. Her hands squeezing her ass.

She moans when Santana starts to move her ass. She enjoys eating her ass out for a few minutes more before she pulls away.

Brittany grabbed the lube bottle from the bed and opens it. She used her right hand to spread Santana's right ass cheek from its left.

"This is gonna be a little bit cold, Babe." She said before she squirted a generous amount on to Santana's anus.

Santana hissed at the coldness. Brittany bent down and kissed the small on her back.

She takes her pointer finger and rubs her puckered hole and enters her slowly.

"Just remember to tell me to stop and I will. If you feel any pain and you want to stop just tell me." She whispers to the brunette as she continues to move her finger in and out slowly getting her anus ready for her.

"I trust you." She hears the brunette breathe out before she moaned.

Brittany can feel Santana's tight asshole pulling her in as it tightens and losers with her movements. She bites her lips at the sight before her and at what she's feeling.

* * *

"I am going to try another finger, Baby."

Santana can only nod. She feels so ready for Brittany to stick her hard cock inside her tight ass but she trusts Brittany's judgment to make this enjoyable and painless as possible.

"Please" she whispers instead.

She bites her lip I anticipation but moans when Brittany adds a second finger.

"Feels good" she moans out.

She feels Brittany's lips on her ass again. Kissing her tenderly.

"You keep gripping my fingers and it's the sexiest thing ever."

Brittany sinks her teeth into her unbitten cheek and she bites down as another finger is added in.

* * *

Santana can't help but moan loudly at the sensation of her asshole being stretch whole Brittany bites her.

God. Brittany just drives her absolutely fucking crazy.

She finds herself begging to be filled with more. "I need you in me, Baby. Stretch my tight asshole with your big cock."

Brittany doesn't stop the slow movements of her fingers in her gaping hole.

"I will. All in due time, Babe."

Santana can't complain. Instead, she lets Brittany continue to prep her ass for her.

She then grabbed her hard cock and squirted a generous amount on herself.

"I'm going to get inside you. Baby, I can stop whenever. Whatever happens, Baby, I love you"

She sees Santana nod before she says, "I love you, too."

Brittany smiles as she takes in the sight before her. Santana is just so beautiful. She loves this girl with all her heart. Everything inside, everything she is, it isn't just hers anymore. Part of her belongs to Santana just as a part of Santana belongs to her.

She positions herself and rests her hard cock onto Santana's ass cheeks.

Teasing her by pressing her meaty pole on her anal cleft. She smiles as Santana gasps at the sensation. She teases her a little more, this time grabbing Santana by the hips and grinding into her. She closes her eyes at the sensation herself loving the way Santana's ass cheeks feel against her pelvis.

Brittany reaches down and grips her base as her other hand rest on Santana's ass cheek. She runs her swollen, wet, mushroomed head along up and down the space between her perfectly round, full cheeks.

"Please" she hears Santana beg.

Brittany nods absentmindedly. She applies more pressure on her asshole and Santana sticks her ass a little more.

* * *

Santana bites her lip and grips her pillow at the intrusion into her ass. Brittany is much bigger than the 3 fingers and tongue she had inside her previously.

"Relax, Baby" She hears as Brittany stills her movements. She feels two hands on the small of her back before two thumbs moved soothingly on her lower back. She hears Brittany whispering for her to relax.

Her breaths become deep and more profane as she tries to relax. Once she relaxes, she feels Brittany pushes more of herself into her.

"Fuck" she whispers out.

Her eyes closed as she feels her asshole being stretched to accommodate the large, hard member belonging to her lover. She can hear Brittany moaning as she enters her inch by inch, carefully and ever so slowly.

"You-"She hears Brittany start. "So tight"

Santana can't really verbalize anything as she is focused on breathing as Brittany enters her more and more. She can feel her tight asshole being stretch bigger than it has ever been stretch. She fucking likes it. She likes being stretched by no one other than Brittany and her big, hard, cock.

"Fuck, your ass is pulling me in"

The feeling of discomfort long gone and replaced with a very pleasurable one. Brittany is so deep inside her. It feels really good but as soon as she feels Brittany's balls and her pelvis against her ass, she moans loudly. Brittany stills her movements.

"You okay?" She heard Brittany ask with a voice full of concern.

"Yeah," she says breathlessly. "I can feel you in my stomach." She says with a smile hoping that Brittany can hear just how okay she really is.

* * *

Santana's ass tightens around her member. She moans at the feeling. She absolutely loves having sex with Santana. There was nothing in the world that felt anything remotely as amazing as this.

"I love you," she says in wonderment.

"I love you, too."

Brittany feels Santana moved her ass into her.

"I need you to move, Babe."

"Always so bossy." She says with a smirk before she begins to move.

Her movements start slow. She is still careful as ever to not hurt Santana. She closes her eyes as she moves in and out of her slowly. Santana moans at the feeling as does she.  
Her hand reaches passed Santana's hip and down to her cunt. It was still wet from their earlier encounter.

"Jesus" she hears Santana moans an octave lower when her fingers come in contact with her wet pussy.

With her long, pale fingers, she begins to rub her. The rhythm of her fingers matching the pace of her hips. Slow and steady.

"Fucking shit....you feel so fucking good." The Latina groans as her hips move to meet Brittany's thrust.

"You too." She grunts out breathlessly in agreement as her movements don't stop. If anything they move to match Santana's quickening pace.

She bit her lip. Even while Brittany was fucking her from behind, doggy style, Santana still dominated her. Brittany liked that. She liked it a lot. Santana was her sex goddess.

She looked down at her wet cock as she thrusts in and out of Santana's amazing asshole. She loved the sight of it. She loved the sound of her balls slapping into Santana. She particularly loved the jiggle her as cheeks had when her hips crashed into them. She bites her lip as she brings her hand to spank Santana's glorious ass.

* * *

Santana moans at the surprise spanking. She'd imagined this before. Brittany doing her doggy style as she spanked her. It was so much better than she'd imagined.

"Fuck. Do that again."

She moans again when she gets spanked again.

"Fuck. Again." She said.

Her hand moves cover the hand Brittany has in her clit and moves the pale hand to hip before rubbing her wet clit.

"Goddamnit, Brittany," she said. "You feel so fucking good."

She hears Brittany grunt in response. "I love your ass, Baby" before she spanks her again.

Santana moans again. Her fingers rubbing fast, small circles around her wet hard clit. Her ass getting thrust into by Brittany and getting spanked by her, in combination with the stimulation on her clit, was becoming too much for her.

"Fuck yeah....fuck me, fuck me, fuck my ass baby." she moans repeatedly.

"Oh, fuuuck" Brittany squeaks out.

She gasps when Brittany buries her hard length and grinds into her. She moves her ass up and down. Wanting to drive the blonde insane. She rests her head down on the pillow no longer using one of her arms to hold her up but instead shoving the fingers if her now free hand into her drenched pussy while she continues to rub herself.

Her body is hot and sweaty and she can feel Brittany's equally hot and sweaty body too.

"I-ugh" she hears Brittany grunt out. "I'm gonna pound into your ass until you cum"

Santana can picture the blonde muttering that through her clenched teeth before Brittany thrusts into her no longer holding back. She is grateful for the pillow under her face. The last thing she wants to do is scream so loud she wakes up the whole neighborhood.

* * *

She'd been so close to blowing her load into Santana but slowed down wanting to extend the pleasure mere seconds ago. when Santana told her to fuck her ass, she lost it. She'd been careful all night wanting to take it easy on the younger girl but as always, the Latina surprised her with her demands to fuck her ass. Brittany wasn't about to deny her girl anything.

All Brittany can hear is muffled moans and screams as she pounds into Santana with purpose. This feels so fucking good. Santana feels so fucking good.

Brittany grunts and moans as she pounds away. She finds a pleasurable pattern, thrusting in a handful of times before thrusting into her hard and grinding her hips into Santana who moves her ass up and down.

Her breathing is hard and quick and she knows she's only a few thrusts from cumming. Santana's ass clenches and unclenches around her member. She can smell Santana's wet pussy. She can tell by the Latina's quick-moving arms and the muffled sounds that she is also close.

"I'm gonna cum....I'm gonna cum...oh fuck, oh fuck" her breathing more erratic and

Santana sniffles becoming louder and louder. The wet sound of her fingers into her pussy and the smacking of her balls into the damn skin. It all helps to drive her closer and closer to her earth-shattering orgasms.

She bites into her arms and screams as her abdomen and balls tighten and release long, thick ropes of cum deep into Santana's ass. This seems to prompt Santana's orgasms because She feels it a little of it land in her thighs.

* * *

Santana's body gives out and her legs stretch out. Her movements still. She feels Brittany fall onto her whilst still in Santana's ass. The blonde is still cumming and Santana, though entirely satiated and completely spent, moves her ass up and down to milk the blonde completely.

She feels kisses on her back as they both come down from their orgasms. Brittany stills her hips and whispers that she loves her. Santana lets Brittany hold her chin before she leans in to kiss her tenderly.

Both don't mind the angle of the kiss as neither of them can move to correct it. Brittany pulls away and rests her cheek in Santana's shoulder blade.

"God damn, Babe," Santana says hoarsely. The screaming having irritated her throat.

She hears Brittany chuckle. Santana can hear the happiness she feels through her body. It forms butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah."

"You're definitely the best I've ever had," Santana says with a smile.

"And you most definitely are the best I've ever had. I can't move." She admits in a quietly. Her voice just a whisper.

"We're going to have to in a bit. I am pretty sure I wet the sheets."

Brittany nods before she gets her softening member out of Santana. Both moan at the feeling but soon, the blonde finds herself smirking at the cum, that leaks out of the ass of the brunette and at the sight of her wet cock.

She lays next to the brunette on the left side and rests her right leg and arm on her back and the back of her thighs as she scoots to her as much as possible given their position.

"I'm going to need a quick shower. I felt that." She says with a lazy smile.

Neither move choosing to kiss and whisper to each other that they love each other before basking in, in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking.

Ten minutes later, they finally decide to quickly change the sheets before hopping into the shower.

* * *

Santana uses the bathroom quickly as Brittany turns the shower on.

When finished, she walks over to was her hands and dries her hand. This allowed for Santanas a glimpse of her ass in the mirror with her peripheral vision. She turns around and smiles at the love bites she sees on her skin and the slightly red tint of her skin from Brittany's spanking. She bites her lip at the slight soreness she feels through her body but especially her ass. She felt the majority of her soreness in her ass. Nothing she didn't expect. She was expecting a lot more pain than anything but she didn't feel that at all. She was just sore from the stretching of her ass. Despite that, she felt like a million bucks. She was going to feel sore for the next couple of days. this is exactly what she wanted.

"Everything okay, San." She hears Brittany call out.

She wasn't aware that she had stood still in the mirror observing her body. Brittany was already under the running water.

She turns to look at her and their eyes meet. she walks over with a smile. She stands taller by standing in her tippy toes and gets closer to Brittany's beautiful face, "I am just really happy right now." She says. Her face and looks nearing closer to her with every word she spoke. "You make me really happy." She admits before kissing the blonde tenderly with love and appreciation.

She smiles into the kiss when she feels Brittany's hands at her waist before pulling her into her body until they're flush against each other.

"I love you," Brittany says onto her lips before kissing her. Her voice is full of adoration and contentment.

They take an innocent shower. Giggling and kissing as they take turns washing each other.

Santana swears she feels her heart grow in size. She feels like she's been reborn. like she's been dead for so long and now she's alive. She feels so fucking good about everything and it still boggles her mind how it took them months to get here. Last Sunday, she gave Brittany a spontaneous blow job while she was working and now they were kissing and griming each other.

It's like they'd been doing this for so long. Like this was meant to be. For the millionth time since she saw a Brittany again 3 months ago, she feels it. She feels the same thing she felt the first night they met. That one faithful night that would change her life forever. She didn't know then what it was that pulled her towards Brittany. She couldn't explain the physical need to be with the blonde like she had that night. But under the running water, as Brittany washes her back with the loofa tenderly and kissing her shoulders now and then, she knows.

She knows it was just meant to be. She knows that faith had laid a hand. She knows that everything happened for a reason. She knows that the pills weren't supposed to work for her. She knows that Mrs. M was supposed to have that accident. She knows that somehow the universe helped Brittany to become her substitute teacher. As she turns around and locks eyes with Brittany's blues irises, she knows. She knows that they were going to meet each other again eventually. That no matter where she ended up in the future, the universe was going to make them meet again.

Santana sighs happily. She doesn't have to wait for the future. Brittany is here now. She smiles.

"What are you thinking about that's got you all dopey eyes?"

"You and all the awesome that you are."

Brittany just chuckles and kisses her before shutting off the water.

They both squeeze out the excess water and grab a towel, patting their skin before wrapping it around them and tucking the corner so the towel doesn't fall. They get another and wrap it around their heads.

Santana smiles when Brittany slides the door and allows her to go first. Brittany playfully spanks her as she exits. Santana just chuckles.

* * *

The two women walk over to the sink and grab their toothbrushes and put toothpaste on it before their teeth. After rinsing their mouth, They out night cream in their faces and lotion in their body. The two women can't help stealing glances at each other's bodies and smile every time they catch each other staring.

They have no idea what time it is but they know it's passed a lot later than when they had come up here. If Brittany has to guess, it was probably past 12, maybe even 1 in the morning.

Brittany drops the towel that was wrapped around her after having grabbed her underwear and sleepwear. She's ready to get into bed and cuddle with Santana and get the much needed ready her body needs. But as she reaches to retrieve her underwear from the bed where she had set it seconds go, Santana comes up behind her and whispers into her ear as her hand fondles her appendage, "I told you earlier that you were going to fuck my pussy, ass, and mouth."

Santana whispering those words into her ear in her sexy, raspy voice whilst touching her penis will always, always get her turned on. She feels the blood rushing to her groin and with Santana's warm touch, she can already feel herself getting hard. She swallows and turns around only for Santana to push her so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed.

Brittany accepts the heated kiss Santana gives her as the tan hand moves along her hardening length. Santana moves expertly hardening her more and more. Brittany pulls away needed to breathe because if she doesn't, she is going to blow her load and Santana hasn't even really started.

Santana smirks down at her and her blue eyes feel the domination of Santana's inner mistress. Brittany swallows as she submits to the woman willingly. She might be the older and the one with big dick energy but the Latina clearly is the more dominating partner. The way Santana is smirking at her, she knows Santana knows this, too.

She feels Santana's full lips on hers. This time there are more heated. She lets Santana's tongue enter her and lets Santana dominate the kiss. She moans into the kiss but also at Santana's hand that has squeezed her pink, swollen tip with her closed fist. Her thumb going up and down the small opening and spreading her precum all over the top before moving it along her shaft. She separates her mouth and lets saliva spit into her hand before her hand moves the wetness along with her cock. She begins to work for her hand slowly up and down her cock wanting it to be at its hardest. Her thumb tracing the vein she loves so much.

Brittany whimpers. She doesn't think she'll last long at this rate they're going. She's pretty sure she's going to blow any second now. She doesn't want that to happen though.

The mouth next to her ear bites her earlobe before it sucks it. Releasing it, the mouth that belongs to her beautiful sex goddess whispers hotly into her ear, "I want you to fuck my mouth hard. I want you to ignore the gagging and choking sounds and fuck my mouth hard. I want you to feed me. Blow all your cum in my mouth. Is that clear?"

Brittany can only nod.

She feels Santana smile against her cheek before she kisses her tenderly before getting in her knees.

Brittany moans when her mouth wraps around her head and sucks hard before her tongue licks down her meaty shaft to her balls. She licks between them before taking them into her mouth and sucking them.

"Fuuuck" Brittany moans as she holds Santana's head down and grinds her hips into her slowly while her balls are in Santana's mouth. Brittany looks down at her to find dark brown eyes looking up her. she pulls her hips away making Santana release her balls with a hard suck and a loud pop.

"You want me to feed you?" She asks with a voice heavy with arousal.

"Yes." Santana response without hesitation.

"Put your hands on the outside of my thighs. You won't be needing those while I fuck your mouth like the cock slut you are."

Brittany grabs her hard cock by the base, tilts it to the side and lets it go. Her hard cock smacks Santana in her cheek. She does this again but this time tilting it yin the left so that it smacks Santana in her left cheek. She bites her lips as her thumb rubs over Santana's beautiful lips. "Open your mouth and get started on taking me in. I want it all in your mouth before I duck your mouth hard. I want to make you gag with my fat cock. You want that right."

* * *

Santana moans in response. This is exactly what she wants. She wants Brittany to fuck her mouth. She wants Brittany to choke her with her cock. For her to shoot her load deep in her throat.

She opens her mouth and wastes no time in taking the mushroomed tip into her mouth. She moans at the taste of precum. She stops sucking and opens her mouth wider, bobbing her head up and down on Brittany's member to take more of Brittany's meaty pole into her mouth. Her throat tightens and she fights the urge to gag and it works but Brittany moans feeling the tightness.

"Fuck" she moans out as quiet as she can.

Santana knows her pussy is soaked. It turns her on, giving Brittany head. The way her face distorts. The taste of her skin and cum. The view from down here. She can't help but move her left hand from Brittany's thigh and insert two fingers into her wet cunt.

* * *

Brittany brings her hands to Santana's head and pushes her down while also pushing her hips up. She thrust in and out slowly at first but quickening with each thrust. She closes her eyes at the sensation Santana's mouth gives her.

She can hear Santana gagging occasionally. A gurgling sound can be heard from time to time too. She likes it. She likes even more than the Latina is moaning.

"God damn. You give the best head." She said staring into browns eyes once she opens them again.

She both feels, sees and hears Santana gag. It's a bit forceful, so Brittany loosens her grip on Santana's head slightly. Tears come out from her eyes and a substance comes out from Santanas thought to make her wetter. She panics slightly but Latina doesn't relent. She bobs down onto her. Brittany takes this as a signal to continue. She speeds her movements wanting to chase her orgasm again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she moans repeatedly.

"Oh fuck" she moans a bit louder. She can't help it. Santana's giving her the best blow job of her entire life. "I'm gonna...OH!" Her head tilts back

Her breathing is labored and her abs tighten and her hip moves erratically into Santana's mouth. Faster and faster she moves, closer and closer she gets.

Her mouth opens wide, "FUUCK!" She yells out as she cums. Her load shooting down Santana's throat. She falls back. Her grip on Santana's head loosening as her muscles and body relax.

* * *

Santana swallows every drop and sucks her softening cock and milks her completely. Her own body vibrating from her orgasms, too. She gets up from the floor and lays next to Brittany caressing her face.

She smirks when she notices Brittany's pupils dilate as she realizes that Santana fingered herself. Her fingers are still sticky with her cup. Brittany takes her fingers into her mouth and slowly sucks them clean.

She licks her lips as Brittny moans at the taste. Santana gets closer to her and kisses her.

Her throat is raw and she's sure her voice sounds like crap but she doesn't care. "So sexy." She croaks out. She clears her throat but it doesn't help. "We should move up a little more and get some much-needed rest." She adds.

She smirks at Brittany who can only nod.

A few minutes pass but they do eventually reposition themselves in the bed. They cuddle into each other nakedly and kiss slowly before sleep eventually overcomes them.

* * *

The light shines through the curtains hitting Santana on the face. She keeps one eye closed and opens the other. She reaches for her phone but before she can reach it she feels an arm come up around her abdomen and pull her closer. She relaxes into the equally nude body spooning into her.

"It's still early. Baby" She hears mumbles into her ear.

She smiles at the sound of Brittany's whispering voice. It sounds amazing. She had determined that she loved her whisper voice the most.

"Go back to sleep," Brittany tells her.

Santana smiles when she feels tender kisses placed between her shoulder blades and on the back of her neck.

Santana smiles as she hums at the sensation. This past weekend has been nothing but amazing. Waking up to Brittany truly is better than her wildest dreams. It still feels like a big dream. 6 months ago things were entirely different.

For starters, she was a young woman trying to juggle being a single mother, a cheer co-captain, and honor students. She is no longer a single mother. She now has a Brittany in her life who wants to step in and care for, not only their daughter but her as well.

When she found out she was pregnant, her life had turned upside down. Long where the weekends where she would worry about parties and who was dating who. She had to figure out where she was gonna live. She worked her ass off to be at school whole being pregnant. Even if she had morning sickness, and she really didn't want to move, she went to school and made sure she got every assignment in. She studied and aced every test. When Becca was born, Santana decided to get homeschooled. She did that for 3 months before deciding to go back to school. Santana pumped breast milk just so Judy would be able to watch her while she was at school. It was hard and Santana was exhausted every day but she pushed through it. When Becca was 1, she got back on the Cheerios and regained her co-captain status. With the help of her mother, and the Fabray's helping her with funds and daycare, she was able to get and keep a job.

That job paid for her some unexpected expenses without having to ask her mother to sneak behind her father's back. She made sure to keep a budget and save the rest for college. Santana knew had enough money to cover for her first year with just her savings from her job. With the scholarships, she applied to and financial aid, Santana was pretty confident she could fund her first 2. She panned to get a job around campus and get her daughter into daycare while she studied.

But that plan was changing before her very eyes She had Brittny and with that, a complete little family. One that was near and dear to her heart. She has yet to hear about the colleges she applied to while on winter break before Brittany became her substitute. Which brings her back to square one. Thursday was the day turned around for her. This 4 day weekend was perfect in every way. So much so that Santana's plan, one that she had been working on since before Becca was born, was changing ever so quickly.

She knew college acceptance letters were coming any day now so she shoved this dilemma to the back of her mind and focused on the little piece of heaven she was in right now.

* * *

"I love you." She whispers before letting her eyes close.

Brittany smiles at her daughter in pure amazement. The toddler is cuddled into her as she watches the movie "Toy Story" giggling when the shark mocks Woody and takes his hat.

The toddler had woken up and knocked on her room's door just as she got out of her master bathroom from her shower. Brittany had to quickly open the door and peek her head out to tell her she'd be right out just so they could let Santana sleep.  
They'd gone to Home Depot in the morning to pick out some colors for Becca's room. While they ate some Honey Nut Cheerios, Brittany ordered some furniture from her closest Ikea. Becca wanted to help decorate her room but Brittany told her it was going to be surprised and convinced her to watch a movie with her instead.

Brittany's hand caresses Becca's golden brown tresses which makes the girl look up at her. Big blue eyes lock with hers. Becca smiles really big at her.

"I love you, Becca." She says sweetly.

"Love you, too, mommy."

Brittany's smile grows and doesn't fault as her daughter turns her attention to the big screen tv. She can't help but stare at her little girl. This little person.

She turns her attention to the tv. Her mind taking in this whole weekend and how much her life changed. It was only Thursday evening when she found out about Becca and part of her wishes she knew about her sooner. She wishes she could have been there when she was born and see her grow up and see her take her first steps and say her first words.

There's a pain in her chest at the realization that she can't get that back. Brittany understands that it couldn't off happened. There was no way Santana could have revealed the truth when she was born. She was underage then. There were so many things at risk. Brittany understands and forgives Santana. There was no way she could not forgive her. Santana was 15 years old at the time. Deciding to not only keep Becca but to raise her, Brittany believed Santana was the strongest, bravest girl there ever was.  
She owed Santana the whole damn world for Becca. For sacrificing so much so young. For embracing motherhood at a very young age and kicking ass at it. Her smile grows even wider at the thought. Her love was just so amazing.

She shakes her head at the thought of her young, Latina lover. She's so, so amazing. Brittany knew there was something special about her all those years ago when she first saw her at the bar drinking under the lights of the club, she felt Santana's sexual magnetism pulling her towards the girl. That night was absolutely mind-blowing.

Brittany had always thought she was the dominate person when it came to sex. She had the extra appendage and that usually was the reason why but she should have known all those years ago. The reason that night was so life-changing wasn't that Santana was amazing in bed or because, despite the age difference, Santana was able to dominate her, but rather because between them, there was a bond so special. Sure, their meeting had been ill-timed, but the two of them meeting was bound to happen eventually whether it happened that night or not. She knew that now.

With that thought, she feels two hands on the sides of her face and moving her he'd so that she was facing up. Santana is looking down at her inching closer to her lips.

"Missed you in bed, Babe" Santana whispers onto her lips before kissing her lovingly.

"You were sleeping so soundly and you needed to rest." She gives her a chaste kiss before whispering, "Especially after last night."

* * *

Santana smiles into the kiss hearing her daughter giggling and voicing her dislike by saying eww. She can't help but chuckle and pull away before going around from behind the couch to sit onto Brittany's lap. All the sex they've been having did a number on her body and Santana was sore. She didn't regret it one bit.

"So, what are you two lovelies doing?"

"Watching "Toy Story", mommy likes it. " Becca says without taking her eyes off the screen but turns excitedly a second later showing her, her nails. "Mommy painted our nails. We're twinsies." She says as she shows off her light blue nail polish.

"Oooh, I like that color, Becca." Santana smiles as she hears her daughter giggle. She rests her head on Brittany's shoulder looking at her daughter. She closes her eyes when she feels Brittany place a kiss on the top of her head.

"We went to get paint this morning to Becca's room. I also ordered a few things for her."

"What you get?"

"Mommy says its a s'pise"

Santana looks up to look at Brittany who is smiling at her. She rolls her eyes playfully when Brittany tells her that she won't be spoiling it for anyone.

"Fine, whatever. I am going to go make us some lunch"

She says before walking off into the kitchen. She can't wipe the stupid smirk off her face.

This, this what she wants for the rest of her life.

This, this what she's dreamt about.

This, this the family she always wanted.

This, this is everything to her.

This, this was meant to be.

She knows that now. 


	9. Get Used To This

Waking up this Tuesday morning was weird. Yeah, sure it had only been a 4 day weekend but waking up this morning sucked. It was quiet, uneventful, and lonely. The first thing Brittany remembered from the night before was how Becca kept crying like there was no tomorrow when Santana and Becca have to leave to go to Quinn's. Hearing your little girl cry made her insides drop and it felt like her world was going to swallow her whole. She hated it. She would've given anything to make her stop crying but she hadn't.

She understood why her daughter was so upset. Brittany, her other mother, had only come back into her life after spending her entire young life away. Santana had covered for her by saying she was working but the way her daughter screamed for Santana to let her stay and the way her beautiful face was covered in tears, there was no consoling her. She cried so hard and so loud that Brittany couldn't keep her emotions under control. She too had cried. Just as Santana had gotten her into the car, Brittany took her out and hugged her close.

She called her down and whispered into her hair that she could call anytime she wanted. They made plans to FaceTime every night before bed. Brittany had managed to calm Becca down and out her into the seat.

Becca had cried so much and so hard that she had the hiccups and a runny nose. She kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek before she closed the door. She kisses Santana and then asked her for her phone and put it on the speaker before she called herself.

Becca eagerly accepted the phone and even smiled she hears Brittany's echo. They talked the whole way until they got to Brittany's house. Becca didn't want to hang up so later that night, just as she had promised, they FaceTimed while they were in bed. 

She'd gone from having Becca and Santana greet her every morning to hearing zero noises in her home. It had only been 4 days but her whole world feels so dull and boring without Santana and Becca.

Her phone rings and she automatically picks it up when she saw 'Babe' on the screen.

"Babe," she says smiling.

"Please tell me you aren't haven't a good morning." She hears Santana day groggily.

"It sucks. I miss you two so much." Brittany says without skipping a beat. "I wish I could kiss you good morning."

"That would be perfect. Becca wants to say good morning."

Brittany smiles as she hears movement and Santana's faint voice telling Becca that she needs to use the restroom.

"Mommy?" She hears Becca day

"Baby, how are you this morning?"

"I misses you lots, mommy."

"Awww, Becca you know I am missing you too."

"Are you going to work?"

Brittany sighs. It's Becca a way of checking if she's going to be gone for an extended amount of time.

"Yes, but I work in a new place. I get to see your mama every day."

"Really?"

"Yes and I wish you could be there every day but then all your friends are going to miss you. I wouldn't want that."

"No, I don't want to be mean."

"Definitely not. You're a sweetheart like your mama. Are you ready for daycare?"

"Yes, my outfit looks cute. I will have mama sent you a picture."

"I would love that."

Brittany and Becca talk for a bit more before they say their farewells and promising to talk later that night just as they'd planned the previous night. Just talking to them lights up her whole world. Just as she is finished dressing, She gets a multimedia message from Santana. It's a picture of Becca posing with the cute outfit that consisted of short overalls and a yellow t-shirt under and some white Keds. Her hair was in a bun. She wanted so badly to make it her wallpaper but was worried about prying eyes at school. She couldn't risk having another student see it. She didn't exactly know how many students knew what Becca looked like and she didn't want to find out.

She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the entire world. It didn't matter how imperfect things were at the moment but her little family was fucking perfect. The whole drive to work, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Her life felt like a dream but it wasn't. This was real life and she was over the moon.

She parks her car and immediately starts a group text with her two best friends, Stacey and Marley. She has so much to tell them. She bites her lip and does a little butt wiggle due to the amount of excitement inside her. It's so hard to contain. Based on the group text conversation, she'd have to wait until Wednesday before she can share the news of her little family with her friends.

Her room is empty when she walks in but as the school bell rings, students start coming in. She greets her students with a smile and even laughs at Sams's impersonation even though it kind of sucked. Soon, Santana, Quinn, and Puck walked in.

She may have been a bit concerned with Quinn knowing about her and Santana's relationship but when the blonde greeted her as she normally would, things were good.  
She smirks when Santana bites her lip while she sits down on her chair. Her eyes looking into Brittany's telling her she too is thinking of their weekend.

"I hope everyone had a 4 day weekend. Some of the students are not as alert as I would like you to be but I am glad we're all here. Let's get started with our warm-up."

* * *

There are a few things people her age aren't supposed to know until they're older. Having a child and knowing what it takes to be a parent is one of them. The other, some would argue, is knowing the person you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with.

Santana knows both of those things. She had a child at a very young age and decided to raise her daughter. Not only that, but she also knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Some would call her naive for making that decision so soon when she hadn't experience being in a relationship with anyone other than Brittany. It wasn't that Santana hadn't experienced other relationships, if one could call them that, it's just that she never has felt an intimate connection with someone as she does with Brittany Pierce. She'd gone on dates with other girls. The ones that we're okay with her being a mother but other than kissing, things never developed into something more.

She honestly had tried to put her efforts into trying to connect with someone when Brittany was away. When she was unsure that she would ever cross paths with the blonde she met when she was 15 ever again. But, no one ever managed to make her feel anything close to what Brittany had made her feel that night.

As she looks at Brittany working on the math problems, she smiles. This woman was so incredibly smart and so, so patient. She was sincerely the sweetest person shed ever met and though it is only been 4 days, she knows Brittany is a great mom. She really couldn't think of any other person she'd rather have a family with.

She smirks as she looks up from the math problems that she's finishes and locks eyes with the blue who happened to look at her at the same time.

She feels her phone vibrate and sneakily glances at it. Her eyes look to Quinn her is nodding her head at her texts.

She rolls as Quinn's mouths that she is being too obvious but is thankful someone was looking out for her.

The bell rings and Santana takes the opportunity to shoot Brittany a text as she leaves the room.

**Mi amor:** You look really sexy today.

**My Superman:** me? You're the one walking around in a sexy uniform.

**Mi amor:** You think it's sexy?

**My Superwoman:** You are sexy therefore anything you wear is sexy. Now, get to class babe.

**Mi amor:** Fine. I love you<3

**My Superwoman:** I love you, too<3

Throughout the day, the two girls exchanged messages during passing period breaks. During science, Santana was more careful with her learning as Quinn had insisted she be since the blonde had teased her about drooling. Santana couldn't help it, Brittany was so fucking hot.

"You look really happy, San." she hears her best friend Quinn say as they finished changing from their Cheerios outfit now that practice was over.

"I am. I am very happy."

They walk down the hall and Santana can't help to check to see if Brittany is still in her class by checking to see if her classroom light is on. She smiles when she finds out that it is.

"I am going to say bye and then I'll meet you in the car."

She rolls her eyes as Quinn tells her to not take to long. Though Santana would definitely not mind a repeat of Thursday. She knows she won't do anything to out their relationship jeopardy while they are keeping it a secret. The last thing she needs is for Brittany and her to be discovered.

She stares at her from the doorway monetarily before she knocks on the door. Her smile growing when Brittany turns and smiles at her. She closes the door behind her and locks it.

"well hello there Santana, what brings you to my classroom?"

Taking a moment to make sure there is no one else inside the classroom, she sits on Brittany's desk.

"You," she says with a large grin. "I just wanted to say bye properly. You know I've been dying to kiss you."

* * *

Brittany smirks and stands up. Her arms coming to rest in Santana's waist as the Latina wraps around her shoulders. Her blue eyes look deeply into Santana's brown eyes. She sees so much in those brown eyes. Love. Acceptance. Trust. All the things she's wanted in a relationship.

She knows that Santana is so sure of her feelings for her. Not that the blonde was worried but knowing so just makes her feelings for the brunette even more intense. This girl, no this young woman, was the mother of her child. So strong, so brave she was and still is for having the courage to raise a small human despite the young age.  
Brittany will never know what that is like but she knows she will never be as strong as Santana is. Being a mother was already tough work. Being a teenage mother is even tougher as you've got so many things counting against you. Not to mention that they are still children themselves. Brittany couldn't help but fall even more in love knowing that. That amount if sheer strength was mind-boggling. It was fucking amazing.

"Kiss me" She hears Santana's request with a whisper.

Brittany does. It's slow. Tender. Passionate. Neither of then expecting to turn this situation onto something more given their current location but enjoying the feeling of each other's lips against their own. Their tongues slowly gliding and dancing with each other. The taste is so sweet and you're just like their love for each other.

They would away needing oxygen and giggle when they say they love each other at the same time. They share a chaste kiss before agreeing on the time for the FaceTime call.

* * *

It's Wednesday evening and Brittany is excited. Her best friends Stacey and Marley are coming over to catch up. When they arrive, she greets them and walks then over to the living room and serves them an ass if wine. She gives a juice box and some Ritz cheese crackers to Marley's daughter, Katherine.

They've been talking for about an hour and Brittany is still building up the courage to tell them. She's a bit apprehensive about telling them. She doesn't want them to judge Santana or her child and hopes they understand the reason why she just recently found out about her daughter.

She decides its a good time when Katherine snuggles up to her mother.

"So, I have some big news to share?" She starts nervously.

"Yeah, sure interrupt me mid-sentence" Stacey jokes.

They all laugh. Brittany swallows and turns serious.

"Oh, That's her serious face. What's up?" Stacey asks.

"I recently found out that I am a mother."

"Shit."

It's dead silent as Brittany waits for the news to sink in. Her heart is beating fast. She hasn't even told her friends yet because she's not sure how people would react.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say." Stacey says still in shock.

"Congratulations!" Marley says still clearly processing the information. "I mean, What? Who? When? How?" Marley questioned.

"It's a long story." She says as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Well, start talking then," Marley says with a pointed look.

"3 years ago during winter break."

"Wait, when you and I were spending the holidays together?"

"Yikes. Brittany forgot about that. "Yes, that winter break. We broke up. Mutually, might I add and I decided to have some fun."

"You filthy bitch," Stacey says with a smile.

"You two have the weirdest relationship ever. Continue, please."

"Anyway, I went out met this amazing, beautiful, and sexy Latina and we had a night to remember. She left. I returned to college some days later. That was that."

"Clearly not," Stacey says in a huff.

"So, then what?' Marley says eagerly.

"I returned here and we met again. Nothing happened until Thursday.

"Oh la la," Stacey says raising her eyebrows.

Marley lets out a frustrated sigh, "Stacey, shut up for a second." She turns to Brittany.

"You're telling me that you just found out that you are a mother on Thursday? Are you even sure this kid is yours? Maybe you should consider getting a DNA test."

Brittany gasp in shock. Marley was way out of line. "Fuck you, Marley. That is so uncalled for. I know she's mine. If you were to see us together, you'd know that there was no way she is not mine."

"I'm sorry." Marley apologizes. "I am still shocked though.'

"Why didn't she tell you sooner?" Stacey asks

"That's for me to know and for you to someday find out but for now, that's all I can share."

Brittany smiles as both of her friends roll their eyes and whine.

"Fine, you can't tell anyone. I am serious."

"We kept your dick a secret for like ever. I think we can be trusted."

"Good point. She was underage when we met all those years ago. I didn't know until Thursday." She looks away from her friends and mumbles inaudibly that Santana is a student of hers currently but when Stacey yells out that she knew there was something between that girl at the cafe and Brittany she knows it was pretty clear. "So there you have it. I am a mother to a 3-year-old who is the most adorable little person I know."

Marley clears her throat.

Brittany smiles. "Our daughters are both adorable little people. We should totally hang out on Saturday."

"That would be amazing."

* * *

After doing her homework, Santana has done the same thing for the past 3 years. She gets Becca ready for bed and helps her brush her teeth and cuddles with her. She loves to run her fingers through her hair to help her relax. It usually is how she lulls her to sleep.

"I miss mommy," Becca says tiredly.

"I miss her, amorcito ."

"Why can't we stay with her?"

"Amorcito, it's complicated but I promise your mommy is not going to leave."

"Pinky promise?" Becca says holding up her thumb.

Santana smiles and wraps her pinky with the smaller one. "Pinky promise."

Just then her phone starts ringing and Becca's eyes widen in excitement.

"It's my mommy!" She says excitedly.

"It's mommy, alright." She says with a smirk before she answers it.

Instantly, she is greeted with the most beautiful face she's ever seen. She's got it so bad for this gorgeous blonde that she could practically feel her eyes forming into heart shapes. She's so happy though. The happiest she's been in a long time.

Through the whole FaceTime call, Santana and her little family couldn't stop smiling and giggling as they talked about their day.

* * *

The rest of the week went smoothly. The couple exchanged text through the school day and still kept up with the nightly FaceTime calls. On Thursday, Santana trended tutoring with a Brittany and some other students and when everyone left, she teased her about how the last Thursday, they were in a very compromising position. As much as they both wanted to take care of Brittany's boner, they promised to save it for the weekend.

It's Friday evening and Brittany could not wait for Santana and Becca to arrive at her house. She managed to decorate Becca's room with the hell of Stacey in the evenings and she was pretty happy with the result.

Brittany had made a copy of her keys for Santana so when she neared rattling at the door she knew who it was. For a moment she knows and understands why dogs are wagging their tail as they wait for their owners to open the door. She's just so ducking happy to see them.

When the door opens, Becca runs into her arms. Brittany lifts her and spins her around before kissing her all over the face.

* * *

Santana watches with a smile and walks up to her and kisses her. She lets Brittany excitedly lead them to Becca's decorated room and loves how Becca's face lights up when she sees the beautiful room that is now hers.

She loves the color of the room. The walls are painted light gray white gold little circles all over the walls. A white twin size bed with pink covers rest on the left side. Above the bed, there is a shelf with a clock on it, a large cardboard letter B, and some framed pictures of cute unicorns and animals. In front of the bed is a faux animal rug. On the wall opposite of the bed are 4 white shelves. There are books, stuffed animals, and other cute knick-knacks on it. Next to the door, there is a dresser with new clothes folded in it. On top of the dresser, there is an organizer with some accessories. Across the room, there is a pink teepee with throw pillows and cute stuffed animals in it. Little banner flags from the tip of it to her wall where a white small play table is set up.

It's the room she had hoped to give her daughter had she had an extra room to do so.

"I love it!" Becca says as crawls into the teepee.

Santana looks at Brittany with her heart eyes and leans in to kiss her the way she's been dying to kiss her all week. She smirks when she feels Brittany's appendage twitch.

"Soon" She whispers.

"Yeah"

* * *

Later that night while Becca is sleeping, The two can't help but let their passion take over. It's been a long, long week and both of them have been waiting for this.

They've been making out for the past 5 minutes. They're breathing hard. Lips are swollen. Bodies bare from all clothing. Nipples hard and poking each other's as Brittany rest onto of Santana.

Her hard dick twitches with anticipation as she and Brittany slowly grind into each other.

Santana has one hand on her back and the other on her ass.

"Please, Baby, get inside me." Santana hugs into her ear.

"You liked teasing me all week. Sending me nudes just to get me hard and then telling me not to jack off. Two can play at that game, Babe."

Brittany moves to kiss her neck. Sucking and tucking. She loves that she can still see her marks from last weekend. She hates that Santana can hide them so well.

"Mine" she mutters into her neck as she leaves a new mark.

Santana gasps, "Yours" she moans as Brittany enters her. "mmhm yes."

"Fuck. I will never get tired go you stretching for me." Brittany says with her eyes closed as her hips push more of her length in.

"Pound this pussy like only you can, Baby" Santana depends with her raspy voice.

* * *

Santana bends her right leg to take more of Brittany in. The blonde paces her hadn't to hold it in place. Her wet pussy accepts Brittany's entire length that balls are pressed against her. Santana is so wet she is sure her juices are dripping down onto Brittany's testicles.

She moves to meet each one of Brittany's hard and slow movements. The bed moves with them with each hard thrust. Her hand feeling every clench of Brittany's ass every time she thrusts in. Brittany knows what she wants. She doesn't even have to say it but god does Santana like being vocal. See loves driving Brittany crazy. So crazy that she loses control and fucks her like an animal.

Brittany's rhythm is already speeding up. Santana kisses her as she bends her other leg. Brittany positions the legs on her shoulder and pistons her arms appropriately so that she can't pound harder and faster.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck ugh mmhm mmhm fuck"

She hears them every time. Their sex sounds. The clapping of Brittany's balls on her wet skin. The bed tapping against the wall. Their heavy panting. They moan in approval.

Every breath and every grunt. Music to her ears.

She bites her lip to quiet her to scream and shout how good is fucking her.

"Scream," Brittany grunts out. "Scream my name. You know you want to."

"Oh fuuuuck" her breathing grows harder. 'UUUGH FUUUCK!!"

"That's right. Fucking take it?"

"UH YESS!" Santana can feel eyes rolling to the back of her head as Brittany hits all the right spots. Santana bites her shoulder as Brittany stops her movements and grinds into her.

Brittany grunts at the bite mark that Santana made as a result of her actions. She resumes her hard pounding.

"FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck'

"You're close." Brittany tells her.

She is. She so is. She knows Brittany is too.

"Me too." She hears husked into her ear.

"BRITTANY!!" Santana screams as she cums. Her wetness coming out of her and onto Brittany's balls.

Not a second later, Brittany releases her hot load into the soaked pussy. Brittany grinds into her as they ride out their orgasms.

"Fuck," Santana says as they cuddle.

"Just did" Brittany jokes.

They cuddle and kiss before sleep overtakes them.

* * *

They were on the way to meet up Brittany's friends. Brittany had already told Santana that they would be meeting up with the girl she had seen her with that morning at the diner and that her other friend had a daughter who could play with Becca. The blonde was pleased to learn that Santana didn't see Stacey as a threat. She wasn't and she is glad Santana knows that.

Becca takes hold of each of her mothers' hands as they walk to the park. As always, she asks to be lifted and swung and her two mothers humor her. When they see two women at the park and a toddler, Becca is the first to run to them which confuses Brittany.

"Mommy, That's my friend Katy!" Brittany hears Becca yell back to her as she hugs Katherine.

"Holy moly. Santana! This is a small world." Marley says as she hugs Santana.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Brittany asks as she greets Marley with a hug and then Stacey.

"Our daughter are best friends. Of course, we know each other."

"Marley sometimes picks Becca up for me after school if Judy can't," Santana explains to her.

Brittany introduces her friends to Santana and vice versa despite them knowing each other.

Despite their rocky first meeting. Brittany can tell that Santana likes Stacey. Just when Brittany thought she couldn't be any happier, she does. Santana getting along with her friends meant the world to her. Seeing her daughter be best friends with her best friend's daughter was also pretty cool.

Brittany could get used to this.


	10. That Think We Haven't Talked About

The day Santana has been dreading is finally here. Everyone had been getting their acceptance letters. Santana had already been accepted in some college but she was waiting for one more. One that she admittedly hadn't considered until very recently because her plans drastically changed about a month ago when the blonde walked back into her life. She had applied even though they hadn't gotten together yet taking the chance that she would be able to confess to her the truth. A lot had changed since then.

"My mother just texted me." Santana hears Quinn say as they sat at the Cheerio's table eating their lunch. "Your OSU letter just arrived. I didn't even know you were even considering staying."

"Nothing is set in stone. It's an option I'm considering." Just then Brittany passed the table they were sitting at and her eyes followed her. Quickly, she shifts her gaze back to Quinn who has an eyebrow raised. 

"Whatever your plans are, don't let me be the last to find out."

Santana just nods. She knows Quinn will understand and support whatever decision she makes. She tells her she needs to go have a word with Brittany and her best friend nods before walking away after hugging her. 

* * *

Brittany is 25 years old. She was born at night, but not last night. She knows all the students should have received their college acceptance letters. She'd seen a lot of the seniors bring them up to their friends in the hallways. She knows Santana must have received hers, too. She also knows that the Latina is avoiding the issue. 

She's waiting patiently for the Latina to bring it up. 

Brittany could have brought the topic up but she didn't want their little bubble of happiness to pop. After all, they still very much into the honeymoon phase of their relationship and wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. 

She has just sat down when theirs a knock on her door. She is set on ignoring it but when she hears her phone chime indicating she's got a message, she already knows it's Santana who's at the door. 

She makes her way over to open it and allows he ran before closing it.   
She pulls Santana into her giving her a passionate kiss. One that will hopefully hold her over until the weekend. Pulling away, she caresses her lips with her thumb to make sure she's got no smudges on her face. Santana does the same with her. After making sure there is no evidence of their kiss, Brittany's hands move to Santana's waist while Santana's are around her shoulders. 

"Hey, what's up?" Brittany asks.

She hears Santana sigh as she looks at her eyes trying to find her words.

"Can I come over later to your house and talk about that thing we haven't talked about?" she says she crinkles her nose cutely. 

"The college thing?"

Santana nods.

"I've been waiting for you to bring it up." 

"I've been putting it off."

"I know that. Come over tonight and we'll talk."

* * *

Once she arrived at the Quinn Fabray house after picking up Becca from Marley's house. She lays a sleeping Becca on her bed and runs down to retrieve the card left for her by Judy on the kitchen counter before making her way upstairs again. Sitting on her bed, she held in her hand a white envelope addressed to her from Ohio State University. She knows she probably got in based on having been accepted to all of the other universities. No, she wasn't nervous about being accepted. She was, however, nervous about what this letter would mean. It meant she could no longer push back the inevitable conversation of her plans for the future. More specifically, what she planned to do after high school. 

She opens it and isn't surprised to see that she did get accepted. She sighs and gets her other acceptance letters from the nightstand beside her bed. She disregards the others and only picks up her two top choices NYU and OSU. She already knows she doesn't want to attend all the others. They were simply her back up schools. As a mother, she learned to plan for the unpredictable. 

She sighs. What makes this decision so hard is that she had already had her mind made up. She and Quinn had this plan to go to NYU. They had talked about it year after year since the started high school. They'd promised they would always be together. But with Brittany in her life, she felt conflicted. 

Later that night, Quinn agrees to babysit Becca will Santana goes over to Brittany's. She can't fight the smile the blonde greeting her at the door brings to her face. This woman is brighter than the sun. 

And Brittany is just so easy to talk to. After hugging her and kiss before they make their way to her living room and cuddle into each other. 

"So what do you think we should do? You have to submit your response to the college you're going to go to. Then we need to figure out if you want me to follow you or if I should stay here in Lima."

"On the plus side, Becca has friends here. My parents are here. The Fabray's are here. Your parents are here too. Essentially, almost her whole extended family is here. She doesn't know them all yet but I know she will love them." Santana says stealing a tender kiss from the beautiful woman in front of her. 

"On the negative side, I'm going to miss you both so much if you aren't with me. Having you with me and just being near you god, Baby, I don't know how I ever survived without you in my life. Becca would be wonder where I am and why I'm not here. She's a smart kid and I'm sure she'll understand eventually. But still, I've never been far away from here. I know we could visit and call but I worry about the schedules. I'm bound to be taken to some parties and I don't know if I even care for that shit. Honestly. I got through high school without all that because of Becca and I mean, yeah okay I had to grow up really fast and skip out on that but I'd rather be at chilling in my room. Without you to come home to or Becca greeting me at the door, I don't know if I'll like it as much."

"We'd miss you too San. I totally get what you mean about coming home. Waking up to you is my second most favorite thing in the world."

"Second most favorite thing in the world? What comes in first?"

"My most favorite thing is seeing our little girl run up to me and hearing her laugh as I pick her up. Feeling her little lips on my face as she greets me hello. Having you follow closely behind her and getting to kiss you" She says kissing her passionately.

Her kiss is gentle and sweet. Filled with emotion. Filled with purpose. Kissing to make Santana feel her love. The love that is so deep in her. So strong. So passionate. Intense. Her head tilts the side as she repositions herself and straddles the shorter girl. Santana gasps into the kiss allowing Brittany to insert her tongue into her hot mouth. Both women moan. 

This feeling is everything. Feeling wanted. Needed. Loved. They'd miss it the most.

* * *

Brittany pulls away and looks down into Santana's dark, hungry eyes. 

"You're beautiful." She says with a smile. "The prettiest girl in all of Ohio. Maybe even the world." She kisses Santana again. "I am so lucky you're mine."

"I'm lucky," Santana whispers to her grabbing her by the face and pulling her into another kiss. 

It grows heated and her fingers tug the tie on Brittany's pajamas shorts. 

"Hey now, you're on your period," Brittany says playfully as she looks at Santana pulling the strings of her tie. 

"I can't help it." She kisses her again while pulling down her pajama shorts and her underwear. Her hand quickly dropping Brittany's flaccid, but hardening cock. "Let me?" She asks huskily. 

Brittany licks her lips, "Yeah" Brittany whispers before removing her shirt. 

She moans when Santana's warm hand grabs her and her hot mouth sucks her right breast, pumping her. Her hand moving up and down along her shaft. 

* * *

It fascinates her. Brittany's anatomy. She's different. She's known this for a long time. Santana can't help but love Brittany completely. 

The older woman has managed to make the masculine feature between the blonde legs something entirely her own. 

The ravishing creature above her had a full chest. Small but perfectly portioned for her slim and athletic body. Her abdomen toned and well defined. And her cock. God her cock was beautiful. She loved watching it harden and grow in size. 

"I love making you hard." She says relishing at Brittany's meaty poll at its full length. She lets it go purposefully yo taste the blonde who whimpers. 

She loves seeing it twitch. It absolutely turns her on. She kisses Brittany again and grabs her hard cock again. Her kisses moving down her neck. She grazes her neck with her teeth and bites down before she sucks the flesh to mark her. 

"I like that you don't cover up my branding." She commands before she marks her other parts of her neck. "I like that everyone knows the hottest teacher on campus is getting fucked."

* * *

It was no secret that she had been the topic of conversation between the boys in school. No one knew that she had a dick. All they saw was a hot teacher. She'd heard her name as she passed down the hallway on many occasions. Sometimes whispers of how she was and others about how her boyfriend was one lucky son of a bitch for getting to tap that every night. The girls would usually mention something about being jealous. Of course, she'd smirk when her blue eyes would lock with brown eyes for a quick moment. 

"Fuck, San" she moaned as the brunette focused on her nipples while pumping her harder and faster. 

"You're so fucking hard." Santana husks into her chest as she continued Theo pump her fist. 

"Oh fuck" Brittany moaned "close"

She gasps when Santana lowered her head and took the tip in her mouth bopping up and down the best she could give their current position. 

Brittaney moved her hips to meet Santana's mouth. One tan hand on her length pumping it still while the other supporting her back. 

Her moans frag out and her eyes close. She feels her muscles tightening as she gets closer and closer to her orgasm. 

"I gonna cum. I am gonna cum"

Santana doesn't slow her movement and sucks harder ready to swallow her load. 

"ugh fuck, fuuck...SAN!" 

Her face distorts and her eyes closed as she cums into Santana's mouth. 

Santana doesn't stop sucking her until her balls are empty of every single drop. Her softening dick slapping her stomach when it's released. Breathless and panting, She brings her hands to make Santana look up and kisses her.

"I hate that you have to go soon."

"Shut up and keep kissing me until then, babe. The weekend is days away."

Brittany smiles and kisses her. She remains shirtless. Her now soft dick still exposed.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you, too." 

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Santana and Quinn are in Quinn's room typing up their letters to be mailed that same day with Same day shipping so that they make it by the deadline April 1st deadline next Tuesday. Santana doesn't want to go but Brittany is right. She owes it to herself to try. A full-ride scholarship was not easy to get. 

"You know, I would've supported your decision to stay in Ohio if you wanted to," Quinn says looking a sad Santana.

"I know. Brittany just didn't want me to resent her down the road if stayed. It's going to be hard but I think we can do it. We met again after 3 years. There is no doubt in my mind that we're going to make it no matter what. 

* * *

When the weekend comes around, Brittany, Becca, and Santana are making breakfast together. Santana realizes them just how much she's truly going to miss this. She'd be in a dorm room, hopefully with Quinn rather than some stranger, with no kitchen.   
What's worse is that she had only a couple more months before she'd be leaving. They would have to break the news to Becca. Brittany and she decided it is best to let her know now that way she can get used to the idea and not have it all be a shock when the time comes for her to go.

"¿Amrocito?"

"¿Si, Mami?" Becca said as she put the spoonful of cereal in her mouth and proceeded to chew the colorful and crunchy loops. 

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, this much," she says as she stretches her arms

"More than she loves me?" Brittany teases to lighten the good.   
Becca just giggles in response.

"Amorcito, you know how many works and I go to school?"

Becca nods in reply as she stuffs more cereal into her mouth.

"How would you feel if I went to school far away with Tia Quinn?

"Far away?" The little girl asked.

"Yes."

"Can I come?" Becca asked after a moment.

"No honey, you'd stay here with Mommy."

"But we can and will visit mama often." 

"And talk on the camera, too?" She questioned in a shy voice

"Of course" Brittany added. 

"Promise you to come back?" 

"Always amorcito. I will always come back.

* * *

The chances of running into Brittany's younger sister at the store were unlikely. Santana knew those blue eyes looked eerily familiar when she first saw them but didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until Brittany hugged her from behind as she narrowed down her choice of ice cream with Becca that the reason the stranger's eyes looked familiar.

"Britty, w-what are you doing?"

Santana watched as the blonde's blue eyes shifted from Brittany, Becca, and her. She watched her eyes furrowed when they looked closely at Becca. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape when she put everything together. 

"W-when you planning on telling us? Why to haven't-" She stops speaking as a look of anger flashes her eyes. 

"Ash, I can explain." She said unwrapping her arms from Santana and using her hands when talking to her sister. 

"Oh! Great! You can explain. Start explaining. Now."

"I've been meaning to tell you. It's just-it's complicated."

Santana should probably stay out of this but this is her fault. It wasn't Brittany's fault they had to keep a secret. It also wasn't Brittany's fault she lied. It wasn't Brittany's fault that she didn't tell her when she found out she was pregnant. 

"It's my fault."

"San, no."

"It is, we both know that."

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?"

Santana's eyes meet with the blue eyes of her lover. Before Brittany lifts her daughter into her arms. Santana intertwined her fingers with the blonde's

"This is my girlfriend, Santana and my daughter, Rebecca. She likes to go by Becca. She's turning 4 soon. Becca, San, this is my younger sister Ashley."

Santana is happy with the explanation. It gives Ashley the necessary information without needing to say it. It seems to have worked.

"Oh." 

"I wanted to tell you."

"I understand." She looks at Becca with a smile and Santana smiles as she shies away into Brittany's neck. "She's beautiful."

"She looks like her mama," Brittany says looking at her. 

Santana bites her lip and looks down. "Stop."

It's not long before Ashley has to leave but makes it very clear that they have a lot of explaining to do the next time they meet. Santana swears she hears Ashley tell her that Santana and Becca are beautiful and that she's happy for her but she isn't sure.

* * *

Later that night as they cuddle nakedly, Brittany can no longer keep in the thoughts in her mind. She's wondered the law recognized her as Becca's other parent and if her name was on the birth certificate. 

"I want to ask you something?" Brittany asks Santana who is resting her head on her shoulder with her hand caressing Santana's hand that rests on her midriff. 

"You can ask me anything." The Latina says placing a kiss on the skin near her mouth. 

"I know that I can but I just don't want this question to come out wrong." 

"Just ask, Babe?"

"Is my name on Becca's Certificate?

She feels Santana shake her head into her chest before responding verbally. 

"No."

The answer wasn't surprising to Brittany, though she did have a little hope that it wouldn't be the answer she was expecting. 

"I hadn't told you and I honestly wast sure I would have, had you not come back here. It wasn't until I saw you that I realized that it was love, at first sight, all those years ago. When I first saw her, I envisioned it only being me and her. When they asked what the father's name was, I couldn't tell them it was you. You weren't there and I know now that you would have been but I hadn't even told you."

Brittany kisses her hair as the hand on her lower back caresses the small of the Latina's back. 

"I've looked into it since then." She hears Santana say. "There are two things we can do to get your name on there now that you're here but I think it'll have to wait until after graduation because of your job."

Brittaney already knows one of the ways. She smiles and pretends not to know. "What are they?"

She feels Santana smile into her before kissing the flesh closest o her mouth. 

"Getting married."

"I like that one already, but we've talked about waiting." Brittany teases, "The other?"

"Getting a DNA test to prove paternity."

"We both know that she's mine, but if that is the fastest way we can get my name on there, then I'll do it. You're going off to college. I need to get my name on there. God forbid, If something were to happen to her, I'd like to be able to be legally entitled to make those decisions if you aren't here to make them."

Santana lifts her head from her and looks at her with a smile before kissing her. "We can start the process in the morning. There's a bunch of paperwork involved but some of it is online." 

"Awesome." She says. 

* * *

The next morning, Brittany and Santana waste no time in filling out the necessary paperwork to get the process of adding Brittany's name to Becca's birth certificate.

Later that day, they start their Saturday family date by eating breakfast they made as a family and then looking at photos and watching videos of when Becca was younger. Santana had put together a video of all the photos and videos she had. 

It meant the world to Brittany. It saddens her a bit that she wasn't there to see her little girl growing up, but blessed to be able to be here now.


	11. Perfect

Santana's graduation comes a lot quicker than anyone expected. It feels like just yesterday that Brittany and she got back together. She feels like she's dreaming. She's not positive this whole thing isn't a dream. She knows her daughter is the happiest she's ever been. She too has never been happier. Brittany and Santana are cuddled up in their bed. Santana loves the warmth of Brittany's body. This feels like home. Brittany was her home.

"You're graduating tomorrow. Are you excited?" Brittany asks as her hands caress Santana's back.

"Yes and no. Yes as I am closing one chapter in my life and starting a new one. No as in I've gotten so used to seeing you all day. College is going to be different. You won't be there every day."

"True but we also won't have to hide our relationship."

"Very true."

Brittany feels incredibly lucky they haven't found out yet. Sure Santana is 18 but she got pregnant at 15. She still feels guilty for that but Santana has reassured her time and time again that it was her fault for lying about her age. If anyone ever found out, she would be in serious trouble.

"Get out of your head babe. We've made it 'til graduation without an incident. I'm 18 and as an adult, I don't ever plan on pressing charges. Now sleep."

For being the younger one, Santana was more mature. She kisses the top of Brittany's head and closes her eyes. 

* * *

The sun beaming through the blinds in her room made Brittany wake up. She's a bit cold but the quiet knocks on the door let her know that her daughter is also awake. She hears the shower running and has to get up. She throws on some bottoms and a t-shirt before opening the door and lifting her baby girl.

"Good morning, babygirl" She kisses Becca on the cheek causing her daughter to giggle.

"Good morning, mommy. Today is mama's grashuashton."

"Sure is babygirl. Let's go get you dressed up."

Brittany dresses her little girl up in a cute ballerina looking dress. It's white with cute white flowers on the top and a pink tutu on the dress. A small ribbon and bow between the top and bottom sections of the dress at her waist. She put on her ballerina shoes and tied her hair in a bun.

"I feel like a ballerina princess."

"You are a ballerina, princess," she tells her daughter.

Brittany feels two arms warm around her waist and a head rests on her right shoulder.

The height difference between her and Santana does not normally allow for this to happen but when Santana had heels on, she loved holding Brittany like this. She feels a light kiss under her earlobe before Santana hotel whispers into her ear for her to go shower and to get ready. They agreed to take separate cars since they couldn't carpool to the school together.

"I'm meeting my mother at school so she can get a good spot with Becca. I'll see you there babe!" Santana yells to Brittany in the shower.

"Okay, babe. I love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

William McKinley High school's auditorium was full. Maria Lopez sat next to Judy with little Rebecca between them. Rebecca was looking for her mother and all her friends. Santana turned and waved at her little girl who got excited when she noticed her mom spotted her.

Becca tugged at her grandmother's arm trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Becca?"

"Mi mama," she said pointing her out "Doesn't she look pwetty?"

"The prettiest." The elder Lopez "Alright Becca. It's finally starting."

The graduation started with the Glee Club singing the national anthem. Their performance was followed promptly by a speech given by their school principal.

"Now, I present you our student body president and our valedictorian, Santana Lopez!"

Rebecca clapped for her mom. Her grandma had her on her shoulders so she could get the best view. Mrs. Lopez was also cheering before she wiped her tears and sat down with the rest of the crowd.

"Thank you, Mr. Figgins." She breathed in to calm her nerves before looking down at the white index cards that contained her speech. "I can't believe I am here in front of you all as your valedictorian. It's been a crazy 4 years for me. Anyone who knows me knows that I had the roughest 4 years but I've grown and learned so much. Many of us had this picture of what high school was gonna be like. I know I did. When I turned 14, I couldn't wait to get here. I joined the Cheerios, worked my way to the top of the social pyramid, and still managed to keep all my grades up. When I was 15, I became pregnant and very quickly realized how unimportant some things were. Many people didn't give me enough credit. They didn't trust that I was wise enough to make the right decisions in life. I made decisions that determined the outcome of my future. We all did. I chose to keep my daughter and raise her. Rachel decided to show the world how great of a singer she was. Kurt came out of the closet. Mercedes overcame an eating disorder. Michael overcame his fear of hospitals and got cochlear implants to restore his hearing. Freddie got help for his addiction and is now 2 years sober. "

She pauses her speech as the crowd erupts in applause and cheers.

"We battled our demons. We faced our fears. We took chances. We made choices. There are so many changes we had to make. So many experiences that shaped us into the young adults we have become. I want my peers to know that I am proud of the person they are. So proud of the achievements they've made. We came into this school as teenagers and are now leaving as individuals who have found our place in the world. To the individuals who haven't quite beat our inner demons, embraced our deepest insecurities, or shared our deepest secrets, may you get there one day and set yourself free. After today, some of us will stay here to help our families with their business. Many of us will go off to college to pursue higher education. The brave few will join our armed forces, become firefighters or police officers to defend and protect us. A few might not even know just yet what they plan to do and that's okay."

Again, Santana pauses as she lets the crowd finish their cheering.

"In the weeks that follow, we will all go our separate ways. If we're lucky we might run into a familiar face wherever we shall go. This town is home. We may not come back but we will never forget this place. This school. Our friends. As I wrap this up, I want to leave you with a quote that has helped me get through the toughest of times. I hope you all remember it when the going gets rough. Don't stop. Pause. Breathe. Cry, scream, or be mad if you must. Don't quit. If it doesn't scare you, you aren't challenging yourself. Thank you"

The crowd gives her a standing ovation. Santana blows a kiss to her family in the stands and winks at her baby girl. Brittany wipes a tear. She's so proud of her girlfriend.

Mr. Figgins makes her way to the stage anew. He announces that it is time to call the names of the graduating class. One by one, the students were called, shook hands with their 12th-grade teachers, and turned to the camera to have a picture taken with their diplomas and their school principal before walking off stage.

When Santana shook Brittany's hands, Rebecca yelled, "Look mama Mari, it's both of my mommies!"

The elder Lopez and Fabray looked at each other confused unsure if they heard right.

"My mommy loves mama! They so pwetty!"

Becca was so proud of her mommies that she said things loud enough for other parents to hear.

At that moment, Maribel finally understood why her daughter had refused to let her know the identity of the other individual responsible for her beautiful granddaughter. There was no denying that her baby blues were the exact ones from the teacher on stage, but how was that possible?

* * *

Santana's heart drops. She and Brittany are sitting in Principal Figgins office with police outside of his office. They sent Rebecca home with her mother and Santana promised she'd explain everything to Judy and her mother but this, she didn't want Becca to see her mom in handcuffs if it came to that.

Some of the parents that overheard Becca mention she had two mommies and demanded that the school and district take the necessary actions to handle the matter. After the graduation had ended, two cops and principal Figgins approached Brittany.

Principal Figgins whispered in her ear and Brittany, with a look of defeat, nodded her head and followed the older and much shorter man with Santana walking alongside her. The three individuals were followed by the police officers.

They make their way to Mr. Figgin's office where two other people are already waiting for them. "Present with us, in this office is our superintendent Mr. Jones and the lawyer that accompanied him for the interest of this district regarding this matter."

Santana's heart drops. This is the moment she and Brittany have been fearing. She reaches down to hold Brittany's hand because she feels she might just crumble to pieces due to the fear.

"It has come to our attention that a teacher, Ms. Pierce, is involved with a student, Santana Lopez. Ms. Lopez is 18 years of age, which means your relationship is not currently illegal. However, we have no idea how long this relationship has been going on for. Parents at the ceremony are demanding that we investigate this matter. They are pushing that we do a DNA test."

They are interrupted by a knock on the door. It's her mother, Judy, and John Fabray, a lawyer.

"Santana, Ms. Pierce, don't say another word. I am here to represent you and your interest."

To her surprise, her father was also there. He didn't say a word but instead followed his wife, and Judy as they sat behind Two young women. John took a seat next to Brittany.

"As I was saying" the lawyer continues. "We are aware that Ms. Pierce had not worked with this school until 6 months ago. Still, we can not deny that some people heard a child call out about having two mothers. This can quickly turn into a scandal and we are not ready for that."

Brittany closed her eyes. She never would have expected their relationship to get out the way it did but her little girl was just so happy her two moms were together.

"If proven that Ms. Pierce is the biological parent of said child, the relationship can then be considered illegal. The statute of limitations for the statutory rape is still valid. This will tarnish Ms. Pierce's career and the reputation of this school district. Lastly, Ms. Pierce would lose her teaching credentials."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Jones. The DNA test won't be necessary either. I am pretty sure that it is only required if this goes to court. Without a court order, you need permission from my daughter, the child's mother. Regardless, my wife and I will not be pressing statutory rape charges." A strong and deep voice calls out.

Santana's heart was nearly jumped out of her chest. She hadn't spoken or heard from her father. Here he declaring he was not going to press charges.

"Still, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, this district has a policy regarding teacher-student relationships. Though of legal age, they go against our district's policy."

Mr. Fabray means over and whispers something into Brittany's ear. She nods several times at several things Mr. Fabray whispers to her.

"Ms. Pierce agrees to resign. She will leave this school and the district. She will not and shall not in the future seek re-employment with the district. Also, she agrees to have a public statement released to the public about her departure so long as her name is withheld."

Mr. Jone whispers something to his clients and they nod.

"Very well. My client accepts the offer."

The matter was resolved. The police, the superintendent, and the district's lawyer signed documentation after shaking hands with all parties involved.

Mr. Lopez is the first to stand. He looks at his daughter and then looks at Brittany.

"We need to talk in private. Meet me at the house. Maribel let's go."

He makes his way over to the Fabray and thanks them before and they make plans for dinner later that night to celebrate the graduation of their daughters.

* * *

Santana and Brittany pick up their daughter from the Fabray house where Quinn has been babysitting her during the meeting. They promise to catch up with her as soon as they can but need to meet back with the Lopezes first.

"Britt-Britt, Babe, Honey, listen," she says as she threads their fingers together, "trust me, the fact that he chose to not press charges is a big deal."

"Maybe he is planning on killing me himself."

"He became a doctor to help people. Plus, I am pretty sure that if he were going to kill you, he would have already done so."

Brittany is scared out of her mind but Santana reassured her that if her parents decided not to press charges then there's hope.

* * *

They're knocking outside the door. Brittany is kneeled talking to her daughter.

"Alright, Becca. We're about to meet your Abuelo."

Becca asks if she can ring the doorbell and Santana lets her. The door opens and they are greeted by Santana's parents. Becca jumps into her grandmother's arms who raises her. Becca showers her with kisses. Santana swears she sees a slight smile on her father's lips but very quickly a stern look reappears in his face.

"We will discuss this in the dining room." His voice is so deep that Becca hugs her grandmother tighter as she buries her face into her neck. His voice sounds scary which makes sense considering she's never heard a voice so deep and strong with authority.

They all make their way into the dining room. Maribel and Marcos sit across from Brittany and Santana. Becca is sitting on her grandma's lap as she draws on a sheet of paper with some crayons.

"Papa I-" Santana started but her father put his hand up to stop her from speaking.

"Your mother and I may have chosen to not press charges but that doesn't mean we're okay with this. I don't even know where to start."

"How?" Asked Maribel. "There's no denying Becca's is Brittany's but I just...I'm confused."

"Going straight to the point are we, mama." She jokes but the looks she receives wipes the smirk off her face. "Lo siento"

"I guess this is a question I should answer. When I was born, they thought I was a boy. My condition was unknown until I was 11. When I hit puberty, I discovered I was growing breasts. Though small at the time, it was a concern for my parents and me. We went to St. Augustine's hospital here in Lima, where I was born. After some tests, they discovered I was intersexed ."

"Marcos, did you ever come across this type of condition before," Maribel asked her husband.

"I do remember a case about 15 years ago where a colleague had questions for me regarding the development of breasts in boys but I never personally dealt with a case. Rarely, if ever, do the sexual organs develop. They simply are just irregular. Breast development in boys can happen in some cases with certain medications. It's not exactly my specialty. " He responds with the knowledge he possessed.

"I had always felt as if I were a girl and because I was intersexed, the doctors said that I could choose to remove my ugh..appendage but I didn't want that. I had gotten so used to it and in the end, my parents just wanted me to be happy. I chose to identify as a girl. Though I was bullied relentlessly for suddenly becoming a girl, I was happy to finally be myself. I have never felt like a boy."

The younger couple gives time for that to sink in and Santana senses the opportunity to take her now sleeping daughter from her grandma and lays here onto the couch. Her absence was brief.

"She was 15! Did you know that?!" Marcos yelled but not loud enough to wake his granddaughter. "You took advantage of my daughter. My little girl had just turned 15!"

"Mama, papa she didn't know. Brittany didn't know. She wouldn't have" Santana said shaking. To this day, apart from herself, Brittany and Santana were the only ones who knew how this whole thing went down.

Her father turns to look at her. "I felt like a failure. Do you know that? My 15-year-old daughter, you, had gotten pregnant and I didn't even have a clue how it happened. What's worse is that it hurt that you would risk your own future to protect her? I knew your mother was paying the Fabray's all these years but where were you, Brittany? Where!?"

Everyone was crying.

"All of middle school, I remember being depressed and so alone. I just needed to connect with someone who was gay. This might come as a shocker to you but little Santana thought she was the only gay person in this stinking place. On my 15th birthday, I got myself a Fake ID. A few days after my birthday, I lied about staying at Quinn's, and went to a 21 and over club"

"Santana....I'm so disappointed in you," her mother said sternly.

"I know. I can't change my past."

"Why didn't you tell Brittany?"

"I had lied to her. I told her I was in college. Things happened. I'll spare you the details. In the morning I left. I never left my number because I wasn't sure how to tell her the truth. Besides, Brittany was only visiting on her break from college. Once I found out I was pregnant, I still couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't ask her to drop everything to be with some girl she didn't know the truth about."

"You knew she was older?" Mario asked. His voice cracked.

"She had to be. It was a 21 and older club. I knew. Brittany did tell me when we were talking. She was truthful. I wasn't. I didn't plan for things to happen but they did. A couple weeks later I found out I was pregnant and well, you already know the rest. We wouldn't be here if she hadn't become Mrs. Margaret's sub but our lives crossed paths again and I couldn't be healthier. "

"Mr. Lopez, you have to know that I wouldn't have made a move on your daughter if I knew she was underaged. I swear to you that if she had told me, I would have taken all responsibility for my child. I would have been here since day one. To be honest, I wish I had known. I missed Becca's first couple of years. I'll never get that back. Santana tried to tell me, but I refused to talk about it. I wanted to leave it in the past and move on. I felt betrayed. I was angry. 3 months later, when she told me about Becca, I didn't have a choice but to forgive her and to put it behind us for the sake of my daughter."

She takes a moment to allow it to sink in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, I take full responsibility for my actions and hope that we can try to get along for Becca. I don't doubt that you two are great people. Mr. Lopez, I want you to have a relationship with your granddaughter. She's all sorts of amazing. Santana has done such an amazing job and I can't thank her enough. "

"I feel like such a fool. I was so blinded by my anger that I didn't allow myself to meet my first granddaughter. I too missed her first couple of years. Santanita, I'm so sorry my love." Mr. Lopez reaches for his daughter's hand and squeezes it. "I will try to accept this relationship."

Santana, feeling so many emotions gets up and hugs her father. "Thank you, papa"

Santana moves her chair closer to Brittany eliminating the space they created for the comfort of her parents. She knows they aren't done talking yet.

"I want her to go to college. My little girl is so smart and I know she's gonna be something big in this world."

"I will make sure she goes to college, Mr. Lopez. That's where I want to see her too. If it means I stay here in Lima with Becca while her mama is away at college, we'll do it. Santana raised our baby girl for almost 4 years almost all on her own. I can step up to the plate and take be the primary parent for the duration of her studies. No matter what, I will make sure she finishes. No distractions or anything to get in the way. I plan to make sure she is well taken care of. Both of them. I plan on also paying you and Ms. Lopez back for every dime you spent in my absence. Though appreciated, it would make me feel better about being gone for so long."

"We have a long way to go. I'll admit right now that I am not your biggest fan but my little girl is a grown woman, she's raised my granddaughter all by herself and still managed to graduate at the top of her class. She loves you and I need to respect that." He offers a hand to Brittany and gives her a firm handshake.

"You helped make my first granddaughter and for that, I too will give you a chance." Said Mrs. Lopez who, like her husband, shakes Brittany's hand.

Santana can't keep her emotions at bay. She rushes over hugs her father and mother. Brittany lets herself relax for the first time since she's gotten here. A sleepy Rebecca passes the hugging trio and goes straight into Brittany's arms. Brittany stands up with the little girl on her hip. She realizes her little girl hasn't hugged her grandpa yet. She figures she might as well work on building her relationship with Santana's father.

She walks up to the hugging trio. "Becca, meet your Papa Marco."

Marcos has little time to prepare for a hug. His granddaughter wraps her legs and her arms around him so tightly. Maribel and Santana can't help but tear up at the sight before them. Their hearts grew in size when Becca places a tender his on the elder man's nose.

"Hola papa marc. Mamá Mari told me you's a doctor and you fix people."

"Mamá Mari is right Becca. I fix people every day"

"You's a supa hewo!"

Santana hugs Brittany needing to feel her lover's embrace. Her father was back and things were looking great. Everything was going to be okay. 

* * *

Later that night, the Fabray, Lopez, and Pierce families celebrated a reunion and a graduation.

"We're telling your family next," Santana whispers into Brittany's ear before kissing her cheek.

The blonde turned to look at her with a big smile and nods.

"Can't wait." She whispers. "Ash has been dying to see her again even though they just saw each other last week."

* * *

Tonight was pretty perfect. Santana's parents were amazing people. Though she only spent a few hours with him, she can tell that Santana is just like her father. There are some things she gets from her mother but she is far more like her father than her mother.

She must have got her dominating yet loving personality from him. She smiles when she hears the keys rattle at her front door.

The best thing about their secret being out is that Santana and Becca can spends the night at her house without worrying about anything.

"Honey, we're home." She hears Santana shout out happily.

She can't fight the smile that makes its way onto her face. She hears little feet running before she can see Becca approaching her quickly.

"Mommy!" Becca squeals out as Brittany lifts her into her arms and attacks her with kisses which only make her break out in a giggling fit.

"I missed you so much, Becca." She tells her when she gives her a moment to catch her breath.

"and I missed you, Mommy."

Brittany smiles at her daughter but then turns to look to Santana who is now leaning against the doorframe smiling at them.

Brittany motions for her to get closer and she does. She feels her little girl hide her head into her neck as her lips meet Santana's full ones in a tender kiss.

"Hey," she greets when they pull away.

"Hey," the Latina responds.

"It's been a long day. I have popcorn in the microwave and I rented some movies on my Apple TV. Go change into something more comfortable and I'll change Becca and then we can all cuddle and watch some Disney movies.

"Deal" Santana responds spanking her in the ass as she makes her way past her and up to their room.

Brittany makes her way to the living room and changes Becca.

"You're growing so big, baby girl. You're going to be 4 soon. You are going to be able to dress all by yourself."

"And brush my teeth. And bathe all by myself."

"Yup, all of those things," She concurred proudly. "You are so special to me. You know that, right?"

Becca giggles, "Si, mommy," She says as she pops her head out from under her pajama top.

"Well, you are. Don't ever forget it."

"Okay."

* * *

Santana watches from the distance and listens to their conversation.

This woman is everything to her and she is adorable with their daughter. Its because of her that her plans are forever changing.

New York is not where she wants to be. This, this right here is what she wants. This is her dream. She knows she has to go now but as soon as she gets there, she's going to be counting down the days until she can transfer to OSU.

She smiles before joining them.

"Alright lovelies, let's get this Disney movie night started!"

"Tangled first!" Becca announces loudly.

Santana smiles as Brittany seconds Becca's vote.

"Fine by me."

She keeps readapting in her head that she only needs to do one semester. Just one and she can come home. She can come home to this and she won't have one regret. Not one.

She bites her lip at the thoughts running in her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"This is perfect."

Brittany smiles and leans in and places a warm kiss on her lips, "We're perfect."


	12. Family

Santana is woken by the smell of pancakes and coffee. Her eyes flutter open. The first thing she sees an empty bed. She hears the sound of someone clearing their throat. She peeks at the door and sees Brittany holding a breakfast tray and Becca behind her with a bouquet. Her mouth forms a smile instantly.

"Good morning, Babe"

"Buenos días Mamí"

Her heart flutters at the sound of her two loves.

"Morning lovelies."

"We made you breakfast in bed. Mommy let me help her."

Santana sits up and rested her back against the headboard. Brittany comes up rest the breakfast tray on her lap. She tilts her head up to meet Brittany in a kiss. As usual, Becca makes that icky sound with her mouth causing them to break apart.

"Hey, I love your mommy, amorcito. I will kiss her if I want." She says still looking up at Brittany.

Becca just makes a face and sets the flowers on the bedside table before running out of the room.

* * *

Brittany brings her hand to Santana's face and kisses her more passionately like she would have done moments ago had Becca not been in the room. She pulls away with a hum.

"My dad is really excited to meet you and Becca. He hasn't stopped blowing my phone up with a request for pictures." She says with a smile.

Last night, she decided to tell her parents about her little family. Both of her parents were happy for her and wanted to meet her girlfriend and her daughter. She and Santana decided to invite her parents to dinner. Becca wanted her Mama Mari and her Papa Marco to come so they too were invited. Since both sets of parents were coming over, the two of them decided to extend their invitation to the Fabray's.

"Well, I am excited to meet them. I am nervous but we can't put this off for much longer. Let me eat breakfast and then we will go to the store to get some groceries for dinner and then a quick stop to Party City for some decorations."

She kisses the Latina again. This time it's just a sweet peck. "Deal"

* * *

Later that evening, Santana decorated the back yard with lights and white paper lanterns. Brittany decorated the extra-long wooden table with a white tablecloth and a nice floral centerpiece. She made sure to place the plates and cups properly. Becca helped her Brittany by setting the forks, spoons, and napkins.

Everything needed to be perfect. Her parents were going to meet her girlfriend, their granddaughter, and her girlfriend's family. she should have done this months ago but she was being selfish and wanted to soak up the reunion with her two loves for a while before letting her parents know.

"Babe, I'm sure the couch cushions are fine. You've rearranged them 3 times already. They're fine." Brittany says when they go back inside to fix the living room up.

Santana sighs out. "I'm just really nervous. What if they don't like me? They're going to hate me because I got you fired."

Brittany gets close to her and holds her hands and lets her thumb gently caress her fingers.

"I wasn't fired. I resigned" she corrected.

"Still. You're out of a job right now and it's because of me and our relationship."

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and hugged her close. "They'll love you because I love you and I trust you. You and our baby make me the happiest. They'll notice that. They'll love you for that."

Just then the doorbell rings. Not once but several times. Santana chuckles as she hears a woman yelling at her husband to stop ringing the doorbell so many times. She looks at Brittany with a huge smile and can tell Brittany is already embarrassed. With her smile being as big as it was, Santana also knew that Brittany wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Just remember what I said. My dad is a bit slow but he's the best dad ever. My mom will call him out on the dumb shit he says but she really loves him. Also, my mom has no filter. None."

"No filter. Got it." Santana says with a nod.

"Coming!" Brittany yells out really quickly when the doorbell keeps ringing.

After calling Becca downstairs, they begin making their way to the door.

Brittany is nervous and begins to hyperventilate. "Actually, this is a bad idea. They're weird. I'm almost sure you'll break up with me because they're so weird. I can not handle breaking up with you." Her words come out really fast.

"Babe," She calls Brittany getting her attention. "breathe."

* * *

Santana chuckles and kisses her cheek effectively ending her rambling. "I already love them for making you. It'll be fine." She finishes just before opening the door.

Santana knows what to expect. Brittany had been showing her pictures of her family now and then. She knew that her mother was named Whitney and that she had stepped out in their marriage one night. Santana couldn't believe that Steve Hawking was her girlfriend's biological dad. She learned though, that Brittany loves her adoptive father. She mentioned that her father had an IQ below 70 which meant he was intellectually disabled. Despite that, he had been the best father to her growing up. She'd told her countless stories of how her father would cheer her up on days she'd been bullied.

Brittany refers to him as her hero. He'd gone to her school one time dressed as Batman just to tell the other boys to not bully other kids. They thought her dad was the coolest.

Seeing them standing in front of her she notices how well, despite Whitney scolding Pierce in front of her, they fit together.

"Guys were standing right here. Please, please try to keep the embarrassment down." She hears her girlfriend groan out.

She definitely gets that cute childish behavior from her dad she thinks to herself with a smile.

"I can't help it!" Pierce said excitedly. "I've been excited since you told me about your little family."

"Seriously, he has been a big baby waiting for you to reply to his text requesting some pictures of your girlfriend and our granddaughter," Whitney says annoyed.

Santana feels so small when her eyes land on her. She swallows nervously with a smile. Her heart is beating so fast.

"You must be Santana." The woman concludes.

Santana nods.

The woman is hard to read but Santana is thrown off when the woman smirked at her and winks at her.

"Brittany certainly knows how to pick them." She said allowed before turning to Brittany. "She is gorgeous."

"Thanks, mom," Brittany says as she kisses Santana's cheek.

Santana lets out a nervous chuckled as she relaxes.

Pierce gaps as he looks at Rebecca. "You must be Becky." He says as he kneels.

"It's Becca, Pop Pierce," Becca says with a shy smile.

"I-I think I am having a heart attack." He says seriously.

Becca panics and looks at her two moms.

"He is not." Whitney is wick to reassure Becca and a worried-looking Santana. "Pierce, you're scaring my granddaughter, cut it out."

"But my heart feels weird." He says honestly.

Brittany just shakes her head pulls them in and tells them to follow her. They hug and greet each other before they make their way to the living room. With the aroma of chicken enchiladas, Spanish rice, and beans filling the house, Brittany properly introduces her family to her parents presents Santana and Becca.

Santana sits down next to Brittany and Becca. Pierce and Whitney sit across from them. She's just about to say something when Whitney beats her to the punch.

"Santana, I know I said you are beautiful but you are one of the hottest women I have ever seen. I can see why Brittany couldn't keep it in her pants. Also, your rack is amazing. Are those B cups or C cups?"

Santana blushes unsure of what to make of this compliment she's getting from her girlfriend's mother.

"C cups." She says.

"Baby, you don't have to answer that." She turns to look at her mother with a glare. "Mom!"

"I am so sorry dear, but just look at her," Whitney says. "She is hot."

Santana blushes harder. This is definitely a good sign. Her girlfriend's mother thinks she's hot.

"I bet she would look good with a strap-on."

Her jaw drops. She wasn't expecting that. What was going on?

She turns to the coughing coming from Brittana who spit out her drink. She rubs her back trying to help her out while Whitney keeps talking.

"Oh come on Britt, don't pretend you haven't thought about it too. Imagine it, Santana taking you from-"

Santana's eyes widen in shock. Though she is intrigued. She could definitely be into that. She might have to try that someday.

* * *

"Stop!" Brittany says through her coughing fit. "Stop talking!"

"Boo! Two thumbs down! You're no fun." Whitney says.

"What I'd miss?" She hears.

They all turn to look at the doorway to find.

"Tia Ash!" She hears Becca scream before she runs into her sister's arm.

She watches as her sister picks up her daughter and hugs her before putting her down.

Brittany stands up and walks over to her sister and hug her. "Oh thank god! Ash, I am so happy you're here." She whispers into her ear, "Mom is giving Santana sex positions. Help!"

"Oh my" she hears her sister say quietly.

Brittany pulls away. Becca takes her hand and begins to drag her to the table.

* * *

Santana can tell that Brittany is really happy that her sister was finally here. Since their last meeting, Ashley had been the only family she met. The two of them got along really well. It helped that the half Asian and half Caucasian girl hazel-eyed brunette was the same age as her. She learned that the younger Pierce was headed to New York for college, too. It was one of the reasons both of them clicked.

"I am so excited I don't have to keep little Becca a secret anymore. " She says.

Whitney and Pierce are the first to gloat about her baby girl.

They talked and talked. Stories and jokes were shared. Santana thought Pierce was hilarious and just so freaking adorable. She could easily tell why Whitney loved the simple-minded Pierce. He passionately debated that people had heart attacks from loving too much and Santana totally agreed with him for brownie points because how the fuck could she not especially after hearing how Brittany wrote a report as a child and wrote that in there. Brittaney was so embarrassed that her whole face turns red. Santana was able to tell even though the blonde hid her face behind her hands. Fucking cute!

The Pierce family was adorable. As weird and out there as they were, Santana's loved them and that had nothing to do with how they accepted her and Becca without any questions or judgments. That part only made her love them more.

The doorbell rings.

"That must be the Lopezes," Brittany says as she gets up to get the door.

* * *

Santana's parents were trying to accept her into their lives. To help improve their relationship, she had gotten Becca a little doctor's coat, some scrubs, a face mask, a pair of crocs, and a stethoscope so she could help her Papa Marco at the hospital. He took Becca with him after he had promised her he would. When he saw her that day, he thought she looked absolutely adorable.

Later that day, Becca came home telling her and Brittany about how much her Papa Marc told everyone that he was so proud of her.

Brittany had also made sure to buy some extra car seats do that Maribel and Marcos both had one in each car. She remembers how much of a hassle it was to transfer the car to another. They had been extremely grateful.

Things between her and her girlfriend's family were coming along nicely.

She hoped they would get along with her parents. The Lopezes were serious people and her parents, well, her parents were way more laid back.

She opens the door and greets them. Maribel hugs her and Marcos looks at her with his serious look before his face breaks into a smile before he opens his arms to greet her.

The slight tension she had felt in her body leaves and she lets them in before guiding them past the dining room, the living room and past the open French doors to the back table where Santana, Becca, her sister, and her parents were.

Becca stops talking to her sister and runs towards her Papa Marc and her Mama Mari.

* * *

It's not long before their doorbell rings again. This time, Santana goes to get the door. She had invited the Fabray's. They were family to her, too. They became her family the moment they took her in with open arms when her parents couldn't support her decision to keep Brittany's identity a secret when she had gotten pregnant.

"Took you long enough."

"It took me one minute, Quinn. One"

Judy laughs as she hugs Santana. "You two are definitely like sisters."

Russel hugs her before he offers her the fruit tart they bought for dessert. "I hope everyone is in the mood for dessert."

"I am sure everyone will want some. Thanks, Russell."

She puts it into the fridge before she walks them over. "Come on, everyone is out in the back."

* * *

Every chair at the table was full. Dinner was being enjoyed and everyone was complimenting on how good the dinner was. Santana had cooked a family recipe.

"Santanita, your grandmother would be proud that you still remember her family recipe. These enchiladas are so good."

"I'm just really lucky that she showed me how to cook some of them. No offense mom but, hers were always my favorite."

"None taken. Her's were always the best."

Becca's laughter broke their moment. Pierce and Ashley were laughing too. Whitney rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Such a man child." She hears Brittany mutter.

Santana brings her hand to Brittany's lap and squeezes it lovingly. She whispers in her ear, "Look at everyone here at this table babe."

She does. She notices how Marcos and Maribel have a smile on their faces as they listen to Becca, her cute and adorable baby girl, retell the story of something that she did when she was younger that her father had told her. She notices how her mom is looking lovingly at father remembering that day too. Ashley is talking with Quinn about New York. Judy and Russell are talking about the delicious food. Lastly, she looks at Santana again.

"This is our family." She hears Santana say.

She smiles when she hears the words. She keeps repeating the words. Her heart grows each time.

This is their family.

* * *

While they were tucking Becca into bed, Santana kept smiling. The night could not have gone any better.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Everything. Your mom and dad are awesome. I love them. Your dad is all sorts of adorable and your mom totally cracks me up. Plus, she finds me hot." She said wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde.

"Do you have a crush on my mother?" Brittaney jokes.

"For me to know and for you to never find out." Santana jokes back before she tiptoes out of the room.

She hears Brittaney gasp in surprise before she hears feet shuffling behind her.

She feels two arms wrap around her from behind and Brittany's body crash into hers.

Being a respectable distance from Becca's room, she giggles out.

"Alright, alright. I don't have a crush on your mother. She is hilarious though. I do love her but trust me, there is only one Pierce for me."

Her eyes close as Brittany's lips start kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"Good" she hears the blonde murmur onto her skin.

* * *

Brittney continues the gentle attack on her neck as she guides them over to their bedroom. Her cock hardening as they get closer to the destination.

"You looked so good all night, babe."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I wanted to sneak you away and have my way with you." She confesses.

Her cock hard at its full length making her jeans tight.

She hears Santana sigh.

* * *

Brittany's hard on is pressed against her back. Just a few more steps and they'll be in their room.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Her hand grabs the doorknob and she turns it. She opens the door and turns around pulling Brittany into the room. She is quick to close the door and locks it.

She quickly begins to rip her body of her clothes motioning for the blonde to do the same.

She's naked and Brittany still has on her jeans. She walks over to her and begins to remove her jeans. She pulls down her jeans and loves how her cock springs out. She bites her lip as her hand comes up to stroke it. The pre-cum on her tip being spread down its shaft

"I love your cock."

"Damn, Babe" she husks out.

* * *

Santana kisses her lips all tongue and cheek. Her hand continues pumping her cock slowly. Her hands come up to cup Santana's ass.

"Put your arms around me, babe." She requests.

Santana does so and when she does, She lifts the shorter girl.

She feels Santana's legs wrapped around her back. Their bodies are squished together. Santana's dark, erect nipples pressing onto her breasts. She reaches down and grabs her shaft and inserts it into Santana's warm, wet opening.

Her arms wrap around her torso and the one on her butt moves to her thigh as Santana sinks on her hard meat.

Their lips kiss each other slowly as Santana begins to move on her. Her tight hold of Santana allows her to move the girl up and down. Her hips moving to thrust up.

"I love you" She whispers onto her lips between kisses.

Santana hums, "I love you, too."

* * *

Slow, romantic sex is and will always be her favorite. There is no rush to get each other off. Instead, they're taking their time enjoying the feeling coursing through their bodies.

She loves this woman with everything inside her.

She knows they were made for each other by the way their bodies move together in sync.

"You feel so good, Baby." She moans out beginning to increase the speed of her movements.

She feels so good, happy, and in love. The blonde beneath her kissing her slowly. She feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Uh babe" The blonde gasps into her ear unable to focus on kissing her now that her hips were moving on her quicker.

She could feel her walls tightening around Brittany. She's so close and she feels so good.

"I'm close." She whispers onto Brittany's lips.

"Me, too," the blonde tells her breathlessly.

Santana continues to move her hips with Brittany's assistance.

"Fuck, I gonna-"

* * *

Brittany watches with love on her eyes how Santana's face distorts with pleasure. Her heart skips a beat Santana says her name before moaning loudly.

Santana clams down on her cock and she continues to thrust a few more times before she climaxes. She hums as her cock twitches releasing seed.

They kiss as they ride out their orgasms. After a few minutes, she wants them over to the bed. She turns around and sits down on it before falling back. Their lips never leave each other.


	13. We've Got a Whole Week

Summer break is going by so fast. Brittney and Becca are going to accompany Santana, Quinn, and Ashley when they leave for college in the upcoming days.

Santana feels the heaviness in her heart grow just at the thought of missing so much while she is away. For almost 4 years, her number one priority and responsibility has been Becca. She knows it's going to be quite an adjustment not having to look after Becca when she leaves for college, but she is worried she won't be able to cope with the separation at all.

In truth, Santana didn't want to go because everything she wants is here in Lima, Ohio. She and Quinn had been planning to go to New York for years. She always pictured Becca going with her. She never thought she'd be leaving her daughter behind with her other mom.

"No, Papa Pierce. You say buenos dias to say good morning in Spanish. " She heard Becca tell her grandpa.

"Buenos dias" she heard the man respond slowly and with a thick American accent.

"Better Pop Peirce! How you say good afternoon?"

"Buenas tardes" he said quizzically.

Santana's focus shifts to Brittany who is coming into the kitchen with the empty plate and tongs from the backyard where her grandparents and Whitney chatting at the table. They were having a bbq at Brittany's house. everyone wanted to spend as much time with the high school graduates that were going to New York so the Lopezes, the Pierces, and Fabrays were all invited.

Her eyes lock with blue and she smiles. Brittany looks so cute in her blue apron with tons of cute cartoonish rubber ducks all over it. She pecks the blonde when the taller woman puckers her lips at her.

"Is she teaching him Spanish again?"

"You know it."

"We have the cutest little girl ever."

"No contest." She conceded.

"I put the vegetables skewers and steaks are on the grill. They look and smell really delicious that I have a hard time believing you've never made them before."

"When I was little, I used to watch my Abuela cook all the time. She used to take care of me a lot when I got a little older, she would always ask me to help out."

* * *

Brittany smiled. She loved hearing about things Santana would do when she was younger. There are no words to describe the woman she loves most in the world.

"You say buenas noches for goodnight Pop Peirce."

"Buenas noches." she hears her father replied in a thick accent.

"Becca, its time to go afuera. Vamonos." She says

"Si, mommy. Vamonos Pop Pierce." She hears her daughter tell her father as she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the back yard where the rest of the family was.

Brittany bites her lip and motions her head towards the back where everyone was. She follows the shorter woman taking the opportunity to check out her ass as she did so. Her eyes leave the voluptuous posterior when she hears Antonio ask Santana a question about their impending departure and offering to buy the things she needed. She quickly spoke up.

"That won't be necessary, Antonio. I will be buying the items needed when we arrive in New York. Becca and I are going to stay out there for a week to help get her acquainted."

"Are you sure? I know you haven't found a job yet."

"I have enough savings to cover my expenses for up to one year."

She could tell by the look on his face that he was impressed. She gives herself a mental pat on the back for saying that. Antonio and Maribel have been very accepting of her but she still tries to assure them that Santana was in good hands. She still tried to show them that Santana knew how to pick a good life partner even if the way they met wasn't traditional in any sense of the word.

* * *

The little get together went well. The food was delicious. The family got to know each other better. Becca had a fun time giving the Pierces Spanish lessons.

Brittany was picking up Spanish quite well to her surprise. Becca liked being able to talk with her mother in another language. She'd gotten so close to Brittany that Santana would joke about Becca having a new best friend. Becca would quickly run to her, hug her, and tell her otherwise. She'd tell her that she didn't have another best friend, but that she had the two best moms. Santana couldn't argue with the logic of her daughter. She was the cutest little thing in the world.

She was growing quickly though. too fast for Santana's liking. Her birthday was coming up in September. Santana would be away in college. This would be the first birthday she wouldn't be around for. It absolutely was breaking her heart.

She didn't want to miss it. She didn't want to miss her daughter growing up. She didn't want to have to come back only to see the changes that happened while she was away.

She just didn't.

"I really don't want to leave this place tomorrow." She whispers into Brittany's chest as they cuddled in bed.

"San, Babe, we've talked about this. You have to go. There is no way I am going to let you stay here in Lima when you've worked so hard to get where you are. I don't want to start living our life together without you having gone and experience something thing you've accomplished just to regret it when you're older. I'd rather you be upset with me for making you go despite not wanting to than to resent me in the future because of regret. You might end up loving it there."

"I am going to miss her 4th birthday, Halloween, and her first day of preschool. "

She felt Brittany's hands move up and down her back, comforting her.

"We will call you every single day. In the morning and at night. We'll fly you in for the fall and winter breaks. I will even live-stream her birthday and the first day of preschool."

Santana smiles at her silliness. "I love you." She confesses.

"I love you, too."

Santana tilts her head up to kiss her lover's lips before pulling away with a sigh.

"We have to get up early in the morning. We should go to sleep."

Santana just nods tiredly before turning onto her side. She feels Brittany spoon into her before her an arm wraps around her securely. Before she falls asleep, she wishes Brittany and Becca didn't have to return to Ohio in a week.

* * *

After their farewell the next morning, the little family, Quinn, and Ashley got dropped off at the airport by Marcos. They checked their bags in, got through the TSA checkpoints, and waited patiently to board their flight.

After watching the plans take off into the air, Becca voiced that she was a bit scared about flying having never done so. Brittany reassures her that everything would be fine and to hold her hand tightly if she got scared. Santana shared a memory of when she was Becca's age when she flew for the first time to visit her Abuela. Becca was still nervous after hearing the stories, but she was going to try to be brave.

That bravery faltered as soon as the plane started to accelerate faster and faster until it took off. She cried as she closed her eyes tightly and squeeze Brittany's hand. When she could be unbuckled, she sat on Santana 's lap with her legs stretched out on Brittany's thighs as her mothers tried to calm her down.

Once the plane was in the air, Becca calmed down and stopped crying. She returned to her seat and looked out the window.

"They're clouds?"

"Yes, Amorcito," Brittany said.

"They look so fluffy like cotton balls."

Brittany smiles and nodded. "That they do."

A few hours later, Becca fell asleep. Brittany raised the armrest between her and Becca's seat that was next to the window and positioned her so that her head was resting on her lap.

* * *

Santana raised the armrest between her and Brittany's seat and cuddled closer to her. She entwined her fingers with the blonde's as she held her hand. She tenderly places a kiss on her neck and nuzzles her nose into the warm skin, inhaling the scent there. She had to remember to ask Brittany to leave one of her sweatshirts so that she could have the scent with her.

"I am going to miss you." She tells her quietly so no one nearby could hear their private conversation.

"I am going to miss you, too, Babe," Brittany tells ` before she places a kiss on the top of her head.

Santana feels her rest her head on top of hers. The loud sound of the plane was not enough to steal sleep from her thanks to the comfort and warmth she felt.

* * *

The group of women and the little girl were the last to get off the plane. They agreed it would allow them to find each other quicker than to have to search for each other in the crowd had they all gotten down at different times.

They walked over to the luggage carts and loaded their carry-ons onto the cart. The small group made their way over to the luggage claim to retrieve 3 checked bags that belonged to Ashley, Quinn, and Santana.

Being 25 had advantages. Brittany didn't have to pay a fee to rent a vehicle. Once she had done so, she led the girls to the assigned vehicle parking spot. They worked together to load the truck with all their bags.

A half-hour after landing, they were on their way to the university. The memory of her first day of college flashed through her head. Though she had attended college in a different state, it wasn't much different. They checked in, found out what rooms they were assigned, and were given a key.

It was a surprise to no one that Quinn and Santana were given the same room since both of them requested to share a room on their forms. To their surprise, Ashley was down the hall not too far away. They put their luggage in their rooms and wasted no time in getting to Walmart to get bed linen, coffee makers, and two mini-fridges. Other times they bought included items for decorating their rooms, organizing their things, keeping their desk and school year organized.

Their first day in New York went by quickly. Brittany was thankful to have gotten a room in a nearby hotel for her and Becca. Staying close to Santana another week is definitely what the three of them need.

* * *

Brittany had booked at the Sheraton Tribeca Hotel with a large king-sized bed and a sofa bed in the small living room area just outside the room.

"Baby, you need to relax." Santana husks to the girl beneath her as she pulls away from the neck she just made a hickey on.

They've been making out for the past 15 minutes, getting them both into the mood. There was something very different about this setting. For one, the last time they were in a hotel, Santana ended up pregnant. Second, her phone was within reach ready to record her POV. Santana's phone was on a tripod recording them from the side. That's right. Santana's phone was recording the two of them having sex in a hotel room.

Santana managed to convince her to make a sex tape together. She still had a bit of trouble processing the fact that it was a Santana who suggested they do that. Her sexy, Latina lover would never have to hear the word no come out of her lips. She could care less about how whipped she is. She would never care if it meant Santana got to fuck her.

She responds by pulling Santana down for a hungry kiss. Her cock twitches when Santana's tongue swirls around hers claiming dominance over her. Not that she put up much of a fight. Santana had this big dick energy even though Brittany was the one with the big dick.

Her breathing rags when Santana's kisses move to her jawline, down to her neck where she begins to suck and nib at the flesh there once more.

Santana's hand grabs her shaft and begins to move her hands up and down. She moans as her eyes close at the sensation she is feeling through her whole body. The heat rising. Her heart pumping. The million of butterflies fluttering in her tummy. Blood rushing to her groin making her cock harder. Her mouth opens and tries desperately to get air into her lungs making her chest heave.

Santana whispers into her ear, "You are so hard right now. I bet you like the idea of us making a sex tape."

Brittany can only nod when her words fail to come out.

"You are so fucking pussy whipped. I love it."

Santana kisses her once more before getting on all fours and turning around so that her back and ass were facing Brittany. Santana's legs were bent on her sides. Her hands come up to squeeze the large ass with her free hand as one her other grabs her phone and gits the record button once the camera app is open on her iPhone.

She licks her lips when she feels Santana grab her cock and stands it upright. Her eyes watch through the phone screen making sure to record the beautiful sight in front of her.

Santana begins to lower herself onto her hard cock.

She moans out when Santana rubs her pussy all over her hard meaty pole before her tip was wrapped around the warm, musky wetness.

Her hand let go of the globe it was squeezing only to have it jiggle when she did so.

* * *

She went down deeper and deeper taking more and more of Brittany inside her until her butt was flush with Brittany's hips. Her hand no longer needed to hold Brittany's dick as she lowered herself more and more. Her arms reach out to grab hold of Brittany's outstretched legs as she began to move her hips in a circular motion.

She let out a moan at the feeling of being stretched and full. There was not a single person she will ever want to replace Brittany with. This woman beneath her was the one that made her feel the most beautiful in the entire world. There was no other person she would ever think of recording sexual acts with. She didn't trust anyone else this much. She didn't love anyone this much.

"So full" she uttered out

Her movements are slow. She wants to make this last forever.

* * *

Brittany moves the camera up to Santana's head, down her sexy back, and stopping at her full ass. She grips the left ass cheek tightly and moves it a circular motion before removing her hand causing it to jiggle once more.

"I love your ass, babe," she tells her.

She moans when Santana moves her hips a little faster and harder.

"So hot" she breathes out before beginning to move her hips upward as best she could given that she still had to hold the camera with one hand.

* * *

Her movements grew faster and harder needing the release her body was craving.

"Oh Fuck" Brittany moans out.

She loves this fucking cock. The way it moves inside her. The way it fits so well inside her to stretch her and make her feel so damn full.

"Oh god baby," she says quietly into the air so only Brittany can hear. "I fucking love your cock. Sssoo good"

"Jesus"

Her hand reaches down and begins to furiously rub her clit biting her lip as she does so to prevent herself from getting too loud.

* * *

Faster and faster her movements became making the bed move and squeak. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly with each passing movement.

"ooooh fuck Baby I-" Santana quietly moaned out.

"shit, me too" she grunted out breathlessly

A few more movements and she sees Santana's head tilt back with a loud moan escaping her lips.

Brittany can feel a tightness engulfing her hard cock as Santana cums on her hard cock. She pushes past this and continues her upward hip movements.

Her eyes closed and her cock ejaculates deep inside of Santana. Her cock twitches as the last of her cum is released before beginning to soften.

* * *

Tiredly, Santana turns to look over her shoulder to Brittany and is happy to see the girl is still recording. She winks before she begins to lift her body from Brittany causing the softening cock to slip from inside her. Cum slides down her thigh. She turns around on her knees so that she is facing Brittany. She smirks into the camera while her left-hand reaches down to collect some of the cum with her finger. Without her eyes leaving the camera, she brings her finger to her mouth where she sticks her tongue out and licks it off her finger before her lips wrap around it to suck it clean.

"Mhmm. Delicious" She says once her fingers are released with a pop.

Her tongue licks her lips in a sexy manner before she winks one last time.

Brittany leaves the phone on the bed and brings her hands to her face pulling her into a slow and tender kiss. Their tongues taste each, allowing each of them a chance to explore their mouths and bask in their lovemaking.

After a while, Santana rests her head on Brittany's bare chest. She can hear the erratic beating of her heart as the blonde's chest heaves. She lazily reaches over and grabs the phone resting next to Brittany. She positions the phone so that she can see it. Brittany's hand holds the other end loving it slightly so that she can view the phone screen too.

A sly smirk makes its way into her face as she watches the video in which was recorded moments ago. She is astonished by how hot she looks in the video. She can now understand why Brittany loses control when she does.

"Damn" She lets out in a hushed toned.

She was getting turned on at the images of herself riding Brittany and from what she could tell, Brittany was, too.

She opens the camera app on Brittany's phone and whispers for her to record the next part of their sex tap before her hands and fingers grasp Brittany's hardening cock.

"Oh fuck" She hears her lover say as she slaps her tongue with the salty-cum covered tip.

Her head moves to the side as her tongue licks the length down to her balls. She takes her left one in, twirling her tongue around it before releasing it and sucking the right one. She repeats the actions onto her right nut. Her tongue greedily moves on the right side before the tip is once again in her mouth.

Down, down, down her head goes as she takes more, more, more.

Her mouth waters causing a slurping sound to be heard.

* * *

Brittany watches with heavily lidded eyes as the brunette's mouth works to take more of her thick cock into her mouth. She brings her hand to move the brown locks that have fallen on her face.

"My cock slut"

Santana moaned at the name.

"Ugh fuck" she moaned when she felt her head hit the back of Santana's throat causing her to gag.

Her mouth bops up and back down. More, more, more she takes before her lips are flush with Brittany's hips.

Brittany feels her throat tighten around her again but Santana fights the urge to come up until she no longer can.

"Fuck babe," she says as her chest begins to heave.

Her hand comes up to push Santana's head down and her hips thrust upward. Santana moves her head causing her breathing to deepen.

"Holy fuck, fuck, oh fuck. you suck it so fucking good babe"

She can barely keep her eyes open but she has to record this.

She is so close.

Her mouth widens in a gasp but no sound comes out.

Her movements quicken. Faster, faster, faster. Her abdomen tightens and her cock shoots her load into Santana's mouth. It is only then that her mouth releases the rather moan she couldn't get out moments before.

* * *

Santana feels Brittany's grip on her head loosen as she swallows every bit that comes out of Brittany and into her mouth. Salty and tangy cum taste so damn good. She sucks her cock hard to make sure shes got every drop.

She takes the phone from Brittany's hands and stops the recording. She brings the cover over them and cuddles into Brittany.

"We've got a whole week to make this sex tape."


	14. New York

Waking up at 6 in the morning is something she is used to. She had to wake up at that time for cheerios practice in high school. Her body was accustomed to early mornings that she didn't need an alarm to wake her up though she still had one on just in case.

She cuddles back into Brittany and is not at all surprised to feel Brittany's appendage poking her. She wishes she had time to give it the attention it deserves but she doesn't want to be running late on her first day. Sure, the little family, Quinn, and Ashley had spent the weekend try exploring the campus and surrounding areas but this was the first day of class. She wanted to leave a lasting impression on her professors.

"Is it time to wake up?" Brittany asks with one eye open.

"Yes, babe. I am going to shower. Sleep a little more. I will wake you when it's your turn to shower." She says turning around and kissing her on the lips before getting out of bed.

* * *

Brittany lets her morning wood soften before she orders breakfast through the room service. She orders herself and Santana a continental breakfast and some cold cereal for Becca. The breakfast arrives just as Becca wakes up.

"Buenos dias, Babygirl," She says wishing her daughter a good morning.

"Buenos dias, Mommy," she greets back tiredly as she wipes the sleep from her eyes and then yawns.

"I left your clothes on the chair. Dress up and come eat your cereal. Your mommy is taking a shower."

* * *

Becca just nods and begins to dress. Brittany begins to eat her breakfast as she reviews her emails on her laptop. Becca joins her some minutes later. Brittany acknowledges her with a smile and puts her laptop away. They continue to eat their breakfast quietly sharing smiles.

Santana joins them some moments later dressed and ready to go. When Brittany is done, she takes a quick shower.

Santana and Brittany hold hands with Becca in the middle. They walk a short distance to a coffee shop near campus to meet up with Quinn and Ashley. The two other women are currently not there so they decide to grab a seat at a nearby table. Becca pulls out her crayons and coloring book and begins to color a page in her Shopkins coloring book while her two mothers talk.

"If those two don't get here soon, We're going to be late." Santana huffs as she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

Brittany raises her eyebrow and smiles. It is no surprise to her that Santana takes her education seriously. She was, after all, her teacher for 6 months. Santana had always been a very responsible student. Not once did Santana ever show up late to class. She always studied hard and made sure to turn in all her work on time. Santana was a very dedicated student and Brittany knew that. She reaches out and unfolds Santana's arms and kissed her hands before she rests their joint hands on the table.

"You have forty-five minutes before your class starts. You won't be late."

10 minutes later, the two women walked in and sat at their table began eating their breakfast.

"So, what are you and Becca going to be up to while were at school?" Ashley asks her older sister.

"We're going to visit the Statue of Liberty."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Are you excited, Becca?" Quinn questions the younger girl.

"Si, si. Did you know the statue of liberty was a gift from the French?"

Ashley and Quinn pretend to be shocked. "No," they said in a fake shocked manner.

"It's true. Pop Pierce told me."

"Dad knows all of these facts," Brittany explained to Santana

The small group hung out until Ashley and Quinn had finished eating breakfast. The college students then made their way to their first class while Brittany and Becca hailed a cab and started their little mother and daughter adventure.

* * *

Brittany has been looking for a job since she got fired. Back in Lima, she applied for several places but she was asked to apply to a financial firm by an old friend. She'd gotten a call for her first interview. She felt pretty good about that interview and anticipated a call back for a second interview. That one also went well. She was a little nervous about how her last interview went because she had no prior experience in a financial setting. She had gotten her Masters in mathematics and hoped that was good enough. That had been weeks ago. She figured if she hadn't heard from them yet, that she didn't get the job.

"Holy shit" she whispered in shock.

She listened to the voicemail again.

"Ms. Pierce, this is Steven at Lima Financial, LLC. I know it's been a few weeks since we last spoke but I have some exciting news. If you are still available, we'd like for you to join our team. If you can give me a call back to talk out the details call (419) 345-8999. I will be expecting your call."

"I got the job," she murmurs. She still can not believe what's happening.

"What did you say?" Becca asks looking up at her mother as they wait for the crosswalk to signal they can walk across the street.

Brittany outs the phone in her pocket and knees. "I got a big job I was interviewed for."

"At the bank"

Brittany looked up and contemplated the word. She tilts her head side to side and quickly reasoned it is the easiest term to describe where she works given her daughter is turning 4.

"Yes," She says

Becca smiles in surprise and leaps into her mother's arms enveloping her in a tight hug. "Felicidades, Mommy. I am so happy for you."

Brittany held onto her daughter tightly with a smile.

Their moment ends when the siren makes a noise signaling that it is safe to cross. The crowd of people moves around them. Brittany stands upright and sticks her hand out for Becca who instantly grabs it.

The duo is one more block away from Battery Park.

* * *

"We're getting on a boat. We're getting on a boat. We're getting on a boat. Hey, hey, hey, hey." Becca sings happily as she and her mom get close to the front of the line.

Becca and her mommy have been waiting in line for the past 30 minutes waiting for their turn to get on a little cruise boat that will take them to Ellis Island and then Liberty Island to see the Statue of Liberty.

Their adventure started at the Castle Clinton National Monument. She was pretty disappointed that the castle looked nothing like the beautiful castles she'd seen in all the Disney movies her mommy showed her. It was a boring building made out of bricks. There was no magic.

After that, they arrived at the place where all the cruises were docked. She could see all of New York from here.

"It looks different from Lima, Mommy."

"It sure does, babygirl. We don't have a skyline like that back home that's for sure," She pauses when the worker motions for the two of them to get onto the cruise."It's our turn to get on." Her mother says relieved.

"Yay!" Becca says excitedly.

* * *

Santana, Quinn, and Ashley listened to the professor go over what they would be learning in the class, the reading material they needed, and the rules and expectations of the classroom. The rest of their classes had a similar first day with professors stressing, with urgency, the need for students to have their books by the start of the second week.

To say Santana wasn't grateful for Brittany pushing her to come to NYU is an understatement. The city was so different than Lima, Ohio. It was as big and bright as she was. She loves Lima but sometimes it was hard to ignore that it was dull. It didn't excite her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Brittany had been right. New York was where she was meant to be and she liked it.

New York City was different. Oddly enough, she felt like she belonged. She was no longer the minority in every sense of the word. Latino people were everywhere. The LGBT community was out in the open. Just that day, Santana had gotten a flyer to join an LGBT club. Her old high school didn't have that. As far as she knew, there were only two gay kids in her graduating class and she was one of them. The other one was a quiet kid named Kurt. New York City was the perfect city for her. Still, the thought of being too far away from Brittany and Becca is just too much. She loves NYU and New York City but she loves her family more.

Class ends and the first thing Santana does is check her phone. Her Apple Watch had notified her that she had gotten a series of messages from Brittany.

She taps the screen on her iPhone and positions the phone and her head so the camera can scan her face and unlocks it. She slides her finger upon the white bar at the bottom and proceeds to move her finger and taps the green icon with the message bubble in it. She smiles instantly at the photo of Becca and Brittany at the sculpture at Ellis Island. There was a selfie of the two of them with the city skyline in the background. A different picture depicted Becca listening intently to the tour guide.

**Mi amor:** She is having a great time at the museum. She keeps asking questions. I think the guide is happy about someone paying attention. Adorable.

**My Superwoman:** A nerd like her mommies.

**Mi amor:** Beautiful like her mommies, too.

**My Superwoman:** We are on our way back to the mainland. We're going to have pizza.

**Mi amor:** Yum! I have to go. I am at my next class. I love you both.

**My superwoman:** We love you, too.

* * *

Brittany and Becca had an amazing day together. While they had their lunch, the child kept talking animatedly about the trip they shared. Brittany enjoyed every single moment if the little adventure she took with her daughter. It was one of the few times it was just her and Becca. It reassured her she could raise Becca all on her own while Santana stayed in New York to finish school.

She pushes the stroller under the tree and has a seat on the bench next to it. She sends a quick message to Santana about her whereabouts. To pass the time, she begins reading a book on the stock market. She had been clear that she had no prior experience with finances other than managing her stock portfolio and finances, but her potential employer did mention they wouldn't mind training her since she had a strong mathematics background.

She felt two hands cover her eyes. A whisper in her ear made the smile on her face appear. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She spent years remembering it. Reliving the moment she had with Santana back when she had known her as Rosario. Back when she was in college.

"I know it's you," She says simply.

Santana giggles and places a kiss on her cheek from behind the bench before she came and sat next to her. Brittany puts her book down and into the back of the stroller where the storage compartment is.

She watches as Santana looks at their daughter. Her eyes full of love soften as she caresses Becca's light brown tresses.

"She looks so worn out."

"She was excited the whole time. I have a bunch of pictures I didn't send to you."

"I miss you both so much," Santana says sitting upright and facing her.

Brittny's perfectly manicured hands caress Santana's face as she looks her face over. This was the longest they had been apart in months. She missed her so much. Her beautiful deep brown eyes, her plump full lips, and her cute little button nose. Her eyebrows were perfectly plucked. Her skin was perfect. It did not have a blemish or pimple.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers.

The younger woman smiles at her and her heart soars. This woman completes her. She leans in and kisses her tenderly. The small moment is interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat. They pull away and turn to face Quinn and Ashley.

"You guys suck," Brittany tells them.

* * *

They ignore her and moments later, the three of them begin to walk off the campus. Brittany pushes the stroller with Becca who is still sleeping.

Some hours later, they were all at a restaurant having dinner. It wasn't a place to fancy. They found it through Yelp. It had decent reviews and the food looked appetizing enough. It was. The food had been delicious.

"So, what was the big news you wanted to share?" Santana asks as her hand reaches to cup the blonde's hand.

"Well, you know how I have been applying to jobs since I quit working?"

Santana nods her head excitedly already knowing where the conversation was heading. "Yes," she says excitedly urging Brittany yo continue.

"I got the job at Lima Financial LLC!" Brittany says excitedly.

"Baby, oh my god!" Santana says as she kisses her on the cheek.

"Wow! Congratulations sis."

"That's pretty impressive. Congratulations" Quinn adds.

"I am pretty excited. Starting pay is 65K a year. I start when I get back to Lima. They are giving me an hour lunch break to pick Becca up from school. I am excited."

Now that Brittany had a job again, Santana could relax. She didn't doubt Brittany for a minute and the blonde truly did have enough money to cover her expenses for a year but not having a job and taking care of a child can be a scary thing no matter how prepared a person is. Knowing Brittany had a stable income again was something that allowed her to have a peace of mind.

She rests her head on Brittany's arm as they cuddled close during their walk around the city. She clutched her hand with Brittany's. Her free hand cradled the two of them. She is so in love with this woman.

The bright lights of the city illuminated the sidewalks. The passing cars were drowned out by the sound of her daughter telling Ashley and Quinn about her day a few steps behind them. They offered to give Brittany and Santana a little privacy. The gesture was much appreciated.

A gay couple smiles at them. Santana smiles back.

"Thanks for pushing me to be here. I love this city. We have been here for 4 days and feel like I fit in. Lima is great. I love it there, but I-" She's cut off by Brittany.

"Have a large community here." She finishes.

"Yeah"

"I felt that way when I left Lima, too."

They stop at the crosswalk signaling them to do so. A robotic dancer has his speakers blaring as he shows off his move. Tourists take notice of him. Becca smiles and waves at him. He waves back robotically.

Santana whispers something to Quinn who nods back.

"Becca, would you like to have a sleepover with Ashley and me in my dorm room?" She hears Quinn ask her daughter.

Santana smiles when Brittany turns to look at her with a confused look. They turn to face the crosswalk when it begins to make a sound. Santana winks at her before she walks ahead leaving Brittany who quickly follows her.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight." She whispers to her.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed in the hotel room, Brittany watches as Santana sets up her phone on a tripod in front of the television. It is a different spot than where it had been the previous night. Her eyes travel down her still fully clothed body. Her girlfriend is the hottest person she's ever seen. It still amazes her how easily the younger girl accepted her. They met it the most unconventional way. The attraction between them was instant and even if they didn't know it their first night, it was love at first sight.

"I love you." She tells the brunette who had finished setting up her phones as she turns around with a Bluetooth control to control them from afar.

The younger girl smiles lovingly and sets clicks the button to record before setting it aside. Her hands come up to her face to make her look up before on rest in her shoulders. "I love you, too." She whispers as she caresses her thumb on Brittany's cheek.

Mutually, their lips mouth meet in a kiss. It's languid. Each woman enjoying the soft lips of their lover. Santana tilts her head to the side and opens her mouth wider to let Brittany's tongue in. Their tongues glide against each other's exploring the depths of each other's mouths. Santana released moans when Brittany twirls her tongue around hers claiming dominance.

Brittany smiles when Santana pulls away. Her chest is heaving and her eyes nearly black. The blonde raises an eyebrow and Santana and rugs on her shirt. Santana nods before she removes her shirt. She is delighted to be greeted by two full breasts held firmly in place by a black bra. She reaches behind her and unclamped the strap before her long arms pulled the straps one by one. She guided the straps down her arms, loving the way Santana's body shivers at the delicate touch. She kisses each hand once her hands pass through the hoops of her brazier before dropping it on the floor.

Brittany's hands find her waist and pull her closer. She places a kiss in Santana's abdomen right below the center of her heart. Her kisses trail down, down, down. Santana's hands find her head. She can hear her deep breathing. Slowly her trail of kisses goes down, down, down. Her stomach tightens under her the closer she gets to her belly button. She sticks her tongue in it making the girl moan and shudder at the action.

She trails her tongue down, down, down until she pulls away when she reaches the button. Her blue eyes look up at Santana who is looking down at her with her mouth agape and heavy eyes.

While staring deeply into Santana's eyes, she unbuttons Santana's jeans. Her lips waste no time in placing soft butterfly kisses on the newly exposed skin.

* * *

She is so turned on right now. As she hears Brittany inhale deeply, she can tell Brittany knows she is too. Though, she was pretty sure Brittany knew she was turned in the moment she asked her to remove her shirt. The blonde knows what she does to her. She knows what happens to her body every time sex is going to happen. It happens almost every night. It's always been like this. They have always been like this.

When they are alone, raw sexual magnetism brings them closer together. It starts with a small spark. A look. A kiss. A touch. The fire spreads quickly through their entire bodies until they are completely consumed. The only way to control the fire is to give in.

Brittany's hands dip past the waistband of her jeans and she slowly begins to pull them down. She purposefully leaves Santana's underwear on. Her lips and tongue kiss and lick the space above her underwear's waistband as her hands move the fabric down her thighs.

* * *

Santana watches as Brittany moves her jeans down her body. Her kisses move down her thighs, down her legs and down to her feet. Brittany is now on her knees and she delicately lifts one of her legs out of her jeans at a time. She smiles down at the blonde who is smiling up at her. Her lips kiss their way up again until she is standing in front of her. She turns, moves her long curled blonde hair over her front right shoulder to reveal her zipper, and turns to smirt at her.

"Unzip me," she tells her.

One of her hands comes up to the zipper while the other holds the dress down before she begins to unzip her dress. Her lips kiss the skin revealed. Her hands tug at the sides pulling the dress with them. Once it is removed from her torso, she lets it fall to the grown revealing Brittanys toned, ass on lacy underwear. She bites her lip at the sight and can't resist the urge to slap her ass so she does. Brittany lets out a surprised squeal before turning around.

Santana's eyes fall on her perfect breast covered by a strapless bra. Her eyes travel down farther down her body, past tight abdomen, past the birthmark, and down to her large erection that is restraint against her due to her lacey underwear. She swallows harshly.

* * *

Brittany notices how Santana's gaze is fixated on her appendage. She reaches down and slowly pulls down her underwear exposing her self. It springs out and sways as she removes her underwear from her body. She removes her bra and drops it on the floor. She sits back down on the bed and pulls Santana to her again. Her hard cock standing up on its own. It twitches demanding attention. She smirks but ignores it and kisses Santana's abdomen. Higher her mouth moves until her lips take her left nipple into her mouth sucking it. Her other hand gropes its twin.

* * *

Santana moans at the warm, wet, tongue circling her nipple. Her mouth goes agape when she sucks hard and lets it go with a pop before taking the other one into her mouth. Her other hand massaging the other one.

Her eyes closed and her hands massage Brittany's scalp as the older woman plays with her nipples. Her hands don't leave her head as the blonde moves her kisses to the center of her heart. She listens intently as the blonde whispers words of love against her beating heart. She moans as the blonde sticks her tongue out and runs it down her abdomen. The feeling is ticklish and it makes her muscles tighten.

She gasps when Brittany presses her face against her to take in the musky scent as she squeezes her ass. She feels Brittany's tongue lick her over her ruined, wet underwear.

She is about to tell the blonde woman to stop teasing but Brittany puts her out of her misery when Brittany pulls away.

* * *

Brittany can't take it any longer. She needs to taste her. To consume her till she cums inside her mouth. She removes her underwear and is pleased that nothing is keeping her from the place she wants to bury her face in.

She drops to her knees and places of Santana's legs over her shoulder. Her mouth crashes hungrily into her wet, musky center. Her upper body supporting the shorter, younger woman.

She hears Santana moan loudly at the surprising position. They've never done it like this. She has never eaten her like this. She mentally pats herself on the back for still surprising her girl.

Her tongue slowly licks the wet center and savors the salty, tangy wetness that Santana's body released. She sucks takes turn sucking each or her pussy lips. Her tongue caressing the velvety soft skin as she does do.

Santana is moaning and pushing her head in. Her hips grinding into her mouth. Her heel is digging into her back and she loves it. She loves being surrounded by Santana's pussy scent. She loves the way her pussy tastes. She loves the wetness spreading all over her mouth, chin, and nose. The loves the heat from being trapped between her thighs. Eating Santana out was one of her favorite things. She runs her tongue around Santana's clit making it harder and her pussy wetter.

* * *

She moans as her eyebrows furrow as she takes in the sight of Brittany nuzzling her head to cause vibrations on her clit. She moans rather loudly when she feels them.

"Fuck"

The blonde repeats the actions before sucking her clit. Her hips move quicker. Her fingers run through Brittany's hair pushing her even more in.

"Suck it, baby"

The blonde does. She sucks her before nuzzling her head into her and then sucking her again. Again and again, she repeats the pattern. Santana can only moan and beg for more and more. As her hips grind into the head she is holding in place.

"Yes, yes, fuck baby, eating my pussy so fucking oh my god"

She can feel her orgasms coming. Her grinding becomes frantic. Brittany doesn't stop.

Her mouth widens and she gasps. She moans Brittany's name before she gasps and lets a high pitched moan leave her mouth.

* * *

Brittany lets her ride out her orgasm until she releases her clit with a wet pop and she sticks her tongue into Santana and licks the inside of her pussy clean. She then proceeds to lick her slit languidly making sure nothing goes to waste. She pulls away and puts Santana's leg down. She continues to support Santana's body weight as she stands upright.

She carries the brunette into her arms and walks to the side to rest her on the bed. Brittany quickly joins her by resting her body on the brunettes. The fingers of her left hand intertwined with Santana's right hand as she uses the other to softly caress her cheek. She leans in and kisses Santana's lips sweetly. The younger girl moans at the taste of her wetness. It makes Brittany smile into the kiss.

Their kisses intensify and her dick twitches demanding attention anew. She pulls away from the kiss and buries her face into Santana's neck. She places a tender kiss there.

"I am such a fucking horn dog." She teases.

She hears Santana chuckle and she smiles. She loves how they can go from being so unbelievably sexy to cute as fuck in a millisecond.

"That's a good thing babe. I am a horn dog, too." Her lover whispers into the air.

"You don't lie." She says as she pulls away.

"I don't" She concurs.

Brittany looks at Santana who motions for her to look to her side. She does so and for a moment she forgot all about her penis clone. Her hard cock twitched in excitement again and she swallows. Santana had told her she wanted to be double penetrated.

"I am ready for that." She hears Santana's husky and sexy voice say.

And just like that, Santana's dominating person is back. Her sexy mistress is ready to tell what to do and she is so ready to listen to every command.

Their sex tape was coming along just fine their second night in.


	15. So Happy and in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It contains anal sex, double penetration, and squirting. There is also a creampie scene.

Santana pulls Brittany into a fiery kiss. Their intertwined hands release the hold of each other. Brittany's hand's tangles in her brown locks while hers wrap around her torso pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her legs open for Brittany to rest between the space provided.

It's just a kiss but she relishes every single one of them. There are so many different types of kisses that that share. Sometimes they are short and sweet. Other times they are longer and more playful. Her favorite type of kiss is this one. A kiss that starts passionate and slow. A kiss that feels too good to break apart from that they start breathing heavy through their noses. A kiss that causes each of them to release a moan. A kiss that has their lungs burning for oxygen that they pull away but not before giving one last chaste kiss. A kiss that leads to another one as soon as oxygen is in their lungs.

Santana moans again. The fire in her body burning her up and spreading all over and quickly replacing her want with an unforgiving needs to have Brittany. A burning passion that makes her want to give Brittany everything even though she already has her completely. Santana wants to give herself over and over again. Judging by Brittany's hard cock pressed between her legs, the blonde wants it, too. The ache between her legs is too much. God, she needs Brittany. She needs her so fucking bad. 

* * *

Brittany pulls away with a wet pop. Her chest is heaving just like Santana's. The air they breathe in is hot and thick because of the closeness between their mouths. Her eyes lock with Santana's lidded dark eyes while her hand delicately caresses her cheek. For a moment she just stares and silent conversation between them ensues.

Santana gives her a nod reassuring once more that she does want this and yes she wants it to happen how they discussed earlier.

"If it becomes too much, just tell me. You know I will always stop." She reminds her.

Santana smirks at her venturesomely, daringly, "I have never asked you to stop, Baby. I am sure I can handle it. I fucked myself once imaginings this."

Any time Santana mentions masturbating to her or anything sexual for that matter, she internally screams with pride. Santana is the only one she pictures when she has to do go solo. She bites her lip.

"You ready?" She asks her one more time.

Blue eyes watch as Santana reaches over to the condom covered sexy toy they cloned of her hard cock weeks ago. She is thankful for having already prepped the toy while Santana prepped the camera set up. This was the first time it was being used. 

* * *

She has imagined this before but the reality was so much better than her imagination. Without breaking her gaze from Brittany, she brings the condom covered toy to her mouth. Her mouth wraps around the tip and immediately her tongue taste the strawberry and banana on the protective layer covering the toy and she moans. She removes her mouth and smirks when Brittany's hips begin to grind into her. She turns the toy sideways and her tongue quickly licks along the left side. She then goes back up and licks the other side like a lollipop before going back up again. She widens her mouth and wraps it around you again. More and more until she feels it in the back of her throat. The way Brittany is staring at her makes her feel so good. 

* * *

Brittany is aware that her mouth is agape. She probably looks ridiculous but she gives zero shits because Santana is giving her cloned cock a blow job. She just looks so fucking good doing that. So much so that even though her real cock is not in Santana's mouth, she can feel the gestures as she grinds her hard cock on Santana's very wet pussy. God, Santana was so fucking sexy.

Her younger lover releases the toy completely from her mouth. Brittany knows what is going to happen next. They had discussed Santana's fantasy. She licks her lips and waits anxiously but excitedly wanting to fulfill the Latina's fantasy. 

* * *

She never thought Brittany would be open to exploring her fantasy but she was. As she nears the toy near Brittany's mouth. Her heart rate quickens with anticipation. Just like in her fantasy, she runs the not wet toy along Brittany's lips. The visual of Brittany sucking the dildo turns her on even more. She licks her lips as Brittany's hands cover hers to help position the toy comfortably before she opens her mouth and wraps her mouth over the tip. She swallows as the image she has pictured comes to life.

"Damn" she mutters quietly.

She watches as Brittany closes her eyes to focus on taking the large object into her mouth. Santana's hips move unconsciously into Brittany as she does so. This is turning her on so much more than she had imagined. The sight of Brittany's mouth stretching around the girth of the toy and the lack of gag reflex when it is entirely in her mouth is something that will be burned in her mind forever. Brittany releases the wet toy with pop but not before many visuals of her doing the same with the strap-on instantly fill her head. She so has to do this again but with a strap on. Brittany would look so fucking hot sucking a cock attached to her if she wore a strap-on. Santana turns the base of the DIY toy until she feels the vibration against her other hand when Brittany releases her hold on her hand and toy. She turns it a little more and the soft buzzing becomes louder before teasingly running the wet, vibrating toy down her chest, over her pink, erect nipples, and down between her sun-kissed breasts.

Brittany's muscles flex under the vibrations as she continues to move the toy down, down, down until it reaches her pussy.

* * *

Brittany moans when Santana grabs her hard cock and presses it against her pussy and the vibrating toy. Her hips continue their slow grinding not wanting to get too ahead of herself. They have, after all, just started.

She reaches down and takes the toy from Santana letting the younger girls arms to be free to wrap around her shoulders. She holds the vibrating hand and her cock close as her hand follows her hip movements. Santana moans loving this fantasy come to life. Santana’s pussy is so wet that she can hear, not only feel, the wetness as the toy vibrates against it. She aligns the toy cock with Santana's opening and begins to push it in by applying pressure.

She can hear the younger teen gasps as the toy stretch her but Santana’s hips keep moving to meet her. She begins leans in and places kisses along her jawline as her hips continue to grind into her. Her movements don't stop as she pushes more and more of the toy into her.

* * *

Santana moans again.

Brittany's cock is not small. This replica of her cock is no different apart from the vibrations. She usually only used vibrators for her clit but the vibrations she is feeling deep inside feel amazing. Even more so when Brittany begins to slowly move the toy in and out of her. She is pretty sure her wetness is seeping onto the sheets below her. She is that fucking wet.

She feels so hot all over. The hunger, the need, and the desperation to be fucked by Brittany can no longer handle the slow pace. Her hand searches her side and grabs the lube and hands it to Brittany.

"Now, Baby. Fuck me, now." She begs

She needs this. She needs Brittany to fuck her. 

* * *

Brittany will never get over how much Santana needs her. She never thought she would find someone who needs her as much as she needs them. She lets go of the toy deep inside Santana as she takes the bottle from Santana and places it within reach. She pushes herself up with her hands and gets on her knees. She grabs Santana's outstretches legs and places them on her shoulders before reaching for an extra pillow and putting it under Santana.

She grabs the small bottle of lube, pops the lid open with her thumb, and squirts the thick, clear substance liberally. With one hand, she grabs one of Santana's legs by her ankle and pushed it back until her ass is higher and in a position easily accessible. Still kneeling, she grabs her hard cock by the base and balls with her free hand and spreads the lube along her ass cheeks and applying pressure on the puckered hole every time she passes it. She teases her ass by slapping her shaft on her ass. Though she wants nothing more than to shove her hard cock inside her, she knows she has to take it slow. She lets her cock go and begins to rub her pointer finger on her puckered hole up, down, and in a circular motion while applying slight pressure. Santana is so relaxed that her ass takes her in easily. Still, despite this, she continues her slow pace as she stretches the teen's asshole. Santana's hand begins to move the toy in and out of her pussy slowly not wanting to have an orgasm yet.

She hears Santana moan as she continues pushing her finger more and more until she is knuckled deep. When she feels Santana's clench around her fingers and tug at her finger keep her in, she moans. She slowly pulls out only to insert her finger in the tight opening again. She repeats the action until she adds another finger. Again, she repeats the action. Slowly she preps her tight opening until 4 fingers can easily move.

She takes her four fingers into her mouth and sucks the clear secretion on her fingers before grabbing her cock and pressing it against her now stretched hole. She slowly pushes herself giving Santana a chance to still change her mind. She slowly pushes her cock until her hands no longer are needed to hold it in place. With her new free hand, she takes hold of Santana's other leg by her ankles and pushes it until it is by her ear. Her eyes lock with brown as she continues to push herself into the brunette. She leans down and kisses her sloppily and briefly though it is very indomitable to do so.

"Love you" She moans out. 

* * *

Santana is a moaning mess. Brittany slowly presses herself until she is full to the brim. Her ass and pussy are both so full and she loves it. Her hand movements stop as do Brittany's. Her body is working so hard to accommodate both of her crevices being stretched and stuffed that her skin is already damp from sweat. She licks her lips. She still thinks it is even better than how she imagined it all in her head.

She can smell their sex in the air. She can hear the buzzing sound accompanied by their breathing. She is so loving this. She loves giving everything she is to Brittany and feeling empowered all at the same time. Brittany does that for her. She makes her feel empowered. She has always made her feel so empowered. Brittany makes her feel like she can take on anything. She loves this woman with all her heart for showing her what love is.

Her hand reaches behind Brittany's back and rests on her ass while her other hand resumes moving the toy in and out. By slowly moving her hips, she signals to Brittany that she can move now and the blonde does.

"I am so fucking full." She groans out after releasing a grunt.

Her eyes close at the gratification she is feeling.

* * *

Gradually, their movements quicken. Never in her wildest dreams did she picture doing this with her Latina mistress but she is so fucking thankful Santana has a dirty, dirty mind. She groans as she thrust her hips quickly into Santana's ass before slowing down and then grinding into her before picking up the pace again and repeating the patter.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Yes, God! Yes, keep doing that." Santana moans.

Tap. Tap. Tap.Tap.

Her hard, fast thrust slow down before she grinds into her. Santana's hand moves the toy, in the same manner, Thrusting it in and out of her wet pussy hard and fast before slowing down and then holding it in and moving it in a circular motion.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Oh fuuuuuuuck yes, fuck me, Baby. " She moans out.

Brittany's cock is being squeezed so tightly. Santana's moans get louder. Her please become more desperate. She feels so close. She knows Santana is close already.

"Fucking me so fucking good, Baby," Santana says before pulling her down for a quick kiss and pulling away with a grunt. "I am so close. Fuck me hard and fast, Baby. Make me cum so hard." She whispers into her mouth before letting her hand grabs her ass tightly.

The tamed beast is released with full permission from her Latina lover. She thrust inside her ass hard and fast. The bed hitting against the wall as her hips plow into her lover as with hard, fast continuous movements.

"Ugh!"

Santana's hand leaves her ass and starts vigorously rubbing away at her clit while quickly moving the toy in and out of her.

Her eyes take in the beauty of Santana's face as it distorts with pleasure. Brittany watches closely as she continues to thrust her hips at the woman she loves. She needs to hold on a few seconds more.  
  


* * *

This is without a doubt, the most powerful orgasms she is about to have. There are no other words to describe the feeling other than earth-shattering. Her fingers continue to move quickly in a circular motion. Her other hand keeps up her quick movements. Brittany is fucking her ass so fucking good.

Her heaving chest stills and the muscles of her abdomen tighten. Her body trembles but her movements continue. Her moans get louder and louder. Her brown eye-brows furrow as her mouth opens without releasing a sound for a moment before it happens.

A clear liquid gushes out of the Latina landing on her hand, her stomach and chest, and some landing onto Brittany. The older woman cum inside her releasing her large load deep inside her ass with a grunt.

A loud satisfying groan escapes her. It is quickly followed by a quiet moan.   
  


* * *

Brittany's heaving chest tries to get the necessary air inside her lungs. Her skin feels sticky and damp from Santana's pussy juice and sweat. The room smells like sex and she is exhausted. Her heavy-lidded eyes find Santana's euphoric face. She leans down and kisses her wanting nothing more than to wrap her self in her arms and take a much-needed rest.

She reaches for the extra and phone and opens the camera. Quickly, she records Santana's state, the wetness on her skin, and the toy still inside her. She records herself taking it out and sucking it clean. Then she returns her focus on her cock. She slowly begins to extract herself. She can hear Santana groan as she does so. Her hand comes up and grabs her base and balls. Slowly, she pulls out until she is no longer in her. She carefully records her cum slipping out of Santana's stretched ass hole. She slowly moves the view from the cream pie, to her pussy, past her breast, and to her face. Santana blows a kiss and winks before she stops the recording. She tosses the phone and repositions herself so that the brunette can sleep on top of her.

Santana pulls a sheet over them and they snuggle closer they kiss slowly before letting their bodies rest.

* * *

Becca wakes up. She blinks a few times and is confused at first. The room is unfamiliar to her. Even more so, the person caressing her wavy hair telling her to wake up and get ready. Usually, it was one of her mothers that woke her up. Upon seeing Quinn's smile, she remembers the night prior. She smiles as she recalls the sleepover she had with her two favorite aunts.

"Buenos dias, tia Quinn." she greets tiredly.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Is it time to get up now?" she questions.

"It sure is. Let me help you get dressed and we will go out to meet your mommies."

She nods excitedly. Though she had fun watching Disney movies and building a fort, she misses her mommies terribly. She dresses quickly and a few minutes after Quinn has done her hair, she and Quinn start walking to the library where her mothers were going to be.

Her smile grows a tenfold when her vivid blue eyes land on her two most favorite people in the world. She stands up and ignores Quinn's calls to return to her. Her little feet run faster and faster until her mothers spot her when she calls their names. Her mama bends over slightly and opens her arms wide and she goes just a little faster until she is right in front of her and she jumps into her arms.

"Mama, Mommy!" she says with glee. 

* * *

Santana swings her up above her head with her arms stretched out. All those years of cheerleading made her figure strong despite her petite appearance. The joyous laughter of her daughter makes her smile widen. She loves her daughter with all her heart. She lowers her down and brings her into a tight hug before kissing her all over her face.

Her daughter breaks into a giggling fit.

"I missed you, Amorcito," She tells her.

"I miss you, too. Both of you." Becca says reaching over to hug her mommy.

Santana hands her over and lets her daughter greet her mommy with kisses. She smiles as she watched the interaction between the two loves of her life. When it's over, she wipes the bit of slobber her daughter left of Brittany's cheek with her thumb.

A few minutes later, they are greeted by both Quinn and then Ashley. They walk over to Think Coffee for a small breakfast. While doing so, Becca rambles on and on about the fun night she had with her two aunts. Santana rests her hand on Brittany's as they listen to their daughter. Santana is going to miss the little things like this so much.

She wishes she had more time with her loves but she's got to head to class.

" I wish I could stay with you two forever but Quinn, Ashley, and I have class."

She kisses her daughter's cheek when Becca's mouth forms a pout. Again, she wishes she could say.

"I am sorry amorcito but, I have to go."

"Becca and I are going to go shopping for our family date night," Brittany says.

Becca turns around upon hearing this with twinkles in her eyes. Becca loves shopping. Santana is thankful her girlfriend knows how to win her daughter over.

"I love shopping!" she squeals.

Santana can't help but chuckle at her daughter's antics.

"Have fun shopping. I will be looking forward to a date you two lovelies."

Santana bends over and kisses her daughter before hugging her. She then stands upright to brings Brittany into a hug. The blonde's hands are on her waist. Their eyes lock and she bites her lip. Her hands come up to caress Brittany's face.

"I am going to miss you so much, babe," she tells her softly for some privacy.

"Me too."

"We will come to pick you up as usual."

Santana only nods and leans in to kiss her lips softly. They exchange a short and simple kiss before pulling apart. She watches as Brittany reaches for Becca's hand who instantly takes it. With an exchange of smiles and a promise to meet each other again, they go their separate ways.

She doesn't stop thinking about them the whole day. She missed them terribly but couldn't stop smiling. She was looked forward to a date with her two loves. She was also excited that she and Brittany were making a sex tape.

She felt lucky to be so happy and in love.


	16. Solo Tuya, Only Yours

Family dates are something she cherishes. The beautiful smile on her daughter's face as she gets ready for their date will be something she remembers forever. She can see so much of herself in her daughter. Something she finds all too interesting since she had not been there since she was born. There are some mannerisms that Becca has that she got from her like thue way Becca puts on her right shoe on before her left one and the way Becca walks. She chuckles when Becca's face distorts when she looks at her outfit in the mirror before she shakes her head. That is another mannerism she got from her. 

"Change your mind?" She questions as she finishes curling her long eyelash extensions.

"These shoes don't go with my outfit," Becca says with a pout.

"Want my advice?" Brittany offers

Her smile grows when Becca's head bounces up and down in excitement. 

"I think you should wear your fluffy, creamy colored sweater. It would complement the brown booths you have."

Becca's head tilts to the side as she thinks. 

Brittany's lips curve into another smile at yet another of her mannerisms. Her eyes follow her daughter as she walks off to the room that Santana walks exits. She runs ser eyes slowly up and down Santana's figure. The Latina she loves so much is wearing tight leather pants, a lovely white dress-up shirt, and a leather jacket. Her heels make her look taller. 

"Damn baby" She gets up to walk over to her and takes Santana's hand and turns the Latina around to look at her over. 

* * *

Santana chuckles at Brittany's playfulness. This woman has a way of making her feel so damn sexy and confident about herself. She bites her lip teasingly. 

"You like it?" She asks when wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling Brittany close. 

"Do I like it? Baby, you look hot." 

"Me? What about you? You look smoking hot in that cami dress and a jean jacket. And your hair," She says, pulling on one of her curls. "You know I love it when its curled. You look so sexy." 

Their attention turns to Becca, who exclaimed that the idea her mommy gave her was brilliant. 

"That will mean that we are ready to go," Brittany says, pecking her on the nose before she grabs Becca's hands and waiting at the door. 

She turns around and walks to the door where Brittany and Becca are already waiting with her purse. 

"Let's go." 

* * *

It is times like these where she realizes how fortunate she is. They aren't even at the most extravagant place, and yet she is having the best time in the world. Her beautiful daughter and girlfriend are making faces at each other as they eat their food, and they look so fucking adorable. 

"I love you both so much," she says with full adoration. 

"We love you too, mama," Becca replies `before slurping a spaghetti noodle. 

Brittany grabs her right hand with her left, which makes her look at her. Their eyes lock as 

“I do love you,” Brittany says as she guides her hand closer to her lips and places a tender kiss on it. 

There are no traces of doubt in Brittany's eyes. She swallows at the intense look that Brittany is giving her. There is so much love, respect, and acceptance. She bites her lips, wanting to wait until after dinner to kiss her, but she can’t help it. She places her fork down and beings her free hand to palm Brittany’s face. She runs her thumb along the pink lips she loves so much before she leans in and kisses her softly. 

“I love you, too,” She whispers onto her lips before she pulls away. 

Santana pulls away and looks at Becca is coloring happily on her kid’s menu activity sheet. 

She is so lucky. 

* * *

They spent the rest of the night exchanging stories. Some of Brittany, some of Becca, and some of herself. She looks down at her plate, shaking her head in embarrassment when Becca tells her mommy about the time she sneezed so hard snot came out of her nose.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone my secret." Santana chided.

"Yeah, mommy isn't just anyone." Becca justified. 

"She speaks the truth," Brittany adds

"Hey, you are supposed to be on my side, Babe!" She says in fake shock. 

"Nope. I have an alliance with Becca."

Santana exaggerates with a gasp when Becca sticks her tongue out at her playfully. 

Sometime later, the waitress comes over with their check. Before they get up and pay, they ask for the waitress to take a picture of the three of them, and she does. After they take the photo, she comments on the beautiful family they were. 

¨Thank you.¨ she responds with a proud smile. 

Soon the family is ready to go home. They decided to walk to the hotel room because she didn't want the night to be over yet. She knows their days together are numbered, and Brittany and Becca will be returning to Lima. She wanted to spend as much time as she can with her family, even if it meant walking a somewhat long distance. Santana knows she will miss it when she isn't able to do it whenever she wants to.

The walk was long enough for Becca to complain about her feet hurting halfway to the hotel room, and Brittany carried her with ease. The younger girl was fast asleep, the closer they got to the hotel. Santana will never tire of seeing Brittany´s maternal side. It was one of the most beautiful things her eyes will ever see. 

She reaches and intertwines their fingers together as they walk in silence. 

Santana’s concentration breaks when she hears a man whistle at her. She rolled her eyes, but he followed behind her and Brittany.

Oh come on ma, I know you can hear me.¨ he says obnoxiously. At least, let me get your number."

Santana is about to turn around and tell him off, but Brittany beats her to it.

* * *

"That's going to be a no."

"Ain't nobody asking you, lady." He tells her. "So, what's it gonna be, ma, you gonna give me your digits?" 

Brittany raises her eyebrows in shock at the man's rude behavior. She looks over to the Latina, who is shaking her head, looking back at her. 

"Like my hot girlfriend just said, that's going to be a no. Besides, you are not my type."

Brittany is about to add to that, but Santana grabs her hand and turns them around and pulls her along so they can walk away. Brittany rolls her eyes when the man doesn't relent.

"She can't give you the good fucking as a man can. You're missing out."

She turns her head back, but Santana turns her head forward with her hand forcing her to bite her tongue even though she wants nothing more than to tell this man how things really are. They ignore him as he calls out to them. 

"What a tool," Brittany says under her breath. 

"Don't let him get to you, Babe. You know I am all yours."

She smiles at this because she knows with all her heart and soul that it is the truth. Santana is hers, and she is Santana's. 

"Score!" she cheers before she brings Santana's hand to her mouth and kisses it. 

* * *

When they reach the hotel room, Santana opens the door with the key card. They enter the room quietly. She preps the bed while Brittany changes Becca into her pajamas. Brittany comes out of the bathroom with Becca asleep once again. She lays her on the couch bed, and she loosens her hair that had been tied up in a bun. They take turns placing a kiss on their daughter's face before retiring to their room. 

As she removes her leather jacket and begins to undress, her eyes watch Brittany closely. A smirk makes its way onto her face. The blonde woman has no idea Santana is watching her. Her eyes follow the edge of the dress as it rises higher and higher, showing more of the endless legs, her full, large ass, and sexy back. She swallows as the familiar craving builds inside her when Brittany removes the dress entirely, leaving her standing there in only her special lacey underwear. 

Quietly and stealthily, she walks behind the blonde woman until her arms wrap around her waist as her lips land on the pale skin of Brittany's shoulder. 

* * *

Brittany gasps before her eyes closed, and her hands rested on Santana's. Santana still had her heals on unlike her, which gave the slightly shorter girl a height advantage. Brittany moans as she tilts her head to the side to provide Santana with more access.

"You're so damn sexy, Babe," Santana says between the kisses she places along her neck. 

Santana hand grabs her chin and pulls her into a kiss while the other gropes her ass. Brittany, needing more of her kisses, turns around, trying her best not to break the kiss. She smirks into the kiss when Santana begins to pull her underwear down. Her cock springs out of her lingerie and hits her stomach with a loud smack as Santana works to remove her underwear, making the girl break away to remove the underwear entirely. 

* * *

Santana bites her lip at the sight of Brittany's hardening cock. Her eyes slowly move up her tight abdomen to her small but perfect breasts, and her face once more. 

Brown eyes meet blues. They can see the intense feeling that reflects in her eyes. Her eyes never leave the deep blues as Brittany's hands come up to her white shirt. A long pale finger traces the curve of her right breast and down to her abdomen, causing her body to shiver and get goosebumps. She licks her lips when Brittany's fingers reach the button of her pants. Her eyes follow the blonde as she gets closer and lowers herself on her knees. 

For a second, she can see that Brittany is fully erect before her eyes closed as the older woman begins to place tender kisses all over her abdomen. 

She pulls down her jeans, kissing the skin above her underwear. Once the jeans are down to her ankles, Brittany lifts each one of her legs, removes her heels, and then guides her foot out of the jeans. The blonde gets close to her right leg and kisses her way up until Santana can feel her mouth kissing her wet center over her underwear. 

Her hands tangle in Brittany's hair. Brittany's mouth leaves her, and she opens her eyes and looks down to see Brittany using her teeth to pull her underwear down. God, it's such a beautiful sight to behold. As much as she likes it, she misses her lips.

"Come up here, Babe," She tells her

* * *

Brittany has no choice but to listen to the brunette she loves so much. She brings her hands to Santana's face and caresses her. Santana is so beautiful and perfect. She still can't believe this girl is hers. Hers. Hers and nobody else's. 

"You're mine," she tells her in wonderment, promise, and disbelief all in one.   
  
"Solo tuya, only yours, Babe." Santana confirms, pulling her closer by the waist. 

Her smile grows, and she brings their lips closer. Her tongue begs for entrance, which is instantly granted — both moan when their tongues meet. The sound makes her hard cock twitch against Santana's front. 

"I love it when it does that," Santana comments onto her lips before crashing their lips together anew. 

Brittany needs her so fucking bad. She begins to guide their bodies to the bed, but Santana pulls away. 

“Cameras, I need to set them up.” 

Brittany grabs her cock and groans as she moves her hand up and down her shaft to offer some relief. 

“Hurry, Babe.” She says as she sits on the edge of the bed, watching her girlfriend as she watched her set up. 

Brittany is amazed at her girlfriend’s persistence to keep up with the whole sex tape idea she came up with. Her eyes lock with Santana’s who is looking at up from the last camera she just placed on a tripod. There’s an extra sway in Santana’s hips as she walks to her. She looks at Santana's entire body over before the younger woman is standing in front of her at the edge of her feet. Her cock twitches with excitement. This causes Santana eyes to leave hers only to fall on her hard cock.

* * *

Santana licks her lips. Her mouth waters at the sight and she wants to take Brittany into her mouth, but she wants to feel Brittany deep inside her soaking, wet pussy so much more. She reaches down to grab Brittany’s cock causing the blonde to moan. She runs her thumb over the wet tip and spreads the pre-cum around it before she moves her hand down the shaft. She moves her hand up and down, loving the feel of it in her hands. 

She lets go of her hard cock when Brittany grabs her waist and pulls her onto the bed. Her hands wrap around her shoulders as she uses Brittany’s body to help her straddle the blonde. She never breaks her gaze from Brittany’s eyes as she lowers her wet pussy onto Brittany’s hard erection and begins to grind it. The sensation causes her to close her eyes and moan.   
Brittany’s hold on her waist tightens.

Their lips meet in a slow and passionate kiss. She can feel Brittany’s erect nipples on her body, making her hornier. They pull away, breathing harder. 

“You’re so wet,” Brittany husks.

The wetness of her lips lets her feel the hot air from her words. She wants Brittany so bad that her pussy hurts with ache. 

“Please, baby,” She begs.   
  
Santana no longer wants to wait. She lifts her hips and reaches down and grabs Brittany’s hard cock and stands it upright, aligns it with her pussy. Brittany’s hand replaces hers. She uses her free hand to pull Brittany into a languid kiss then wraps her arm around her shoulders anew.

* * *

Brittany rubs her mushroom head along Santana’s wet lips spreading her profound wetness even more. She younger girl moans into her mouth but doesn’t break the slow kiss. Instead, their kisses pick up in pace, becoming hungrier, desperate, and sloppier by each passing second. With her other arm, she helps Santana lower herself onto her cock. 

Santana pulls away but keeps her mouth close to hers as she moans. Their eyes lock as Santana sinks onto her cock little by little. The air leaving Santana's mouth tickles her skin. Her breathing thickens as her chest heaves. Santana’s pussy is so warm, wet, and tight. So tight that her cock is being suffocated in the best way possible. Santana’s pussy swallows more and more until she full to the brink. They both close their eyes. She hears Santana moan as her pussy stretches to accommodate her large size. When her body is relaxed again, she sighs in satisfaction.

Without opening her eyes, she whispers words of affection to Santana. She is so wrapped up in everything that they are, their love, and the passion between them. She never wants to be with anyone else. Santana is an open book that she wants to read again and again. She loves her with everything she is. 

Santana begins to move her hips in a circular motion moaning, whimpering and grunting as she did so. 

* * *

Brittany feels so good inside of her. She signs when Brittany hugs her and buddies her head between her breast placing tender kisses on her chest and whispers nothings into her chest. Her hands go to her head, and her fingers tangle in blonde locks as she keeps her head in place.

Each kiss feels like little butterflies in her skin. The words the blonde mutters between kisses make her feel so special, valued, loved, and appreciated. 

She takes her hand and forces Brittany to look at her and then kisses her tenderly on her lips. With her kisses, she hopes to portray how much she loves this woman beneath her. She hopes the blonde knows that she belongs to her and no one else. She lips trail up her forehead as Brittany’s lips trail down her neck. She shuttered when Brittany’s teeth grazed her skin before some of her skin is bitten. She gasps and grinds her hips harder at the sensation. 

Brittany knows her neck is her sensitive spot. It drives her absolutely crazy when the blonde sucks, kisses, and bites her neck. Her movements are hard and slow. She loves how Brittany exhales sharply when she moves her hips roughly. Her mouth leaves Brittany ultimately when the blonde’s mouth moves to read the skin around her hard nipples. 

She moans loud when the blonde wraps her lips around her nipple before sucking them.

* * *

Santana’s nipple hardens with the twirling of her tongue poking her. She hums in response before pulling over and blowing on her already erect nipples. Goosebumps develop on her skin, and she smirks before she moves to the other nipple.

Her hand came up to grope her breast and massaged it before taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking it roughly. The action makes Santana pick up the rhythm of her hips. 

“Ugh, fuck,” she hears Santana mutter above her.

Brittany’s mouth leaves her nipples as she presses into her chest again. Her hands grab at her waist to help her movements.

Their rhythm speeds. Their moans and gasps become more frequent. 

“San,” Brittany moans out

She moves up to meet to thrust into Santana. Thrusting in and out a few times and letting Santana grind into her. Again and again. Closer and closer she gets to cumming until the movements become sloppy. 

“I’m gonna cum,” she moans out

She can already feel her muscles and balls tightening with each passing second. To get Santana closer to her orgasm, her hand reaches down to her clit, and she begins to rub the wet swollen nub with her thumb.

* * *

Santana licks her lips in anticipation. The air is hot, thick, and laced with the smell of sex. Their bodies are wet with sweat. They continue to move their bodies together.

“Babe,” Santana mumbles out “I am close,”

Brittany twitches inside her. She knows the blonde is not going to last any longer. Putting her urges aside, she moves her hips harder and faster. 

“So fucking good,”

She keeps her movements and the pace up. Brittany’s thumb continues to rub her. She gasps when Brittany’s fingers claw into her back. 

“S-San,” Brittany grunts out as she cums inside her. 

Santana moans when she feels Brittany’s warm cum shoot inside her and continues to grind into her to reach her climax. Her breast has a slight bounce as she moves faster and harder, nearing her orgasms and letting Brittany ride her out. Her moans get louder and louder as Brittany’s hand moves more quickly and harder on her clit. Her abdomen tightens, her movements still, and her head tilts back with a gasp before letting out a long, loud moan in satisfaction. 

* * *

Brittany feels Santana tighten around her before she comes. She closes her eyes at the tightness, engulfing her cock as Santana’s pussy milks her until it is empty. 

Relaxed and satisfied, they rest their forehead on each other. Santana and Brittany hold each other coming down from their high. Their breathing eventually steadies. They open their eyes and smile at each other. Moments later, their lips meet in a slow, passionate kiss.

Brittany helps Santana lift herself off of her. They both sigh when their most intimate areas are separated. Brittany lays back and uses her feet to move up onto the bed. Santana crawls next to her until their heads each the pillow. They lay on their sides and stare at each other.


	17. All This Will Be Worth It

Brittany’s hand comes up to her face and kisses her. Santana pulls her closer, wanting nothing more than to feel Brittany’s body mesh with her own. Brittany gets on top of her, and their kisses intensify. She can feel Brittany hardening against her. She smiles, knowing she can get the woman turned on just by kissing her. It makes her feel very sexy and wanted. She would never get tired of the reaction Brittany’s body has for her.

She fluttered her eyes shut when Brittany’s lips move to her neck, where she begins to suck the tender flesh there. Brittany knows her neck is one of her erogenous zones. Brittany’s teeth graze her neck teasingly before she bites her, making her release a moan. Her breathing deepens as she feels the heat build-up through her body. Santana knows she is wet, but it is until Brittany moans that she knows how wet she must be.

Santana is so turned on it hurts, and even though she just had Brittany deep inside her, she wants her all over again. She wants her so fucking much that she can’t help but groan when Brittany pulls away.

“I want to mark you,” Brittany said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She uses her pointer finger and traces an invisible pattern on her skin.

“You know you can mark me anytime, right?” She says, unsure of why Brittany is even telling her this. She hoped by now that Brittany knew she could do anything to her that she wanted. They were a good match in all aspects of their relationship. 

“Oh yeah. You do have a huge hickey on your neck right now.” She says with a wink and a prideful smile.

“So, then what? Do you want to mark me somewhere else?” She questions the blonde.

She watches with curious eyes as Brittany blushes. Brittany is so fucking adorable. Santana caresses her cheek. Their eyes lock and have a wordless conversation. 

“Just tell me,” Santana says

She squints her eyes as Brittany sputters quietly and unintelligibly. 

“Babe?” she says, playfully shoving her on the shoulder. “Tell me,” she whines. 

Brittany hesitates, and Santana raises an eyebrow to express that she is getting impatient. She watches as Brittany swallows and nods before the blonde clears her throat.

“I want to cum all over you and mark you with my cum.”

Santana’s insides jump in excitement at the words. She is so down for that. She smirks mischievously and bites her lip before rolling into her back and pulling Brittany’s head down for a kiss.

“That sounds so hot,” she said huskily before pulling Brittany down into a kiss. 

* * *

Santana widens her legs for Brittany to rest comfortably between them. She isn’t completely hard yet, but she knows it won’t be long before her hardening cock is fully erect, especially when she can feel Santana’s still very wet pussy on her thanks to their position and the slow grinding of her hips into the younger woman.

She pulls away slightly to observe the girl beneath her. Santana’s eyes open slowly to reave dark brown eyes nearly dilated black. Her long, thick eyelashes flutter at her before the younger woman’s swollen lips form a beautiful smile. Her tan complexion can not hide the blush on her cheeks. Blue eyes fall in the hickey she gave her long ago. It was darkening still. Brittany can feel the other girls hard nipples on her breast as their chest heave. 

Brittany can’t get over how beautiful the mistress of her mind, body, and soul is. Santana has given her everything she has ever wanted without question. More importantly, the younger woman has never judged her or shamed her for who she is, what she likes, or how she thinks. 

“I love you,” she says in awe. 

Brittany hadn’t intended to say then just yet, but the words left her mouth before she could stop them, but when Santana’s smile widens, she concludes giving away what she was thinking about was worth it. 

Santana’s hands pull her down for a kiss. Their tongues find each other. Slowly her thoughts leave her mind, and the burning passion and insatiable desire to be with Santana consume her a new. This woman has a hold on her that she can not control.

Santana smiles into the kiss and releases a moan. 

“You’re so hard,” she mumbled into her lips between kisses. 

Brittany smirked into the kiss as well as she nods and hums in response before pulling away.”And you’re so fucking wet.” Brittany husks.

She loves that she will be the only person ever to get the Latina this wet. She is the only one who will ever get to see Santana like this. She is the only one that will ever get to make her feel like this. And fuck, Brittany’s insides can’t help but roar at the idea. Santana is hers. Hers and nobody else’s. There will never be anyone the brunette wants more. There will never be anyone the brunette will ever want inside her. God, that thought alone makes her want impossibly hard.

Her hand reaches down to grab her rock hard cock. She grabs it by the base and balls and smacks Santana’s pussy, which makes a loud wet smacking noise when she does so. She moves her hips and rubs her hard cock into Santana. Her hard shaft is wet from Santana’s wetness and the precum from the mushroomed head. 

Santana turns her on like no one ever. 

* * *

Santana’s body is bubbling with excitement. The heat inside her rising with the beating of her heart. Her eyes lock with Brittany’s dark blues as she waits desperately to be filled and stretched. She wills her eyes to stay focused on Brittany’s captivating eyes as she begins to feel pressure on her pussy lips. She gasps and fluttered her eyes when Brittany enters her. She is so wet and relaxed that her pussy takes in Brittany’s engorged tip quickly. 

Slowly, Brittany enters her more and more. Her eyes furrowed as she tries to keep them open until the feeling is just too much. Santana bites her lip and moans as her hands massage the back of Brittany’s neck. She loves the feeling of her inner muscles stretching around Brittany’s cock. She is hotter than she was a moment ago. She can her body getting damp in a think layer of sweat as she works to take her in again. More and more, she takes in. She moans and after a moment, opens her eyes when Brittany reaches a spot deep within her that she only does when she’s entirely inside her. Her eyes open as their movements still as they wait for her body to get used to the massive intrusion Brittany’s thumbs caress her hips to help soothe her. 

“Fuck, Baby,” she murmurs out breathlessly with a smile. “ I love your big cock.”

* * *

Brittany’s eyes close when Santana begins to move her hips. She leans in to kiss her before pulling way and beginning to thrust her hips into the Latina. She brings of Santana’s legs and wraps it around her waist to get deeper into Santana. The Latina’s hands move to her shoulder blade and ass, pushing her in deeper. She loves that Santana does that. Santana bites her earlobe and then sucks her earlobe. 

“Fuck me,” Santana whispers into her ear before biting her earlobe gently

Brittany grunts out.

“Fuck me hard and fast,” she whispers into her ear

Brittany nods. Santana knows how to rile her up and make her lose control. She thrust out until only the tip is left inside of Santana and thrust in hard, making Santana grunt. She repeats the action, again and again, giving it to her hard. Her rhythm consists of four hard thrusts followed by the rolling of her hips. 

With each thrust, Santana lets out a grunt. The sounds only spur her on. She moves Santana’s leg wrapped around her waist to above her shoulder, allowing her to go even deeper.

“Ugh yes, rub my clit baby,” Santana says through heavy breathing. 

And she does. She reaches down to her wet pussy. Her fingers become sticky with the slick wetness as she rubs her clit, making small tight circles. 

“Ugh fuck, Baby,” Santana whimpers desperately. “Faster, fuck me faster. I am so fucking close.” 

Brittany’s movements quicken. Faster and faster, she moves. Harder and harder, her movements become until she is plowing inside her roughly, quickly, and messily. Her breathing is hard as she tries to control her orgasms that are approaching fast. She wants Santana to cum first. She _needs _Santana to come first. 

She continues to thrust hard, fast, and quick. The bed moves with their movements — tap, tap, tap. The bed frame pushes against the wall with each movement. Santana’s breast bounces up as she pounds inter her. 

Brittany furrows her eyes as she fights orgasms that she can feel is so close when she feels Santana’s walls tighten around her. Brittany looks at her face. Her face is flushed, her lips are parted, her eyes are closed, and her eyebrows furrow together. 

“Britt, Baby, I-Fuck I-” Santana fails to get the words out before a she becomes a moaning mess. 

Santana’s back rise of the bed with a loud moan before it falls onto the bed. 

She slows her movements and squeezes the base of her wet cock to not blow her load just yet. Santana’s inner muscles relax again, and she wastes no time and quickly builds up her pace. The animal inside her wants more, more, more. Hard and fast, she thrust inside her again. 

She cannot resist looking down at her cock as it thrust in and out of Santana’s wet pussy. Her cock glistens from Santana’s pussy juice. She inhales profoundly when she catches a traces of her musky scent with her nose. It smells absolutely divine and is so damn intoxicating. The smell drives her soul, ignites her passion, and entices the animal inside her that wants more, more, more. 

God, she looks so fucking sexy. She _is_ sexy. The way she looks, sounds, and feels. _Everything_ about her is hot. She feels her orgasm approaching.

* * *

Santana whimpers when Brittany's cock leaves her sensitive area empty. She watches intently as the blonde knees between her legs. She swallows roughly when Brittany’s long slender fingers wrap around her long, hard cock. Santana wets her lips when Brittany squeezes it tightly and begins moving her hand up and down. 

Santana moves her hand down between her legs and inserts three fingers inside herself quickly, and beings to fuck herself with her fingers. One of Brittany’s hands returns to her clit and begins to move it in small tight circles. 

Her eyes are locked on Brittany’s ministrations and tries to match her pace with Brittany’s. 

* * *

“Fuck, you look so fucking hot right now,” Brittany mutters as she looks at Santana thrusting in and out of herself. 

“I am so close, Baby,” Santana moans, “Mark me.” She whispers, egging her on, "Mark me."

Brittany moves her hand faster and faster as her, fighting the burn she feels in her arms from the rapid force. Her breathing quickens, and she can feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She is so close. She feels her muscles begin to tighten. Up and down, her hand moves quickly.

It gets harder for her to keep her eyes open, but she fights not to lose sight of Santana’s hand as the younger girl continues to finger her herself. Her face winces, and she furrows her eyebrows.

A few more thrust and her muscles contrast before she grunts, shooting her cum onto Santana. Her hand keeps pumping as more and more of the white liquid ejaculates. Santana’s abdomen, chest, and pussy are covered with a generous amount of thick, white cum. She continues to move her hand: one pump, two pumps, three pumps. More cum shoots out of her until she moans in satisfaction when she is empty. She lets go of her cock and isn’t surprised with it twitches. She runs her hand through her blonde hair and smiles at Santana, who is looking at her with tired eyes and a dopey smile. 

* * *

Santana pulls her hands out of her pussy, uses her fingers to touch Brittany’s cum on her body, and sucks them clean. She moans at the taste before releasing her fingers with a loud pop. Breathless and still feeling the shockwaves from her orgasm, observes Brittany, who is looking at her like she’s the most critical person in the world. 

Brittany always makes her feel like that. Like there is no one else in the world, even when they first met all those years ago, Brittany had made her feel like she was the only one in the world. She loves that when they’re together and consumed by the intensity and passion of their love that everything else fades away. This woman was it for her. 

“I love being marked by you,” Santana says with a raspy voice. “It makes me feel sexy.”

“You’re so fucking dirty, Babe,” Brittany mutters at her with a smile and leaning in to kiss her, “I love it. I love you." 

* * *

Unable to resist, Brittany leans down and licks her entrance, slowly cleaning her with her tongue. She then leaves a trail of kisses up her body, licking and sucking her cum she released onto her body moments prior, licks and sucks her hard, dark nipples, and finally leans in to kiss Santana tiredly. 

They exchange soft kisses before Brittany whispers onto Santana’s lips that they should take a quick shower. Santana agrees and mentions she feels sticky from the sweat and cum on her skin. Brittany stands up and offers her hand to Santana, who takes it. They share another kiss before she tells Santana to get the shower started while she gets their robes, flip flops, and makeup removal wipes. 

* * *

Santana turns the shower on when she is finished using the restroom. It takes a few minutes for the water to reach the ideal warm temperature. Brittany walks into their flip-flops, drops them, and kisses Santana. 

"Let's get you all cleaned up, Babe," Brittany says before opening the door and guiding her into the shower.

She meets Santana in the middle where they share a slow, sweet kiss under the running water as they let the warm water wet them from head to toe. 

She pulls away and reaches for the shampoo and squeezes some into her palm. She then passes the bottle to Brittany, who copies her. They begin to wash their hair with their hands and shampoo at the same time. Their smiles grow at the little game of copycat as they finish their shower.

They're happy, in love, and they wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"I am going to miss this. I am going to miss you and Becca so much. It's getting harder every night that passes." Santana confesses. "I don't want you to go back to Lima." 

"San, Baby, we've talked about this." 

"No, no, I know. I - I wish you didn't have to go."

"If I could stay, you know I would."

"I know."

They brush their teeth, dry their hair, put on face moisturizer after they've dressed. They get into their bed. Santana snuggles closer into her girlfriend and kisses her softly. Tears escape from Santana's eyes, and Brittany wipes them away and holds her closer. 

"One day, all this will be worth it. We are going to make it." Brittany whispers into Santana's hair. 

As they are about to sleep, they hear a little knock on their door, and Becca asking to be let in. Brittany offers to get the door and returns with their daughter in her arms. Brittany lays down, and Becca and Santana cuddle next to her. 

“This will be worth it,” Santana whispers as she kisses Brittany one last time before succumbing to sleep. 


	18. I Believe in Us

The next morning, Santana is the first to wake up. She reaches for her phone on the bedside table and rolls her eyes at how early it is. She hates that she still wakes up as if she were still co-captain on the Cheerios at her old high school. It is too freaking early to be up, but she knows she can’t go back to sleep now that she is awake. She turns to her side, facing the two loves of her life and smiles. Becca’s hair is all over her face, and Brittany’s is snoring lightly. She doesn’t care because they still look beautiful

She slowly brings her hand and places Beccas hair behind her ear before she leans in and kisses her on the forehead. The girl shifts in her sleep and opens her eyes slowly. She watches Becca smile at her before Becca stretches her arms towards her. Santana smiles and cuddles her.

“Go back to sleep, amorcito. It is very early.”

Becca only nods before snuggling in her arms. Santana hears her groggy voice tell her that she needs to use the restroom. Santana carries Becca in her arms and takes to the bathroom where Santana helps Becca sit on the toilet. Santana sets her down on the counter and chuckles when Becca rests her hair against the wall as Santana washed her hands. Santana sets her down on the couch while she puts water in the coffeemaker, but when she returned, Becca was fast asleep. Shaking her head, she kisses her forehead again before covering her daughter with her unicorn cover.

A mischievous smile develops on her faces as she turns around to walk into her and Brittany’s temporary room. When she realizes she’s got more than enough time to put her plan into action, she locks the door behind her. After setting up her cameras, she looks to the sleeping blonde she loves like no one else in the world and bites her lower lip. The duvet couldn’t hide the tent forming in Brittany’s pajama shorts. Slowly, she begins tiptoes her way to the bed and lifts the duvet before getting under it and crawling her way up until her heads popped up from under, and she can see Brittany’s face.

The tented shorts now being the only thing separating her from Brittany. She gently pulls them lower and exposes Brittany’s hips little by little until Brittany’s cock springs free into the air. Her tan hand comes up to grab it, and she takes a moment to marvel at how it feels in her hand. Unable to resist her urge to taste Brittany’s cock, she licks the slit tasting the secreting. She guides the slower head into her mouth and sucks it a few times. She lets it go with a pop and runs her long down the side wetting the length down to her balls before running her tongue up on the opposite side. Again, she takes the swollen head into her mouth and sucks it. She begins to bob her head slowly, enjoying the feel of Brittany’s cock in her mouth. She can feel one of the cock’s more prominent veins with her tongue, and she moans. She looks up two see Brittany’s eyebrows twitch, but the blonde was still very much asleep.

Santana slowly continues to bob her head as she moves her hand up and down the rest of the shaft. With a slow pace, she takes in more and more of Brittany into her mouth, sucking and tasting her. Her eyes closed as Santana focuses on taking more and more inside her. It hits the back of her throat, and she gags and chokes on it momentarily before pulling away until the head is the only thing in her mouth before she bobs her head back down. Her eyes open when Santana hears Brittany moan. She watches with determined eyes as she sucks harder. With her eyes, Santana wills and dares Brittany to wake up. Her mouth leaves her entirely, leaving her hand to move up and down her shaft.

“Wake up, Baby.” She whispers before taking Brittany into her mouth, anew.

Her eyes closed as she focuses on taking more of Brittany’s cock in. Slowly, she takes in more and more until it hits the back of her throat. This time, she fights the urge to come up and pushes herself to take more. Santana moans when her lips nearly touch the base of Brittany’s hips. She chokes on it but fights the urge until she no longer can. Santana pulls away, letting her lungs fill with air before repeating the action. She hears Brittany moan again and opens her eyes to see Brittany’s eyes flutter open.

* * *

Brittany immediately looks down to find Santana sucking her cock. Her eyes struggle to keep open, but at the sight of Santana’s mouth, lips stretched around her cock. Unable to keep her eyes open from the pleasure, she brings her hands to Santana’s head and pushes her down onto her cock and grinds her hips into Santana’s warm, wet, and willing mouth.

She hears Santana gag on her cock, and it spurs her on. Santana’s hands leave her cock, and a moment later, she feels a hand on her ass, grabbing it roughly as Santana moans.

“You couldn’t wait for me, huh?” She mutters through her gritted teeth.

Brittany closes her eyes when Santana shakes her head with her cock still very deep inside her mouth. Brittany pushes Santana’s head down onto her. The motion causes her thought to spasms around her as Santana chokes on her cock.

“Choke on it,” she says. “Choke on my fucking cock.”

She thrust her hips into her mouth before thrusting out and allowing Santana to come up for air. Her insides are scorching that she feels as if her body is on fire. When Santana immediately bobs her head down again, it only makes her burn up more. Santana is thirsty and hungry, and Brittany is going to feed her

“I am going to fuck your mouth so good.” She mutters.

She stilled Santana’s head with her hands and thrust her hips up and then thrust back out. Again, she did this. Now and then, she would grind her hips into her and hit the back of her throat, feeling Santana fight the urge to pull away, and her throat tightens around her cock before allowing Santana to breathe and rocking her hips in and out of Santana quickly.

She is covered in sweat as she continues to thrust and grind her hips into Santana’s mouth. Her pattern becomes harder and quicker as she chases the release.

“Fuck, take it, take my fucking, ugh.”

Santana can do nothing but moan and gag in response, and it only spurs her on.

“Ugh San, shit baby, f-fuck,” She grunts breathlessly.

Her eyebrows furrow and her muscles tighten, and her movements become messy. Closer, closer, closer, she gets until she moans Santana’s name with a shiver taking over as she grunts, releasing her load into Santana’s mouth. Her hips move slowly as her hips fall. It is Santana who continues bobbing her head up and down as her orgasms ripples through her. Santana sucks and swallows every drop of her seed. Her cock twitches as it releases the last of her cum into her mouth, and Santana sucks her roughly one last time before work her way to the tip. She sucks it hard before grabbing it with her hand and licking the slit. Slowly, she leaves a trail of kisses up Britany’s pelvis, up her toned stomach, between her breast, up her neck, on her chin, and finally to her lips.

Brittany tastes the saltiness of herself on Santana’s sweet lips and moans. She pulls away and joins their foreheads together, panting.

“Damn”

She smiles when Santana chuckles.

“It’d been too long since I had done that,” Santana says with a voice raw and raspy from how roughly Brittany had fucked her throat.

Brittany kisses her again. Slowly, wanting to let her know how thankful she was for the gesture.

“I love you,” she whispers onto Santana’s lips.

“I love you, too”

“What time is it?” Brittany asks.

* * *

Santana removes her body from Brittanys and reaches for her phone and looks at the time. As she is going to respond, she feels Brittany on her back, kissing the space where her neck and shoulders meet and hums in response.

“Plenty of time for me to return the favor,” Brittany whispers into her skin.

Santana closes her eyes and tiles her head to the side to give Brittany greater access to her neck. Moments later, the blonde shuffles behind her. It was a brief second before she feels Brittany removing her shirt. She raises her arms, allowing for Brittany to remove it. Brittany’s lips return to the spot she had been kissing, sucking, and nibbling on before moving her kisses to her neck, down her spine. She lifts her hips when Brittany prompts her to do so and allows her to remove her bottoms. She moans when Brittany grabs her ass cheek and squeezes it together before her teeth graze it. It sends chills all over her body and her blood pumps in anticipation. She moans when Brittany bites her ass cheek.

“Fuck,” she breathes out.

With a kiss on her bite mark, Brittany turns her around. Santana feels another shiver down her spine. Brittany is on her back, pressing her naked body into her. Santana can feel Brittany’s hard nipples against her back. Brittany’s hard cock is pressed against her ass. Her body is tingling with excitement, her soul is yearning with need, and her pussy is soaked with anticipation.

“Your wish is my desire. How do you want it?” Brittany whispers into her ear.

Brittany’s hair tickles her back, and that only intensifies everything she is feeling. She wants more. She will always want more.

“Brittany,” Her name leaves her lips.

“I’m here, Baby. Tell me,” the blonde whispers as she kisses her shoulders. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” She starts.

The want inside her body is so strong that she can not form any other sentence. She needs Brittany. She needs her so fucking bad.

“You want me?” The blonde teases further.

She nods absentmindedly before replying, “Yes, so much.”

Brittany reaches down her chin and kisses her lips lovingly before kissing her back again. Santana feels Brittany’s hand slowly slide down her back to her ass before eating leaves her. Second, later, She feels Brittany insert her pussy from behind, slowly. She moans as Brittany quickly enters her and stretches her.

_God_, this is her favorite part. She loves how her body adjusts to Brittany. It feels so good. She can feel Brittany’s hot air on her skin as she pushes more of herself in. Brittany’s hand snakes its way between her body and the bed down to her pussy, where she begins to make slow tight circles on her clit. Santana needed to hold something, reaches between her body to hold Brittany’s arm.

Brittany’s other hand comes to her hips before she begins to grind into her. Everything is slow, intense, and perfect. Brittany always knows what she needs, and she absolutely loves it.

“I want you never to forget that I love you. No matter the distance, I will always love you. I believe in us.”

Brittany is reassuring her, and Santana needs it.

“I am scared, too, but I know we will make it. I promise you; we will mmm-make it. Trust in this. Trust in what we are. Thisssss, fuuuck babe, this is the real thing.”

Santana focuses on everything Brittany is telling her. The feeling of her body grinding into her, the slow tight circles on her clit, her cock deep inside. It is too much. Brittany’s grinding quickens, and the circles on her clit become small and quick.

“I love you,” Santana whispers out. “Harder, grind into me harder.”

Words are replaced by moaning, gasps, and grunts. Everything around them is so much, but Brittany makes her believe in them so hard. Her breathing hardens, and her body begins to shake. The feeling washing over her is too much.

“Babe, I-“ her breathing quickens and her face furrows.

She opens her mouth to try and speak, but she gasps when Brittany comes inside her. Brittany grinds keep grinding into her releasing all of her seed. Harder and harder, her breathing becomes until her body tenses up, and she moans louder and louder until her insides erupt. Tears fall from her eyes at the sheer intensity she feels. The wet spot beneath her forms her intense orgasms, not nothing her in the slightest as Brittany’s cock twitches inside her once her movement stop. Brittany makes no effort to move her hand or her body and slumps her entire weight on top of her; It comforts her.

* * *

A sniffle brings her crashing down to each. Santana cum is all over her hand, but she doesn’t care. She moves it so that her hand is free from under them. She slowly turns Santana around and rests on top of her. She wipes her hand on the sheet and moves quickly to wipe Santana’s tears. She owns their forehead together.

“Are you okay?” She questions with uncertainty.

Santana nods and smiles, causing a rush of relief to wash over her.

“Why are you crying?” She asks, needing to be sure.

“You gave me exactly what I needed,” Santana said.

As if reading her thoughts, Santana joins their kiss. It is slow, tender, and makes all the uncertainty disappear. They bask in the after-glow of their lovemaking for a while before Santana’s alarm goes off, indicating that they still have time to get ready, but that they need to shower now before their time runs out.

“I believe in us,” Santana tells her when they pull away.

Brittany smiles sheepishly before kissing her one last time.

* * *

After their morning class, Santana, Quinn, and Ashley sit at a table to enjoy a short coffee break. They talk about how their first week is going. Everything is going well until Ashley mentions that their first week is coming to an end. Quinn quickly jabs Ashley in the ribs and glares at her before gesturing to Santana with her head while making eyes at her when Santana looks down to her phone to send a text to Brittany.

Ashley's face cringes, and she mouths sorry to Quinn, but it is too late. Santana already looks defeated. Ashley and Quinn share an understanding look and decide that it is best to talk about it instead of dancing around the subject.

“They’re leaving soon. Are you okay?”

Santana sighs and offers a sad smile, “I believe in us and our love, but I have never been away from Becca. Britt is amazing, and I have had to live without her for years because I honestly didn’t realize how much she meant to me until I saw her again, but she’s become part of my whole world. She and Becca are my entire world. They’ll be in Lima, and I will be here. I am so scared.” Despite wanting not to cry, she can’t help it.

Quinn opens her arms, and Santana quickly accepts the embrace. Ashely rubs her back. They allow Santana to cry it out for a moment, knowing it will be better for her to do so rather than to hold it in.

“She’s crazy about you. She never really talked about anyone this much. When it's just us two, she never shuts up about you and Becca.” Ashley offers.

Santana chuckles. She quickly wipes her tears and sighs. “She promised me we would make it. I will hold her to that.”

“Let’s head to class. I got an email that our last class today got canceled. You, Brittany and Becca can go out and explore the city a little. It’ll do you some good.”

“That sounds perfect.”

* * *

Brittany is talking to Stacey and Marley on her phone while Becca plays a math game on her tablet. They’re both on the subway getting back from the New York Hall of Science and were heading to pick up Santana, who had messaged them about her last class being canceled.

“She is very emotional right now and gets it, but I need to know how to make this whole transition easier,” Brittany says into the earpiece.

“Trust me; this transition is going to be hard no matter what. Santana has never been apart from Becca. That is something hard for a parent to come to terms with. Put yourself in her shows. How would you feel if Becca and Santana were the ones going back to Lima, and you had to stay?”

The question stroke a fear inside her. She hadn't always been there for both of them, but now, she couldn’t picture a day without them. If Santana and Becca were to leave her, she wouldn’t know what to do.

“That’s heartbreaking.”

“Exactly!” She hears Stacey say.

“Shit, I have to do more to reassure her.” She says, biting her lip and thinking of what to do to reassure Santana further. “I have a perfect idea.”

The subway stops, and Brittany quickly looks at the stops. She thanks her friends and promises to visit them when she is back in Ohio. She puts Becca’s tablet in her back and grabs her hand before they get off the subways and make their way through the large crowd of people. They make their way out of the subway station and hail a cap.

* * *

The small family returns to their hotel room, exhausted from their little adventure in New York City. They’d gone to the zoo, took a walk in Central Park, had lunch at Chucky Cheese, and went to the movies. Becca was already fast asleep in Brittany's arms.

“My mom wants us to chat. She says your parents are over, and they want to say high to all of us.” Santana says, looking up from her phone.

Brittany nods and shakes Becca awake. “Wake up, Becca, We’re going to call home, and they want all want to see you.”

Santana and Brittany chuckle when her little blue eyes widen in excitement. They give her the phone so that she can make the call. Moments later, they are greeted with a camera view where Maribel is squinting her eyes at the phone though her glasses were on her head.

“Nana Mari, your glasses are on your head,” Becca said though giggles.

“Oh, that’s where I left them!” Maribel said with fake enthusiasm as she rotates the camera angle to the rear camera getting everyone in the shot. She walks away from it and shows them all at the table having lunch.

Becca’s mouth gasps in surprise when she sees all the familiar faces. She greets them enthusiastically before sitting on Santana’s lap. Their conversation lasts for about an hour, with everyone wanting to know everything they had all been up to all week long. Eventually, Becca fell asleep again, and that was the signal they took to end the call. They lay Becca down on the couch bed and tuck her in. Soon, they are brushing their teeth and getting into bed.

“I can’t believe you purchased my ticket to Lima already,” Santana says as she wraps her arms around Brittany. “I can’t believe you got them all to tell me your little surprise.”She adds before getting on her tippy toes and kissing her.

“I know that this is a big change for you and I want you to have something to look forward to. When you visit, we will book your next visit. We will keep doing that until we no longer have to.”

“I can work with that.” She said with a sincere smile.

“Awesome,” Brittany says before kissing her one last time.

They pull away before their bodies rejoin in the middle of the bed. They cuddle and hold each other, talking about what they look forward to. Promises of the future were exchanged between sweet kisses and tender caresses. Despite the challenges they were going to face, they both knew that their love was a powerful one. They were going to make it, and there was no doubt in either one of their minds.

“We’ll make it,” Santana whispers to an already sleeping Brittany. “I believe in us.” She kisses her forehead gently before turning to her side. She smiles when Brittany spoons her from behind, wraps her from around her, and nuzzles her face into her neck and places a kiss there. Brittany’s hands intertwined with her hers. Santana kisses their joined hands.

“I love you,” Brittany whispers to her.

“I love you, too,” Santana responds.


	19. Better Than My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope the extra length makes up for it:)

The cold air hits her body, causing a chill to run down her body. Brittany tiredly reaches for the cover, but it keeps falling off of her body, exposing her naked torso. Confused, she opens an eye and observes the room only to see Santana at the foot of the bed, pulling the cover from her body with a teasing smile. Her blue eyes lock with Santana’s dark eyes as she pulls the cover little by little. Her perfect breast is slowly exposed, then her perky pink nipples, and then her tight stomach. Santana stops pulling the cover for a moment and observes her exposed body. 

Santana has a high sex drive, but she is always horniest in the morning. This is something Brittany has known for some time now. She has zero problems with it. Like always, Brittany had a severe case of morning wood. She was willing and able to take care of Santana’s every craving. She loved that Santana’s sex drive matches her own. Morning sex isn’t always planned, but whenever there is enough time, and if Becca isn’t in their bed, they continuously partake in some morning sex. It’s their preferred way of starting their day.

It is clear what type pf morning they are going to have because Santana has already pulled the cover, and her hard cock is exposed.

Happy that the cover was off of her body, Santana repositions herself by crawling on all fours until she is face to face with Brittany. She kisses her and is about to drop her body weight when Brittany grabs her by the waist and pulls her body down onto hers. Their kisses are slow at first as they greet each other good morning. 

Heat radiates off of Santana’s body. Brittany can feel her blood pumping. Her heart thumps crazily inside her chest. It still feels like a dream, sometimes with how much Santana wants her. The wetness against her body reminds her of just how much.

“What did you dream about?” Brittany asks between kisses. 

Santana smiles into the kiss, “You,” she says simply before continuing to kiss her.

“Always you,” she adds moments later between kisses. 

Her tan hands move to cover Brittany’s breasts. The contest of her darker skin looks beautiful against the pale skin. She gropes her perfect breast, feeling the nipple harden in her palm. She takes one of them between her thumb and index finger and inches it, harden it even more. She separates from Brittany’s mouth and places her hungry mouth on the other pink nipple, sucking it. Brittany arches her back into Santana’s mouth. Her hands come up to cradle her head to keep it close. She moans at the hardness against her tongue. 

Tenderly, she lets her mouth play with Brittany’s nipple. Her tongue is circling the little hardened flesh. She blows on it and observes the goosebumps on her flesh become evident. She smiles and kisses along her chest, making sure to press a soft, gentle kiss, and she whispers soft sweet words of love on her heart before taking the other nipple into her mouth. She licks, sucks, and nibs on it just like she had its twin. 

Santana leaves a trail of kisses down Brittany’s midriff. She takes the opportunity to look up at Brittany, who has her mouth agape, and her head tilted back. Santana can probably guess that her eyes are closed. Fuck, she looks so fucking hot, Santana thinks to herself. 

As she kisses down her abdomen, she brings a hand to touch Brittan’s hard cock. Brittany moans and bucks her hips into her touch. It makes her smile against the smooth, strong muscles beneath her lips. 

She proceeds in grabbing Brittany’s hot, hard cock and pumping her hand slowly up and down. Her kisses are slow — each one allowing her to marvel at how Brittany’s toned muscles contrast against her mouth. Her tongue traces the dip among the otherwise smooth skin. Long lines define her muscled abdomen. Strong and yet so, so feminine all at once. 

_Fuck, Baby_ She thinks to herself. There was so much she loved about her; one of those things was her body. Every little detail of her body is ingrained in her memory. Santana knew where every freckle, scar, and mole was. Santana loved how she knew what drove Brittany wild with desire. 

Once she reaches her belly button, she licks her lips to moisten them. She places a soft kiss on the most prominent birthmark above her belly button before kissing the other remaining ones. One, two three moles. Each of them on the right side of her belly button. She moves her mouth to her hip bone.

* * *

Brittany's hips move into the air, and her stomach tightens as she hisses at the bite Santana made on her hip. It hurts in all the best ways. She has little time to say anything as she gasps. A hot wetness engulfs her hard cock. Her hands tangle in Santana’s hair, neither pushing her or holding her in place, but needing to touch her, hold on to anything as Santana’s mouth worked wonders on her shaft. 

Santana’s sucking was soft, warm, and pleasant. Santana slowly takes in more of her. She can hear Santana as she feels her throat tightened around her. Relentless, Santana repeats her actions. 

“Fuck, Baby,” She grunts into the air. 

Brittany slowly bucks her hips into Santana. Her chest heaves as her breathing deepens. She licks her lips as she concentrates on feeling. She is so into it that it takes a second to register that Santana’s mouth has left her. Her eyes flutter open, and she looks up to see Santana hovering above her, her hand continues to pump her. 

“San,” she moans out breathlessly in desperation. Is hasn’t been long, but she already feels her orgasm building up. 

“Not yet, I don’t want you to go soft on me yet, Baby,” Santana husked out with a hoarse voice before kissing her. 

Her kisses aren’t languid but desperate and hungry. Brittany’s hand comes to Santana’s head, pulling her mouth closer to hers. She bucks her hips into Santana’s hand, causing Santana to smile into their heated kiss. 

She can feel Santana expertly reposition herself. 

“Better than my dreams,” Santana tells her between kisses. 

She tries to keep up with Santana’s kisses, but both of them pull away, needing to breathe. Their foreheads are joined together as both of them are panting for much-needed air. Blue eyes look deeply into brown eyes. She gulps when Santana holds her cock in place only to grind down on it. Her eyes close as she feels Santana’s wet pussy all over her hard cock. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” she whispers.

Santana moans. Brittany smiles. Santana did have a thing for her sexy, bedroom voice. 

“You have no idea what I have in store for you, Britt,” Santana tells her before she orders her to close her eyes. 

The sound of dominance in Santana’s voice excites her causing her cock to twitch. She licks her lips. She is so game for whatever the younger girl has planned for them. She closes her eyes and does as she is told. She feels the warmth of Santana’s body leave hers before she feels the bed moving. It dips before she hears faint footsteps in the distance. She guesses that Santana is retrieving something. She doesn’t open her eyes to take a peek. Trusting in Santana entirely and knowing that whatever it is, it will be good for both of them. If Santana was that wet and horny from her a mere dream, this was going to be something she enjoyed. There was no doubt about that. 

* * *

Santana creeps to the closet where their luggage was. She reaches into one of the zipped pockets. A mischievous smile graced her lips when her fingers touched the heavy, fuzzy object. She pulls it outing holds it in her hand. She turns around and observes the many cameras placed around the room. She makes sure one is directly at the foot of the bed facing the headboard. She licks her lips at the sight of Brittany on the screen before she looks up from it and observes her in real life. 

Brittany still has her eyes closed. Her hand is pumping her shaft. Her nipples are hard and look so inviting. She looks beautiful and incredibly sexy. She walks over to the bed and reminds her lover to keep her eyes closed before she gets on the bed, takes Brittany’s hand away from her cock, and laces their fingers together. She kisses their joined hands before she takes the fuzzy, heavy metal object and presses one of the cheek plates onto the blonde's pale wrist. The ratchet comes out and circles her wrist. Santana uses her hand to close it, the teeth clicking as she does so until she has tightened them enough. She watches as Brittany’s eyebrow raises. 

“Baby, you have the naughtiest dreams.” 

“Oh, you have no idea,” She tells her, “Don’t peek yet.” 

Santana takes her cuffed hand and guides it to the left side of the headboard. She takes the long-chain and maneuvers it behind the headboard to the right side of the headboard, where she pulls the cuff out. She takes Brittany’s other hand and cuffs it.

She grinds down on her abs, needing some friction. The sight of Brittany being tide up at her mercy, her body laid out for her to do as she pleases, was all too much. She grinds into her and quickly kisses her way down her body, taking a moment to suck and lick her nipples. 

She leaves a trail of wetness down Brittany’s body making her buck the older woman buck her hips into the air at nothing and her cock to twitch. She smirks before grabbing Brittany’s cock by the base and hovering her pussy over it.

“The wait is over,” she whispers, “open your eyes.”

* * *

Brittany licks her lips in anticipation when Santana tells her to open her eyes. When she does so, she is met with the most delicious sight ever. Santana is hovering above her cock. Her legs are wide open. Her glistening pussy is on full display. Dark, erect nipples make Santana’s perfect breast look even sexier than she remembered. The sunlight hits her body in all the right places. 

“Don’t take your eyes off of me,” Santana tells her. 

The daring order sends her heart on overdrive. Her heart rate only increases when Santana’s hips start to sink. The air becomes thick again. She can smell the traces of Santana in the air. She gulps when she feels her cock touch Santana’s wet pussy. Her mouth goes agape at the tightness slowly engulfing her as more and more of her cock disappears inside of Santana. Her eyes look up to Santana’s face, and the girl is looking back at her. A million words are expressed in those mocha brown eyes. Brittany hears all of them. Love is the loudest one. 

“I love you, too,” she moans out. 

Santana nods back at her, unable to speak. Her eyes close after Santana’s do once Santana wholly engulfs her cock. 

The tight, wet, softness feels divine. Brittany licks her lips to moisten them. She can feel Santana relaxing around her. When the tightness loosens, Brittany opens her eyes to see Santana’s eyes still closed. She watches and waits patiently. _Santana is so beautiful_. As she completes the thought, Santana opens her eyes. Instantly, she feels the hunger and the fire inside Santana. 

* * *

Santana’s brown eyes lock on to Brittany’s blue eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she leans forward and rests her hands on Brittany’s shoulders. Then, she slowly begins to rock her hips into Brittany. 

Her hips slowly build up the pace. Brittany feels so good inside her. She loves how well Brittany fits inside her. She also loves how Brittany’s body moves with hers. Like two puzzle pieces, they fit together. Her movements grow harsher, no longer the gentle movements she had started the rhythm with. 

“So much better than my dreams,” She whispers hotly, still not taking her eyes off Brittany’s icy blues. 

“So hot,” Brittany whispers back.

Santana hums in response. Each one of her movements quickens. Her hands leave Brittany’s shoulders, and she straightens her body. Her hands come to her chest. Brittany meets her movements. It only makes Santana want more. 

She rides Brittany as if she were a bull. Hard and slow, she rolls her hips into Brittany. Loving how each time she moves harshly, Brittany cock hits her in all the right places. Brittany momentary forgets her hands are tired as she makes an effort to move them, but all she hears is the chain moving along the headboard. This causes Santana to smirk and bite her lip. She gets it, though. She needs more, too. 

“Fuck yessss, so, ugh, so much better than my dreams,” Santana manages to say. 

Her moves become desperate. The bed moves with them.

“Ohhh, Ride my fucking cock, Baby,” Brittany half moans, and half grunts. “Shit, Baby.”

Santana can tell she is close. It only spurs her movements more. She reaches behind her to grab Brittany’s leg for balance as she moves her hips with abandonment. 

“I-“ Brittany lets out in a strangled moan but fails to finish.

Santana’s head tips back, and her mouth goes agape. She’s panting and can feel herself close to the edge, but she wants Brittany to blow up inside her first. She wants to feel Brittany spread her seed inside her. 

“Gonna cum,” Brittany husks out. 

A moment later, she feels Brittany’s cock erupt inside her, shooting her cum deep in her pussy. She moves her hips a few times. Her moans are frequent and so close together. Santana feels it bulling inside her. Her movements get quicker and quicker as the feeling gets closer and closer. Her body movements feel tighter and tighter. Her chest heaves. Her body is hot. Close, close, close. A little more of this delicious torment, and she moans Brittany’s name. There is a tightness in her muscles before everything in her body feels like jelly. The big rush of endorphins hits her body and spreads all over. All she can feel is the tingles, and she smiles. She is breathless, and her heart is throbbing so hard it might burst out of her chest. 

She wills herself to sit up, and when she does so, she collapses forwards onto Brittany’s panting chest. Her arms wrap around her, and she places her head on the blonde's chest. She can hear how Brittany’s heart matches her own. 

There are no words. None need to be said at this moment. Nothing else matters but the feeling of their blissful orgasms as their bodies stay close together. 

Moments later, Brittany is the first one to break the silence.

“Some dream you had there, Baby,” She says.

All Santana can do is tiredly chuckle. They bask in their little bubble for a few minutes more until Santana uncuffs Brittany, and they shower together very quickly. Santana and Brittany are both upset. There isn’t enough time for a second round.

* * *

There are things in the world that are out of Santana’s control. Like how someone bumped into her and made her accidentally spill some on that person's sweatshirt, and how she was a little late to class because there was a line at the bathroom. 

Upon entering the classroom, Santana dislikes how everyone’s attention turns to her. Her professor stops for a brief moment before he continues again. Santana quickly takes a seat and tries to pay attention to the math lesson. It doesn’t take long for her mind to trail off as a cloud of sadness occupies her mind, and her chest feels heavy. The day her daughter and girlfriend are leaving is quickly arriving. The little bubble she and Brittany created is going to burst, and she isn’t looking foreword to the aftermath. 

She knows Brittany has to go. She knows its best that Becca goes with her. Santana wishes that she could go too, but she just started college. She has to try it out for some time to determine if New York is where she is meant to be. It isn't her ideal situation, but she also knows that if she doesn’t try studying at NYU, then Brittany would be right, she would regret it her whole life. 

Santana groans, willing herself to stop overthinking. She can deal with those emotions when Brittany and Becca are gone. The groan was louder than she thought. Her professor stopped and turned to look at her. 

“Perhaps you would like to take over the class if you are so dissatisfied with my teaching.” He remarks.

Santana’s eyes widen before she shakes her head, “No, sir. I was thinking of something else.”

“I would suggest you focus on what is being taught.” The professor says before he turns around and continues to work. 

Santana slumps into her chair in embarrassment. She knew he was right, though. She needed to focus on school. She needs to focus on what is happening now. 

* * *

Brittany looks down at Becca when she feels her daughter's hand tighten for a minute when she stops as they pass the park where several children are running around and playing. Becca isn’t one to ask for many things. Brittany learned early on that it was because Becca was smart enough to know that Santana worked extra hard to be able to give her everything she could. 

She raises her eyebrow as her smile grows. Despite the sunny day, the temperatures the moment weren’t too bad. It helped that it was a bit windy, also. It was a perfect day to spend at the park. 

“Do you want to go play in the park with the other kids?” She questions in a voice filled with excitement.

Her heart flutters when Becca’s smile grows, and her head nods rapidly up and down. Not a second later does she let herself be guided to the playground by her overly excited daughter. She can’t help but giggle at how cute her daughter is. This little person is hers. She and Santana made her, and she will never get over how perfect Becca is. The first spot Becca takes her to is the swings. Brittany helps her up and places her on the swing. Her hands cover both of Becca’s as her daughter hols on to the chains before she takes a few steps back and pushes the swing. 

Laughter fills the air. It’s like music to her ears. Becca’s laughter is one of her favorite sounds. It instantly brings a smile onto her face when she hears it. Sometimes, Brittany can’t help but chuckle along with her. 

“Mas, Mommy, mas. Quiero ir mas alto,”/Higher, Mommy, higher. I want to go higher Becca squeals excitedly. 

Brittany pushes her harder so that her daughter can go higher just as her daughter had asked. Spanish is never a language she would have ever thought she’d be speaking. Since getting with Santana, she’s heard both her girlfriend and daughter speak the language among themselves. At first, she felt left out, but she got over it. There wasn’t much she could do. That was a language the both of them had spoken their entire lives. Eventually, Becca and Santana would teach her a word here and there. To her surprise, Brittany had picked up a lot of words. Becca was always super excited to teach her mom new words. Thanks to her little family, Brittany knew more than just some words. She was able to understand some phrases without any issues. 

An hour later, Brittany sits on the bench next to some other mothers as they watch their kids play together. 

“Your daughter is so adorable.” One of the mothers commented. 

Brittany smiled with pride before she commented, “Thank you. She is one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. She and her mother are the best things in my life. I swear I am the luckiest woman in the world.”

The women around Brittany sigh in awe, making Brittany blush and nervously bite her lip. 

“I wish my husband would take care of the kids. I am so jealous of your girlfriend,” said another of the woman around her.

“At least your husband touches you. I haven’t had sex since this one was born.” The mother with a toddler in her arms quipped.

“Henry used to take care of the little one. He used not to be able to keep his hands to himself. After having our third, things kind of fizzled in the bedroom.” Another of the women's comments. 

Brittany isn’t sure how to respond. Her and Santana’s relationship isn’t like that. All these women were dissatisfied with something in their lives. Most of it related to their husbands and their lack of affection. She doubts her, and Santana will ever get to that point, but she is not a fortune teller. She can not predict the future. She promises herself to do her best never to let Santana raise their children alone and never to let her forget just how much she needs the love of her life. 

“Maybe you all should make the first move,” Brittany suggests to the women. “That’ll spice things up. At the very least, communicate with your husbands.”

A half-hour later, Brittany and Becca left the park hand in hand. Becca wouldn’t stop talking about her new friends at the park. 

* * *

Santana took out her phone as soon as she got out of her class for lunch. She is about to call Brittany when someone calls out her name. She turns around to see a guy from her class, approaching her nervously. 

“Santana, hey,” Said the guy as he gripped his backpack straps with his hands so tight that his knuckles were white. 

“Hey, er-“ Santana didn’t want to be rude be she had no idea what this guy’s name was. She didn’t know anyone at this school except for Quinn and Ashley, but she has seen him in her class and around the school. He would always smile at her.

“Marcus. My name is Marcus.” the man said, extending his hand for Santana to shake it. 

He was a little more tan in complexion than she was, his hair curly, and his eyes were a light green. He was tall, maybe a few inches taller than Brittany, and had an athletic figure. Marcus was easy on the eyes. She could have easily mistaken him for a model with his boyish looks. Santana averts her gaze from his face to his hand and offers a smile as she shakes Marcus’s hand. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Marcus. What can I help you with?”

“I know this is a little strange, considering we don’t know each other, but I have to be honest.”

Santana furrowed her eyebrows but continued to listen intently. She has an inkling of where this conversation is heading, and she is hoping she can get this whole thing over with.

“You are the most beautiful girl I’ve seen around here, and I would love to get you to know you better. What do you say to an invitation to grab a cup of coffee, or maybe some lunch together?”

Santa offers him a nervous smile. Marcus is a handsome guy. Any girl would probably kill to be in her shoes. Well, if that girl was into men. The boy is this awkward. 

“Marcus, I am flattered that you just called me the most beautiful girl on campus. Under different circumstances, I have loved to go out with you, but I can’t. There is no way to say this without, so I will go ahead and tell you, Marcus, I’m gay.”

Santana watches as a blush covers the taller man’s face. 

“Oh, I had no idea. I am so sorry.” Marcus says.

Santana watches as he shifts his weight onto one leg as he nervously scratches the back of his neck with his hand. He lets out a nervous laugh, unsure of how to get out of the award situation he has gotten himself. 

“Maybe we can be friends?” He offers shyly.

“I’d like that very much.” She happily agrees. 

Marcus smiles before he tells her he will see her next week and makes his way into the crows. Santana turns her attention to her phone notification. It had buzzed a couple of times while Marcus asked her out. 

One message is from Quinn telling her that Ashley is with her and that they are waiting for her. She quickly slides down to the thread most vital to her. 

**Mi Amor:** Becca and I got you all lunch. Meet us at the usual spot under the tree. 

The prospect of seeing Brittany and Becca again after two classes adds a jump in her step. Her smile makes her cheeks hurt. Her encounter with Marcus is long forgotten. She calls Quinn to meet her under the tree, not wanting to waste any time going to find them when she could be with her loves.

She walks quickly to the spot where her friends will meet her and where Brittany and Becca are. When they come into view, Brittany spots her, and they stare into each other's eyes. She watches as Brittany steals Becca from her aunts and points in her direction. At first, Becca doesn’t see her. Her little eyes squint, and she looks everywhere, but at her. When Becca sees her, Santana can instantly see her mouth widen in surprise. Santana smile widens when Becca breaks away from Brittany and runs towards her. Carefully she watches, as Brittany does too until Becca is a few feet away from her. She squats a bit and opens her arms for Becca, who crashes into them. They share a bone-crushing hug before Santana lifts Becca into her arms and swings her. Laughter erupts between them, and then Becca joins their foreheads. 

“Hola, Mami,” Becca whispers. 

“Hola, Amorcito,” Santana whispers back. 

“I missed you,” 

“And I’ve missed you.”

They pull away and give each other pecks on the cheek. As they begin to walk over, Brittany jogs up to them. 

“Hey, Babe,” Brittany tells her as she reaches them. She kisses Santana on the lips and takes her free hand before they walked back to Quinn and Ashley, who is smiling at them, eating their lunch.

Lunch with her best friends and her family made her day. After lunch, and some Spanish lessons from Becca to Brittany, her two loves had to leave. Santana promised to hurry and make her way to the hotel after the last of her classes. 

* * *

When Santana returns to the hotel, Brittany could tell she had a long day. Santana's eyes look tired. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She’d probably gotten annoyed at the wind blowing it all over her face. Despite this, Brittany still thinks she’s beautiful. She bites her lip as Santana puts her headphones.

It is then that she notices Brittany has been observing her the whole time. She hadn’t noticed because of the music playing through her headphones. Brittany smiles at her, and Santana smiles tiredly back at her. Brittany takes her backpack and sets it on the couch and kisses her. Becca gags from the couch at the display of affection, and they both smile into the kiss before pulling away. 

“Shush you, I love your mother.”

Becca wrinkles her nose and quickly runs up to hug and kiss her mother before running back to the couch to watch the television that had a “Toy Story” playing. Brittany pulls Santana into the same area and has her sit down. She takes off Santan’s shoes, removes her feet, and then begins to massage her feet. Santana signs in relief, which makes Brittany happy she thought of the idea. 

“Long day?’

“I had maths this morning, and the professor was not nice to me. I think we started on the wrong foot. Plus, I wasn’t paying attention. He gave us homework. Marcus asked me out.”

Brittany’s ear perked up as did her attention. Her hand movements stop for a moment but then continue. She doesn’t like that someone asked her girlfriend out, but then again, she realizes this is going to happen more often. Santana is a beautiful girl, and she is in college. While she is taken, not many people will know. It is not very common for students Santana’s age to have children already, and with Brittany not being in school, she realizes there isn’t much she can do about what other people do. Also, she has no reason to doubt their love. This is the real thing, and she knows it. 

“Oooh, Marcus asked you out,” she teased, the playfulness evident in her bubbly voice.

Santana rolls her eyes and smiles, “Stop. I had to tell him I was gay and taken. He was really nice about it and wanted to be friends. I said, yes.”

“That’s nice of you. Is he cute?” She asked, wanting to know. 

“He is very handsome — a model-like. Not my type, and you know this. Besides, my girlfriend is way hotter.” Santana said with a smile. “She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Brittany smiles and stops massaging Santana’s feet. She takes Santana’s hand and pulls her body to her, allowing Santana to straddle her. Her hand grabs her hips as Santana’s cup her face. They stare into each other’s eyes. Santana’s thumbs gently caress her cheeks. 

“I love you,” Britany whispers to Santana.

“I love you, too,” Santana whispers back. 

Santana pulls her face into hers and gives her a slow kiss. Her eyes close to relish the feeling of being the one to be kissed by Santana. Out of all the people in the world, Santana had chosen her, who was born different and had been bullied for a large portion of her life. Santana could have chosen any other girl in the world, but here she was kissing her and making Brittany kiss her back. Being loved by Santana is the best feeling in the world. She smiles into the kiss. 

Moments later, she pulls away before they get too carried away. 

“Let’s get that math homework done. Maybe you can focus this time.”

“I had no issues listening to you in math class. I am sure I will be fine.”

“I caught you drooling a few times in my class,” Brittany points out as Santana got off of her to retrieve her book bag.

“True, but I still passed your class with flying colors. I know you didn’t give me a pass in there just ‘cause we got together.” Santana says before sitting at the small desk in the hotel room.

“Very true. You’ve always been super smart.” She says before walking over to Santana, bending over to give her a peck on her lips, and then sitting down across from Santana before she got started on reviewing the material and helping her with her homework. 

* * *

“Becca’s hair is washed, and she’s now washing her body. She says she wants to play in there for a little bit.” Brittany says as she comes out of the bathroom, leaving the door open. 

“Perfect timing,” Santana says as she looks up from her work. She outs her pencil down and closes her book and pushes her chair out to stretch out. “What do you want to do for dinner? Do you want to stay in and order something, or do you want to go out and eat?” 

Brittany sits down on Santana’s lap and wraps her arm around her shoulders. Santana wraps her arms around her waist. 

“As much fun as we would have to get all dolled up and eating out, I would prefer it if we stayed inside,” Brittany tells her. 

“Oh, thank god,” Santana says with a voice full of relief, “You know I love getting all dolled up, but I am tired. Staying in and ordering the out it is. We can watch a movie with Becca and cuddle up under a blanket.” 

“Sounds perfect. Now, what did you have in mind for take out?”

“I think it would be fun to let Becca choose for the night.” She offers suggestively. 

Brittany smiles at this and smiles cutely at her, “I think that is a great idea. She always gets super excited for the little things.”

“Just like her mommy,” Santana quipped before nuzzling her nose into Brittany's cheek, making the girl break into a hearty giggle. 

“Sounds like a perfect plan,” Brittany commented before kissing her. 


	20. I Need You to Know

There are exactly thirty hours and thirty minutes before Brittana and Becca return to Lima. She knows because she’s counted them. Tomorrow, half-past twelve, her two loves were going to be on a plane on their way to Lima. She would do anything to spend the last day with them, but she has no choice. She has to go to class. She removes the covers from her body and tiredly exits the room.

Brittany is tying her hair in a messy bun. Santana sneaks up behind her and wraps her arms around Brittany.

Due to their height difference, Santana’s face is just below her neck. She kisses her there, and Brittany rests into her.

“Missed you in bed this morning.” She says as she pecks the pale skin available to her. Her eyes are closed as she breathes in Brittany’s scent. Her scented body lotion smells so good.

“You looked so tired, Baby,” Brittany says, turning around and wrapping her arms around Santana’s waist. She lifts her and turns her around, placing Santana on the bathroom counter. “We all fell asleep while watching the movie.”

Santana wraps her legs around Brittany, keeping her in place. She moves a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before resting her hands on her shoulders and running her nails softly along the back of her neck where her hair ends. She pulls Brittany into a kiss and tenderly explores her mouth. She can taste the cherry chapstick and the toothpaste of her freshly brushed teeth. She pulls away with a moan.

“Good morning,” She says, pulling away.

“Good morning to you too,”

“I have to shower,”

“You do,” Brittany says, giving her a chaste kiss.

“Can’t if you won’t let me,” Santana responds, continuing to kiss Brittany.

* * *

Brittany pulls away from her lips, but Santana’s lips move down to her neck. She gulps. Right now is not the time to do this. She kisses Santana one last time before gently unwrapping her legs from behind her and putting some space between their bodies.

“Don’t give me that look,” She says when Santana raises an eyebrow at her, “You know that if we keep it up, Becca is going to hear us. She said, motioning to the opened door. “She’d be scarred for life.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows at Santana.

The younger woman chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. Brittany smiles and helps her get down from the counter by lifting her and setting her down on her feet. Her freshly manicured hands cradle her head and bring her forehead to her lips. She places a tender kiss it before looking at her and telling her to take a shower.

She grabs the door and is about to walk out when Santana calls her name. She turns around, and Santana takes off her shirt and turns around. Santana looks over her shoulder, giving Brittany a view of her exposed back and ass. Santana winks at blows a kiss in her direction. After Santana enters the shower, Brittany shakes her head with a smile on her face and looks down at her pants.

Her cock was already hard in her pajama shorts. She shakes her head at Santana’s evil little game before she locks the door. She takes a moment to view her Santana’s naked silhouette through the frosted class. She bites her lower lip as her eyes make out the outline of her glorious ass. She opens the shower door and steps into it.

“I knew you’d change your mind,” Santana says, turning around and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist. She notices how Santana smirks as she looks at her erection and then at her. Santana gets on her tippy toes and kisses Brittany, eliminating the space between their bodies. Brittany’s erection is pressed between them.

“Yeah, well, this thing has its mind of its own. I can’t help that my girlfriend is so fucking hot. Have you seen you?”

She spots the mirror in the background and smiles. She grabs Santana and turns her around so that she is behind her as Santana faces the mirror through the transparent part above the frosted glass.

She brings one hand to her clavicle and runs her finger along with it as her eyes lock with Santana’s through the reflection in the mirror.

“Watch my hands and focus on my voice so you can see what I see.”

She bites her lip as she teases her clavicle with the pads of her middle finger. Goosebumps rise on Santana’s wet, tan skin as Santana dumbly nods as if she were entranced. Brittany sees her swallow thickly after her hips move involuntarily against Santana’s ass.

Brittany slowly moves her hands down between the valley of her breast, under and around them before she cups them both in her hands and proceeds to massage them. Santana gasps in surprise, then closing her eyes at the sensation. Brittany bites her lip at how Santana’s nipples harden in her palm. She watches Santana’s face with adoration from the mirror. A god damn sex goddess, she thinks to herself.

She turns her head and nuzzles into her neck right under her ear and kisses it tenderly. She takes her earlobe into her mouth and sucks it before biting on it gently. Her hands never stop massaging Santana’s breast as she does so. Santana’s moans make her want to give in to her so soon, but she needs Santana to know just how beautiful Brittany finds her. She wants Santana to remember this encounter every time she looks into the mirror.

She takes Santana’s arms and flattens them on the glass wall. She whispers into her ear.

“Please look, Baby, I need you to know,”

* * *

Santana opens her eyes at the request of Brittany's voice. Her body is buzzing. A million butterflies fluttering in her stomach as one of

“Your boobs are so fucking amazing.” Brittany pinches her nipples. “I love your nipples. I love the color, and I love the size. I love how they feel in my mouth.”

She moans when she palms her breast again before she one hand slides down her navel to her toned stomach.

“You carried our first child, and you can’t even tell it ever happened. I love how feminine your abs are, but I also love how strong you are.

Her hand lowers and cup her center. Her knees buckle, and she sticks unconsciously moves her butt coming into contact with Brittany’s hard cock. Brittany grinds into her and they both moan. She can feel Brittany’s cock between her as check as they continue to move against each other. Her eyes are locked with Brittany’s through the mirror.

“This ass,” Brittany says as she grinds into it more, “and this pussy,” Brittany says, rubbing her folds.

Santana lets out a shaky breath.

“I can’t get enough of it. I think of you all the time. I did for several years.”

Brittany rubs her clit, and she closes her eyes, moaning at how good it was to have some friction.

She takes one of her hands and covers the one that Brittany has over her pussy. Letting her know that is where she needs her. To her contentment, Brittany continues to rub her. She slowly begins to move her hips into Brittany’s firm caresses. She bites her lip when Brittany’s cock twitches against her bare ass.

“Baby,” She says. It does not surprise her how needy she sounds.

* * *

Brittany kisses her shoulder. Her hips and hands never stop their movements. She is so hard that her cock aches. She wants to take her so badly, but not like this. She wants to see Santana’s face. She wants to be able to kiss her.

“Not like this,” She whispers.

She removes her hand from Santana, who whimpers in disapproval. She turns the shorter girl around who is about to voice her displeasure, but her words disappear as she pours some silicone lube into her hand and proceeds to rub it over her hard cock. Santana’s hands come up to her face to pull her into a searing kiss. Brittany’s tongue slides along Santana’s luscious lower lip and enters her mouth when Santana widens her mouth to let her in.

During their kiss, one of Brittany’s hands moves to cup Santana’s ass while she rubs some of the lube onto Santana’s pussy. Her hands then move to Santana’s waist as she begins grinding her hips into her, causing Santana to moan in response. Brittany lifts her body, and Santana’s legs wrap around her. Their kisses heat up, becoming sloppy due to the water pouring down on them. Britany takes a few steps and presses Santana against the tile.

* * *

Santana pulls away with a gasp when she back touches the cold tiles. Brittany’s lips move her chin, kissing, sucking, and nipping at the delicate skin of her neck. She moans when Brittany marks her neck.

“Oh my god, you make me so fucking hard, San,” Brittany breathes into her neck as she squeezes her ass cheeks.

Santana can feel Brittany’s hard cock underneath her. Her tip is teasing her hot center. Her hands hold Brittany’s head as she bites her lip. She can’t take it anymore. She is so close to cumming, and Brittany hasn’t even done much yet.

She makes Brittany look up at her. She kisses her briefly before looking into Brittany’s eyes, “Fuck me,” She grinds her hips against Brittany’s abdomen. “Baby, fuck me like only you do.”

She smiles as Brittany shutters at her words.

“Ugh, you’re so fucking hot,”

* * *

Brittany uses the wall to support Santana’s body against the wall while she uses one hand to reach down and grab her cock by the base and runs it along Santana’s wet folds. Not a second after does she line it up with her center and move her hips up. Once the tip slides easily into Santana, she moves her back to Santana’s hip to pull her down onto her cock.

Her eyes stay locked with Santana’s as she enters her as she bit her lip. Santana’s mouth gasps as more of her cock enters Santana. A tightness squeezes her cock, wrapping it in a wet, warmth.

Santana moan, and her face distorts at the intrusion.

Brittany can’t help how her eyes close at the sensation engulfing her length.

“You feel so good,” Brittany says through heavy breathing.

Her mouth goes agape, and her eyes open when Santana initiates the movements of her hips sooner than Brittany had intended to, but she doesn’t overthink it. If Santana’s ready, she’ll give it to her. She will let Santana have it the way the girl was begging her to give it to her.

“Tell me,” Brittany starts to say but then grunts at the sensation, “tell me how bad you want it,”

* * *

Santana brings Brittany’s head to her chest, and she holds it there, needing to keep Brittany closer despite being connected at the waist. She is already so close to coming.

“So bad baby, I am already so close,” she moves her hips in circles, “You belong here,”

“Fuck, San,” Brittany says breathlessly.

Brittany holds her in place as she thrust in and out of her before pulling her down and grinding her hips inside her. Brittany knows she loves when the older woman rolls her hips into her like this. The tip of her cock touches a depth so deep inside her with every movement.

“Ugh, Britt” She grinds harder, loving the feeling, and wanting more, “I love your fucking cock, oh fu-ugh-ck,” she groans, “so fucking good.”

She wants to feel this moment forever because it feels good, but she is so close.

“San, Baby,” Brittany moans into her chest. She can feel her lips moving against her skin, “Fuck, Baby, you feel UGH-”

“Mmmhm so close,” she says as she grunts when Brittany’s cock hits the spot again, “I am so fucking close.”

* * *

Brittany breathes hard as she tries to focus on Santana, but Santana’s pussy is pulsating around her cock, and it feels incredible. So much so that she is going to blow her load inside her any minute now. B Brittany moves her hips outward, so only the tip is inside then rams into Santana again. She repeats this a few times before grinding into her once more. Again, she pushes her hips outward before thrusting back in.

“Shit, I-I-OH,” Brittany’s breathing is hard. Her balls tighten, and her face distorts because of the orgasm she could no longer contain.

She keeps rolling her hips, but they still as cum shoots out of her.

“Yesss, yess cum inside me,” she hears Santana say breathlessly as her one a hand scratches her shoulder blade. She thrust even deeper into Santana and cums inside her as Santana begins to clench around her. Brittany stills her movements.

“OH,” Santana moans out loudly as she cums on her cock.

Santana’s pussy continues to pulsate around her cock as her seed is released. Her cock twitches when it is empty before it begins to soften inside of Santana. She turns her head and kisses the valley between her breasts and whispers how much she loves her.

* * *

After a moment, Brittany removes her cock. She whimpers at the emptiness and the feeling of the thick substance sliding out of her and down her leg. It doesn’t surprise her how Brittany watches while biting her lip.

“Such a fucking horn dog, Babe,” She jokes before pulling Brittany into a tender kiss, “That was so good,” She tells Brittany between kisses.

She feels Brittany smiles into the kiss in agreement.

“Totally,” Brittany says as she pulls away.

“Now, we really have to hurry up and shower,” Santana says before turning to grab the loofa and the soap. She rubs them both together and then smiles at Brittany, “Let me wash you?” She asks Brittany in a shy voice.

“Duh,” Brittany says as it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

She smiles and kisses her lips once more before beginning to wash Brittany’s body.

* * *

Brittany watches as Santana bends over to kiss Becca on the cheek. She listens as Santana whispers that she is going to school and that she will miss her before she tells her that she loves her. Most mornings, Becca is wide awake, but she was obviously tired from their previous movie night in. Becca hadn’t fallen asleep until 10. Because she had fallen asleep in their bed, Santana and Brittany couldn't get their mack on. Their morning session, though recorded due to Santana’s mission to get different positions and different situations, was genuine. They had forgotten about the cameras until they got out of the shower.

She smiles and rolls her eyes playfully. She would do anything for Santana.

She watches as Santana stands up and grabs her backpack before walking to the doorway where she stands. Santana’s hands wrap around her shoulders. Brittany’s hands wrap around her waist and underneath her backpack. She pulls her close. Santana’s heels make her a few inches taller.

“I love you, Britt, I am going to miss you. Text me when you get to the campus.”

Brittany nods, “I love you, too. I will get you all lunch. Same place.”

“Get guac in mine, kay?” She teases.

“Ugh, I told the lady last time,” She says, playfully rolling her eyes.

They chuckle at their banter. Naturally, their laughter turns to smiles. Their eyes lock, and they stare into each other's eyes for a moment before Santana sighs.

“I’ve gotta go,” She says, joining their foreheads.

“Yeah, I know,”

She watches as Santana licks her lips before their mouths meet in a kiss. It lasts several seconds before they pull away. Santana pulls away and walks out the door. Brittany’s eyes follow her the whole way until she gets into the elevator. She closes the door and turns around, leaning against the door.

* * *

Brittany sat on the bed carefully. She didn’t want to wake Becca up just yet. Her daughter rarely slept in. Like, Santana, she was an early riser. It was probably due to the many years she had to wake up early to get ready when Santana did.

She runs her hands through Becca’s hair and smiles. It still boggles her mind that this little person was created with her help. This little person changed her whole life the moment she learned about her. For years, she had accepted that she never wanted to have children because she couldn’t bear the thought of passing on her genetics, but here she was, sitting on a bed, and marveling at how perfect Becca is. She never pictured her future with kids, and now that she had Becca and Santana, they are all that she sees.

Most people her age don’t have a 3-year-old child. Shoot, most people Santana’s age don’t have children. The decisions she and Santana made that fateful night will forever live with them, and Brittany doesn’t regret them. She can’t. Not when Becca is a direct result from them.

She leans and kisses Becca on the forehead. “I love you, Babygirl.” She whispers before getting up. She carefully gets up again and retrieves their luggage from the closet. Very quietly, she begins to pack her and Becca’s things.

With each item sheets into the suitcase, the more wrong it feels. This doesn’t feel right. Brittany’s attention is brought to Becca, who is now awake and rubbing her eyes.

“Mommy,” she says after a yawn, “I need to go the bathroom.”

Brittany drops the items she had in her hands, grabs some underwear, and walks over to Becca and lifts her into her arms. She places her on her hip and walks to the bathroom. She places her down in front of the toilet and pulls her pajama pants down. Quickly, she undoes her pull-up and lifts her to the toilet seat.

“Where is mamá?” Becca asks sadly she slides off the toilet.

“Oh honey, she is at school already,” Brittany says as she wipes Becca’s bottom.

“But she didn’t say bye to me,” Becca said, pouting her lip.

Brittany’s heart broke at the sight of her sad daughter. She helps Becca put on her underwear and then proceeds to help her put on her pajama pants anew.

“She kissed you before she left and whispered that she loves you tanto, tanto.”

Brittany observes how Becca’s lip starts to tremble, and her eyes start to water. Becca is always emotional when she wakes up.

“It’s not the same,” she says before she starts cryings.

Brittany sweeps her back up and walks over to the sink, where she quickly washes their hands with soup. She wipes her hands on the towel and holds Becca to her chest, not caring if Becca’s hands wet her shirt and begin to comfort the crying toddler by rubbing her back and rocking her. Occasionally, she would tap her back with her palm in a peaceful manner.

“It’s okay Becca, I miss her, too, but she will be back before you know it. What do you say we go see her at lunch?”

Becca shakes her head, which surprises Brittany.

“You don't want to go see her at lunch?” Becca shakes her head and begins to hiccup. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“Nothing, I don’t feel like going out.”

“You don’t want to go anywhere?” Brittany asked as she continues to rock her daughter in her arms and caress her back.

Brittany feels Becca shake her head into her shoulder, “Nuh-uh,” She hears her say.

“Honey, you mama would love to see you. She said she’d miss you before she left. Don't you want to go see her?”

“She said that?”

Brittany pulls Becca from her shoulder and makes her look at her, “Oh, Honey, I don’t like seeing you like this. Of course, she did. She said she loves you and she hopes that you have a good day. What do you say? Let’s go see her.” Brittany tries again, unsure of why Becca is so sad but determined to make her smile again.

Becca smiles, “si, si.”

“Awesome,” she says happily when a loud growl comes from Becca’s stomach, “Becca, do you have a lion in your tummy?” She asks with a surprised face.

Becca breaks into a fit of giggles, “No,” she squeaks out through the laughter.

Her giggles are so contagious that Brittany begins to laugh herself.


	21. We’re Going To Make It

Brittany pulls out her phone when she hears it chime. She quickly unlocks it, seeing that she has a text message from Santana. She had sent a group message to Santana, Quinn, and Ashley, asking them what they wanted for lunch.

It is the reason why she and Becca are standing in line at Chipotle. 

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. Santana wants her to meet her new friend Marcus, and she wants to get her to get him some lunch. The request doesn’t worry. She’s happy for Santana to have some friends. She hopes Marcus is as lovely as Santana has made him out to be. 

**To My Superwoman:** Sure thing, Babe. What does he want?

**From My Superwoman:** Chicken burrito, white rice, black beans, corn salsa, red salsa, pico de gallo, and sour cream. Here’s some money he sent me. 

**Apple Pay:$20**

**To My Superwoman**: K. See you soon. Love you! 

**From My Superwoman:** Love you, too! Kiss Becca for me:)

She bends and lifts Becca with her arms and kisses her cheek. 

“Your mommy said she loves you and to give you a kiss.”

Becca smiles widely.

“Can I send mama a text message?”

Brittany lifts Becca into her arms. “You sure can,” she says as she unlocks the phone and hands it to her.

Brittany smiles when Becca laughs. She watches as Brecca clicks her Santana’s picture. 

“Touch the little mic and tell it what you want to say,” She tells Becca as she takes a step forward now that the line had begun moving.

* * *

Santana continues to talk with Marcus as they both approach the table where Quinn and Ashley are sitting. Marcus had sat next to her, and the two had to collaborate on an assignment together. She appreciated that there was no awkwardness from their previous encounter. It turns out that they had a lot in common. She decided to tell him about Brittany and her daughter, Becca, choosing that it would be best to tell her friend about the two most important people in her life. It also made sense for him to meet her other friends, Quinn and Ashley. 

“So, let me get this straight, your girlfriend is pushing you to stay here even though you don’t want to?” Marcus says as he continues to walk with Santana as she guides them to the spot where why will have lunch. 

“Well, when you put it that way, it sounds messed up, but I know deep down that she is right. I sacrificed a lot to get here. I had Becca, and I was determined to make sure i got an education so that I could best provide for her. I needed to show my parents that I could do it. I needed to make them see that no matter how young I was when I decided to keep Becca that I made the right choice. This isn’t an ideal situation, but she is right. I owe it to myself to at least try it.”

“Makes sense.”

Santana smiles as she spots her friends. 

“Found them. The brunette Asian chick that looks like Kristen Kreuk is Ashley. She’s Brittany’s sister. The blonde chick is Quinn, my best friend, since I was born. Put parents are best friends.”

“Asian chick is Ashley, and blonde chick is Quinn, got it.”

They continue to walk to the table until they are in front of Quinn and Ashley. They stop talking, and Santana swears she can see Ashley’s eyes light up when she sees Marcus. She makes a note to try and set them up together, even if it is for a one blind date. 

“Q, Ash,” Santana says, getting their attention, “this is my friend Marcus. Marcus, this is Quinn,” Santana says as she looks between Quinn and Marcus, “and this,” She says, shifting her attention to Ashley, “is Ashley. 

Santana watches the interaction between Marcus and Ashley and again concludes that she has to get them together. The small group of friends continues to get to know each other. About ten minutes into their conversation, Santana receives a message from Brittany asking her to meet her in the parking lot to help her carry the food and drinks, not wanting Becca to spill or drop any of it on accident. 

She apologizes for having to leave her two friends alone with a guy they just met but promises to be back quickly before quickly walking to the parking lot. She smiles, with she sees Becca jumping excitedly when Becca sees her. Her eyes catch Brittany, who is carefully watching Becca and also looking for her. 

Santana watches as Brittany bends down to whisper something into Becca’s ear. Seconds later, Becca is running towards her. Santana chuckles as Becca runs to her. Becca’s body and short legs haven't caught up with the growth of her legs, so she looks like a little bobblehead running to her. 

She lifts Becca into the air and holds her high above her head, tossing her and catching her before she showers her with kisses, Becca laughs and squeals in happiness. 

“Mamá, I misses you so much.” 

“I missed you, too, Amorcito.” 

Santana places Becca on her hips and walks to Brittany, where she is greeted by Brittany, who puts her hands on her face and pulls her into a gentle kiss. It’s the perfect length for a public kiss, and though she wishes it were longer, its duration satisfies her craving for the time being. Santana still steals a chase kiss before pulling away. 

“Hey, Britt-Britt,” She says, putting Becca down and making her hold her hand as she gives Becca the bags of chips to carry with her other hand and then taking the drinks in hers. 

“Hey, Babe,” Brittany greets before holding one bag with both of her hands. “Let’s go eat.” She says before they all continue to the tables, they've had their lunch for the past week. 

* * *

As they are walking, Brittany listens as Santana tells her about Marcus. She knows Santana has told Marcus that she is gay and that she is taken, but there is this uneasiness in her stomach. She supposed she will always have a fear of losing Santana again. It’s silly. She knows she shouldn't be feeling this way. First, Santana is a lesbian. Second, Santana has given her no reason to doubt her feelings. She isn’t worried about Santana making any moves, but rather, she is worried Marcus might be playing this good friend role to get closer to her. 

When Brittany spots him talking to Quinn and Ashley, she can see her sister laughing and blushing and turns to Santana, who already is looking at her with curious eyes. 

“Is he flirting with my sister?” she asks

“Judging by Quinns look, yeah.”

“My sister?”

“Mhm, she checked him out, too. I am so going to set them up.”

“I am curious about meeting this guy.”

“You will like him. He is cool. 

Their conversation ends as they approach the table. They greet everyone at the table and set the food down. Brittany lifts Becca onto the bench where she stands. Santana didn't even have to present her to Marcus as he had come up to her and offered his hand.

“You must be Brittany.” He says with a smile showing his teeth. 

Brittany shakes his hand. 

“Santana has told me so much about you.’

“Good things, I hope.” Brittany offers with a smile.

“Only the best. She corrected one of my math problems and went on and on about how her girlfriend was a math genius and that there was no way hers was wrong.”

“Hey!” She hears Santana say after she swallows.

“It’s nice to meet you, Marcus,” Brittany says sincerely. 

“Becca,” She hears Santana saying to get her daughter’s attention as she stands next to her. “This is Marcus. Marcus, this here is my little princess, Becca. Becca say, “hi.”

A smile forms on her face when Becca turns and cuddles into her chest. 

“Ah, the little princess is shy. Don’t worry, Becca. I will spend the rest of the day, making you laugh.”

Brittany mouths an apology to Marcus before they all sit down and eat. 

Marcus turned out to be this cool guy. He was smart, funny, and handsome. She, Santana, and Quinn kept looking at each other because the chemistry between Marcus and her sister was so undeniable. Had she not have met him, she would have shut down Santana’s ideas to play matchmaker between those two, but Brittany couldn't think of a better person for her sister. 

* * *

Santana ties her hair in a messy bun and undresses before she gets into the hot tub to sit between Brittany’s legs. Bubbles surround her body and cover her as she rests her back onto Brittany’s front. The back of her headrest on Brittany’s shoulder. Dim orange lights from candles placed around the bathroom filling the air with wonderful a wonderful scent. 

Brittany places gentle kisses on the space between her ear and shoulder, and she hums in content. 

“It was nice of the girls to offer to take Becca for the night.” She says with closed eye as Brittany continues to place warm, gentle kisses along her skin. 

¨It sure is.¨ Brittany whispers into her skin through kisses. 

Santana sighs. Her body unwinding with each kiss Brittany places on her skin, and with each caress, Brittany gives her under the bubbly waters. 

She’s going to miss this. She’s going to miss Brittany. She doesn’t want to have these thoughts arise in her head and ruin the night, but it's too late. The words escape her before she can stop them.

¨I am going to miss you," she says.

¨I am going to miss you, too,” Brittany says before resting her chin on Santana’s shoulder. 

One of Brittany’s hands caresses her abdomen while the other rests on her thigh. 

“I am a little nervous about this whole thing, too, but don’t forget what I told you the other day. The love between us is the real thing. We are going to make it. No amount of distance is going to change that.¨

Santana moves her body, distancing her body so that she can straddle her. She wraps her arms around Brittany’s shoulders, and Brittany wraps her arms around her waist.

“I know this will be worth it, but baby, this…” She pauses and chooses her words, joining their foreheads together, and then closing her eyes. “You and Becca are going to be thousands of miles away. No matter how much we love each other, this is going to test us.”

Brittany’s thumbs move up and down on her lower back. 

“I believe in us, Santana,” Brittany says. 

Brittany’s warm breath accompanied each spoken word hitting her lips. Hearing those words makes her heart flutter. She opens her eyes and looks into Brittany’s eyes.

* * *

Brittany loves this beautiful woman straddling her. She wishes she didn't have to go, but she's got this new job waiting for her back home, and Santana has just started school. Things aren’t perfect, but there is no way she is going to the distance break them apart. 

“I love you, Santana. I know this won’t be easy, but Baby, there is no way I am going to lose you.” 

She brings one of her hands to Santana’s face and pulls her into a passionate kiss, letting her lips and mouth demonstrate just how deep her love goes. The kiss is languid. She slowly works up the kiss until she glides her tongue along Santana’s lower lip. Santana widens her mouth, accepting her invitation. Santana moans when Brittany's tongue enters hers. Brittany tilts her head slightly to explore the depths of her mouth even more. She keeps her kiss slow and passionate until she can no longer fight the urge to breathe. 

“There’s no way I am going to lose you,” she repeats when she pulls away after giving Santana a chaste kiss. 

Santana looks at her as she licks her lips. She keeps her mouth slightly open. Her left hand comes to Brittany’s face. “You won’t lose me.” She says. 

Before Brittany can speak another word, Santana kisses her again. Brittany moves her hand back to the small of Santana’s back, pulling her body closer. Her lips move to match Santana’s movements. Like their last kiss, it was slow. Just like the many times before, Santana takes charge of the kiss, heating it little by little.

She moans when Santana grinds into her. She closes her eyes at the sensation when she does it a couple more times. Her erection is starting to form. 

Santana pulls away. Both of their eyes open and lock with each other. Their breathing is more difficult. She can feel her lips still tingling. Santana’s lips are bruised from their kissing, and she knows hers must be, too. Santana bites her lip as she stares at her. Her brown eyes are appearing darker. 

* * *

Brittany means everything to her. The love and affection in Brittany’s ocean blue eyes staring back at her means everything to her. They found each other years ago, and they were separated because of a stupid decision she made. They were lucky to find each other again. They were about to embark on another few months apart, possible years, but this time Santana knows things will be different. This time she knows Brittany will be waiting for her. 

“We’re going to make it,” she promises Brittany. 

“Duh,” she hears Brittany say before smiling widely at her. 

She can’t help but smile and chuckle at Brittany’s antics. She loves Brittany’s childish side. 

She runs her hand from Brittany’s shoulder down to her breast gently, causing Brittany to shiver. Goosebumps rise on her skin. She circles around Brittany’s nipple with the pad of her middle finger. She cups her breast and massages it. 

She moves her, grinds her hips into Brittany again, biting her lip harder when Brittany releases a shaky breath. She reaches to Brittany’s hands and pushes them down to her ass. Her hands gently trail up to her shoulders. She leans in and kisses her jawline, thankful that Brittany’s hair is also tied up in a messy bun while continuing to tease Brittany. Brittany tilts her head, giving her access. She smiles against Brittany’s jaw when she feels Brittany’s erection beneath her. 

She pulls away and whispers into Brittany’s ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay,” Brittany says. 

Brittany’s whisper voice internally makes her scream. It’s one of the sexiest things shes ever heard.

* * *

Brittany watches as Santana stands up. The water droplets fall from her body, and Brittany subconsciously bites her lower lip. She observes the curves and fine lines all over Santana’s figure. She follows her with her eyes until Santana wraps her body with a towel. 

Following suit, she stands up. Her erection moves when she gets up. She steps out of the tub and wraps her body in a towel. She looks up only to notice Santana watching her as she waits. 

“Perv,” She quips as she walks past Santana to the bedroom.

“You speak the truth,” She hears Santana says as she gets closer.

A hand smacks her ass, and she jumps not expecting to be slapped on the ass. They enter the room, and Santana turns to smile at her and pulls her into a kiss. It starts playful but quickly gets heated. Brittany guides them to the bed.

Santana’s sneaky hands slip under the opening of her towel to cup her balls as the other pulls on her towel until it falls from her body. Santana turns them around and pushes her on the bed so that she is sitting at the foot of the bed. She crosses her legs and raises her eyebrows at Santana, who still has a towel wrapped around her. 

Brittany watches as Santana lets her towel fall. Brittany grabs her cock, needing to give it some relief and moves her hands up and down momentarily. She lets it go when Santana gets on top of her. Her hands are moving to grab Santana by the hips and pull her closer before her hands move to her lower back.

Santana locks her legs behind her back, and Santana’s hands come to her shoulders. Santana brings her hand to her face and caresses her check, 

“I love you,” Santana tells her while looking into her eyes. 

“I love you, too.”

Their lips meet in another kiss. Brittany slowly moves her hands up Santana's body to her face keeping her face close as their mouths move together. 

Santana moans into her mouth before giving her more access to her mouth. There are words Brittany wants to tell her. Words that convey how she feels about Santana. Her genius math brain knows that no words could ever describe how she feels. She kisses her deeply and harder, hoping to show Santana to feel just an ounce of how she feels. She moans into the kiss, too, unable to contain how good kissing Santana felt. 

They breathe harder through their noses, trying to make this kiss lasts longer but eventually pull apart. 

Santana gives her a chaste kiss before they join their foreheads together. Just like in the shower, Santana begins to move her hips into her. This time she can feel the warm wetness between Santana’s legs. Her eyes close as Santana continues to grind into her. 

“I can feel you,” Santana whispers. 

She opens her eyes and looks up to Santana, who has her eyes closed as she grinds into her. She kisses her again. She moves her hands to Santana’s hips and lifts her with one hand, she uses the other to grab her cock and rubs it along Santana’s pussy, her engorged wet tip spreading her pre-cum and Santana’s wetness. She aligns her cock with Santana’s opening and moves her hands to support her hips with both hands. 

Slowly, she inserts into Santana while guiding Santana down onto her. Both of them moan at the contact. 

She feels Santana’s fingers dig into her shoulders as she sinks onto her, taking more of her cock inside of her. Brittany can feel Santana’s insides accommodating for her, tightening and relaxing around her cock. 

Santana sinks more and more until Brittany’s entirely inside her. Brittany takes a moment to remember this feeling, the heat radiating off of Santana’s body, the closeness of their bodies, the faint smell from the candles in the air, everything. She wanted to remember everything. 

“Feels so good,” Santana whispers

Santana starts to move her body, needing movement. 

She moans. The way Santana moves her hips on her, there is no feeling quite like it. It feels amazing. She moves to meet her movements, rolling her hips moving Santana’s body with her. It’s slow, sensual, and passionate. 

Santana’s hands get lost in her hair, pulling her closer to her. The air is thick. The heat inside the room has risen. 

There are no cameras: just her, Santana, and the love they have for each other. 

She hears Santana gasp out. 

“I love you so much,” Brittany whispers into Santana’s ear

“Fuuuuck, me, too,”

Brittany keeps her eyes closed. She familiar feeling building in her body. It's so close. 

“Faster,” Santana mutters out. 

She nods and they roll their hips into each other faster. 

Brittany can feel her balls tighten. She’s so close.

“Ugh, San”

She continues to meet Santana’s movements. Santana’s pussy beginning to tighten around her. 

“God, you feel so good.”

She furrows her brows, and her muscles begin to tighten. 

“I gonna cum,” she announces breathlessly

With a few more movements she cums inside of Santana with a grunt. She does not stop moving and soon enough, Santana moans her name as she cums. Her walls tighten around her cock as Santana cums on her cock. 

“Baby,” she whispers feeling Santana’s walls pulsate around her. She gyrates her hips a couple more times emptying the last of her seed before she begins to soften. She and Santana are both breathing heavily. Neither of them moving. They simply held each other.

* * *

Brittany finishes putting on her shirt just before she hears a knock on the door. She calls out to Santana to let her know she’s got the door and jogs over to answer it. Brittany peeps out through the peephole and smiles when Becca knocks on the door again. She takes off the anti-theft buckle and opens the door. 

“Mami!” Becca squeals excitedly, extending her arms towards her. 

She steps closer and retriever Becca from Quinn’s arms. She then greets Quinn with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before also greeting her sister. 

“I can not thank you two enough for taking care of Becca.”

“Oh, it was no problem. We had a lot of fun, right Becca?”

“Si / yes,” she said nodding up and down.

“That’s right. We watched some of her favorite movies and ordered pizza. 

“It was cheese pizza and so yummy,” Becca added.

“It was delicious.” Quinn agrees.

Santana comes up from behind her and slaps her ass playfully before she greets Quinn and Santana with a hug and a kiss, too. She then takes Becca from her arms and kisses her before placing her on her hip. 

“Would you guys like to come in?” Santana asks

“We would love too, but Marcus invites us to a party.” 

Brittany and Santana look at each other and Brittany shakes her head at the thoughts she knows are running through Santana’s head. 

“Of course he did,” Santana adds with a mischievous smile on her face. 

Brittany rolls her eyes with a smile. 

“Just make sure you guys are careful. College parties can get a little crazy.”

“I promise I will be good, sis,” Ashley says.

“Okay, then. Have a good night.” Brittany tells them before they hug and kiss each other good night. 

Brittany watches Santana walk to the bathroom and she closes the door. She can hear the faint sound of water running and Santana and Becca talking. She walks towards them and sees them brushing their teeth. She smiles at Becca who is happily brushing her teeth on the bathroom counter. Becca hands her brush, and she gladly accepts it and outs some toothpaste on it before she begins to brush her teeth with them. 

Becca bends over and spits the foam from her mouth. 

“I get to sleep with both my mommies,” Becca announces.

“That sounds like the perfect way to end the night,” Brittany tells her. 

  



	22. No Me Gusta

As usual, Santana is the first to wake up. She smiles sadly as she looks to a sleeping Brittany and Becca. Today is the day. In 4 hours and 35 minutes, Brittany and Becca would be in a plane taking off to go back to Lima, Ohio.

Her smile fades at the thought. She sighs and quietly makes her way out of bed, being careful not to make too many sudden moves in order not to wake up her two loves. 

Her eyes land on the luggage and two backpacks by the door, one that belongs to Brittany and one small one that belongs to Becca. She closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing. This is too much. She’s only been awake for a few minutes, and already today is too much. 

She walks into the bathroom and locks it, something she usually doesn’t do, but she doesn’t want Brittany or Becca to see her cry. This farewell is, after all, temporary. Still, it doesn’t hurt any less. She turns on the shower and undresses. She lets the water run to get into the right temperature as she uses the restroom. 

The water feels nice, but it does not offer any comfort to her. At this moment, it is just a cover for the emotions that she can no longer contain. She brings her hands to her face and begins to cry. 

These four walls will be the only thing that gets to see her like this. She needs to hide her emotions for a little while longer, but right now, she can cry it out. The sound of the water can conceal her cries. 

* * *

Brittany wakes up at the smell of Becca’s morning breath in her face. She wrinkles her nose at the unpleasant smell and distances her face a few inches so she can no longer smell it. She can faintly hear Becca snoring, and it makes her smile. Becca is the perfect mix of her and Santana. She is absolutely beautiful. Brittany takes her hand and caresses her cheek before holding her head in place and leaning in to kiss her forehead. After whispering a quiet, “I love you,” she gently sits on the bed with her legs touching the floor. She raises her arms as she stretches before getting out and walking to the coffeemaker where she pours water from some water bottles into the coffeemaker and lets it boil. 

Brittany looks at the time and notes that it is 6:30 in the morning. Santana should be getting out of the shower soon. She is unsure of how long she’s been awake, but she guesses it had been some time because her side of the bed was cold when she awoke. 

Deciding to keep herself busy, she orders breakfast from the hotel. She then checks her phone and is happy to see a text from her sister stating that she got home last night. 

Her attention turns to the bathroom door as it opens. She smiles when steam makes its way out of the bathroom. Santana comes out with a set of clean black short shorts and a white tank top. Her black bra is visible through the thin material. Santana exits the room while rubbing lotion on her face. 

Brittany gravitates towards her, still all smiles. Santana sees her and smiles back. Instead of her smile growing, it falters. Brittany can see the puffiness of Santana’s eyes and their redness. Brittany, now standing in front of her, takes her thumb and places it under her chin. She makes Santana look up to examine her eyes. Her suspicions were right, Santana had been crying. 

“You were crying,” she whispers.

Brittany watches as Santana closes her eyes momentarily before nodding. 

Brittany’s hands caress her face before she closes the distance between them and kisses her forehead before wrapping Santana in a tight embrace. Santana’s arms wrap around her midsection, her cheek resting on her chest. She closes her eyes and breathes in Santana’s scent before she places another kiss on the top of her head. 

“I am scared, too.” 

* * *

Becca waits as her mother’s check out of the hotel. Today, they will return to Lima. Her mother came to New York, she went to school, and now they will go back home. 

She happily swings both of her hands. Each hand is holding one of her mothers’ hands. She can’t wait to get home to all her friends and her family. She has so much to tell them. 

Mommy lets get of her hand and signs the little paper the nice lady gave her mommy. 

“Mama, I need to go bathroom.” 

“Amorcito, I told you to go before we left the hotel.” Her mother isn’t too happy with her, but she isn’t upset. 

Becca smiles up at her mama, “I didn’t need to go.”

She waits as she tells her mommy that she will take her to the bathroom. Mommy nods.

“I will wait for you out in the lobby,” her mommy says. 

Becca takes her mama’s hand as they walk to the bathroom. She knows exactly where to go but doesn’t dare let go of her mother’s hand. Once they arrive at the bathroom, her mama takes her to the first available stall.

Moments later, her mom helps her wash her hands. She giggles as she uses the hand dryer. Her mother waits for her at the door. She takes her hand, and they walk out. 

“Amorcito, do you see your mommy?” her mama asks.

Becca looks around for a mommy and points and smiles when she spots her at the gift shop. She tugs and pulls her mama’s arm towards the direction of the store. She tugs at her mommy’s arm. 

Her mommy kneels and is now at eye level. 

“Hey Babygirl, guess what I just got you?”

Getting presents is always, always a good thing. Becca loves getting them. 

“What, what, what?” she asks excitedly. 

She watches as her mommy gets out a gray sweater that looks just like the one mama gave mommy. 

“Now, you have one, too.”

She smiles and hugs her mommy, who lifts her. 

“We have got to go meet up with your tias.” She hears her mama say as they make their way out of the store. They pass the lobby and the automatic doors, and onto the street. 

* * *

Brittany and Santana sit next to each other. Becca is sitting in her lap. Quinn and Ashley sit across them. They’re laughing and enjoying a good conversation. Time goes by too quickly, and soon, it is time for her and Becca to go through TSA security checkpoints so they can board their flight on time. 

Her smile fades, and she sighs. 

Santana looks at her. All she can do is nod. They both know it is time. They get up at the same time. Becca soon follows as do Quinn and Ashley. 

“So, I guess this is it,” Santana says. 

“For now. You know I will call you as soon as we land.”

She closes her eyes when Santana’s hand comes to caress her cheek. Her arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. 

“I will miss you right away,” She whispers to her. 

“Me, too.”

They kiss. Faintly, Santana and Brittany can hear Quinn and Ashley taking Becca to see the planes as they gave them a moment. 

“That one went really fast!” Brittany hears Becca say, making her pull away with a smile. 

“You have a plane to catch,” Santana says, wiping the few tears from Brittany’s face with her thumbs. 

Brittany returns the favor by wiping Santana’s tears as well. 

They both need to control their emotions for a little while longer so that Becca doesn’t assume the worst. 

“I love you,” She tells Santana.

“I love you, too,” 

They both turn to look at Becca, who is counting the planes she sees and walks over to her. 

“All right, Becca, it’s time to go.” She says as she pulls the luggage with them.

Becca takes her hand and then grabs onto Santana’s. They continue to walk as a group to the TSA checkpoint line. Once they get there, they all have their farewell. Brittany whispers to Quinn and Ashley for them to take care of Santana for her. She waits patiently as Santana hugs Becca and tells her she will miss her, but that they will talk every day.

“But why you need to call me, mama? You be with us in Lima.” Becca asks in a confused tone. 

* * *

Santana should have known better. She should have expected Becca not fully to understand what was happening. She looks at Brittany, who is just as perplexed as to her. There is no other way to make Becca understand. Santana grabs Becca’s hand and kisses it. 

“Amorcito, I am not going. I have to stay here for school. Remember? We talked about.”

Becca’s frowns, and her lower lip quivers.

“You already did. You went every day. You said you would go to school and then go home.”

Brittany kneels and places her arm behind Becca’s back and moves it up and down in a soothing manner.

“Babygirl, you know your mother would come if she could. Going to college here is important for her. You will go home with me where your abuelos live.”

“I wanna stay with mama,” Becca says with tears falling from her eyes.

The look of sadness breaks her heart. 

“I would do anything to have you stay, Amorcito, but we don’t have much choice. I promise you I will visit. Your mommy got me a ticket already. Remember?”

“I wanna stay,” Becca says again. 

Santana hugs her and kisses her. 

“You can’t can’t. Your mommy starts a new job, and I will be busy at school. I need you to understand.”

Becca shakes her head. “No!” She exclaims, crossing her arms and looking away from her and Brittany.

Santana closes her eyes and swallows the lump in her throat. Becca has had tantrums, but this whole scenario is breaking her heart. She exhales loudly and blinks some tear away, not allowing them to fall.

“Becca,” she starts, the use of Becca’s name is foreign to her. She only uses it when she means business, “I love you so much, and I hate that I can’t come with you, but I know you and mommy will have a great time. I promise to call every single day that we’re not together. Please, please try to be a brave little girl about this.”

Santana and Brittany wait several minutes. Becca has her back turned towards the whole time. Eventually, she turns around. 

“No me gusta,” Becca says while crying.

“I know, Amorcito, I know. I don’t like it either. Will you be a brave girl for mama and mommy?”

Becca nods before she hugs them both at the same time. They all embrace for several moments before they all stand up. Santana lifts her into her arms, and they stand up. She hugs Becca as tight as she can before she hugs Brittany one last time. Santana kisses Brittany’s lips tenderly and then kisses Becca’s cheek one last time. 

“I love you both so much, and I will miss you with all my heart.” 

“Me, too,” Becca responds.

“I love you, too,” Brittany says.

“I will call you,” Brittany reminds her.

Santan can only nod. She hands Becca to Brittany. She watches with sad eyes as she clings onto Brittany. Her brown eyes follow Becca and Brittany as Brittany hugs Quinn and Ashley one last time before they walk away. 

Santana stands still, looking at Becca crying as Brittany carries her and tries to calm her down. Her unshed tears make it blurry to see them. She smiles and blows her daughter a kiss, hoping to see her smile. It does. Becca blows her one back. Santana follows them with her eyes the whole time. Brittany turns around just before going into a pathway where there is no looking back. Becca repositions herself to back at her, too. 

They both smile and wave when they turn and walk forward until they are entirely out of sight. 

Santana breathes in slowly and blows it out as she exhales. She closes her eyes and lets her tears fall. Santana feels someone take her hand. She opens her eyes to see it was Quinn, who had taken her hand. She squeezes it for support. Ashley places her arm around her waist. 

“We’ve got a date with your bed, a movie, and some ice cream,” Ashley says. 

“You down?” Quinn asks.

Santana wipes her tears with her hands before nodding in response. 

Quinn and Ashley smile before they all walk towards the exit.

* * *

Brittney walks down the aisle between the airplane seats, looking for her and Becca’s seat. When she finds them, she places Becca onto her feet. Her daughter has stopped crying, but she still has a little stutter in her breathing from all her crying. She tells her to sit by the window, placing their backpacks into the compartment above their seats. Becca, who has been looking out the window, turns to look at her. Brittany smiles and sits in the middle seat. 

“See anything interesting out there?”

Becca nods sadly, “Tiny people.”

Brittany smiles and looks out the window to humor her. She buckles them both and reaches for her hand. 

“Becca, we will take off soon. I know you’ve never been on a plane, but remember going on that roller coaster at the fair?”

Becca nods.

“It’s a lot like that only faster, and it goes up a lot higher. If you get scared, squeeze my hand as hard as you can. When the plan gets high enough, We can watch _Zootopia _on the tablet, okay? Here, take this lollipop. It’ll help with your ears popping.” She said, handing her a lollipop. 

“Blueberry. My favorite.”

When the plane is taking off, she feels Becca reach for her hand. As the plane elevates higher and higher, she feels Becca squeeze her hand harder and harder. 

“Mommy,” Becca says in a shaky voice. “I is scared.”

Brittany places her hand on her head and puts her lips on the top of her head, where she kisses her. 

“It’s okay, baby girl, it’ll be over real soon. The rest of the ride will be less scary.”

“Pinky pwomise?”

Brittany smiles and offers her pinky to Becca, who wraps her little pinky with hers.

“Pinky promise.”

* * *

Santana, Quinn, and Ashley enter her dorm. A place she’d been to only a handful of times. She, Brittany, and Becca had visited it when they first arrived in New York, but she had never been there too long. Though the room is decorated, it didn’t feel like hers. Her eyes land on a Becca’s stuffed animal.

“Did she-” The tightness in her throat prevents her from talking any further. 

“She wanted you to keep it so could hug it at night,” Quinn tells her. “I don’t think she realized she wouldn’t get it back before they left.”

She takes the stuffed duck into her hands and places it on her lap when she sits on her bed. Her lip quivers before new tears build up in her eyes. No matter how in control she was of her emotions, Santana loses it. 

Quinn and Ashley sit next to her before they wrap her arms around her, comforting her. 

* * *

Brittany expected to feel a sense of loss, but she never expected to feel so empty. She looks to Becca, who has fallen asleep a half-hour into the flight and runs her hands through her hair. Tears build up in her eyes, and she lets them fall. She silently cries at the change that is happening in her life. Santana will be stuck in New York, she will be in Lima, and apart from starting a new job, Becca was going to be far away from her mother. 

She hasn’t raised a child before. She is scared of so many things that could go wrong. Becca is going to be her responsibility. She is thankful she’ll have her parents to go to, and also the Lopezes, but she’s still very nervous about this.

A few hours later, she wakes up to the sound of the pilot announcing they had arrived at the Columbus airport. She wipes her eyes, not remembering when she fell asleep. She lives its best to let everyone get off the plane first before she and Becca do. When most of the people are off, she shakes Becca awake and tells her they have arrived. 

“Wake up, Babygirl,” she whispers into her ear. “We’re here.”

She smiles when Becca turns her head away from her.

“Becca, we have to get down. Pop Peirce and Ma Whitney are waiting for us. We’ve got almost a 2-hour trip.”

“Pop Pierce and Ma Whitney are here?” She says, turning back to her and opening her eyes. 

“That’s right, Babygirl. They’ve missed you so much.” 

“Can we call Mama?” 

“Once we get into the car, I promise we will call her. Ready to get down?” 

Brittany smiles when Becca nods. 

* * *

Santana could not be more grateful for Quinn and Ashley. The three of them have been watching comedy movies and eating ice cream. Though she is laughing and having a good time, Becca and Brittany are in the back of her mind. She looks at the clock on her desk. Brittany and Becca should be landing soon if they haven’t already. God, it has been only a few hours, and she misses them terribly. 

She chuckles at the scene in front of her. Even then, she thinks of how much Brittney would be enjoying this ridiculous movie or how much Becca would be enjoying this ice cream. 

As soon as she saw Brittany and Becca walk off, she felt like a piece of her was missing. A piece is missing. It has been ever since they left. 

She bites her lip and tries not to think about it too much, but her phone rings. She smiles when she sees the photo ID: a picture of Becca, Brittany, and herself. Quinn and Ashley both must have seen who was calling.

“Ash and I are gonna get something to eat. I’ll get you something.” 

Santana answers her phone and waves at Becca.

“Mama!” 

“Becca, say hi to your tias,” Santana tells her quickly as she jogs over to them. 

“Hi!” They hear Becca say. 

“Love you, Becca,” Ashley and Quinn say in unison as they wave back happily. 

* * *

Brittany chuckles as the girls tell Santana to have fun as they make their way out of the room. She places her hand over Becca’s to hold the phone together. Brittany nears her head closer to Becca, so they are both in the frame. She winks at Santana who’s smile gets bigger when she sees it. Her parents greet her by yelling out loud. She rolls her eyes but loves how Santana calls out to them. She takes the phone and passes it to them so they can wave.

“The lighting is perfect, Santana. Remember that when you two have phone s-“

“MOM! Becca is right here!” Brittany says in a panic before reaching for the phone, taking the phone away. 

Becca and Santana are both laughing hysterically, and she can’t help but smile. She listens as Becca and Santana talk. She takes a moment to take her in. The high-quality screen does not do her girlfriend justice. She is far more beautiful in person. 

“Becca, you’re such a brave big girl for getting on that plane. I am so proud of you.”

“She did fantastically. She slept through the whole landing. Didn’t you, Becca?”

Becca nodded, “Si, si./yes, yes.”

This isn’t perfect. She would much rather be in the same city as Santana instead of video chatting with her. But this, being able to talk to her, being able to be hers still, it makes her think she can handle the distance. 

They will be okay. They will make it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate some feedback. Is the story making sense? Do you enjoy reading it? What can I improve on?
> 
> Do let me know how my smut is written? Is it okay? Could it use some work? Is it awful?  
Reviews and constructive criticism help me become a better writer.


End file.
